Cold In The Rain
by Francoist
Summary: Sequel to Fighting For No Reward. Set just hours after the conclusion of FFNR, Cold In The Rain continues the journey of Andy and Justin. Please Note: This book deals with GAY and straight relationships.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back Andy

**Hey Guys! Welcome to the sequel for 'Fighting for no reward'. Again I apologize for the short-length of that one, but can definitely promise it won't be the same with this. This story will be much longer and the chapters too (as I'm sure you'll notice with even this one).**

 **Now a couple of things to note quickly:**

 **There have been some name changes, but please rest assured they are the exact same person from FFNR. Andy- (still) Andy, Justin- Jay, Brian- B, Michael- Micah, Ben- (still) Ben, Mel (still) Mel, Linds (still) Linds, Aunt Deb (still Aunt Deb), Ethan- Edward.**

 **The sequel is a crossover with the 2 main characters of Gilmore Girls in mind. Again substitute the following names Lorali- Lauren and Rory- Rein.**

 **But for now, let's get the story started shall we? As with my favourite sequels (whether they be TV shows or books) we start basically right where we left off…**

 **Recap: Andy was flying home because he couldn't deal with what had happened between him and Justin.**

 **All we miss is the flight, because, well, nothing interesting happened and so Andy got home and wah-lah here we are. Enjoy!**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **By Francois Thurston © 7/1/2015.**

 **CHAPTER ONE.**

Andy slammed his door, threw his coat on the floor and stormed off into his bed room where he flung himself onto his bed, mad. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it for a good five minutes before finally allowing the weight of everything that had happened to consume him as he flopped backwards onto his bed and sobbed.

Three days before, Andy was in a good mood. His spirits were up and he couldn't wait to take a trip down to Pittsburg, Pennsylvania to see his cousin Micah and husband Ben. While there Andy had plans to warn Jay, a man he loved that his boyfriend was cheating on him. Andy had hoped that after all the crying and sorrow had passed from Jay that the two would end up together. Somehow instead he had stuffed everything up completely.

For starters he had told Jay's boyfriend to tell him, rather than telling Jay himself. Then Jay tracked him down and started screaming at him. The two fought and as Jay was moments away from walking away, Andy did the one thing he shouldn't have. He had told Jay that B, an ex of Jay's who he loved more than anything in the world still loved him. Jay had been pleased to hear it, but as for Andy, the trip to Pittsburg and the plans he had to see and possibly be with Jay were now over.

Lying on his bed in his home back in Newhaven, Andy couldn't help but wonder where to go from here. After all, his plans were to go to Pittsburg, see Jay and break him and Edward apart, before coming back home to New Haven with him. This plan gone awry and Andy had no idea how to fill his day. Just then there was a knock at the door.

 _Whoever that is, they can just go away!_ Andy thought.

"Andy!" came the familiar voice of a woman.

Instantly Andy's opinion changed and he darted out of his bedroom.

"Andy! I know you're back, Mrs Miller saw you come home and you know how sh-…" the voice trailed off as Andy opened the door to see A tall, slim, good looking American woman with long brown hair and the bluest eyes you ever saw. Eyes that always screamed _I'm here for you whenever you need me._

"Hi Lauren," Andy managed to say, his voice croaky owing to the screaming from moments earlier.

"Wow," Lauren replied. "Andy, you don't look so good."

"Thanks."

Andy stepped aside to let Lauren in and she instantly noticed the coat on the floor.

"Wow, not home two minutes and this place is already going from Hyacinth's to Ozzy's!"

"What are you talking about?" Andy croaked.

"Andy, you cook and you clean, then you clean and you cook. This place is normally immaculate. Thrown jacket on the floor can only mean one thing."

"And that would be?"

"That you need to sit down while I make you some coffee."

Andy smiled and nodded in appreciation. Taking a seat in the living room, Andy was so grateful that Lauren had taken this moment to come and talk to him. _After all, who could better then Lauren to dump all this crap on?_

The pair had met while standing in line waiting for coffee one morning a week after Andy had moved into his home. Lauren being her usual chipper-self had mentioned something about caramel latte's being the best replacement for sex and Andy had been the only one in the line to laugh, completely agreeing with her. From there the pair had formed a very good friendship. So good that they practically saw each other every day, with either Lauren going to Andy's or Andy stopping by Lauren's work.

It turned out Lauren was completely enthralled in Andy's tale of despair as he had predicted. She hadn't interrupted once, but listened intently to every word, gasping and gaping at every detail.

" _No!_ " Lauren gasped for what seemed like the twentieth time that discussion.

"Yes," Andy replied. "And then stupid me rushed to think of something to say and basically told him that B still loves him hopelessly…"

"How very _Grease_ of you," Lauren chimed in.

"And now he's probably shacking up with him all _la-di-dah_ all because of me!" Andy finished his monologue with a big sigh and got up to refill his coffee. Lauren naturally followed him.

"You want my advice?" she asked confidently.

"Lauren, I would _pay_ for your advice," Andy replied.

"No fee necessary, just come down to the hotel one night and pay cash," she laughed.

Apart from being a great listener/ advice giver, Lauren was well known in New Haven for running the _Dètendez-Vouz_ a popular 3 star hotel.

"OK deal, now shoot," Andy replied pouring some more soda for him before getting some more for Lauren.

"Ok, well first thing first. You have to work out how much you want this guy. Is he a Dan or a Leo?"

"A Dan or a Leo?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, charmed. Piper and Dan were an item for what, say 3 months, Piper and Leo were forever."

"Ok well that's hard to answer because prior to leaving here I would say Leo, now I'm thinking more Dan."

Lauren went to answer but immediately her cell rang.

"Oh it's Rein, crap I have to pick her up from the airport!" Lauren said.

"What? Where was she?"

"She _was_ in Rome on some exchange thing, but she got back a half hour ago… _Hello?_ "

Rein was Lauren's daughter, the most modest yet brilliantly gifted academic this side of the US. She was currently attending an ivy-league university, which was no surprise to anyone, nor was anyone any more deserving then Rein. Lauren and Rein had the mother/daughter relationship most mothers and daughters envied. They were less like mother and daughter and more like best friends. Yes this was weird when Rein was younger, but now at 19 years old and Lauren aged 36 this was considered not only ok, but classically beautiful. Lauren hung up the phone and turned to Andy.

"So, I have to go and get Rein,"

"Go, go!" Andy said, rushing Lauren to the door. If anyone knew what it was like waiting to be picked up from an airport it was him, having waited at least an hour for a cab home this morning.

"I would invite you to come along, but Rein's all tired and…"

Andy put his hand up to stop her.

"No need to explain, go and get her and we'll catch up another time."

The pair hugged and after agreeing to say hi to Rein for Andy, Lauren left.

Andy shut the door and took a breath. Lauren's sudden urgency to leave, whilst warranted, had come completely out of left field especially considering their discussion. However as expected Andy did feel a bit better than he had before Lauren's arrival. Andy smiled noticing the coat still on the floor and raced over to finally pick it up. just as he was placing it onto the hook however there was another knock at the door.

"Hola Andy! It's Carmita!" came a sing-song Spanish voice.

Carmita was Andy's friend from his high school days as a cleaner; they had worked together and had become the best of friends. However work had taken Carmita out of the state and she now lived in California. So it was a huge surprise to hear her at the door.

Andy opened it and smiled.

"Hola Carmita!" he squealed in excitement. "Such a long time no see."

"This is true, why you never pick up the phone and call me up? Last time I checked I was the one with the job!" Carmita replied hands on hips.

However very quickly a once stern looked changed back into a happy one as she pulled Andy into an embrace.

"I could never stay mad at my Andy!"

Once apart, Andy invited Carmita in but she declined.

"I can't, I need to go and see someone about…wait for it…"

Carmita rummaged around in her bag clearly searching for something. Once she had found it, she smiled and pulled out what was clearly an Album with her face and name on it.

"My concert right here in New Haven!" Carmita squealed and Andy squealed too.

Andy knew just how hard Carmita had worked to make it into the music industry and on several occasions she had been only a signature away from securing a deal before someone or thing had come along to stop it.

"So I now have a manager Hulio, and he is _mucho perfecto,_ I performed in California twice already and they got word of it here, don't ask me how, and now here I am ready to dazzle your people!"

"Oh my god, Carmita, I'm so happy for you!" Andy replied.

"I guess if you'll be in town a while, we can catch up later yeah?"

" _Si_. I will come by again tomorrow and take you out to lunch. You're too skinny! But I love you. Ok _Buenas Tardez amigo! Adios!_ "

And with that Carmita stopped only to embrace Andy in a hug before leaving again. Andy couldn't help but notice the black limousine outside of his house that Carmita raced to and knew that finally, she would be ok.

Once Carmita left the drive, Andy went to check the mail. After all having been away for three days who knew what was in the mail now. _Most likely bills_ Andy thought. But there was nothing there.

Just as Andy went to go back inside a fed-ex truck pulled into his drive-way. A man got out and handed him a letter.

"Wow!" Andy said to the man. "Since when do fed-ex send a simple letter?"

The man smiled and held out something for Andy to sign.

"Since people wanted their letters getting to their destination an hour later rather than say 2 days later."

The man rolled his eyes before getting back into his truck and driving away.

Andy couldn't help but replay the man's words in his head as he walked back inside his house.

 _Since people want their letters getting to their destination an hour later…_

 _Who'd want me to know something that urgently?_ Andy wondered.

But as he looked down the answer became evident. His address on the front of the envelope was written in the neatest of scripture. Only one person wrote like that, that he knew. And clearly this would also be the one person that would want him to receive mail the moment it was written.

Andy sighed as he closed the door and went to the living room, preparing to read the letter that was clearly from Jay.

 _Oooooh! I wonder what Jay has written to Andy that could be so important he needed to receive it an hour later? So how did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you loved it! If you did please leave a review. If you didn't that's absolutely fine with me, could you please review and let me know why not as it will help me with later chapters. I want you to enjoy it after all!_

 _And what did you think of Lauren (Lorali)? Don't worry GG fans my Rory (Rein) will be introduced in the next chapter and naturally we'll find out what was in that letter! So please review and I'll have the next chapter up really soon._


	2. Chapter 2: You Do Owe Me

**Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel. I understand you may not have had time to review or maybe you didn't have faith in me continuing on with my story as has happened in the past. But let me assure you that there will be weekly updates and this book will continue to be updated until its conclusion. Speaking of updates, I have decided to amend what I said in my first chapter and publish 2 chapters a week (the reason for this is that I am actually quite a bit ahead- I'm currently on chapter 8 myself and) waiting a whole week before putting up another chapter was killing me! So you'll get 2 a week unless you'd like to get more or less (in which case let me know).**

 **Anyway I know you're dying to hear what was in the letter, so without any further ado, happy reading!**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **CHAPTER TWO – You Do Owe Me.**

 _Andy,_

 _As I sit here writing this letter to you, two things come to mind. The first is how sorry I am that I got so angry at you that day at the diner. It was totally uncalled for and portrayed me in a light that is definitely not me. Suffice to say I was in absolute shock when Edward told me and rather than take it out on him (and very much needing to blast at someone) I chose the next person I faced, you._

 _I have had some time to calm down since then and I realize that I was absolutely in the wrong and for that I apologize. I hope your shirt isn't too ruffled (I am told I can be quite strong when I grab people). I'm also sorry that I yelled and walked away from you. You were only trying to be there for me, telling me the truth which was so right of you to do and I repaid you by blasting away, physically and verbally. Again I am sorry._

 _The second thing that is troubling me is that you actually lied to me. I went home, fell into B's lap and cried. When he asked me what was wrong not only did I go on and on about what I did to you, but I rounded off telling him how happy I was that he loved me and that we could now truly be together._

 _That's when, as I'm sure you can imagine, B turned around and told me he had no idea what I was talking about. He apologized about fooling around with Edward and admitted to every last detail, but also said that he had never told anyone that he loved me and to this day apparently still doesn't. This leaves me in a very awkward situation._

 _I don't know how much longer I can take living with B, knowing that he does not in fact love me at all and I have all but admitted how much I love him. As I write this I am considering coming to yours and staying with you as you now owe me Andy. You've put me into an uncomfortable situation and I have no idea how to get out._

 _Yes I did what I did, but you had no right to lie to me about this man that you know I have loved for so many years._

 _As a matter of fact I have made up my mind. Fed-ex guarantee delivery within an hour of letters being written, and so I am going to drop this letter off and I will be at yours sometime between now and tomorrow, plane times considered._

 _We were both in the wrong Andy, let's deal with this,_

 _Jay._

"No, no, no, no, no!" Andy whined, dropping the letter almost instantly.

This was the last thing Andy needed. After all, he had only just left this situation behind. He had figured at the very least that J would simply let all of this go and move on with his life and instead here he was, for all Andy knew, on a plane at this very moment.

Deciding at once that there was no way Jay could stay with him, Andy raced over to the phone and dialed the _Dètendez-Vouz._

"Hello!" said a rushed voice that was clearly Rein.

"Rein?"

"Andy!" screamed Rein. "Oh my god, Mom told me you were back how are you?"

"I'm ok Rein, but can we do the catch-up thing later? Is your mom there?"

"Yeah sure, I'll pass her on," said Rein clearly sounding disappointed.

Andy waited, tapping his nails impatiently waiting for Lauren to answer the phone.

"Hello!" came the unmistakable sound of Lauren's voice.

 _Finally!_ Andy thought.

"Hi Lauren, it's Andy, no time for pleasantries, do you have a room available, it's an emergency!"

"I'm out of face cream and want to sleep emergency? Or mom's coming over and the place is a wreck emergency?" Lauren asked.

"Um how about Jay could be _here_ at my house in the next 5 minutes for all I know, and there's no way he is staying with me emergency!" Andy half yelled.

"Oh, that bad huh? Ok yep I'll get you a room and chef-Ramon will make you the most beautiful pot-pie and-…"

But Andy cut her off.

"Lauren! That _is_ the emergency! Jay is on his way up here _right now_!"

Silence filled the phone as Andy waited for Lauren to continue. Finally what seemed like an eternity later she spoke.

"Room 203 is free it's on a lower level and cheaper. 506 costs more but he can smoke up there and 510 is a standalone floor but you'll pay through the nose." She said.

"Well," began Andy, "Since I'm paying, 203 will be fine. Please charge my card he could be here at any…"

Andy's voice trailed off as he heard the unmistakable sound of knocking at the door.

"It can't be," said Andy sharply.

"Ok," said Lauren, "I'll give you 506 at 50 per cent off, but this would be a one-time only thing."

"No Lauren, he's here already," Andy whispered urgently. "203 please, we'll see you soon."

"Ok," said Lauren. "Oh and Andy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this."

"You're sweet," Andy said. "See you soon."

"I'm chaining myself to this desk till you get here," she said.

Andy hung up the phone and slowly walked to the door. _What a day!_ He couldn't help but think to himself. _First Lauren, then Carmita now this!_ Andy reached the door, took a huge breath and opened it.

There he stood, dressed to the nines. A beautiful black satin shirt with brown jeans and the smartest black formal loafers Andy had ever seen. Jay's hair looked wind-swept, clearly he hadn't used product today, but Andy liked it that way. All of this accompanied by a pair of aviator sunglasses. The look screamed B and clearly living with him had changed Jay's look entirely. He had clearly gone from 'surfer-dude' to 'classy rich man' all thanks to B.

"Well hello to you too," Jay said after a while.

"H- ah hi," said Andy.

"Did you get my letter?"

Andy, still in shock at the transformation took a moment to right himself before responding.

"Just finished reading it."

"Ah, C-can I… come in?" Jay asked clearly unsure if this would even be ok.

Sensing a bad feeling in his gut, Andy decided to stick with the plan he already had.

"Ah no, we're going-to-a-hotel." Andy blurted out in what sounded like one word.

"Um, Andy? I don't know what impression that letter left you with, but I'm not about to jump in bed with you… not yet anyway." Jay replied.

Though he had started off looking offended he had clearly ended that statement looking like the old J, a flirtatiously happy-go-lucky child. But Andy shook his head, as if like an etch-a-sketch, this would erase all thoughts about to formulate in his mind.

"No, I mean you're staying there. It's all paid, but just right now, I can't have you live here with me."

"Live here?!" Jay spat as though highly offended that this was even an option.

"Stay. I meant stay here. Jay, you cannot stay here right now. I've booked you a room at the _Dètendez-Vouz_ just down the road. We'll have you settle in and I'll meet you for coffee tomorrow." Andy finished proud of the fact that he had gotten all of that out, including making plans to see him tomorrow and not that day.

"Ah…Ok…" Jay mused. "I guess I'm off then…bye." And with that Jay walked back down the steps to the driveway where Andy had only just noticed a cab was waiting.

"Jay! I was gonna walk you there!" Andy yelled out.

But Jay simply opened up the cab door, before turning towards Andy.

"Don't do me no favors A!" before getting in the cab and slamming the door.

Andy watched as the cab pulled out of the drive.

 _Great!_ Andy thought. _Just Great!_

"Mom! Is that him?" Rein yelled out to her mother as she noticed a sandy-blonde haired boy hop out of a cab at the entrance.

Lauren had just finished up a call with Andy who had rung to advise that unlike the aforementioned plan, Jay would now be arriving on his own. Walking over to the front-desk to face her daughter, Lauren looked out squinting her eyes in what was now the early evening light.

"I think so," she finally replied. "I mean, Andy never exactly described him but he looks Andy's type, so that would explain a lot!"

"Talk dark and wind-sweptly handsome. Oh yes, how Andy!" Rein mocked.

Lauren nudged her daughter playfully.

"Play nice," she whispered just as the sandy-blonde walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and welcome to the _Dètendez-Vouz_!" Lauren greeted as though talking to any new customer. She pointed to her left where a tall and yet charming-looking man stood.

"Can Taylor help you with your bags?"

But Jay was not at all impressed. A Twenty minute cab ride that had taken him around the entire block twice, just because the driver refused to use his GPS system now had Jay in an even worse mood then he was before hand.

"No!" he said simply.

"Oh-Kay!" Lauren replied rather quickly.

"I'm Jay and I believe you have a room booked for me? I can only pay in cash, I hope that's ok?" Jay huffed.

"Um well yes we have a room booked for you and no, we don't need your money, the room is paid for already." Lauren smiled her genuine-to-strangers, yet strained to friends smile.

"Fine!" J huffed once more. "Can I get my keys? It was a long flight!"

"Certainly," Lauren said. "Ah, Rein, why don't you take…? Jay was it?"

Jay nodded.

"Upstairs and show him his room and ah, Taylor, why don't you take his bags. After a long flight, I'm sure you could do with some good old customer service." She smiled once more.

Then so as not to give him the option to talk anymore, Lauren said:

"Thank you for staying with us at the _Dètendez-Vouz_ I trust you'll enjoy your stay. Dinner is at 8 in the foyer and remember, at the _Dètendez-Vouz_ we're not happy unless you are!"

Jay smiled his first smile since entering the hotel. As he followed Taylor, who by now had his bags, Rein followed him. But not before turning back to her mother and mockingly making the slit-throat sign as if to say _you're dead mom!_

The moment the lifts closed with everyone inside, Lauren flopped down onto the receptionist chair and exhaled heavily. _A charming man!_ She thought sarcastically to herself. _Why would Andy want someone like that?_

She then picked up the phone to call him.

But by now a clearly very rich woman, decked to the nine's in jewelry and a fur coat had appeared at the desk. Lauren, ignoring her punched in the numbers to call Andy.

"Um excuse me," the lady said to Lauren.

Lauren held up a finger indicating to the lady to hold on for a moment. But the lady wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm sorry if I could just…"

Again Lauren cut her off holing up her finger.

"Miss!" she blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Lauren screamed.

The lady took a giant step back looking highly offended.

"Oh, nothing," she hissed. "Just cancel the Jacob's reservation. We will _certainly_ not be staying _here_ now after that, _humph_!"

And with that the lady turned around and walked towards the door muttering what sounded very much like ' _rudeness!'_ on the way out.

"Oh yeah?! Come back and say that you old prune!" yelled Lauren, but the lady had already gone.

Back at his house, Andy was just finishing up the last of the cupcake mixture. Stress was something that was inevitable and therapy was expensive. So he had taught himself a long time ago that when stressed to bake. He was just about to put the cupcakes into the oven when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Andy said, sounding much more cheerful then he had been all day. The cupcakes were clearly working their magic.

"Blondey mk-b has arrived!" the unmistakable voice of Lauren said.

"Blondie mk-b?" Andy laughed.

"Uh-ha! My god that kid has a 'tude! Remind me, how is it that you fell for something like that?" she asked.

"I didn't" Andy replied. "That's B's version of him. Blondie mk-b is not the guy I once crushed so hard on. My guy was a soft, sweet, kind hearted…"

"Andy-boy?" Lauren asked.

"Well, I would have said 'beach' but yeah. Oh my god, thank you so much Lauren. I just couldn't have him here. Not today, not now."

"No explanation necessary," Lauren replied. "Besides apologize to Rein. I sent her up with him and his bags."

"Oh my god," Andy laughed. "Two coffees coming up tomorrow, my treat."

"Two coffees sound good Andy! It's too bad you're gay," Lauren said. "You sure know the way to a women's heart!"

Andy laughed and hung up the phone. He was so grateful to be back in New Haven.

 _How lucky was it for Andy that he had a convenient room waiting for Jay down the block? What would have happened if he didn't have that I wonder? I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. In this chapter I mainly wanted to introduce the letter and have Jay come to New Haven. So letter aside, it was mainly a filler chapter. I know I said you would meet Rein in this chapter and well you kind of did, but I promise she does a lot more in the next one. I promise!_

 _If you liked this chapter please review. If you hated it, please let me know why as I do take all reviews to heart and they help me as I'm writing!_

 _So how will it go with Jay not only in New Haven, but staying at Andy's best friend's hotel? Will they sit down and talk this out or will something else happen? Find out in the next chapter, being uploaded…right now!_


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks for the Tip

**Hey Guys,**

 **As promised here is the next installment of CITR. I hope you had time to review and if not, you still have a week to if you wish. This will be the final installment for this week and next week you'll get chapters four and five.**

 **And so it's the morning after… oh wait, why am I telling you, when you can just read for yourselves? Lol. Enjoy**

 _ **A/N: I do not own nor am I affiliated with 'Morning Mood' or Sergio Rossi.**_

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **CHAPTER THREE – Thanks for the tip.**

As Andy awoke the next morning the sound of 'morning mood' filled his head. Opting to sleep with the curtains drawn back and the window open, the fresh morning sun filled the room and a subtle breeze flowed nicely.

Andy sprawled out of bed and turned on his PC, playing the tune and allowing the music to fill his home. Unlike the previous day the morning's temperature was absolutely perfect and Andy couldn't wait to have his morning coffee.

After pouring his favorite mug with the hot liquid, Andy took his coffee outside and sat down to drink in the morning sun.

 _OK sun_ Andy thought to himself. _Let's make a deal, become a reflection of my mood today and tomorrow you can sleep in all day!_

Andy chuckled to himself as he realized things might actually look better today. There was, after all, nothing like sitting at home in the sun with coffee to start one's day.

Once his coffee was finished Andy walked back inside and was greeted by a red flashing of light. Upon further inspection Andy realized this was his answering machine and _whoa_ Andy thought as he saw the number '5' displayed.

" _You have five new messages… beep."_ Andy sat at the kitchen table, note pad and pen conveniently next to him. He took another sip of coffee and listened to the first one

" _Andy! It's Lauren."_ The sound of a bang could be heard, most likely the slamming of a door. _"Where's my coffee young man? You promised….!"_

 _Oh Crap_ , Andy thought to himself. He had totally spaced on his promise to get Lauren and Rein's coffee and nearly fell out of his chair when he realized the time.

"Three pm?!" Andy screamed! "How the hell did I sleep THAT late?"

" _Beep!"_

Clearly the answering machine was not done, so Andy quickly jotted down the coffee for Lauren and Rein and paused the machine. Racing to his bedroom, Andy couldn't believe how quickly his day had gone from peaceful-lullaby to Jerry Springer-Stress. He flung some clothes onto his bed and in one scoop swept up his shoes and everything else, before flying back into the kitchen to dress, pressing play on the machine once more.

" _Message Two- Andy! It's Lauren! It's midday! Where are you?...Beep. Message Three- Hi Andy, it's Rein here. I hope you're ok. Sorry about Mom's messages, you know how she is without coffee in the morning and today she actually chose to wait for you to bring some in. I'm not pushing, but, well… you know mom and…Beep!"_

Andy couldn't help but laugh. Lauren was exactly like him when it came to coffee in the morning. If she hadn't had any by now, he wasn't surprised that Rein had phoned.

" _Message Four- Hi, ah, Andy"_

Just as Andy reached for his keys, his heart sank.

It was Jay.

" _Ah, so… I know you must think I acted like a total jerk yesterday and I'm really sorry about that, um…"_

Andy heard what sounded like Lauren in the background saying 'Oh hey Jay' and clearly heard Jay say 'Hey' back before he continued.

" _Ah, so just call me, bye."_

Andy paused the machine. He wasn't ready for that 5th message. He picked up his keys and raced for the door.

Meanwhile at the _Dètendez-Vouz,_ Jay was sitting in the dining room coffee in hand, with the newspaper. Jay hated reading the paper; it always made him feel low. But on a day like this and with no one to talk to he had to do something to make himself look busy. Even if he was just trying to make it _look_ that way.

Suddenly and without warning, Lauren had pulled back the chair opposite and sat herself down.

 _I guess it's her hotel,_ Jay thought to himself.

"Hi there." Lauren said, clearly trying to get Jay's attention.

"Ah…hi?" Jay responded, not know why in the world the hotel manager was sitting with him.

"Did my friend's card decline?" he finally asked.

"Friend's card?" Lauren asked, before realizing he must have been referring to Andy.

"Oh no, no, no! Andy's card always goes through. As a matter of fact we've never had a problem with him here."

The instant the statement had come out of her mouth Lauren wishes it hadn't.

 _Idiot._ She thought to herself.

"You know Andy?" Jay naturally asked.

 _Oh well, cat's out of the bag now._ Lauren thought.

"You mean Mr. I'll bring you coffee and then never shows up?" she spat and then seeing the look on Jay's face quickly softened.

"I'm sorry, I just don't do well without it," she quickly finished.

"You own an entire hotel," Jay replied lifting his cup "with coffee".

"Yeah, I do. But Andy promised to bring some by today and he goes to a nicer coffee shop. _Shhhhh_!" she pressed her fingers to her lips as the rich lady from the night before walked past.

"Who's that?" Jay enquired softly?

"Ms Van Uppity?" Lauren asked. "New to the hotel, total cow last night. Come to think of it, I thought she cancelled her reservation!"

Just then Taylor walked past and Lauren stopped him.

"Ah, Taylor, what is Ms Van Uppity doing here? I thought she cancelled," Lauren said out of the corner of her mouth, while smiling in the woman's direction.

"She did," Taylor said. "But then called back this morning and said, and I quote, _that horrible woman at the desk aside, we still need our reservation_!"

"Horrible woman?" Jay asked, recalling just how charming Lauren was last night.

"You were nothing but nice to me."

Taylor left and not wanting to keep talking to Lauren, Jay buried his head back into the newspaper.

"Um, hello!" Lauren started, pulling the paper down to see Jay's face.

"We weren't done here!"

Jay looked up annoyed. He was finally starting to see _Ms Van Uppity's_ point of view on Lauren. Not exactly that she was horrible, but she was becoming quite annoying and he had a lot to think about.

"Yes we are, you spoke, told me you knew Andy, Van Uppity walks by, we had a banter, the end." He finished.

"Now I see why he likes you so much!" Lauren said and then instantly found herself regretting it for the second time that day.

 _Two for two Lauren, way to go!_

"Who likes me?" Jay asked.

Lauren, who was always a quick thinker, saw Taylor come back with a wash cloth to wipe the tables. _Perfect_. She thought.

"Taylor." She finally said.

"Taylor couldn't be straighter if Brad Pitt and George Clooney made out here!" Jay retorted clearly noting the natural masculinity of Taylor.

Lauren jumped up, fearing her mouth would betray her for a third time in five minutes.

"Ah, I have to go!" she said lamely. "I'll send chef-Ramon out with one of his famous pot-pies on the house."

And without waiting for an answer, Lauren scooted out of the place in such a rush she nearly knocked over a Ming Vase on her way out. Fortunately as she rounded the corner to the front desk, she saw Andy, thankfully holding 2 cups of coffee.

"Well it's about time!" Lauren said.

"I'm sorry," Andy conceded.

"You Mr. would make for a terrible date," Lauren pointed out "I was under the impression you would meet me at home with this."

And as though anymore time without the liquid inside of her would be a waste of air, Lauren stood there draining the cup.

"Can you believe I slept in?" Andy asked.

"I could," said Rein, who popped up from under the desk.

"Oh my god! What did I tell you about jiffy popping your head before coffee?!" Lauren demanded.

But Andy didn't care, by now not only was he so wide awake but he was thrilled to see his good friend.

"Rein!" he squealed, running behind the desk to hug her.

"Hey Andy," Rein quietly replied. "Ah, you may want to whisper."

"Why?" asked Andy.

Rein pointed towards the dining room.

"He's in there… and coming out." She suddenly said as she noticed Jay heading towards the exit.

Andy darted to the floor, thanking all the gods that he was behind the desk.

"I'm not here," he mouthed.

"Noted." Rein replied as though that were already obvious.

Moments later J's voice could be heard.

"So, you done with your stuff?" he asked.

"My stuff?" Lauren replied.

"Yeah, you said you had to go, I took a shot."

"Oh," Lauren said, racing to try and find something to say when her mind continued to taunt her with expressions like _why didn't I duck back there also?_

"Yes, she's got her coffee." Rein thankfully answered.

"Mom's it's ok, caffeine addiction; while not healthy is apparently normal and the most acceptable drug for public consumption."

Jay smiled.

"You saw me drinking it in there." He replied. "Truth be known, I need 3 cups in the morning just to stay awake!"

 _Liar._ Andy thought under the desk. _When I knew you, you were strictly a water or juice guy only!_

"I guess it's just sad you know. I mean you're still young and I'm…" Lauren started.

"Not old, that's for sure," Jay replied.

Under the table Andy couldn't help but mock the blonde-haired boy ' _Not old, that's for sure'._

Suddenly he felt Rein's rather solid shoe kick him. Andy quickly put his hand over his mouth so as not to yell. She had elected to wear some Sergio Rossi boots and those shoes hurt!

"Oh well, I better get going," Andy heard Jay tell Lauren.

"Ok, well, feel free to stop by and say hi anytime," Lauren replied. "Remember at the Dètendez-Vouz we're not happy, unless you are!"

 _God Lauren can put it on thick,_ Andy thought to himself, waiting for the right moment to come out.

"Thanks Lauren," Jay laughed walking away.

But just as he was about to exit, he called back out.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for the tip!"

"What tip?" Lauren yelled back.

"I would never have known Andy liked me if you didn't tell me, thanks for the heads-up!" and with that Jay left the hotel.

Andy waited, knowing for sure it was too soon to get up. But Rein fixed that.

"He's gone! You can get up now." she informed him quite timidly as though she knew what was to come the moment he did.

And true to her prediction as Andy got up, he just fixed Lauren a very hard stare.

 _So Andy likes me._ Jay thought as he slipped into a cab and gave the driver Andy's address.

It seemed like only yesterday, though it was a good three years ago, when Andy first came down to Pittsburg. Jay had met him one morning in the diner where he worked, hanging out with his cousin and Jay's friends, Micah and Ben. As the cab drove along to Andy's house, Jay couldn't help but replay the memories in his mind.

It hadn't taken the pair long to get acquainted and after only the second time of seeing each other, the pair had made frequent plans to catch-up, with B's place clearly being more comfortable for Andy then his cousins.

Micah, though one of the nicest guys in the world, was one of those guys that you had to choose your words around. Though Jay didn't care so much, he knew that Andy, as Micah's cousin always felt he had to toe-the-line.

Jay recalled so well, all the times Andy would come over and just flop onto one of his many beanbags venting about how restricted he had felt at Micah's and had the place not been B's, Jay would have invited him to stay there many times already.

The cab pulled up at Andy's house and Jay got out, this time purposefully sending the cab away. _If I have to sit on his porch step all night, I'll do it._ He thought.

 _This time I'm not leaving!_

As Jay slowly walked up the path to Andy's front door, he realized the many subtle signs there were that Andy liked him. There was the time when Andy had come over with hot chocolates one night, all because B was out of town and Jay was lonely. The time when Andy had held Jay's hand at the cinemas, though admittedly he had thought that was because Andy knew he was scared. And of course that time that he was so willing to take B up on his dare to kiss Jay, even though back then he thought Andy had just really gotten into the game.

The more J thought about it, the more obvious it was and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been not to notice it. It was then and there that Jay decided that he could definitely see himself with someone like Andy and vowed, at the very least to give him a chance.

Coming out of that train of thought, Jay realized he had actually been standing at Andy's front door for a good few minutes and wondered how silly he looked just standing there. He was just about to knock on the door when he noticed how sweaty his palms had become.

 _Why am I so nervous?_ He wondered. _This is Andy! A! It's not like it was with B. This guy is easy to talk to._

But try as he might, to wipe the sweat away from his palms, he then noticed how sweaty his brow had become.

 _This is ridiculous Jay! Just knock on the door!_ He screamed at himself.

Finally plucking up the courage, Jay held his hand out and knocked.

 _OMG can you believe Lauren just told Jay how Andy felt? Clearly a slip of the tongue but how will Andy deal with it? How do you like the characters so far? I've tried to highlight Lauren, Andy and Jay so we can get to know them all more. There will be more characters for you to meet soon._

 _Please review if you get the chance between now and my next upload which will be the same time next week._

 _I wonder how things will go between the two now that Jay knows that Andy likes him. I wonder how Andy will react to Lauren after her 'loose lips' incident. Can she be trusted around Jay after this? What else will she spill? I hope you enjoyed Rein having some more book-time in this chapter. She will again have some more in the next._

 _Ok so that's it for this upload session. I will indeed upload the next two chapters this same time next week, love and light to you all!_


	4. Chapter 4: We need to Talk

**Hey Guys it's Monday night in Australia so that can only mean one thing. Update time! Anyway I know you're all waiting to hear the fall-out between Andy and Lauren, so here it is…. Enjoy!**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR- We need to talk.**

Andy continued to glare at Lauren for quite some time and Lauren was becoming quite uncomfortable.

"Andy I-…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Zip"

"But, I" Lauren hesitated.

"Stop!" Andy yelled pushing his hand in front of her face.

"I can't think of _one_ _thing_ you could say to me right now…"

"And yet for you, plenty of words come out," Lauren tried to humor.

"Let's start with… _How Dare You!_ " Andy yelled.

Rein, who was watching this like a tennis fan whose player was about to lose took that moment to exit. She slipped past Andy, figuring she would get room service to clean Jay's room.

 _He'll probably be gone for a while._ She thought to herself.

Just then she spotted Oliver, one of the new cleaners at the hotel. She walked up to him.

"Hey Oliver," she said calmly.

"Hey Rein!" Oliver chirped, before lowering his voice.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked, clearly having noticed Lauren and Andy's feud.

As a matter of fact, it was hard _not_ to notice the feud. By now it has escalated so much that people in the dining room were craning their necks to try and get a glimpse of the action.

"Can you close the dining doors?" Rein asked, opting not to answer his question.

"This isn't a dinner show."

"Certainly," Oliver said, moving straight away to close the doors that sometimes divided the foyer and the dining room.

Rein decided to busy herself by cleaning some of the tables.

While she cleaned she couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Aside from Andy having to hide under the desk, everything seemed fine. Yes Jay had practically told the whole hotel that Andy liked him, but Andy did, so none of this made sense.

"And I hadn't had my coffee!" Lauren could be heard screaming.

 _Oh boy!_ Rein thought. _Welcome home Rein. What a great day lies in wait for you._

An hour had passed and yet the arguing could still be heard at the back of the foyer.

"And then, Ms Van Upitty walked past and…" started Lauren who by now was so flustered she knew she would have to cool down soon.

"Ms Van Upitty?" Andy questioned.

Sensing the change of tone in his voice, Lauren jumped in right away.

"Yeah, this rich old bag came in," she started, lowering her voice in case anyone happened to be listening in.

"Very van _up herself_ , actually I met her right as I was calling you last night."

"But then you must have told Jay this morning!" Andy said, his tone going back to a yell.

 _Lauren_. She thought to herself. _You're never going to win this. Give up now._

"Andy," she said softly, puppy-dog eyes rearing.

"I never intended to tell him that you like him. Actually…" Lauren stopped to think. "I never mentioned you at all! I said the word _'him'_ "

 _There_. She thought. _That'll fix it._

No such luck. Andy's face was now becoming a bright shad of scarlet.

"And yet, not once did you deny it, when he said it just now!"

"By the way where is he?!" Andy demanded as he felt his phone vibrate.

Where could he possibly be? Lauren wondered. _It's not like he seems to know anyone else around here._ She thought.

"Of course!" Andy spat, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"What?!" Lauren asked, now noticing that Andy was looking at his cell.

Andy handed the cell over to Lauren so that she could read the text displayed there.

 _Where are you?_

 _I'm at your house and_

 _you're not here ~ Jay._

"Andy!" Lauren started noticing he was finally moving out from behind the counter. She went to place a comforting arm around his shoulder but he yanked it away.

"Phone please." He stated simply.

Lauren obliged, handing it over and Andy stormed off.

Staring out after him Lauren yelled out:

"Andy! Don't do anything… stupid."

But by then, he was gone.

"That sounded like it went well," Rein said appearing from around the corner.

"Oh babe, I totally stuffed everything up," her mother cried.

Jay was beginning to grow impatient. He was still at Andy's house and yet no one was answering, Jay knocked again.

"Andy!" he yelled out.

"Andy! Where are you?"

 _Well this is just perfect!_ Jay thought to himself. _First he lies to me about B liking me and now that I find out he likes me he's not even letting me in._

Jay turned back around, figuring he would just go back to the hotel, when he realized he had sent the cab away in his determination to stay. Suddenly and without warning, Jay felt light headed. So much had happened in the past 72 hours and it was as though it was finally taking its toll on him. He sat down on the step and put his head in his lap.

 _What a freaking nightmare._ He couldn't help but think. _Andy, Andy, Andy, why didn't you just tell me?_

But then he recalled all the chances Andy would have had and realized they amounted to none.

Whether he was with B, or pining after B or with Edward, Andy never once had the chance to tell him how he really had felt. _What a mess! And now here I am in a place where I don't know anyone! My god I feel so alone._

But just as Jay was really starting to feel sorry for himself a limousine pulled up the drive way.

 _Whoa!_ Jay thought to himself. _Either Andy just hit the jackpot or something's not right here._

As he stood up he noticed a Latino woman in a gorgeous black dress, step out of the car flashy boots shining in the hint of sun.

 _Oh my god are they this seasons Jimmy Choo's?_ He wondered.

The woman smiled and Jay was memorized. He may have been gay, but he knew style when he saw it and this woman had style and glamour and it seemed, a smile to match!

"Hola!" the woman said brandishing a smile that looked as bright as an eclipse.

"I am Carmita! Is Andy home?"

Jay could barely move, let alone talk. And so as stupid as he knew he must have looked he just stood there.

 _Say something!_ The voice inside his head screamed.

But nothing came out.

Carmita looked this kid up and down.

 _Oh crap!_ She thought _this kid doesn't speak English! He's not Spanish either so I'm screwed._

Carmita tried again.

"I'm sorry," she said, before elaborately pointing to herself.

"I…am….Carmita!" she enunciated slowly. She then positioned her hand as if to indicate Andy's height before pointing towards the house.

"Is… _Andy_ …home?" she again enunciated slowly.

"I-I….I speak English," the boy finally responded.

"Oh thank god!" Carmita exhaled before smiling in relief. "That'll make this a whole lot easier."

Jay still hadn't moved, but at least his once aghast mouth had now closed.

Carmita smiled warmly. This guy was cute. _Not cute in an 'I wanna date him' sort of way, but cute in an awwww he's so shy, sort of way!_

"I'm so sorry; I must have completely taken you by surprise. Let's start again shall we? I'm Carmita, Andy's friend. I came down yesterday from Beverly Hills to perform here and you are?"

"I-I'm Jay" He stammered, still in awe of this fabulous woman.

"Ok Jay, you are cute as a button, but what are you staring at? You're definitely a Harvey Fierstein and not a Clint Eastwood, so I know it's not my breasts!"

"Y-Your shoes are the J-J."

Then it clicked for her. _Ah! The fag is checking out the outfit!_

"Ah yes Jimmy, d'you like? I only got them yesterday… for the show."

Jay nodded.

"So Jay, now that we sort of know each other, Andy, is he home?"

Meanwhile Andy was pulling up in a cab behind them.

"Oh crap!" he said out loud once he saw Carmita with Jay. "Just what I need right now."

He paid the cab driver and walked over to the pair.

"Hola Andy!" Carmita positively beamed. "Como estas?"

Carmita could tell by the look on Andy's face that he was in fact not in a good mood at all and wondered if it had anything to do with Jay. He seemed nice, but as her mamacita always said: _Sus chicos que parecen inocentes que son los menos._

Or in English, _It's the boys who look innocent who aren't._

As she had predicted Andy's response was not in his usual upbeat tone. But rather reminiscent of the days when she first met him drowning himself in tequila in her local Spanish club.

"English Carmita please!" Andy barked.

Though he was speaking directly to her Carmita noticed Andy wasn't exactly looking at her. Indeed as she followed his gaze, she found him looking at Jay. Though rather than looking, it was more like he was glaring.

 _Yikes!_ Carmita thought and she quickly whipped out a piece of paper.

"Ok, so I just came to give you the address for tonight…" she offered it up to Andy but for some reason he simply didn't move, he just kept glaring at Jay. Carmita quickly flung the paper into Jay's hands, who like a frozen man brought to life, jumped forgetting whole-heartedly that she was even there.

"Ok, so, ah… I'm going… to… go," Carmita said feeling quite awkward and slowly backing away towards the limo.

"Oh and Andy? You better come with a better attitude tonight, because this one stinks!"

Moments later the limo was out of sight. The two boys continued to look at each other, neither one quite knowing what to say to the other. Just as the situation looked like it couldn't get any more awkward Andy piped up.

"Jay, we need to talk." He said.

"Yes we do Andy," Jay replied. "We really do."

Andy looked at Jay and suddenly for the first time since coming back to New Haven remembered the reason he went to Pittsburg in the first place.

This man.

This man standing right in front of him was that reason. He was always that reason. Whether he said he went there to visit his cousin, his Aunt Deb or even for some of the best coffee this side of America, truth be known he was always going to see Jay. Matter of fact one time when he went it turned out Jay had gone away for the week and Andy had actually changed his flight for 24 hours later lying to everyone saying that a friend had become deathly ill. Not to mention every time he saw Jay with B his heart shrank more and more.

But now, here Jay was, not in Pittsburg but in New Haven, Andy's home and all Andy had thought about since his arrival was how much he had hated that Jay had come down. But there in that moment it was as though the gods had placed a bubble around the two and he could see nothing more than the man he always loved.

Suddenly and without warning Andy did something he never thought he'd be bold enough to do. All at once he stepped forward grabbing Jay and pulling him in for a deepened kiss. Surprisingly Jay didn't stop him and the pair stood there embracing for the whole world to see.

"What…are…we…d-doing?" Jay stammered in-between kisses. Not that he minded and he actually regretted asking the question the moment it came out. But he knew that if this was to go anywhere that they really had to talk first.

Andy pulled back immediately apologizing.

"Oh my god Jay, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," the sandy-haired boy smiled.

Andy couldn't help but smile back. It was almost as though he had died and gone to heaven or where ever gay people went anyway. He was just about to go back in for another kiss when a voice inside his head stopped him.

 _No Andy!_ It screamed.

 _Remember what you're here for. Wait, be patient, wait!_

Knowing the voice was right Andy stopped himself and compromised by ever so lightly taking Jay's hand.

"Come on," Andy smiled nudging his head towards the house. "Let's talk."

As Andy felt Jay's hand loosely give his a squeeze he found himself feeling more calm then he had since his trip to Pittsburg. Sure he and Jay may have said some things to each other that would need to be sorted out, but for the first time since that moment outside the diner where Andy told Jay the truth about Edward he felt like he was floating on beautifully warm air.

Moments later the pair could be found in the kitchen, Andy preparing some coffees for them and Jay nervously tapping his fingers on his kitchen table. Andy had forgotten how he did that when he was nervous and couldn't help but find it adorable.

Just then the phone rang.

 _Not now!_ Andy thought to himself, _now is the worst possible time for someone to call._

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jay asked, looking up.

"Nah, machine'll get it," Andy smiled.

As the kettle finished boiling Andy proceeded to pour the steaming liquid into two mugs.

" _Hi you've reached Andy, I'm sorry to say but I'm actually away at the moment interstate and won't be back for a few weeks…"_

Andy couldn't help but smile at the answering machine message that he had not yet changed since returning from Pittsburg.

"A few weeks?" Jay enquired.

It certainly seemed odd, considering Andy hadn't even lasted longer than a few days, let alone one week.

"Wonder what happened there," Andy simply said, referring naturally to the incident that had occurred between the pair.

"… _love and light to you all ta-tah!... BEEP!"_

"You are such an idiot," Jay laughed at the conclusion of Andy's machine message. Andy simply smiled, and then suddenly looked quite anxious as a man's worried tone rang clear through the phone.

"ANDY?! Oh my god! Andy! Where are you?!" came the sound of Andy's cousin-in-law, Micah's husband Ben.

"I don't know what to do, I mean-…"

But that was all Andy needed to hear as despite his earlier thoughts he jumped to the phone and picked it up.

"Ben?! Ben, calm down I'm here, I'm here. I was just screening."

"Oh thank god." Ben replied. "Andy…look I don't know how to say this…and it's not going to be easy any way that I try so I'm just going to say it…"

"What Ben?!" Andy asked painfully worried. "Just tell me, whatever it is!"

"It's Micah sweetie. He's been in an accident and he…"

But Andy cut him off right there.

"Is he OK?"

Meanwhile Jay looked on not having the faintest what was happening on the other end.

He knew Ben and Micah though not as well as Andy of course. But as B was actually Micah's best friend they were inevitably running into each other. Oddly enough Micah never actually seemed to like Jay that much. They formed a mutual understanding for B's sake, but deep down Jay knew that Micah's issue was really because he wanted B to himself and felt that Jay had ripped that away from him. Of course once Micah had met Ben things seemed to settle down a touch, but it was hard for them to just get passed their initial thoughts of one another. And since meeting Ben Micah and B hardly seemed to catch up in Jay's presence anymore and so it no longer seem to matter.

But if things were going to work out with Andy, and he secretly hoped that they would, he would have to learn to get on with Micah for his sake and at this moment he was more than happy to do that.

"No of course sweetie. Right away! I'll pack now. Yep, thanks Ben. I'll see you soon. And Ben… I'm so sorry. Bye."

Andy hung up the phone and looked at Jay.

"We're going to have to post-pone our chat. Micah's in hospital and it's serious!"

 _Oh no! What's happened to Micah? And right when Andy and Jay were finally going to have 'the talk'! The timing couldn't be worse I know, but family is family!_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be honest up until now I was getting used to the story and had no idea where it was going, but my gods and goddesses found the light of inspiration I needed in this very chapter and things have soared since then._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you thought._

 _What will have happened to Micah? What about Andy and Jay? And what about Carmita's show?_

 _Well, as with last week there's no need to wait as the next chapter is being updated right now, so click on over!_


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Pittsburg

**Hey Guys,**

 **So I wanted to take this opportunity to thank those of you who have sent me private reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Yes, it would have been good if Andy and Jay could speak first before all this happened, but as we know life is not always rose-filled. Sometimes it needs to get complicated before it can get better. I'm glad you're liking Carmita; she's a fun character isn't she? So to end confusion there are 3 Main Characters so far Andy, Jay & Lauren, so far the rest are side characters that add a little something more. But let me know what you love about the side-characters and I might put more in about them. **

**Meanwhile I'm sure you're all anxious to find out about Micah, I won't lie, you won't find out in this chapter, but I promise you will find out very soon.**

 **Meanwhile there is more to discover so on with the chapter…**

 **A/N: Warning, small amount of expletives.**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE – Back to Pittsburg.**

"Could you grab that phone charger and that purple book as well?" Andy asked flimsily pointing in their direction while he continued to pack.

He was just about done, all he needed to do was grab his toiletries and he could leave. The cab would be there at any minute. Without waiting for an answer Andy raced to the bathroom and hastily started packing things into a toiletries bag. He paused as he caught a look at his own reflection and wondered what would happen if the worse came to worse.

Micah, though technically his cousin, had stepped in more than anyone else when his mother had passed away and with his dad having died before Andy had turned 7 there was no family left for him and so he was more than grateful for the support. Especially considering he was 16 at the time and if not for Micah he would have been placed into foster care and then what would have happened?

Subsequently to his mother's death Micah had taken Andy under his wing and the pair raced back to New Haven for the funeral. They had learned through his mother's will that he had inherited the home he now lived in.

Micah was smart enough to suggest that Andy rent out the place for the next two years so that he would have some extra money waiting for him later. They had then packed-up the essentials and moved back to Pittsburg to finish off his final two years of high-school. It was hard losing his mother but Micah and Andy's Aunt Deb had become a very positive influence on him and despite the fact that he chose to move back into his house a month after he turned 18, it had nothing to do with anything Micah had done as he had never felt so warm and loved by a parental figure. Which was why this news was driving him crazier then he felt anything had before.

Presently Andy felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and as he looked through the reflection he saw Jay behind him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him Jay," Andy said.

"Hey…" Jay sighed comfortingly turning Andy around to face him.

What Jay didn't expect however, was for Andy to fling himself into Jay's arms and start crying.

It had been amazing how Andy had gone from being so pissed off with Jay, to suddenly being so intimate with him. Yes Micah was partly to do with it, but the kiss… the kiss had happened before that. Andy definitely seemed to be changing his tune. Not only changing it, but changing it dramatically.

"We don't know if that's going to happen," Jay eventually replied.

Andy just mumbled an incomprehensible response.

"And besides, he's a fighter that father of yours."

As though hit from behind Andy jumped slightly and looked up at Jay.

"I'm sorry." Jay said quickly "Bad wording?"

Andy thought about it for a moment. Despite the fact that Andy had viewed Micah as a father-figure he had never told anyone this, let alone Jay. Micah was always labeled as his cousin or simply Micah. But hearing these words come out of Jay's mouth actually sounded… right. There in that moment, it seemed more comforting, more consoling than any hug ever could.

"No," Andy finally replied. "I think that's exactly that sort of thing I needed to hear right now. _Every_ last word."

Jay smiled and grabbed the toiletries bag from the bathroom sink. Looking at Andy and receiving a nod of reassurance he finished packing the bag and zipped it up.

"Hey," Andy said, following Jay out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom.

"I was thinking, no pressure and all, but…if you want to stay here while I'm gone then I'll know the house is being looked after and you could move out of the _Dètendez-Vouz_ and then I can call you a-a-and…" but then Andy's voice broke and he started to cry uncontrollably.

Jay brought him in for a hug, this time not knowing what to say. The pair just stood there in each other's arms Andy crying and Jay consoling. Even though he couldn't say it right now Andy appreciated Jay's presence here in New Haven more than he ever had before.

"Andy!" came the unmistakable cry of a woman.

It had been a long delay getting here, especially considering some minor issues before take-off, but Andy had finally arrived in Pittsburg. He whirled around and noticed a brown-haired woman in a pinstripe suit and couldn't help but smile seeing her.

"Mel!" he walked over to her and the pair only quickly embraced. But that was just Mel for you. In fact one of the things that Andy loved most about Mel, was her 'no fuss, no muss' attitude to things.

"Has it been a year already?" Mel cracked, making a bad joke of the fact that Andy had only just left, to come straight back.

"Oh ha-ha!" Andy retorted.

"Hey at least I get to see you first this time," she smiled reminiscing on the fact that she and her partner Linds had been the last of the group to see him last time. Well, second last if you counted Linds walking in about an hour after he'd showed up to their house.

At the time Andy had appreciated that she wasn't there as he wanted Mel's advice on the Jay situation and Mel had been only too happy to offer what help she could. Of course unbeknownst to Andy, Mel and Linds had had a big argument afterwards all because Mel almost let slip what Andy had confided and then refused to say any more.

"Ok so you're going to need an update obviously so Ill fill you in on the way to the car." Mel said.

"Ok shoot," Andy said following her lead.

"So first things first Linds and I are sort of taking a break at the moment a-…" she went to continue but Andy stopped her.

"What?!" he asked quite concerned. "Why?"

"Well…" Mel started and then stopped not knowing how to address the situation.

"Oh no, You DIDN'T?!" Andy half-screamed forgetting for a moment where he was.

"You told Linds what I said?!"

"No," Mel replied quickly. "No, it was more that I refused to tell her."

Now Andy was completely confused. He would understand if Linds had gotten upset with the situation had she known, after all she would have raced off to tell B and then all hell would have broken loose.

Though considering all hell had broken loose anyway it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference. But the fact remained that if she had no idea, then she shouldn't have been so mad as to take a break from Mel.

"Wait," Andy suddenly said. "What don't I know?"

Mel bit her bottom lip, wondering how to put this. There was so much he needed to know and so little time to fill him in. Especially if he wanted to get to Micah as soon as possible, which she knew he would. As they exited the airport and headed for Mel's car, she took a breath.

"Well, after you left Linds and I were just talking and…well… I sorta told her you came over to talk to me and…"

"You WHAT?!" Andy demanded, not believing the lawyer could be so stupid.

"I know, I know, believe me I kicked myself so hard the moment I said it."

"So what happened then?"

"Well of course she wanted to know what we'd said…"

"And you went into client/attorney mode." Yep, now he knew exactly how it had happened.

"Yeah. So anyway she's been sleeping at Brian's and well he's probably told her what's happened by now…"

 _Beep-beep._ Mel unlocked her car and Andy threw his things in the back before jumping into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry," he said as he strapped himself in. "Jay beat him to the punch, only that was because of me!"

"WHAT?!" now it was Mel's turn to be surprised.

Andy recalled getting the letter from Jay, what was it he had said exactly?

 _I rounded off telling him how happy I was that he loved me and that we could now truly be together. But B turned around and told me he had no idea what I was talking about. He apologized about fooling around with Edward and admitted to every last detail, but also said that he had never told anyone that he loved me and to this day apparently still doesn't._

"Yeah," Andy started coming back to reality. "So after I left yours Jay met up with me at the diner and well… he sorta dragged me out and started this screaming match with me…" Andy sighed once again, recalling that moment hurt his heart more and more each time.

" _Why did you do this Andy? Why?"_

" _Because I thought you had the right to know."_

" _You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"_

" _It wasn't my place to say!"_

" _So, so-so, you just told him to tell me, flat-out?!"_

" _Yes. Because I knew you wouldn't…"_

" _So that gives you the right to destroy my life?!"_

" _Destroy your life? Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"_

" _Why? Why do you want to help me?! Oh, that's right, we don't talk about 'why you do, what you do.' But thanks. Thanks for ruining the best chance I had in life!"_

Like being woken up by an alarm clock Andy's vision of that night disappeared almost as quickly as it had come and as he looked at his reflection through the passenger mirror he realized tears were sliding down his face.

"He said that to you?!" Mel enquired and Andy realized he must have been saying it out loud.

"Yep,"

"So then what happened?" Mel enquired tentatively.

"Well then I fucked it all up by stupidly telling him that I did it because he still loved B."

"WHAT?!" Mel shrieked, readjusting the steering wheel as she nearly reeled off the road.

"Oh that's not even the best part," Andy sighed. "No the Oscar-winning moment was when I then told him that B loves him too and that…"

Andy raised the pitch of his voice as though imitating himself being an idiot.

"He really does, trust me, he doesn't shut up about you!... Urgh, I'm such an idiot!"

Mel simply smiled. It may have been one of the biggest things Andy had done, but to her it seemed like something anyone in that state may have done, whether meaning to or not.

"It's understandable," she said at last. "So I guess Linds is shacked up with the both of them," she wondered out-loud.

"And you thought I was behind?" Andy snorted.

And he quickly filled Mel in on what had happened since he returned home to New Haven.

Meanwhile back at Andy's house Jay, who had come up with the idea of cleaning for Andy had almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

He stopped wiping down the kitchen bench instantly pondering what to do. When Andy had left the house to him to basically look after, he had never considered what to do if someone dropped by. What if someone had phoned? Did he pick it up or let it go to the answering machine? The knocking sound came again, this time louder.

 _Talk about persistent._ Jay thought to himself. Eventually figuring he would not be able to finish until he dealt with the situation, Jay walked to the door and opened it surprised to see 2 boys there dressed in suits.

"Oh," Jay said surprised. "Sorry I'm not looking to join a religion at this stage, but thank you for dropping by…"

However as he made to close the door one of the boys who Jay noticed had jet-black hair stood forward.

"Well that's good considering we're not either," he smiled.

"Or to buy cookies or sign petitions or anything of that nature," Jay replied. "Honestly I'm in the middle of something, so if you don't mind…"

But the other boy who looked more like a jock and seemingly out of his comfort zone in a suit turned to the other guy.

"Is this guy for real?" he asked simply.

"Yeah, sorry I don't have any money on me…" Jay stared, really wanting these guys to just go away.

"Hey, we're not here for any door to door stuff you may be thinking of," the jock said.

"Yeah," the other guy agreed. "We're here to see Andy, is he home?"

"Oh." Jay said simply.

 _Great_ he thought to himself. _Probably some friends._

"I'm Rick," said the guy with the jet-black hair and he held his hand out for Jay to shake, which he did.

"And I'm John," the jock said. "We're friends of Andy's, but thanks for the compliment. Who knew we could pass as salesmen?" he smiled turning to his friend.

"I work in sales dingus," Rick replied.

"You work in a butcher shop," John responded.

"Yeah, I _sell_ meat," Rick pointed out rolling his eyes as though it was obvious.

Jay couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that their arrival couldn't be at a worse time, he actually appreciated the back and forth banters. It quite reminded him of how he and Andy were prior to the whole argument in Pittsburg.

"So is he here?" Rick responded. "It's not really important, but we are on a schedule, I don't know how long we can stay actually."

"Oh," said Jay simply, wondering how in the world he was going to deal with this proverbial hot-potato. In the end he decided to tell the truth or at least a part-truth.

"No he's actually not. He flew out to Pittsburg this morning."

"Oh Man! I knew we should have called," Rick said.

"Sorry," he apologized turning to Jay. "We actually flew out from California to see him while we're on break from school."

"Suits and all!" Jay replied without thinking and immediately regretted it.

"Oh these?" the jock inquired. Jay nodded. "Oh no, this is just because we attended a seminar in the area. College credit, don't ask dude."

"Wasn't gonna," Jay laughed.

"Well I'd invite you in but…"

"No, no, we totally get it," Rick said. "Believe me if I left someone at my house I wouldn't want them just inviting people in. It's all good."

"So how do _you_ know Andy? He your boyfriend?" John blurted out suddenly.

"John!" Rick snapped back.

For the second time, Jay couldn't help but smile at these two. They seriously seemed like well meaning guys.

"No, it's okay," Jay said. "We're friends from Pittsburg."

"Pittsburg?" the boys questioned in unison.

"Yeah…where his cousin…lives?" though it was meant to be a statement, Jay couldn't help but phrase it as a question. How well did these guys know Andy anyway if they didn't know his only living relatives lived interstate?

"Oh." Rick eventually said as John stood there like a stunned-mullet.

"Well, um, do you know when he'll be back? We're really not gonna be here much longer at all."

"No actually," Jay replied. "He went to see his family. Said it was some sort of emergency and just asked if I could look after the house."

"Ok, um, crap," John said realizing their plans had been spoiled.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Well we were kind of hoping to stay here for a few days, but with Andy gone and our flight not leaving till Friday…"

But this time Jay came up with an idea.

"You know what? Technically speaking I'm only moving in today and I was staying at a hotel down the block. If you want, I was gonna clear my stuff out today anyway, so you can take over the room till you leave. I'm cool with that."

He was careful not to say that Andy had paid for the room incase these guys thought something of it. After all, how often do you hear male friends paying to put a friend up in a hotel down the road?

"But what about money?" John said.

"I got it covered," Jay replied. "I'm paid up until Saturday morning anyway so you may as well just take my place."

"Are you sure man?" Rick asked.

"Totally," Jay replied shaking his head as if to say _no worries._ "I just need to make a quick call to the hotel. I know someone there; could you guys give me a sec?"

"Sure," Rick replied. "As long as you're sure…we don't wanna put you out or anything."

"Guys its non refundable. Really. Someone should take it while it's there and why not friends of Andy's?"

This seemed to convince the guys who smiled as Jay closed the door and went to phone Lauren.

 _Did Jay make the right call offering to put them up in the room Andy paid for? And what about Andy being back in Pittsburg without Jay, how will that go down?_

 _I know I introduced two new characters in this chapter and it seems like I'm always doing that, but I can promise Rick and Jay will be the last of them at least for now. What do you think of them anyway? Do you think they're nice guys or do you think they may have an ulterior motive?_

 _Please review and let me know_

 _Well that's it for the uploads this week, but don't worry there are 2 more on the way next week. And to whet your appetite we find out exactly what happened to Micah next upload and what happens at Carmita's show? Find out next upload._


	6. Chapter 6: The Moonlight-Freeze

**Hey guys! Another week gone, time for the next two chapters!**

 **Thank you again for all of your private reviews I really do appreciate it. DG609, I'm glad you're loving it so far. Lorustro, yes a week is a long wait but it's finally here! There are more plans for Rick and John (including this very chapter) I'm glad you like them. At this stage there are no plans for characters that you don't know by now in CITR or its predecessor, but who knows what the future holds.**

 **Anyway I know you're all anxious to hear about Micah and I can promise you that though you don't find out what happened in this chapter, you will for sure in the next (and as always with 2 chapters being published you will know by the time you've read both updates).**

 **There is so much I could say to extend my gratitude, but I'll save it for now and let you read on…**

 **A/N: Minor use of expletives.**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **CHAPTER SIX – The Moonlight-Freeze.**

After receiving the all-good from Lauren, Jay hung-up the phone. He knew Andy would be fine with him placing the boys in his hotel room, especially considering he had told Lauren to take Andy's card off the account and put his own there instead. Lauren was admittedly disappointed hearing that Jay was moving out of the hotel as she had quite come to like him, but was thrilled when he had explained that it was just because he was house-sitting for Andy.

Jay walked back and opened the door to find Rick and John smoking some cigarettes.

"Hey guys," he smiled, appreciating the casualness of these two 'suits' as he had referred to them in his head.

"Oh! Sorry man!" Rick responded referring to the smoke and immediately put it on the ground and stomped it out.

"It's all good," Jay replied. "I smoke too," he said simply.

This earned a smile from John who had not butted his out just yet and so he continued to smoke.

"Ok so it's all set up, you'll have my room at the hotel. I'll come with you guys so that I can get my stuff."

"This is very generous of you," Rick replied.

"Look, ah, Rick was it?" The black haired boy just nodded. "I appreciate the politeness, I really, really do, but seriously, one more time and I might just say no," Jay teased.

"Told you man, too polite for your own good, now shut up before we wind up on the street," John said now butting out his smoke. "Lead the way man."

Jay had decided to take the scenic route rather than catch a cab. For one thing, he could do with the walk and for another he wanted these guys to know just how close the place was, just in case they needed anything.

When they arrived at the hotel Lauren, unsurprisingly, stood there with the same smile she had worn the first time Jay had walked in.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and welcome to the _Dètendez-Vouz_!"

"Hi I'm Rick," Rick said, extending his hand for Lauren to shake, which she did. "And this is John."

John simply waved.

"Please to meet you both. Can Taylor help you with your bags?" she asked, taking Jay back to his first night here at the hotel.

"Oh, should I get my-…?" Jay started.

"Already taken care of," Lauren replied dismissively before turning back to the two men who had turned to follow Taylor. "If you need anything just ask, remember at the _Dètendez-Vouz_ we're not happy unless you are!"

The two men smiled and disappeared with Taylor. The moment they were out of sight Lauren's smile dropped into a sigh.

"And how long did it take you to change modes after I'd gone?" Jay teased.

"Much less time buddy and believe me I was more pissed with you," she smiled.

"So Jay," Rein started from behind the desk. She was so tiny Jay couldn't help but think that no one could be mistaken for not even noticing she was there. Not that she was short, but she was so skinny!

"You staying for tea? The foyer opens in 20 minutes."

Jay liked Rein. Whilst he didn't know too much about her she just seemed like such a sweet young lady.

"I will on one condition," he responded reflecting her smile.

"A condition?" she asked. "Hmmm ok proceed."

"That you and your mum accompany me tonight to some singer-thing."

"Singer-thing?" Lauren questioned half snorting. "I don't sing. And I certainly don't go to something that's labeled a 'thing.'"

Jay chuckled lightly.

"It's this lady I met this afternoon sh-…"

"Lady?! What lady?" Lauren inquired nosily.

"Oh some friend of Andy's, Carmita I think her name is. Anyway she's in town tonight performing some songs from her album and she personally invited Andy and me to go, but since he's not here I figured I'd take you guys, my treat."

Lauren smiled. Generally when a man asked her to go somewhere it was because they had other intentions. But with Jay being gay, she knew that would hardly be the case this time.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Moonlight Freeze?" Jay questioned, having never heard of it before.

"Oh I LOVE that place!" Lauren squealed. "They have all these great artists come in every night. It's a great place to kick back, have a few drinks and listen to some real up and coming talent! Count me in!"

"Great!" Jay smiled "Rein?"

"I would so love to," Rein said. "But seriously I have this huge exam to study for and if I don't get to it tonight, I never will."

"Study-shmuddy girl! Take off that study hat and put on some dancin' shoes!" Lauren replied.

"Thank you Jay, really. I'll go next time I promise."

"So you'll owe me?" he half joked.

"I'll owe you," she smiled. "But you to go, Have fun! You know, there's no better party-gal in town then this one," she said referring to her mother.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Lauren smiled at her daughter.

"Always here to help," Rein replied.

"*"

"I still can't believe he just flew right down," Mel said as she pulled the car into the hospital parking lot. "I mean I get why he'd be upset, but… I don't know… I just don't get it."

"Believe me, you're not the only one," Andy replied.

As the pair moved through the automatic-doors at the entrance to the hospital however, Andy's thoughts were ripped away from Jay and became 100% focused on his Papa.

Despite the fact that Micah was technically his cousin, before Andy had left Pittsburg he had told him and Ben that they were like father-figures to him. They had not only been so glad to hear it but had also informed him the feeling was mutual and they thought of him as a son. Micah had instantly become Papa and Ben, Dad.

Andy, forgetting about Mel momentarily rushed up to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for my father," he started, then stopped remembering. "I-I'm sorry, I mean my cousin."

The lady behind the desk gave Andy a skeptical look. "Mmm-hmm," she simply replied. "Name?"

"Micah, Micah Bruckner."

"Hmmmm" the receptionist replied, typing the name into her computer.

"Bruckner, Bruckner, Bruckner…Oh yes here he is. Ok so he's in ICU at the moment; take the elevator to the 4th floor. You're after the west-side. Oh, and we only allow next of kin into the rooms in ICU and only two at a time."

Andy smiled and quickly thanked the lady before bolting to the elevator.

"Andy!" Mel screamed out after him "Damn man, heels!"

"Sorry Mel," Andy replied. "I forgot."

Mel waved it off as the pair entered the elevator.

On the ride up to the fourth floor Andy continued to worry about his Papa. Despite the fact that he had left Pittsburg because of Justin, he had regretted leaving Micah and Ben behind and hearing how bad Micah seemed made Andy feel so much worse. Especially considering that jay had flown down to him anyway.

 _Ding!_ The elevator door sounded and opened meaning they had arrived on the fourth floor.

"Which way?" Mel asked, looking around.

"The lady said the _west_ side," Andy replied.

However neither of them could see any directions. All they could see were different colored lines on the floor which seemed to lead off into differing directions.

"What is this? The god-damned fricken hospital of oz?!" Andy screamed out in anger.

"Andy, calm down." Mel replied softly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Andy was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"My Papa is in the hospital, ICU no less and you're telling me to calm the fuck down?!"

But just then the sound of a very familiar voice was heard coming around the corner.

"Andy? Andy is that you?"

Once in plain-sight Andy could tell it was Ben.

"Dad!" he screamed, bolting towards him and into his arms.

" _Papa…Dad?"_ Mel mouthed, not having the foggiest what Andy was on about. Last she heard Micah was Andy's cousin and Ben, well his cousin's husband. What was all this about 'Papa' and 'Dad' stuff? Where was that coming from?

"It's ok son," Ben replied embracing his now sobbing child. "Come on, he's this way."

Ben led Andy around the corner. Mel was a tad confused on whether to follow them or leave. But then realizing she was most likely Andy's ride home, she followed them keeping her distance so as not to invade the family moment.

As they turned the corner with Andy's face still buried in his father's chest a nurse at the desk looked up at them, but Ben simply smiled.

"This is Andy," he said.

" _Oh_ " the nurse mouthed. "Andy, sweetheart? My name is nurse Michaels, I just need you to sign this and then you can go and see your Papa."

Hearing the nurse refer to Micah as his Papa surprised Andy, but in a good way and so he popped his head up from Ben's chest and took then pen from her.

"You'll be pleased to know your Papa is doing very well for what he's been through. He's been asking for you, you know." She smiled.

Andy finished signing and mumbled a thanks.

"Sure." She smiled. "This way."

Ben informed Andy that he was going to talk with Mel for a bit to give him some time to see his cousin and as much as Andy really would have preferred to hold onto his dad and not let go, he appreciated the sentiment none the less.

Despite what the nurse had said earlier, as Andy made his way down to see his Papa he couldn't help but fear what would be on the other side of the door.

"*"

"Oh my god you were such a rebel!" Jay squeaked.

"You had to know my mother." Lauren replied smiling.

They had made it to the _Moonlight-Freeze_ but hadn't expected the car park to be so packed. Fortunately Lauren, who was always up for a chat, had wasted no time in telling Andy some fun time stories of her past which Jay had lapped up.

"Trust me I get it," he grinned.

"Whatever you have, I bet I can top it," Lauren grinned back, before checking herself out in one of the club's reflecting windows. She had chosen this gorgeous black halter-neck dress and adorned herself with some silver diamond earrings and a necklace to match.

"Ok, I'll open," Jay replied checking himself out at the same time. "How about religious and having a gay son!"

"Oooh good open," Lauren responded, appreciating the fact that she had taken Jay out and brought him a gorgeous suit for the event. He had shown up to the hotel in nothing but sweats and a T and to Lauren, when it came to this place that was just totally unacceptable.

"But I raise you rich snob of a mother, who was never satisfied regardless of what I did."

"Good…good…" Jay acknowledged "But my mother caught me with an older guy and then rather than deal with it, went and told my abusive father."

"Kid," Lauren smiled. "You'll never win this game, so I'll just play my match-point card. I, who was raised to be a proper upstanding young lady, fell pregnant at 16 and my mother has never once forgiven me for it. Some people say they love their parents. I _barely tolerate_ mine. Game, set and match Lauren!"

Jay just smiled, defeated as Lauren held open the door to walk through.

"Welcome to the _Moonlight-Freeze_!" she said happily.

Jay laughed.

"You're not at work, you don't have to do that anymore," he said earning a slight shove from her.

The pair walked inside the club and it was by far and away the most beautiful club Jay had ever seen. Set up to be what looked more like a dinner theatre restaurant than a club, this place was outlined by a sea of purple curtains running the entire perimeter topped off with golden ropes at the end. Unlike a formal theatre dinner setting however, the tables were scattered everywhere adorned with white table clothes and candle lamps, each table also topped with a small bunch of roses.

"Classy!" Jay smiled, talking a little louder to be heard over the music playing in the background.

"I told you, you'd love it!" Lauren smiled back.

To top of how perfect this place had seemed, no sooner had they sat down and an adorable waiter came right over to them.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said flapping his hands around in excitement and pulling back a chair for Lauren. "I'm Dayle and I'll be you're server. Can I get you any drinks?"

Lauren looked over at Jay and made a quick suggestive glance to towards the waiter. Jay smiled. Despite the fact that Andy was not here to enjoy it, it looked like tonight might be a fun night after all.

" _Moonlight and us dancing, amore!"_ Carmen sung out ending a particularly somber love ballad to the applause of a very appreciative New Haven crowd. It had turned out that Carmita had been a huge hit with the _Moonlight-Freeze_ club and Jay was beginning to realize just how much talent the Latina had. Her music so far had varied from Pop to blues and from ballads to light-metal and Jay was in awe of her talent.

"God she's so good!" Lauren screamed out over the cheering club. "Rein's going to be so mad she missed this."

"I know right!" Jay confirmed. "I wonder where we can find her album?"

"Oh come now bashful fan one-seven-nine," Lauren mocked "I'm sure Andy can hook you up with your new goddesses latest and greatest."

Jay smiled. Just as he had predicted the night had been an absolute blast. Aside from the vocal entertainment, he had heard some more fun stories from Lauren, mainly involving Rein and even shared a great laugh when, still flittering around like a humming bird Dayle had accidentally spilled some wine over the table cloth and Lauren had informed him that all he owed them both was a kiss on the cheek.

Lauren had enjoyed the night too and was seriously considering hiring Cazrmita to perform at the _Dètendez-Vouz_ realizing that she could probably cater to any audience placed in front of her. She was just that captivating.

Lauren then bit her lip. Despite the fact that it had been a good night, she had actually come here with a few intentions in mind and one of them had been to have a frank chat with Jay about his thoughts and feelings towards Andy. After Andy had told her everything about what had happened up in Pittsburg it had been no wonder that Jay had flown straight down. But now that he had moved into Andy's place for god only knew how long, she wanted to set things straight with this boy and ensure that Andy's feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"Feel like a smoke?" she asked causally.

"You don't smoke!" Jay replied, not knowing full well if that was true or not, but from what he had come to know about this woman, nothing about her screamed smoker. Hadn't Rein said something about caffeine being her only addiction?

"No, I don't," Lauren confessed. "But I heard you do."

"You don't mind?" Jay asked, knowing that most people who didn't smoke were quite offended when around those who lit up.

"Please! My father smoked Cubans every day. It was either get used to the smell or… well, or nothing, just get used to it."

That was good enough for Jay and so the pair stood up and made their way to the smoking area, waving at Carmita, who was now singing a spicy Latin number called _Affairs of the Sun._ Seductively in character, Carmita waved back and blew a stage-kiss at Jay who mocked shyness before following Lauren outside.

"Cold night," Jay mentioned lighting up as the pair took their seats.

"Yeah, it is a little nippy," Lauren responded again biting her lip. She knew she had to do this now; otherwise she wouldn't have the strength. Taking a breath, she decided to just go for it.

"Ok kid, so you and I have only known each other for a few days. But, well, I guess I feel like we can kind of talk person to person you know."

"Yeah," Jay smiled. "I feel the same way. So, checking out Dayle huh?" he teased.

"Oh yeah." Lauren replied "There's just something about a man whose aspirations seem to include joining the humming-bird race."

Jay laughed nervously, he had the feeling this was about more than the waiter.

"No, this is about you and my dear friend who has for some reason left the state yet again."

"Oh," Jay simply replied.

He had decided not told her any more other than that Andy had needed to go to New Haven for some family thing. He figured it was not his place to tell Lauren, she was Andy's friend and despite what had seemed to be a great effort at this moment he was still not going to tell her any more than just that.

"I know just as much as you do," he said, flicking his cigarette and taking another drag. "He left this afternoon to deal with some family thing."

But Lauren frowned and then simply glared at Jay, who was taken a little aback as he recalled the saying _if looks could kill._

"No, I mean about you and him." She corrected. "Now let's save ourselves the two hour round about game and get to the point. I know what happened in Pittsburg and so I get why after you decided to come down and that he put you up in one of my rooms. But now, moving in with him? He's my dearest friend Jay! What's going on?"

Jay took the final drag of his cigarette and took his time butting it out, thinking about how to fully address this situation. Especially considering he had no idea himself.

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie," Lauren mocked.

Jay smiled.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We actually had planned on discussing the situation ourselves when he got the call to fly up to Pittsburg. He then practically packed and fled asking me to stay and house-sit."

 _Oh_ , Lauren thought to herself. So Andy hadn't asked Jay to move in, so much as to just look after the house while he was away. She considered dropping the conversation there, but figured since Jay was opening up that she may as well continue.

"So Jay, what do you want to come out of this?"

Jay thought about it. He was happy he had made the decision to come down and see Andy and even more happy that he had gotten to meet Lauren and Rein. But for some reason he felt like he still hadn't worked out where he stood with this whole issue. Did he want to remain friends with Andy? Did he want something more? Could something more even be worked out? Was it worth risking the shaky friendship that they had seemingly only just started to get back on track?

"Truth?" he asked and seeing Lauren nod, continued. "Edward-…"

"Your ex?"

"Yeah, Edward has really broken my heart and it's tough to move past that."

He could feel tears that he had apparently suppressed from the moment he'd first found out about the situation start to slowly form. But Lauren took the reins.

"It's not easy when the one we love betrays us," she empathized.

"Yeah," Jay said nodding the tears now clearly evident falling down his cheek. "And I did Lauren! For the first time since _finally_ dealing with the fact that B didn't love me the way I wanted, no deserved to be loved, I was actually happy and deeply, deeply in love with him."

Lauren pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed it to Jay.

"And now?" she tentatively asked.

"Well," Jay begun. "I don't know. I mean, in truth, Andy would be the perfect guy for me. Let's be honest I already know that."

"But?"

"But, with feeling the way I do right now and hurting s-s-so much. It's j-just too painful to even consider falling into another relationship. Whether he wants to or not."

Lauren soothingly rubbed Jay's back as he slowly started to wipe away the tears in vein.

"So why did you come up here to New Haven?" she asked softly.

"Honestly? To get away from everyone at home, I knew they'd be too distracting and I just couldn't deal with that just yet. All the…drama."

Lauren snorted ever so softly.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"Nothing," she replied.

"No, seriously?" Jay now smiled.

"Ever wonder why Andy left Pittsburg 2 days ago?" she asked the golden haired boy.

Jay sat there and thought about it for a moment and then suddenly it hit him.

"To get away from me?" he asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh" Lauren replied and the pair burst into laughter.

"*"

 _Nawwww, isn't it so great to see Lauren and Jay getting along? And what about Jay finally opening up and starting to deal with his emotions?_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I think it's my longest one so far actually. (Yay!). Please review and let me know what you think, even if you have never reviewed before its never too late. Pretty please…_

 _Ok, ok, I can hear you all from my office 'What about Micah?' you're all yelling in unison. Well don't worry my dears, because that moment we've been waiting for has finally arrived. Click on over to chapter 7 where it will all be told!_


	7. Chapter 7: Finally letting Go

**Hey Guys, So again I just want to reiterate how much I'm loving your reviews! Keep 'em coming, I really appreciate it!**

 **So guess what? We made it! It's time to finally find out what's happened to Micah I know some of you have been dying to know for a week now so I wont leave you in anymore suspense here or even in the chapter. That's right, we open up with that scene right away. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: Minor use of expletives.**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Seven – Finally letting Go.**

"Look who's here!" Nurse Michaels said moving into Micah's room.

"Son!" Micah cried weakly.

But Andy, who wanted nothing more than to hug his Papa, had suddenly become rooted to the spot. Not only did he have a weakened voice but Micah was attached to several tubes and had an IV drip sticking out of his arm. Andy hated hospitals and needles at the worst of times, but to see all this on his Papa, seemed to be too much for his mind to cope with.

"Could you give us a minute?" Micah croaked to the nurse.

"Of course," she smiled as she left the two alone.

"It's still me, son." Micah breathed.

"W-w… wh-what h-h… happened?" Andy finally asked.

"In truth, I was an idiot." Micah revealed. "I was down at Babylon and…"

And like that, it was though whatever had Andy frozen had unfrozen him as a wave of cynicism took over.

"Of course you were," he interrupted looking at his Papa sorrowfully.

Now that he could move Andy walked over to his Papa.

"C-c-can I hug you?" he asked, fearing that by doing so he may damage one of the tubes.

"You'd better!" his Papa laughed.

As Andy got closer, he saw that Micah's right arm was actually free. It was only his left arm that was hooked up to the IV Pole and the tubes, though moments ago looked so ominous now hardly seemed as bad as first glance. Andy practically threw himself into his Papa's arm and rested his head on his chest. Just being with him again and even smelling his Papa's scent made him realize how much he had missed him despite the fact that it had only been a few days. But here he was tubes and all and Andy was just so grateful to see his Papa, that everything that had happened in the past week came flooding out of his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Micah held his son close. There was no way he was going to be the first to let go. Even if Andy cried for an hour straight, he knew this was exactly what he needed. And though Micah wouldn't admit it himself, this is what he had needed too. Momentarily forgetting his predicament Micah sighed contentedly.

"Finally letting go huh?" he asked noting that these were the first tears Andy had shed in front of him since everything that had gone down with Jay.

Normally and especially under these dyer situations Andy would stop himself and apologize for acting this way when clearly the other man was in a worse situation. But there was something about his Papa that seemed to break down all of the walls he seemed to keep up around others and so he simply nodded, still buried in Micah's chest.

"Mmm-hmmm" came the muffled response from the boy.

Twenty minutes, though what had seemed like an hour later, Andy lifted his head and kissed his Papa before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting in it.

"Ok," he said, wiping away the stray tears that had not managed to find their way to Micah's chest. "Continue. You were at Babylon… AND?!"

Micah momentarily paralyzed by Andy's sudden change of tone became quite stunned, but then rightened himself and continued his story.

"Yep, I was at the top balcony area, you know the _view point_."

Andy smiled and nodded. The 'view point' was the highest point you could stand at the gay club Babylon. The gays called it that because from that point, you could look over the balcony and get the perfect view of all the hot guys on the dance floor.

"Well Brian and I were arguing because-…"

"Oh no! You… DIDN'T!" Andy responded angrily.

"Didn't what?" his Papa asked.

Andy could see it play out in his mind and as much as he loved his Papa for it, he couldn't believe he had said something.

"You talked to Brian about the whole Jay and me thing, didn't you?" he asked, though mad, still quite concerned.

Micah never responded, but by the sheepish look he was giving off now, he didn't have to.

"Oh Papa!" Andy exclaimed. "I love you more than words, but… why?"

"Andy!" Micah tried rolling towards him, but found himself restricted by the IV Pole, so Andy got up and sat on the bed.

"You're my son. I'm not going to have anyone talking crap about you, even if it is…B!"

Micah had lowered his voice so much before mentioning the name of the man who had played a major part in Jay's ex cheating, that Andy was lucky to have caught it at all. He also knew that despite what Andy may have felt about Jay and about B in general that B was Micah's best friend and so to hear this was not only odd, but actually, quite touching.

"So he started it?" Andy breathed in sharply, suddenly pissed off with B.

"Well yeah, he was saying crap about you and I wasn't about to let that happen, so we fought and well… I ended up overboard."

Micah not only had lowered his tone again, but this time had turned away from his son, not daring to finish that sentence facing him.

"Fuck!" Andy replied, shocked that this was how Micah had ended up here.

This was enough to turn Micah back around to face his son.

"Son, language!" he said as sternly as he could.

"But dad…" Andy whined.

"No. I raised you better than that. Despite the circumstances."

Andy just looked at his Papa, having no idea what else to say. Many questions had flooded his mind such as; How did you end up overboard? Were you pushed? Did you slip? And more importantly, where was dad? But he swallowed them all and asked the one and only question he knew he needed an answer to.

"So what happens now?"

"Well," Micah started smiling. "I'm going to get out of this bed, put on my robe and we're going to go to the beach and cruise the hotties of course," he tried to laugh, but ended up coughing quickly afterwards.

Andy just smiled. This was so his Papa. Eternally optimistic whenever something directly happened to him. Despite the fact that he worried like no one else, when something happened to someone he loved, Micah had proven time and time again, that when it had come to something happening to him he acted like nothing happened to spare everyone else. But this was Andy he was talking to and he wasn't about to let his Papa get away with this for another moment.

"Yeah, now I see where I get the hiding what's going on to everyone else from. But Papa, it's me. Cut the crap and give it to me straight. I love you and when you love someone you're honest with them right? You taught me that."

It was true. Micah above anyone else had always favored honesty and had brought Andy up to be the same way. Though Andy didn't always take his advice, when it came to critical moments like this he always did and knew he always would.

"Ok son," Micah sighed. "So they're going to run a few more tests to see what the extensive damage is. After that if it's nothing to big, I'll be transferred out of here and placed in a normal room for observation and then I'll go home. If it's worse than…"

Micah stopped; he didn't know how to address this with his son. No matter his age, he was way too young.

"Then?!" Andy demanded always hating being told half a story.

"Then… who knows?" Micah said. "And that's the truth. We won't know anything until the test results come back."

"You've been talking to way too many doctors," Andy smiled, knowing all doctors said that as though it were a line they were all taught during training.

Micah simply smiled.

"Any hotties?" Andy couldn't help but ask.

For a long time while Andy was staying with his Papa, they had a long running tradition whenever Micah was single. It was a game they played called 'spot the hottie' where they'd go out to the beach and stand there looking around until one of them spotted the man they fantasized would be their future husband. They'd pick him out, tell the other and then after giving them a fake name, would proceed to tell the other about what their lives would consist of. Thinking back on it, Andy missed those days and he vowed that he would play this game before leaving Pittsburg at least one more time with his Papa.

"No one as hot as your dad!" Micah laughed. "Hey can you pass me some water?" he croaked.

Andy jumped up right away and upon seeing a jug of water and plastic mugs nearby poured some for his Papa. Micah thankfully took a sip, before sighing and turning back to his son. In truth, from the moment Micah had awoken in hospital, a part he had purposely left out telling his son, all he had asked for was Andy. Not that he wasn't glad to see his husband by his side, but he had missed his son. Now with Andy here by his side once more, Micah felt that regardless of the news to come that everything was right with the world.

"So," he smiled. "Brian did say one thing that surprised me and I have a big question for you mister!"

"Oh," Andy replied. "What?" he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jay had followed you back to New Haven?"

"*"

"I really had a great time," Jay said looking at Lauren.

"You know, if this were a movie you would be kissing me goodnight night now," she replied smiling.

"If this were a movie, I'd be driving you home rather than the other way around," Jay laughed, before compromising and kissing her on the cheek.

"Seriously though, I know you don't know anyone here and if you ever need to talk, my lips will remain sealed."

Jay smiled appreciating the gesture as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Thanks Lauren," he replied before getting out of the car. "Oh and by the way if those boys give you any trouble…"

"You'll be the first I call. Night Jay."

"Night Lauren, oh and remind Rein she owes me" he cracked.

"Believe me, Rein takes promises as seriously as studying. Remind me to tell you about the time she missed my graduation."

"What?" Jay laughed; surprised that sweet innocent Rein would ever do something like that.

"Next time," Lauren simply replied and he watched her pull out of the drive way before heading back into Andy's house.

Despite the fact that he was still confused with what was happening between them he was happy to think he'd at least made a friend. As he closed the front door behind him, Jay could think of nothing but sleep. Thinking nothing of it he dragged himself to Andy's bedroom before turning on the light and getting undressed.

As he lay in Andy's bed, he couldn't help but notice how his window was perfectly faced for him to look up and out into the night sky. Jay loved looking up at the stars; it always made him feel at ease…

Just as he was about to doze off, his phone rang. Andy smiled as he saw the name flashing on the screen.

"Hey!" he said answering the call.

"Hey, you." Andy's voice rang through. "How's things?"

"Yeah ok I guess," Jay smiled.

"Where are you?" Andy replied, noticing how quiet it was over there.

"I'm in bed actually," Jay smiled; it was the truth after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, no. I literally just climbed in. I went out with your best friend tonight."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah."

"Oh? How was it?"

"Great actually, we went to Carmita's thing." Jay replied.

"Oh I forgot!" he heard his friend cry out. "Was she pissed?"

"Honestly we didn't speak so I don't know. I mean she waved at me at one point but she was busy, what with performing and all."

"Yeah that makes sense," Andy smiled.

"So how was it being out with Lauren, she didn't give you too much trouble did she?"

"No, not at all. She's a good woman that friend of yours. I like her."

"Yeah, she is." Andy smiled.

"So what about you how's Micah?"

Andy told Jay about his visit to see his Papa and how though he had looked horrible at first glance actually looked better than Andy thought he would.

"We just have to wait on the results of his tests and go from there. I'm trying to remain optimistic."

"Of course," Jay replied. "Oh by the way before I forget. I met some strapping lads today."

"Oh?" Andy replied, feeling his heart drop momentarily. Sure they were yet to discuss everything, but Andy was really hoping the pair were going to finally get together. But hearing the blonde talk about other guys didn't sound so promising.

"Yeah, one was this jock type and another was so polite, you'd swear he just got out of a monastery!"

"Sounds…great." Andy replied, hoping he'd sounded convincing.

"Oh yeah, I mean they seemed nice, but then again how much fun can you have with a guy name Rick and another named John?"

Jay couldn't help but smile as he heard the sound of Andy sitting bolt-upright.

"OMG! They showed up?" Andy squealed sounding very excited.

"Oh, do you know them?" Jay replied jokingly. "Yeah they said they wanted to see you, but obviously you weren't here. Don't worry though; they're shacked up in my old room at the hotel. I didn't think you'd mind. Don't worry I'm paying for it."

"You shouldn't have to do that Jay! They're my friends!" Andy replied in earnest.

"Andy, it's all good," Jay laughed. "You just focus on things with your dad and I'll let you know what happens this end ok?"

"Ok," Andy replied. "Oh by the way Jay?"

"Yeah," Jay replied.

"I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to have that talk."

"Me too Andy. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You deal with your dad first and we'll talk about it when you get back ok?"

"Ok."

"Sleep well, Andy."

"Night sweetie," Andy replied.

Jay hung up the phone pleased Andy had called. Not that he could take too much away from one phone call, but he genuinely felt that he was exactly where he needed to be. Who knew if they would wind up together? But whether they did or not Jay couldn't help but smile with how well his life seemed to be looking and he closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"*"

 _Well after everything the pair of them have been through I wanted Andy and Jay to have a least one nice moment. They've earned that much haven't they? But will it last?_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter especially the Micah and Andy scene. Let me know what you thought. This chapter was a little shorter than my last and I apologize for that but the main focus was on Micah and Andy. Now that we know what's happened to Micah we can focus on Jay and Andy being apart._

 _Is it true what they say, does distance really make the heart grow fonder? Or does it set the scene for disaster? Also what's going to happen now with Andy sticking around in Pittsburg?_

 _Keep the reviews coming and there will be 2 more chapters coming up next week._

 _To whet your appetite a character some of you have been asking about finally appears, but who will it be? And what happens when Andy finally comes face to face with B? All will be revealed in the next upload!_


	8. Chapter 8: We're like a Happy Meal

**Hey Guys, Yay another Monday, another 2 more chapters!**

 **So I hope you all had a wonderful week and again I want to thank those of you who have private messaged me and those of you who are following me. For those of you who don't know this, following me means that you will receive notifications every time I update mdexter2010 is a great example of this and hello to you mdexter!**

 **I'm glad you all liked the ending to last week's chapters. I was wondering if it was too fluffy but the general consensus seems to be that people enjoyed it, thank you.**

 **But as we know, and as I've said before, things can't always be rose-filled in the world of Andy & Jay, to know what I mean read on….**

 _A/N: Please be advised there is some foul language used in this chapter._

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Eight - We're like a Happy Meal.**

Days had passed and despite the fact that Micah's test results had come back much better than expected and had therefore been transferred to a normal area of the hospital Andy had decided to stick around Pittsburg to help out around the house and to continue to see his Papa. Andy and Jay had spoken every night and it seemed that everything was moving quite smoothly on his end and Andy had appreciated the back and forth between the two. Though they still hadn't discussed what was happening in regards to them being together Andy was going under the assumption that it was looking that way and so despite the fact that he was still here, he couldn't wait to get back home and see the boy he was hoping would finally be his boyfriend.

As he tried to take in the show that was playing on Ben's TV there was a knock at the door.

With Ben out teaching as he did during the week Andy got up to open the door and was not only surprised but overwhelmed to see a plump good-looking woman with red curly hair standing at the door. Despite the fact that her hands were placed squarely on her hips and that she appeared to be frowning Andy jumped towards her and flung his arms around her at once.

"Aunt Deb!" he squealed in delight hugging the woman.

Though it took her a moment, his Aunt reciprocated the hug.

"Jeez Andy! I came here to yell at you and now you got me all happy! How do you do that?" she questioned.

"It's a gift," Andy smiled, stepping aside to let her in.

"Oh my god," he suddenly realized. "You must think I'm such a bitch for not calling you…again!"

But his Aunt laughed it off.

"Oh honey," she smiled sweetly. "I did plan on coming here and shooting my fucking mouth off at you, but I'm passed that now. So how about offering your Aunt some coffee huh?"

"Of course," Andy moved into the kitchen area to make her a cup.

"So, I hear Sunshine came down New Haven. What's that been like honey?" she screamed out so that Andy could hear her.

"Yeah, you know, it wasn't that ideal to be honest," Andy screamed back. "But what can I say, Jay is Jay."

"And aint that the truth," Debbie mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Andy asked, now returning with the coffee.

"Oh nothing honey," she smiled. "So how are you? It's been forever!"

"Yeah, look to be honest it's been a crazy week," Andy admitted.

"I can imagine."

"Ok, come on then, out with it," Andy accused, looking directly at his Aunt.

"Out with what honey?" she replied as innocently as she could, but Andy was not going to fall for it.

"Come on Aunt Deb. You must have known I've been back for a few days, I'm sure there was a reason you came by today."

"Ok, fine," she admitted. "Well you know me, unlike the rest of these nosey fuckers; I try to keep myself out of everyone's business…"

"Ph-yeah right!" Andy replied, which earned a small whack on the head from his Aunt.

"Well, can I help it if others come to me?" she replied.

"Considering you've built yourself up to be the clucking mother hen of all the gays in Pittsburg, I'd say that's on you Aunt Deb. Not that I mind of course, I love what you do for this community."

Despite the fact that Debbie ran the gay diner in Pittsburg, she was also a known vocal-advocate for gay rights and was always there for those in need or whomever needed an older ear.

"That's sweet honey, but as I was saying," she began "People have been talking to me and well, it sounds like your little fucking spat has caused many issues for many people!"

"I'm not surprised," Andy started, but his Aunt cut him off.

"Nor do you sound sorry!" she spat.

"What do you expect me to say?!" Andy now demanded. "That I should have kept my mouth shut? That I shouldn't have threatened Edward? That I should have let him and that son of a bitch carry on with their affair and let Jay continue to be taken advantage of? What the fuck Aunt Deb? I thought if anyone, you would understand."

"That's not the fucking point!" she screamed back. "Because of you, not only has Edward gone _completely_ off the deep end. B has gone back to being a total fucking bitch and not to mention that you broke up two perfectly happy lesbians…" but now it was Andy's turn to retaliate.

"I did _not_ break up Mel and Linds!" he replied. "Not only did I not break them up, but Mel advised me that they're just taking a break, a chance to cool their f-f-feathers off." He spluttered.

Debbie went to argue again, but instead burst out laughing.

"Their what?" she cried, through the laughter. "Their _feathers_?"

Andy joined in the laugher. While he was able to hold his own in an argument he always found, particularly with his Aunt, that once he got to a certain point he simply ended up spouting whatever came to mind and this seemed to have occurred again.

"Oh… honey," Deb said, clutching her side that was now painful from the laughter. "You're still the same funny son of a bitch you always were!"

"And you're still the same bitch who takes shit from no one," Andy laughed.

"Oh we make a good pair," she replied smiling.

"Seriously though," Andy started. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble Aunt Deb."

She smiled. In all the years she had known her nephew she knew he would never do anything to hurt anyone intentionally unless they deserved it. And in this case, she definitely believed that B and Edward deserved what they'd had coming to them, but of course she would never admit that to Andy.

"I know sweetie, it's just… well… you left things all screwed up and now it's just a whole mess. D'you know I even have to schedule custody between Mel and Linds at the diner?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, Linds just won't come in when Mel's there, so now it's her diner after 5 and Mel's diner before 5. Then of course there's B, who, you thought he was a bitch before. Wait till you seem him now." She took a sip of her coffee sighing.

"Doesn't even smile anymore these days."

"You know I'm surprised I haven't seen him at the hospital. I mean, I know what happened between them wouldn't make it easy for B to just show up. But considering he's the one that pushed him overboard I mean at the very least…"

"He did WHAT?!" Debbie now screamed.

"You didn't know?" Andy questioned, cursing his mouth for saying it.

"Know? That, that son of a bitch pushed my son off that top tier section? Hell no I had no idea!"

And with that she got up and headed straight for the door.

"Aunt Deb…" Andy started.

"Don't you _Aunt Deb_ me," she started. "Stay out of it Andy, this is between me and that son of a bitch!"

She opened the door, but before she left she looked back and said

"Oh and by the way, you wanted to know why I stopped by? It was to offer you your old job back at the diner. Frankly we need the help and with Sunshine down in New Haven I have a spot to fill. So be there, tonight at 7."

Without waiting for a response Debbie slammed the door and proceeded down the hallway in hot pursuit of B.

"*"

The time seemed to fly and before he knew it Andy was making his way into the diner to start his first shift. Before he entered he noticed the two rainbow flags waving in the cold night air and stood there enjoying the motion. It was one thing to be gay in New Haven, no one gave him crap for it and there was hardly a scandal to speak of. But what Pittsburg lost in calmness, it more than made up for in open celebration of gay culture. Andy took a moment to close his eyes and drink in the atmosphere. Though Pittsburg itself was a nice enough place to be, the street with which the diner was located on Liberty Avenue, was almost like stepping into another world, where no one cared if you made out with your boyfriend in public, walked your slave down the street, or even battered an eye-lid if people got down and dirty in the ally-ways. You might as well have renamed the adequately named street gay-heaven.

Andy took a breath and re-opened his eyes before stepping into the diner. No sooner had he walked in when

"Andy!" came the squeal of what could only be described as the biggest queen in the area.

Emmet Honey-Cut, though not one of Andy's closest friends, like B and Mel had been friends of Micah's for as long as Andy could remember and though some may have found it shocking to have someone wrap you into a hug the moment you stepped into your place of work Andy knew that was just Emmet.

"Hey Em!" Andy breathed, struggling against the tightness of his grip. "Need to…breath."

"Oh, sorry sweetems." Emmet replied releasing him. "How long you been back?"

"Only a couple of days."

"Weren't you just gone though?" he inquired looking quizzically at Andy, before shaking his head. "You know me, silly Em, never knowing which ways up." He laughed.

"Come sit with us, were having apple pie!"

Andy smiled. The warmth and acceptance was washing over him and he was lapping it up more than he had in years. Despite loving the culture of this place, since his arrival last week too much had been going on for him to even enjoy himself in it.

"You know what? I'd love to but Aunt Deb put me back on the roster and you know Aunt Deb." He replied.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Em smiled.

"Exactly," Andy replied. "But come over to the bar and we'll chat if you want."

Emmett agreed and so Andy finding out that his Aunt had not returned since going out to see B put his apron on and went directly behind the counter. As he got there, he noticed that Mel and Emmet's partner Ted had joined him.

"Hey Teddy-Bear!" Andy remarked. "Long time no see." He reached over the bar and planted a kiss on Ted's cheek. Ted blushed.

"Y-yes, l-l-long time Andy." He smiled.

"So Andy how does it feel to be back in town and put directly into work?" Mel asked.

"Asks the attorney that never sleeps," Andy replied wittingly.

Mel just smiled.

"No, it's good you know. Nothing at all happening at Micah's place and…"

"And we all know why that is, don't we?" came the sound of a man's voice that was so cold it felt like everything had turned to ice.

Andy whirled around. His heart was racing. Standing there was a man dressed in a black Armani overcoat and a look on his face that clearly read 'don't start with me'.

It was B.

"B! How nice to see you." Andy forcibly smiled.

Had he been anywhere but at work he would have turned and fled, not wanting to deal with the man that created not only the mess between him and Jay, but also his Papa's injuries. But here he had to be professional and so hard as it may have been he focused all of his energy on smiling.

"Please, give me a break!" B spat. "I came here for coffee, not for this fake bull-shit."

"Give him a break B," Mel cut in. "Besides its…" she started looking down at her watch. "Oh crap it's 7!"

"And look at that everyone; lawyer-bird has learned how to tell the time." B snarled.

"Fuck you B!" she simply replied picking up her coat and turning to Andy "Please tell me you have a pre 5 o'clock shift at some point."

"I don't know yet, I haven't received my roster." Andy replied.

Mel leaned over the bar and kissed Andy on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." She smiled at him, before facing B and showing him a look of pure hatred.

"Oh and remind that wife of mine that arbitration begins tomorrow." Her eyes narrowed and she stormed off.

Andy simply stood there with his mouth wide open. He had no idea Mel and Linds' relationship had gotten so bad that they were going to arbitration. At least not this early. It had to have been less than a week since they'd split.

"Hey, gold fish," B snarked towards Andy. "Coffee."

"Sure…right away," Andy sighed.

Not too much later Emmett and Ted left with Emmett claiming they had things to do ('you know us, busy little beavers!'). Andy knew it was just an excuse but as much as he would have preferred for them to stay especially with B still hanging around, he knew he'd do the same if he were in their position.

"Order up!" came the sound of the chef in the kitchen as he placed some dishes on the window and dinged the bell.

"46 Andy," Chef Veroan said.

"Thanks," Andy replied.

He took the order over to the table and came back to the bar. What he hadn't realized however was that B had now made his way over to the bar stools and was watching Andy.

"Since when do you wear such tight pants?" he asked coyly.

"Fuck off B," Andy said in a low enough voice that only B could hear.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat your customers," he replied his voice as smooth as honey "I mean maybe in New Haven but-…"

Andy leant on the bar and stared B down. He was not going to take anything this a-hole had to say lying down.

"You're right. In New Haven people know what respect and decency means."

"Ph-lease, they're just as fucked up over there as they are here." B responded.

"You wouldn't last a day B. Not one." Andy replied picking up a rag and spray bottle to wipe down the bench.

"Arms." He spat and B moved his arms out of the way.

"I'm guessing you want another cup," he asked noticing B's cup was empty.

B seemed to ponder the idea and then smiled. It was a slimy smile that freaked Andy out.

"Sure." He replied.

Andy went to make the coffee, but just as he was warming the milk he felt a presence come up from behind and press against him. Andy jumped quickly.

"Why so jumpy?" B whispered into his ear.

Andy wanted to say something. He wanted to scream and knock B out. But he knew that B was much stronger than him and cursing his weakness he kept warming the milk frozen in fear.

"What? You think you can have fun with Justin and not with me?" he asked suddenly clamping his arms around Andy's waist.

"We're like a happy meal," B continued sliding his hands even further down. "You can't have one…" he stopped but only to grab Andy around the crotch area "…without the other." He then smacked Andy on the butt and laughed.

By now the milk had spilled everywhere, but Andy frozen hadn't even noticed until B flung a rag at his face and whispered

"You're such a pathetic piece of shit Andy."

With that B walked away from Andy and left the diner.

"*"

 _Whoa! Where'd that come from? I'm guessing B is clearly not over what happened or he's jealous or something! How will Andy deal with being assaulted especially by B?_

 _I actually wanted to go further than this but I didn't know how far I could push the envelope considering the rating. (If anyone knows please PM me)._

 _Please review and let me know what you think. If you'd like to leave a public review all you need to do is hit the speech-bubble/Review button below. Private reviews are also good though, just giving you another option._

 _I think this is the first fully Pittsburg/Andy chapter I've done. Don't worry Jay is in the next one and we'll see what he's up to there. And the good news is, there's no need to wait. Click on over to see how he's doing…._


	9. Chapter 9: Legal Advice

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to give a shout out to a few people for there reviews.**

 **Yora15- I'm so glad you loved the scene between Lauren and Jay! It was touching and I think this will bring them closer together. OYvAi33- Yes Jay doesn't seem to know what he wants yet does he? I wonder what you guys are thinking are you leaning towards shipping A-Jay?, or is it separate relationships, or single-dom for the pair?**

 **LAL- Yes the relationship with Micah and Andy is special isn't it? I'm not surprised you nearly cried sweetie, I nearly cried writing it. I so hear you. Timothy1989- Yes Andy does cry a lot doesn't he? I think that's mainly because of what he's going through though. He seems overwhelmed with it all, doesn't he?**

 **Ok well again thank you all for the reviews I love you all so much! I'll let you get on with the next chapter then…**

A/N: Profanity used in this chapter.

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **CHAPTER NINE – Legal Advice.**

An hour later and Andy, who was still getting over the shock of what had just happened, could be found handing out some last orders.

"Andy! Closing warning!" Chef Veroan called from the kitchen.

Any smiled relieved and yelled out to the customers.

"Alright everyone, just a warning that we're closing in the next half hour. Thanks again for choosing the Liberty Diner, you're all awesome!"

Surprisingly the crowd of patrons applauded Andy's closing speech, to which he just smiled and made his way to the bench to do some cleaning in preparation of closing for the evening. So much had been going through his head about what B had done and though it was not surprising hearing about him do something like that at Babylon, having him do it here at the diner without consent was something that had his mind spinning. Then again, should he have been surprised? Maybe with everything that had happened between them and Jay and Edward, B had finally lost it. It wasn't that hard to believe, especially when his Aunt had only told him this morning that Edward had gone off the deep end.

As he cleaned he heard the sound of the door's bell and looked up to advise the person that the diner was closing, when he noticed who it was.

Dressed completely out of character for him, Edward strode in to the diner looking quite gothic. Dressed in an all-black get-up with chains and a pale complexion with black eye-liner and yes, even black shadow. This almost freaked Andy out more than him being here let alone what B had done. Edward strode up to the bar and seemed about ready to order when he noticed Andy staring at him.

"Oh," he said surprised. "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me." Andy simply replied. "Edward? Is that you?"

Edward smiled.

"Yeah. Different huh?" he laughed lightly.

"I'll say," Andy replied.

"Listen Andy, I actually want to apologize for all the crap that's gone down since our last talk." He started.

Andy recalled the last time they had spoken. It was when he had advised Edward to admit to the affair he'd had with B to Jay. Edward didn't seem so inclined to do it and so a screaming match had broken out between the pair, Edward had even gone as far to accuse Andy of stirring up trouble all because he wanted Jay to himself. Andy couldn't help but smile. Despite everything that had happened from the moment he had gotten to Pittsburg last time, it was refreshing to see someone actually apologize to him straight-up and not look like he wanted to start something.

"I shouldn't have acted that way and I realize that now."

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate it. Looks like you've been through quite a change." Andy replied.

"Yeah, believe me I have. I quit the violin…-"

"No!" Andy responded in shock.

" _And_ I just decided to start doing things for me. I feel like everything I've done all my life was because of someone else. My Grandfather, Jay, B for a while too. But now my life is about me and no one else."

"Sounds good to me," Andy smiled. "So what'll you have?"

"Oh, um…" Edward paused. "I really just came in because I heard that you may be in tonight and just wanted to apologize."

"Well thank you sweetie," Andy smiled. "But come on, least I can do is get you a coffee. I'd love to hear more."

Edward smiled back and ordered a long-black. Just as Andy was finishing up the drink he noticed that the customers were leaving and so he encouraged Edward to go on, while he bused the tables. Edward went on to advise him that he had moved out of the apartment he lived in and had moved into a much nicer place that he shared with a house mate ('Don't get any idea's, it's a woman'). With the money he'd made on selling his violin he had also started up his own business, though what kind of business he had not said.

"I'm even managing to avoid B," he smiled. "Oh and I had some counseling for a bit, but stopped going after a while."

"Some things therapy can fix, others… let's just say I hear you," Andy finished taking the bussed tray to Chef Veroan.

"That's everything for now Andy," the Chef informed him. "Can you do tomorrow night also?"

"Maybe," Andy replied. "I have to check on something first, but I'll let you know later if that's ok?"

Chef Vermoan just nodded and so that he would not be roped into doing anything else, Andy simply left him to lock-up as he motioned for Edward to join him outside.

"Well I'd better get home," Edward said wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Ok, well it was really nice seeing you and I'm glad there's no bad blood or anything between us."

"Not at all man," Edward smiled and started walking away. Before he was fully out of sight Edward turned back to Andy.

"Hey, would you mind not telling Jay about this?" he asked. "I'd rather talk to him myself first… when I'm ready."

"Of course," Andy replied.

Edward smiled and Andy started walking away.

"Oh and Andy?"

"Hmmm." Andy said turning around.

"What do you think of the get-up?" he asked spreading his arms and twirling. "Not too much is it?"

"You know what Edward? It becomes you." Andy smiled.

"*"

An hour later and Andy was still walking around Liberty Avenue. The snow was falling more heavily then earlier but with everything that was going on Andy hardly noticed it. He had not decided on what to do and was playing through a couple of options in his mind.

Deciding that ethics would win out eventually anyway, Andy headed over to Mel's place and lightly tapped on the door.

"Coming!" came the unmistakable sound of Mel from inside. "Just… let me… OW!... One moment!"

After the sound of a bang a bump and crash, Mel opened the door looking completely haphazard.

"Andy?" she questioned, completely caught off guard that he was there.

Andy contemplated apologizing for just showing up out of the blue, but then decided there was no point in going around the mulberry bush exchanging pleasantries when he actually came here for something urgent.

"I, ah, I need some legal advice." He stammered.

"Oh, for the love of god," Mel sighed pulling the door open to let Andy in.

Once inside Andy could see what all the sounds were about. Laid out everywhere were boxes. Some that had been taped and piled and others that had stuff piled so high into them that they were spilling out of the top. Clothes, Bedding, electronics and many other things were easy to make out and Andy wondered whether she was intending on having a garage sale.

"Sorry about the mess," Mel said having now closed the door. "I know they're going to have Linds and I divide our assets and so I thought it would be easier to just have things ready to go."

"How very pragmatic," Andy started. "Oh wait, look who I'm talking to."

"Gee Thanks," Mel spat.

"You know I love you for it."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved dismissively, shoving magazines from one of the chairs in the living room and inviting Andy to sit down.

"So what sort of advice do you need?" she asked.

"Well as much as I wish I was coming here to ask you if I could sue a company whose terms and conditions vary online to in-store…-"

Mel looked quizzically at Andy.

"We'll talk another time," he waved her off. "This is less small claims fun and much more of a mess then Mr. Mackey's office in that hoarding episode. You know, the one where he and Stan have hoarding problems, they even wrangle up a sheep-herder and even though he _tries_ to explain…" He stopped at the perturbed look on Mel's face.

"My god Andy!" Mel replied. "New Haven has turned you into a rambling mess my heading is killing me, oi vey!"

"Oh it's not New Haven. It's my best friend Lauren…again another time," he finished quickly noting yet another quizzical look from the brown-haired lady.

"Ok why don't you just get to the point?" she asked.

Andy took a deep breath. He didn't know where to begin. Did he explain the entire situation or did he just get to the legal side of things. Once again realizing he was talking to pragmatic Mel, he just figured he'd go for the latter.

"Does sexual assault qualify someone for an intervention order?" he put as simply as though asking her about the weather.

"Woah!" Mel couldn't help but say. "Ok, um, well…yes," she said at last being completely thrown by the serious topic of question.

"Though it depends on a few factors, Andy who got sexually assaulted?"

In his mind Andy was telling Mel everything that had happened once Ted and Emmett had left, but somehow the words were just not finding their way out of his mouth. It was as though he'd suddenly become mute. He wanted to tell her every little detail. Less for emotional comfort more for legality reasons. But try as he might, it just wasn't happening.

"Ok, Andy I know this is hard, so just nod or shake your head kay? Was it you?" she asked directly.

Even moving his head seemed hard, but eventually Andy found a way to raise his chin and lower it, sufficiently nodding even if only the once.

"Ok, sweetie. I'm going to make some coffee and I'll be back," Mel replied, bustling out of the living room to make some drinks.

Not too much later Mel came out from the kitchen with two hot mugs of coffee and pressed one into Andy's hands allowing him to take a sip, while picking up a pad and pen for herself.

"Ok Andy sweetie? I know this is hard, so I'm just going to ask you some questions okay?"

Again Andy nodded.

"We're you raped?" she asked.

Andy just shook his head.

"Ok, we're you verbally assaulted?"

Andy nodded.

"Ok, well first of all, verbal assault and sexual assault can be two different things…" Mel started, but this was enough for Andy to respond and he cut her off right there.

"I was violated!" he screamed.

Mel backed up a little at his tone, but didn't say anything and allowed him to keep talking.

"I was just standing there making coffee and he, h-e, h-he t-t-touched me…inappropriately."

"Who did Andy?" Mel questioned softly.

"Who? _Who?_ " he replied, looking at her as though she was an idiot. "What's the second letter in the alphabet Mel?"

"The second letter of the alphabet is Buh…" she had started, but then it hit her.

As much as she desperately wanted to scream something along that line of _What did the fucker do to you?_ She reeled it in and simply said "Oh".

"Now I know that he is one of the most _beloved_ people around here and that EVERYONE'S…" Andy stood up so suddenly that papers on the dining table in front of him flew in all different directions.

"Just going to think I'm making all this up because I'm _Andy, Jealous-Boy_! But when you are standing there minding your own fucking god-damned business making fucking coffee for his royal-fucking highness and he comes along and grabs you in the crutch and spanks you from behind wouldn't YOU want to make sure that son of a bitch learned a lesson and NEVER DID IT AGAIN?!"

This time Mel rose to her feet too. Not to scream at Andy, nor to even silence him. Face turning from concern to serious battle mode.

"Judge Granger is always available before 9. We'll go tomorrow morning." She said.

Andy was stunned. He was expecting many things from Mel. More questions, advice that it would not qualify, even lack of belief. But he certainly had not expected her to jump right into his case just like that.

"Thank you" he said neutrally not knowing what else to say. "Thank you Mel."

Mel walked over to him with the same stern look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Andy, we'll get that son of a bitch. I promise, we'll get him."

She then hugged him as he wept.

"Andy," she asked softly. "Have you told Jay?"

"*"

Meanwhile Jay could not be living a more opposite life to Andy. Despite being away from his hometown Jay had never felt more comfortable, more at ease then he had at that moment. Lauren had given him a job working as an all-rounder at the _Dètendez-Vouz_ and Jay absolutely loved every minute of it. So much so that he was always begging Lauren for more work after hours. Not that he needed the money, he just loved his job.

But now was the hardest part of the day, the last 30 minutes. What most people in business would refer to as the _hour of power_ for Jay was more the hour of torture, as instead of counting down to freedom he was counting down to alone time at Andy's house. Not since Rick and John had shown up had anyone come over. Sure Lauren had picked him up for work one day here, one day there every so often, but he had been lacking in the visitor department and Jay did not do well alone.

The phone rang and Jay's face lit-up. Today he was working as concierge which was his favourite of all the jobs here at the _Dètendez-Vouz._

"Reception," Jay smiled into the phone.

"Ah, yes hi this is room 203. I'm just wondering if it's too late to order room service?"

"No, not at all, room service is available until 10," Jay replied. "What can I get you?"

"Andy?" came the voice chuckling slightly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"It's Rick man, how are you?"

Though they had been in the room since he had moved out Jay was yet to run into the pair since seeing them off that night.

"Oh hey," Jay replied. "Wow I feel like I never see you guys anymore."

"Yeah well, we mainly go out or just stick to the room. This place isn't really our scene," Rick said before hastily adding "Not that we don't appreciate it, because we do…"

"Rick, it's all good," Jay said. "What can I get you?"

"Well we're off tomorrow, so I was just thinking something light and simple, pasta maybe?"

"Sure, we have two types Bolognese or Napoletana?"

"Napoletana will be fine. Just the one serve though, John's not here right now, he'll get something later."

"No problems I'll deliver it personally." Jay smiled.

"Awesome man," Rick said. "I'll just get back to packing."

Jay hung up the phone and then went to the kitchen to place the order. Coming back to reception he noticed Rein had arrived and knew end of day was getting nearer and nearer.

"Hey Rein," he smiled at the girl.

"Oh hey Jay," Rein said. "Have you seen my note book? I left it here this morning by mistake and can't find it." She replied clearly rummaging around looking for it.

"Oh no," Jay mocked. "How will miss never-fail-to-study get along without her precious book?"

Rein smiled, she had enjoyed her time working with and getting to know Jay immensely. And though she would never cop to it, she certainly felt that he would be the perfect guy for Andy.

"My mother's influence has certainly rubbed off on you I see."

Jay reached down to grab his bag and pulled out the missing notebook.

"I put it in my bag so that no one would run off with it."

"Thanks Andy. Urgh! We have to get the paper out tomorrow and we are so far behind."

She quickly took the book from Jay smiled before leaving the area as the phone rang and Jay was advised that the pasta for 203 was ready.

"Thanks Shane," Jay replied hanging up the phone and heading to the kitchen.

Meal in hand Jay stepped into the elevator and made his way up to the room. In one way he was sad that Rick and John were leaving, though he hadn't seen them since dropping them off, their presence reminded him of Andy and the longing he had to have him back.

Jay stepped off the elevator and walked promptly to room 203 and knocked. But when the door opened Jay's jaw just dropped.

"*"

 _Ooooh I wonder why?_

 _So I big chapter as far as Andy's story is concerned and though it may not seem like it this is the start of Jay's big story. The more I write the more this book is coming together and I am loving it more and more chapter by chapter. But again I'd be remiss if I didn't say how much you guys and your reviews have motivated me also. Thank you and please keep them up._

 _Do you ship AJay? Is AJay a good ship-name? What do you think about Andy's situation? Anything you want to see but haven't seen yet? Just click on the speech bubble/Review button just below this and let me know I can't wait to hear._

 _So that's the end of another updating session. To whet your appetite for next week – How does Andy's trial go? And what has Jay on tender hooks? Find out in one week when Cold in the Rain goes double-digits and presents chapters 10 and 11!_


	10. Chapter 10: We didn't, did we?

**Hey Guys and so another week is now gone and with it another two chapters arrive!**

 **Thank you again to those of you who PM'd me reviews I really appreciated them and will get to a few here and in the next.**

 **Firstly I'd like to thank mdexter2010 for your review, my first public review yay! I'm so glad you love the story so far, let me know what you think of these next chapters!**

 **To Raven24, Yes B was out of order wasn't he? You'll find out more about that issue in the next two chapters.**

 **To those of you wondering what surprised Jay or even to those who guessed, your answer is coming up right now, read on…**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Ten – We didn't, did we?**

"Well come on in," Rick said motioning with an arm towards the inside of the room.

It wasn't so much that Jay didn't want to deliver the meal that had been ordered, but more the state that rick was in that had him rooted completely to the spot. Rick standing there as though this was a most normal occurrence was standing in front of Jay with nothing but a towel wrapped around him covering only from his navel to the tops of his knees. Jay couldn't help but take in the view and had found himself in awe of the body of this guy. He clearly took care of himself and though toned was not too muscular. Just perfect for someone like Jay.

"Hello…Jay?" Rick said now waving a hand in front of his face as though to bring his attention back. Well back to his face anyway.

"Oh…s-sorry," Jay replied. "You just sorta caught me off guard that's all."

He swiftly moved past Rick and placed the meal on top of the room's only table. Being a budget room, unlike others, this one only contained the bare essentials. A double-bed took up most of it, with a small chest of draws on the far side topped with a decent sized TV and a small dining table strategically placed on the other side with a kettle and condiments to make tea or coffee on the other. The table was so small that Jay had to slightly shift the condiments to make enough room for the pasta.

 _What are you doing Jay?_ He thought to himself. _You want Andy remember? A! The man that's only one state away and very close to giving you everything you have wanted since arriving here._

"Sorry about this man," Rick said, brining Jay back to reality and referring to the towel. "I only just got out of the shower; I really thought I'd have time to change, before you got here."

Jay smiled, though intentionally kept his back facing Rick for professional and personal reasons.

"How many times have I told you to stop apologizing Rick?" he asked staring at the white wall directly in front of him. "We really have to get your hearing checked you know that?"

From behind him Jay heard Rick chuckle slightly.

"Yeah probably," he said. "Um, so thanks for the meal," he started wondering why he was now talking to Jay's back since he had clearly put the plate down already. "And, um…yeah," he finished lamely not knowing what else to say.

"It's not a problem at all," Jay again smiled to the white wall.

"You know, you can turn around. It's not like I'm fully exposed or something," Rick laughed.

Jay laughed too and realizing he was being silly turned around.

"Although…I could be," Rick then said suggestively.

Jay didn't know what to say. A big part of him was screaming out: _Say no! Leave now!_ But a tiny part of him wasn't minding what Rick was saying, it was the first time someone had been suggestive like this in nearly a month. Even Edward was way too demure to talk like this.

Rick just smiled, mistaking his lack of answer for the one he had hoped for. Flicking the door shut, he blatantly removed his towel.

"*"

" _This is the six o'clock news hello I'm Carigan Blythe. Market research suggests that…"_

But before the announcer could go any further Andy's hand had hit the snooze button.

"Life would be better if we all could sleep past noon? I agree," he cracked sarcastically.

Despite the fact that he had tossed and turned for most of the night, when Andy had finally fallen asleep it was only to have a nightmare involving a judge telling him off for wasting the courts time, a smiling B glancing from the table next to his then saw this judge sentence Andy to 15 years imprisonment for slander. Andy, whose knowledge of the law could be rivaled for the knowledge that most women had on designer shoes, had contested that slander didn't warrant jail-time at all, but Mel (his attorney in the dream) had simply shook her head informing him he was wrong and the judge had added another 5 years for insolence. Just as the guards were coming to take him away the alarm had gone off and so now lying in the bed of Mel and Linds' guest room, Andy could think of nothing but more sleep.

Knowing this wasn't an option however; he slowly made his way out of bed, flung on a dressing gown that was appreciatively on a chair in the room and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey!" Mel said trying to perk him up.

"Morning," Andy grunted. He wasn't a morning person at the best of times and try as he might, there was never any faking it until he'd had some coffee and he cursed Lauren for the millionth time since meeting her.

"Coffee," Mel flung her wrist in the direction of the percolator, "Tea or Juice?"

"Cu-oo-fff-eee" Andy managed to say hoping a grueling would not follow.

Mel just laughed.

"Oh I remember the young days," she reflected. "No talking till I'd drained three cups."

"Good, let's stick to that," Andy sighed grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring it with the beautifully fragranced liquid.

"Ok, I'll talk; you just listen or grunt K?" Mel smiled. Truth be known, she liked having Andy here. It was like having a son who had gone from infant to his late twenties overnight.

"K," Andy managed.

"Ok, so I filed the emergency petition last night after you went to bed and Judge Granger's assistant faxed me this morning. The hearing is scheduled for 8 which means we have about an hour before we need to leave. Breakfast?" she asked suddenly pointing to the pan.

Andy grunted and shook his head.

"I understand," she simply replied before dishing up her own eggs and sitting down across from him.

"Ok so naturally I'll be there with you, but the judge will want to talk to you to get an understanding of what's happening and then he should grant the order and we'll be out of there before 8:30." She smiled.

Again Andy grunted, pleased in a way that he could get away with this at Mel's. He knew there would be no way he could at Micah's or Aunt Deb's and it was allowing him to take a proper moment to wake up. The pair then sat there in silence until Andy found the words to inform Mel he was going to have a smoke before changing.

Andy had called Chef Veroan last night before getting into bed and profusely apologized for not calling earlier before explaining the situation. The usually strict chef seemed to understand completely and simply advised Andy to call him before midday to confirm the situation either way, before wishing him luck. Andy reflected on that moment now as he took a very welcoming drag from his cigarette. In the harsh morning chill he regretted not just advising Chef Veroan to get someone else for today and calling him this evening instead. But at the time he hadn't wanted to let his Aunt Deb down, despite the fact that he hadn't seen her since she left in a rage to find B. Actually, now that he thought about it, Mel aside, he hadn't seen anyone except for Edward since B had left the diner. Andy jumped up suddenly and pulled his cell phone out the dressing gown pocket. Not talking to Jay or even Micah was completely acceptable especially given the circumstances, but forgetting to ring dad who was probably at home worried sick about him, there was no excuse for that.

"Hello," came a bright and almost too chipper response from his father.

 _Well clearly he's not too worried_ Andy thought.

"Ah, hi dad. It's me."

"Andy? What time are you guys getting here? It's freezing!"

This was so not the response Andy was expecting let alone the question of where he was going, if Ben was freezing why didn't he just go inside?

"Where dad? And why aren't you in bed still?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh, Mel didn't tell you did she?" he heard his father sigh.

"Tell me what?" Andy half demanded.

"Andy, I know everything." He finished calmly. "I told Mel I'd meet you guys at the court house."

Hearing just that one sentence had allowed Andy's heart, which had been racing till that point, to calm right down. So Mel had filled him in. He wasn't worried because he knew what was going on and he'd offered his support. Andy positively beamed, at least as much as he could in the chilly morning.

"Really dad?" he asked smiling, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Of course son, I'm not going to miss this. I'll be right there to squeeze your hand. I promise. Now when do these damn doors open?"

Andy laughed. For a few days now he was starting to miss New Haven. Aside from the obvious in missing Jay, he missed Lauren. The pair hadn't even spoken since Andy had left the argument between them over Jay. It seemed every argument being had around him was about Jay or the two of them. But Andy had shoved that aside the moment he had gotten back home and with everything that had happened since then, wanted nothing more than to talk with his best friend. He also missed Rein and the _Dètendez-Vouz_ itself and what about Rick and John, he'd probably missed them by now. But admittedly he had felt the same way when he was back at home. There were times when he wanted to see his Papa or Mel or even go shopping with Emmett as crazy as it sounded. He had worked out very quickly how green the grass would always look on the other side and despite its impossibility had hoped and prayed that everyone he loved could just move to the one state. But now, missing New Haven and Lauren he couldn't help but feel at least part of that familiarity with his dad.

"I don't know, I'll ask Mel," he replied and not waiting for an answer, butted out the remainder of his cigarette and walked back inside. He found Mel in the kitchen putting away the last of the dishes from breakfast and passed her the phone.

"It's Ben. Ill be upstairs getting ready," he said all in one sentence and then turned around.

"Ben! What are you doing there now...? No it's 8 silly!" Mel was overcompensatingly screaming into the phone as Andy made his way upstairs to change.

"*"

The morning sun shone through and the groggy moments of wanting to fall back asleep overwhelmed him, but Jay knew he had to get up now or else he would be late to work. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the light's glare, but before he could even take a moment to think about what his next move would be he heard a voice behind him.

"Morning cutie,"

Jay turned around hoping he's imagined the voice, but sure enough Rick's form came into view and Jay's worst suspicions had been confirmed.

"So some night huh?" Rick smiled as Jay realized he must have just gotten out of the shower as he was now toweling off.

"We didn't, did we?" Jay asked tentatively.

"Well after what we did do, you're going to need to be a little more specific."

Rick moved over to the dining table which still had the pasta dish completely untouched and picked up a cup of coffee that he had made for Jay earlier.

"Here, it's coffee." He explained before handing the cup over and proceeding to continue drying himself off.

"So, you were about to clarify what you were asking," Rick helpfully reminded the blonde as he started getting dressed.

Jay meanwhile was mentally slapping himself over and over again. This was just like his luck the past fortnight, just when things seemed to be going the best way they could, trouble had to inevitably intervene.

"Rick…" he started so seriously that the black-haired boy stoppedwhat he was doing and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Did we, you know… Did we… have sex last night?"

It was repulsing him to even ask, but Jay knew he needed to find out the extent of what had happened before he could even go any further.

"Well yeah," Rick smiled. "It was good wasn't it?"

But a once smiling face now narrowed into a look of concern as Jay just sat there shaking his head.

"Idiot!" he said suddenly.

"Um…oh-kay- not exactly the response I was after," Rick replied as he hastily went back to dressing himself.

"No, not you," Jay replied. "Me. I'm an idiot."

"What? Why are you an idiot?" Rick asked pulling a T-shirt on.

"Rick I got to be honest with you. The perfect man for me is interstate right now, though the way things are going it looks like we could be together and I could be happy…really happy…for the first time in my life. Now was just not the time for me to do anything, especially with one of his friends!"

Rick sighed and sat on the bed, taking the coffee cup from Jay, allowing him to get out of it and change.

"You know, I figured as much," he sighed again. "You weren't really all there last night. I mean, you seemed to be enjoying yourself, but you seemed…shall I say…distant?"

Jay sighed himself pulling on his shirt from last night's shift.

"Well now you know why. I'm so sorry if I lead you on or anything, I really don't want to hurt you. I just… I love Andy…" Jay stopped there taking a moment to realize what he had just said.

"Wow, you know what?" he said at last. "That's the first time I've actually said that out loud."

Rick couldn't help but smile.

"Ahhh young love," he said reminiscently.

"Young? I'm older then you idiot." Jay laughed tossing one of the bed pillows at him.

"Great!" Rick sighed, though still smiling. "Now there's coffee all over the sheets!"

"Oh give it up." Jay said. "I'm on housekeeping today anyway."

Jay walked over to Rick, now fully dressed and took the cup from him. He took a breath and then looked deep into Rick's eyes.

"Again I just want to say I'm so sorry. Really I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rick waved him off.

"Hey man, you don't owe me anything. Not even that well put explination from earlier. We had fun, the end. Really it's-…"

But Jay cut him off laughing lightly

"All good?" he questioned.

"I so need a new line," Rick replied shaking his head. "Any way I'm out of New Haven tonight in any case. And I need to check-out before 10 so we've only got a couple of hours left. Why don't you go home and get changed and Ill say good bye when I'm all packed and ready to go."

Letting out air as though a once helium filled balloon had been released, Jay hugged Rick.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. Oh and I'm not going to say anything to anyone either, especially not him, ok? That'll be up to you if you say anything at all. I'll see you later man."

Jay straightened up, Rick seemed to have dismissed him and not wanting to stick around any longer anyway Jay strode towards the door and opened it and without another word, left room 203.

If only he could just get out of here undetected he would have more than enough time to get back to Andy's, shower and change and be back for work on time. But there's was to be no such luck, as no sooner had he closed the door when

"Andy?" came the sound of a voice he knew only too well.

"*"

 _Uh-oh! Who caught him I wonder? How will he deal with what has happened? And what will happen with Andy's hearing?_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I needed to spice a few things up at once and this way Andy and Jay are both involved in big things._

 _What did you think of the chapter? Let me know by leaving a review. Should Andy have taken the matter this far or should he have dropped it? And what are your thoughts on the Jay/Rick situation. I can't wait to hear._

 _For those of you wondering what's going to happen at the hearing, don't worry there'll be no glossing over here. All will be revealed in the next chapter so click on over when you're ready…_


	11. Chapter 11: The Thompson Hearing

**Hey guys, and so we come to the hearing. Wonder how it'll go?**

 **Just quickly wanted to thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews.**

 **Supco7, I'm glad you enjoyed seeing Edward back. I agree it was good seeing them mend their issues. SurolTj, Yes Jay does seem to be fitting in quite well in New Haven, doesn't he?**

 **Ok guys, thanks again and now on to the hearing….**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Eleven – The Thompson Hearing.**

Though it had seemed like hours away, it wasn't long at all until Andy and Mel had reached the court house. Andy barely had time to get out of the car and shut the door before he was thrown into a hug from his Dad.

"Son! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Ben said.

"I'm sorry Dad," Andy replied, really not having any idea what he was even apologizing for.

"Hey loosen up daddy-o," Mel mocked. "We got a date to get to."

Ben released Andy from the hug, but wasn't about to let him go that easily. He slipped his hand into Andy's and the comfort that it offered allowed him to squeeze his dad's hand lightly as the two of them strode towards the ominous looking building.

Though Andy had done a lot of research when it came to the law, the building that stood before him seemed to wipe all said research from his mind. It gave him a sense of foreboding and he nearly told Ben he didn't even want to go inside. Contingency after contingency floated through his head as once again the urge to fight withered away to nothing and the need to flee became more and more.

What if Mel just handled this? He wondered. What if she just went in, said whatever she needed to say and Ben went in as a character witness, all the while with Andy staying outside and having a smoke? He wouldn't even have to enter the building that way.

Whether an educated guess or she just knew, Andy had no idea, but Mel stopped him right before they entered.

"I know, it was scary to me too the first time I came here." She said.

"Don't tell me, you were caught smoking a doobie along-side the great Pittsburg Hippy Movement of the 60's?" Andy cheeked earning a light slap from Mel to his rib.

"No!" she replied shocked, but then lowered her voice "I was never caught; I was too smart for the authorities… even then." She smiled and Andy returned it in turn.

Ben gave Mel a slight 'why would you even?' stare, but Mel just ignored him and Andy didn't even notice.

"Ok, listen," she spoke now in a business like tone. "Don't worry; I'm going to take you step by step through this. We're going to go through those doors and then through the metal detectors and-…"

But Andy quickly cut her off.

" _Just_ tell me when it's time to walk into the room," he said. "The rest is all admin and a lot of sitting right?"

Andy was certainly not wrong. For the next hour, the only close to exciting thing that happened was being frisked by the hot security guard at the metal detector. Otherwise exactly as predicted, it was a lot of sitting around and waiting.

"Urgh! Where's my book when I need it?" Andy asked, clearly bored.

Mel laughed.

"What you reading these days anyway?" she asked.

"Insurgent. It's the second book of the divergent series."

"I love that film!" Mel replied. "I'm so Candor!"

Ben and Andy just laughed.

"What? What's so funny? Isn't candor the justice faction?"

"Yeah it is," Ben replied through that laughter. "But that's pretty much _identical_ to what Andy here said, the moment the film ended."

Mel smiled and gave Andy a very approving nod.

"And you would be…?" she asked Ben.

"Probably faction-less," he laughed. "But if I had to choose I'd go Amity."

"Figures," Mel replied rolling her eyes.

Just as Ben was about to protest an announcement came over a speaker, that Andy had only just realized was sitting above them attached to the wall.

" _Could I have your attention please?"_ the announcer was asking. _"Could the following please convene in court room 1; The state V Perkins, Thomson and Williams V McNight. Thank-you."_

"That's us," Mel said slowly standing.

"Yep, boy do I love my new name," Andy said.

"New name?" Mel asked. Now was not the time for Andy to change his name. But Andy just looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah McNight," he laughed as Mel rolled her eyes.

Moments later Mel, Ben and Andy were seated in chairs in the gallery of Court Room 1. A busy bailiff was running around like a head-less chook doing everything to keep things in order. Then Andy held his breath as the bailiff asked everyone to rise. Ben clenched Andy's hand in support as the bailiff continued.

"The honorable Judge Jamieson Granger presiding."

Andy noticed that the judge didn't look at all like your typical judge. Certainly he appeared much younger looking the Andy expected and rather than frown he actually smiled as he took his seat at the bench.

"Morning everyone, you may sit." He said as though politely offering them a brandy. He banged the gavel and as instructed everyone took their seats.

"Could the parties for The State v Perkins step forward please?"

Andy watched as a man dressed in a smart policeman's uniform stepped forward and placed a wad of files onto the table in front of him. He then saw a boy, who looked about 21 step forward quite nervously and behind him a large man with beady eyes and a tweed suit which Andy assumed were Perkins and his lawyer.

From start to the end of that hearing Andy was actually enjoying himself. He listened eagerly to the state's charge, which in this case was driving without a licence and then heard Perkin's lawyer's shabby defense. Despite the fact that Perkins should have clearly been let off with a warning according to Andy, the shabby defense the lawyer provided saw Perkins receive a $5,000 fine.

Andy knew if he was Perkins lawyer he would have objected to the obscene amount. But the portly man in the tweed suit simply smiled and informed the judge that he accepted the offer on his client's behalf. With that case over, Perkins and his lawyer left the room and not too much later the policeman also left.

Andy looked around, there were only 2 other people in the room now aside from himself Mel and Ben. Straight away he assumed one of them was Williams and the other McNight as they couldn't have been further apart. One was in the back row on the far right hand side and the other was in the front row on the far left hand side. Figuring they'd be too distracted with their own upcoming hearing, Andy was surprisingly calm when the judge next spoke.

"Ah…yes." He smiled looking up. "Good morning Ms Marcus, I assume you're the representing attorney for the ah…" he looked back down at this notes, "Thompson case?"

"Yes you're honor, I am." Mel responded having now stood.

"Which one of you is Thompson?" the judge asked looking from Ben to Andy. Andy rose to address the judge.

"I am your honor," he said.

"And Mr. Thompson, who is the man to your left? What is his relation to you?"

"This is Ben, he is my cousin's husband."

The judge looked a little suspicious but Mel chimed in.

"You're honor; Mr. Bruckner here has been an acting guardian for Mr. Thompson from an early age when he lost both his parents. However for the purposes of this hearing, he is here for moral support only."

"Very well Ms Marcus," the judge replied accepting her statement. "You and Mr. Thompson may step forward. Mr. Bruckner will remain in the gallery unless he is to be called upon is this understood Mr. Bruckner?"

"Yes your honor." Ben formally replied, not bothering to stand.

"Excellent," the judge smiled waiting for Mel and Andy to approach one of the lecterns.

"Which one?" Andy whispered.

"Either," Mel whispered back. "We're seeking a restraining order, so there's no defense."

"Ms Marcus, when you are ready," the judge chimed in noticing Mel talking to Andy.

Andy hastily moved to left of the two tables and Mel positioned herself behind the lectern of the same.

"Your Honor," Mel began quite confidently. "Mr. Thompson and I are here to seek an intervention order against Mr. B Kinney. Last night at approximately 10 o'clock pm my client was sexually assaulted by a customer at his place of business."

"Which is?" the judge interjected.

"The liberty diner your honor, located on Liberty Avenue here in Pittsburg."

"Oh, the gay diner?" the judge questioned.

"That would be the one," Mel replied, sounding slightly crestfallen at the way the judge had used the word 'gay'.

"As I was saying your honor, my client was working there at 10pm last night when this customer approached him from behind and sexually assaulted him. As my client is due to continue working there we seek an order of protection by requesting an intervention order be expedited immediately so that my client can go back to work this evening."

Mel finished her statement and took a breath. She fully expected the judge to respond to her request, but instead he just sat there, looking elsewhere behind her. Mel turned and surprisingly saw B standing a few feet behind her.

"Morning your honor," B said equally as professionally as Mel. "Apologies for the delay, but you see plaintiff's counsel never did advise of this hearing and I only just found out moments ago."

As he was talking B was making his way to the other lectern and without even pausing when he got to the stand he just continued.

"With that in mind and seeing that this case has already started I will continue. Your honor I believe that before an intervention order can be granted the defendant has the right to defend himself am I correct?"

Mel was glaring B down by now and as for Andy he was standing there his mouth wide-open in shock.

 _Wasn't this meant to be simple?_ He thought to himself. _Didn't Mel say we'd be out of here within half an hour?_

But the judge wiped that thought away immediately.

"You are correct sir," he said. "May I ask your relation to the accused?"

"Yes your honor. I am him. That is to say, he…is me. I am B Kinney!"

"Mr. Thompson?" the judge asked now looking at Andy.

"Yes your honor?" Andy asked.

"Is this the man accused of the charges?"

"Yes your honor. That's him." Andy confirmed, not at all liking the sound of where this was heading.

"Well then Ms Marcus, if the accused is correct when he says that you gave him no notice of this trial and seeing that I have no record of him even attending today I have no choice but to postpone this case until a proper formal hearing can be arranged. I suggest you confer with your client over whether he would like to do this or not."

Mel was so angry with B that she wanted to just walk over to him and strangle all that was left of his life out of him. Instead being in a court room in front of a judge and having way too much respect for the judicial process she just smiled back at him.

"Of course your honor, one moment please."

Mel sat down and instructed Andy to do the same. She then started whispering to him.

"Ok so this was not the plan," she whispered.

"Clearly," Andy whispered back. "Does the judge want us to go to trial?!"

"Yes, because B showed up, he actually has a right to defend himself so we have two choices, we can either drop the case or postpone it until trial. The choice is yours."

"But depending on the date I may not be able to get back to work tonight."

"Andy," Mel breathed. "It's your call. I'm with you 100% either way. You can go through with this and I'll represent you or you can drop it. But, ah, by the look on Granger's face…we better hurry."

Turning his head back towards the judge Andy could see exactly what Mel meant. He did have an air of impatience around him and was tapping his fingers more and more loudly as he waited.

"Not very professional of him," Andy couldn't help but comment. "Ok let's do it. Soonest date we can please?"

"No problem, stay seated I'll be back" Mel smiled before rising and going back to the lectern.

"Your honor I have discussed the matter with my client and we _accept_ your offer to go to trial…"

Andy glanced over to B, whose jaw had dropped; clearly he wasn't expecting to hear that.

"…We only ask in return that it be expedited, as I mentioned earlier my client would like to be back at work as soon as possible and without the order carries a safety risk."

"I understand completely Ms Marcus," Judge Granger replied. "We'll schedule the formal hearing for tomorrow 9am!"

The judge was just about to bang his gavel when B interjected.

"Your honor I'm sorry I can't be there at 9," he started, before Mel cut him off.

"Your honor Mr. Kinney is simply trying to delay the expedited hearing you, yourself just granted. Furthermore he is one of the highest ranked people in his business and I am sure he wouldn't have any trouble rescheduling _whatever_ he has planned."

"Mr. Kinney?" the judge simply enquired.

"Your honor I cannot make 9, but I can make 10am if it suits Ms Marcus."

"It does," Mel replied before the judge even asked.

"Wonderful," the judge said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure going to enjoy this one. I'm scheduling a formal hearing for the case of Thompson V Kinney for 10am tomorrow we're adjourned." The judge banged his gavel and Mel sharp as a needle turned towards B.

She was just about to say something when Andy stopped her.

"Mel, let's move. Chinese wall remember?" he'd said recalling that information regarding both sides needed to be kept confidential.

Suddenly Mel's glare turned into a smile, a wicked smile as taking Andy's advice she simply turned and left the court room closely followed by Ben and Andy.

"*"

Jay whirled around searching for the source of the person who had just called out to him. It didn't take long. Standing about 3 feet behind him and now marching quite quickly towards him was Rein.

"Oh, ah, hey Rein." Jay replied, hoping to push past her and head back to Andy's house.

But no such luck.

"What are you doing coming out of…" Rein started, but then stopped putting two and two together.

"Oh Andy… you _didn't?!_ " she questioned, though it came out more like a demand.

"Rein!" another voice called in the distance.

Before Jay could even respond, Lauren came bolting around the corner.

"Sweetie," she started in a low voice. "Some people sleep in; remember I taught you this when you were younger. It may not work on you, but we have to respect the right of others to…" she stopped suddenly noticing Jay.

"Jay!" she smiled beaming and somehow forgetting to lower her voice. "What are you doing here so early and _why do you look like that_?" she asked squinting her eyes as she looked him up and down.

"He just came out of 203," Rein said.

 _Wow_ , Jay thought to himself. _Never suspected her to be a snitch._

"Oh? Oooooooooh! OH!" Lauren exclaimed finally coming to the same conclusion Rein had.

"So who's in there? John or Rick?" she asked Jay, though it felt more like she spat it at him. He had never seen her this pissed off.

"Rick," Jay simply replied.

He wasn't going to lie, he had been caught red-handed.

"So I guess all that stuff about Andy meant absolutely nothing." Lauren mused; highly surprised that Jay would have done this.

Jay was just about to respond, when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Trying to look away from the evil-like glances coming from Lauren and Rein, Jay reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Great," he said out loud as he saw the name _Andy_ flash on the screen.

"*"

 _Oh-oh! Wonder what Andy will have to say about all this? Speaking of Andy what bad luck it must have been to have B show up to the hearing. I wonder how he will deal with it actually going to trial, will he tell Jay? Will Jay tell Andy about Rick?_

 _So what did you think of the hearing? What about Rick and Jay? Or even Lauren and Rein's reactions, were they fair? Let me know I can't wait to hear!_

 _Until next week, here's something to whet your appetite: Will Jay tell Andy about Rick? What's going to happen at the trial? But most importantly, what will Jay say to Andy that surprises everyone? You will not want to miss the first part of Chapter 12 next week, when Cold in the Rain continues…._


	12. Chapter 12: More than coffee at 7am

**Hey Guys! Yay another week has gone and it's time for another upload session!**

 **First of all I want to thank you all for continuing to read and comment about the book. I have truly enjoyed reading each and every word and it sounds like you are all loving it, so yay! (Warm, fuzzy feeling inside!).**

 **mdexter2010 your dedication to reading and commenting is overwhelming I simply cannot thank you enough. I wish I could respond to your reviews but your comment settings do not allow it, so please take my thanks here. My heart skips a beat whenever I read your reviews, thank you.**

 **I will get to some more comments in the next chapter's header, but for now let's continue on and find out why Andy called shall we?**

 **Please note this chapter is one of my smaller chapters, but the next one more than makes up for it.**

A/N: I do not own nightwish (as much as I wish I did, lol).

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Twelve – More than coffee at 7am.**

"Hello," Jay timidly said into his cell, feeling Lauren and Rein's eyes glaring at him, despite the fact that he was now looking at the floor.

"Hey Jay, it's A," Andy responded.

"Hey Andy," Jay responded as he now confidently strode past the women who's mouths were hanging open.

Jay distinctly heard Lauren mutter something about Jay telling Andy what had happened, but if Jay could help it that would not be happening for a while.

"So, I need to talk to you," Andy's voice said brining Jay back into the present. "Are you alone?"

"Not right now," Jay replied. "But I can be."

Jay moved over to room 210 which he knew from last night was not booked. He opened the door and then shut it taking a seat on the bed. Much like 203, 210 also had only the bare essentials. However for a quick conversation was quite convenient.

"So what's up?" Jay asked casually, happy to be away from Lauren and Rein's glaring eyes.

"Well, something's happened." Andy said, sounding quite shaken up.

"Is your Papa ok?" Jay replied taking a stab at what could have Andy so worried.

"Yeah, he's fine. In fact doctors say he should be out next week. So that's fine, it's just…well…"

"Andy, whatever it is, I promise I'm here for you." Jay soothed.

"Tell me that again after you hear what I have to say," Andy retorted.

He then went into detailed explanation about what had happened from the moment he began making B's coffee up and until what the judge had said.

"So the trial begins tomorrow. I'm sorry to spring it all on you, I just wanted you to know before word got back from someone else, you know."

"Sure," Jay replied not exactly knowing where to go with this new found information.

"Sorry Jay," Andy breathed.

"Sorry? For what?" Jay asked.

"I know how close you are with B and I know you wouldn't have wanted anything like this to happen…"

But Jay cut him off.

"Andy, you did the right thing. B had no right to do what he did for one thing and for another, you have the right to feel safe at work. Ill repeat what I said earlier Andy, I'm here for you, I promise."

Andy smiled and couldn't help but tear up at Jay's words. It was so like him to put aside other's and be there for Andy. He just didn't think the same would be shown in the face of B.

"I love you Jay," Andy whispered. "Oh crap, I'm sorry…is that to forward? I…just…"

Jay couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. Only hours ago had he himself said the same thing, despite the fact that it was to someone else.

"Andy!" Jay started, cutting the babbling off. "I love you too, I just didn't know if it was too early to say it or not."

"And we haven't discussed the situation," Andy replied.

"And we're in separate states," Jay laughed and Andy joined in.

"You know what? I'm just going to take the plunge," Jay said suddenly, feeling confident.

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" Andy screamed through the phone. "No proposing interstate ok? I'm going to need to actually _see_ you and the ring and it better be damned romantic ok?" he joked.

"Ok, check and check and double-check," Jay laughed. "Water-fountain or restaurant?"

Andy just laughed.

"How about asking me this in at least a few months time huh?"

"I actually was just going to ask if you'd like to be my _boyfriend_ ," Jay clarified. "But now I'm starting to wonder if there's a list I've misplaced headed ' _The must do's of asking Andy out'_. Oh, I'm recalling it now, wasn't there something at like number 5, which discusses asking Lauren's permission?"

Andy couldn't help himself and started laughing so uncontrollably it hurt.

"Ow…he he he…ow…stop it Jay…you're hilarious!" he gasped in-between laughs.

Jay stood up and opened the door to 210 and as expected Lauren and Rein were still outside.

"Oh, here she is now, should I asked her?" he asked in jest.

"Well it is on the list," Andy joked back.

Jay removed the cell from his ear and spoke loudly enough for Andy to hear.

"Lauren, friend of Andy's and savior of mine, may I ask your permission to date him?"

Though she very much still wanted to rip him apart for what had happened with Rick, seeing the phone she quickly put two and two together and smiled.

"Andy? Who's Andy? I don't remember any Andy? Oh…Oh, wait, it's coming back to me. Sweet guy, used to live here, took off without a word to this day?"

Jay chucked the cell phone at her and she immediately put it to her ears.

"Andy? I'm trying to remember you. I think we knew each other once," she said.

Andy still laughing was having trouble even talking, so Lauren moved the mouth piece away and muttered to Jay

"Is he on something?"

Jay just smiled and shook his head.

"Lauren! I miss you so much…." He started.

"Then why haven't you called Mr?" she replied.

"It's a very long, 5 cups of coffee story," he said. "But oh my god I miss you so much. No one else gets my ramblings and no one here understands my Mrs Doubtfire bit."

"What? How can they not, who else says 'hello' in that voice?"

"I know!" Andy screamed back in to the phone.

"Listen Andy, business is about to open, but tell you what…how much do you really want this guy?"

"More than coffee at 7am." Andy replied truthfully.

"Wow, that's quite a bit, well," she said. "I give my blessing, be together and be merry."

"Thank you Lauren!" Andy squealed. "Now I just need Rein's permission and…"

But he was cut off by the sound of Rein's voice.

"Andy we're on speaker and of course I accept. You two are going to be the cutest couple. And don't worry, Mum's been molding him since you left-…"

"That's not true!" Lauren objected.

"It's kinda true," came Jay's muffled response.

"Ok well I love you for it Lauren and thanks Rein for the blessing. I guess I'll let you guys open. Can I just speak to Jay for a moment?"

"Sure, big hugs sweetie!" Lauren called.

"Can't wait to see you Andy!" screamed Rein at the same time.

Jay took the phone back and Andy could hear Lauren and Rein in-turn congratulate him and give him a kiss on the cheek. What seemed like an hour later, but was probably only a minute later Jay came back.

"Hey," he said. "I'm back,"

"Is that my _boyfriend_?" Andy asked smiling.

"Only if that's _my_ boyfriend on the other side of the phone," Jay smiled.

"*"

The next morning Andy woke up to silence. It took a few moments for him realize where he was but as he looked around it all came back to him. He had spent the night at Ben and Micah's at Ben's request who wanted to look after him especially.

Mel had no objections and simply advised they be at the court house at 9 in preparation for the 10am trial. In the meantime Mel had gone to her arbitration session with Lindsay and Andy couldn't wait to hear how it had gone. As he got up, he whipped his dressing gown on and almost flew into the kitchen to make some coffee. As the kettle boiled he noticed a note on the counter addressed to him.

 _Andy,_

 _I've gone out to pick up some coffee and bagels for breakfast. Feel free to have some before I get back, but I won't be long- Ben._

Andy smiled and loved how well his Dad knew him. Regardless if he took 5 or ten more minutes this cup he was making would be done by then. Pouring the liquid Andy took a seat on the dining room table and took a sip before he heard a knock at the door.

"Well that _was_ quick!" he yelled out, racing to the door.

But once he had opened the door, the figure that stood behind it bowled Andy over in so much surprise; he needed a moment to steady himself. Standing there in a lovely scarlet knitted top and black scarf his hair as blonde and wind-swept as Andy remembered stood…

"Jay?"

There were so many things the blonde wanted to say, wanted to ask, wanted to do. But before he could even talk, as though magnetically, he felt himself step forward and pull Andy into a long and passionate kiss.

Moments later Jay pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Th…Thank-you," an out of breath Andy replied.

"Thankyou?" Jay questioned, screwing his nose up.

Jay walked inside and closed the door, before pulling Andy in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here," he cried.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

Realizing he didn't know Jay just smiled and held Andy close. This is exactly what the two needed especially at this moment and for that point in time everything just seemed so right with the world.

Jerking his head up, as Jay's arms had the rest of him held; Andy looked into his lover's eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," Jay replied before quickly kissing his partner again.

"So, what are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"Mel." Jay simply replied.

"Mel?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to come down for the trial. She asked if I would consider being a witness for you…"

"She did _not!?_ " Andy interrupted and having now removed himself from Jay reached for his cell.

Jay took the phone from him.

"I said yes Andy. There's no way I wouldn't do this for you."

"But….But…you weren't even there!" Andy lamely finished.

"No, but I can attest to your character," he replied.

Andy felt completely overwhelmed. The fact that Jay was here was more than enough, but that he would testify on Andy's behalf had a new sensation flowing through him. _Was this love?_

Just then the front door opened and Ben walked through with 3 coffees and a diner bag.

"Jay, you made it!" Ben smiled, putting the coffee's down and giving Jay a hug.

"You knew about this?" Andy asked. "Why didn't you tell me dad?"

Ben smiled at his son and was even happier when he saw Jay move back over to Andy and put a comforting arm around his waist.

"I only found out half an hour ago son, you were asleep."

"And besides," Jay interrupted "You think I'd want to miss the disheveled hair and dressing gown look?"

Andy elbowed his boyfriend blushing furiously and then pointed at the coffees to take the attention away from him.

"Ah yes," Ben said. "Caramel Latte' extra on the caramel for Andy."

He passed the cup over and Andy thanked him.

"And a chocolate-mocha for Jay,"

"Thanks Ben," Jay smiled.

"And a triple shot long black for me," he finished picking up the remaining cup.

"And here I thought I got my coffee drinking from Lauren," Andy laughed.

"You did," Jay replied "And so did I, that woman is _Ms Coffee_ , they really need to throw an espresso parade in her honor."

"Coffee Queen Lauren," Andy laughed.

"Yeah? You don't think you got it from your dad then?" Ben asked feigning offence.

"Sorry dad, get back to me when you start drinking 10 cups a day," Andy laughed.

"Ten? Who drinks ten cups of coffee a day?"

"Lauren," both boys replied simultaneously before smiling.

"Sure love to meet her, she sounds…hyper," Ben finished lamely.

"She'd drink you under the table Ben," Jay laughed.

"But you'd love her," Andy chimed in.

"That's true," Jay confirmed.

"Ok, well boys, we have about an hour till we have to leave, there are bagels in the bag and condiments in the fridge. I'm going to start getting ready and Andy, unless you want to go to court with your new disheveled hair and dressing gown fashion range I suggest you do the same."

Andy smiled. He was feeling so on top of the world right now. His boyfriend was here, his Dad was here, fresh coffee too. He could almost let go of all the anxiety he had for the upcoming case. Andy turned slyly to Jay as Ben left for his room.

"My room's this way," he smiled leading Jay there.

Once in Andy's room and of course with the door closed, Jay had just enough time to notice the nightwish poster on Andy's wall before he was being pulled back in for another kiss. A deeper one then before that took away all thoughts from both men. Here they were at last, in the same place at the same time as boyfriends. It was definitely a first and Andy didn't want to spend another moment apart from the man he loved.

"So I guess that talk we were going to have is now no longer necessary?" Jay smiled cheekily as he sat on Andy's bed.

"Oh no, we had it, it was good." Andy replied as he started getting dressed, noticing Jay unabashedly watching him.

"It was?" Jay questioned.

"Oh yeah," Andy replied. "I'm just glad we decided to have it in kissing-language as opposed to English. Much easier don't you agree?"

Jay laughed, despite where they were headed today, he always felt like the world was where it should be when he was with this guy and now as lovers, well…it was even better.

"*"

Not too much later the boys accompanied by Ben stepped out of the car at the courthouse. Mel had advised she was going to meet them outside the court room, which today was court room 6. Mel had advised Ben this was for lengthy trial purposes. As Ben relayed this information to his son, Andy couldn't help but feel the fear rising in him.

"But what about this process is meant to be lengthy? He talks, we talk, judge gives verdict the end! Right?" he pleaded.

"I don't know son, you'll have to confer with Mel on that one," Ben replied. "I'm only passing on what I know."

As soon as the three were frisked at the security gates Andy quickly asked where the courtroom was and he basically sprinted towards Mel. Jay and Ben left him to it as they casually made their way there.

"So how long do you think you'll be down here?" Ben asked Jay striking up a conversation.

"I don't think I could leave without Andy," Jay replied. "But don't worry I'll find somewhere to stay, I don't want to crash your house."

"Jay, please! Anyone who can make my son that happy is more than welcome to stay with us. I'm just surprised, what about B and Edward?"

"Edward and I were over the moment I found out what happened Ben. As far B, well…I'm actually done with him. To be honest it feels like a good weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Well good for you son," Ben smiled patting Jay on the back. "Good for you."

"*"

 _Nawww! Nice little scene there between Ben and Jay. I hope you liked this chapter, it was basically filler before the trial which takes place completely in the next chapter (hence the length difference)._

 _Let me know what you thought about Jay finally asking Andy to be his boyfriend and Andy saying the 'L' word. Also what did you think about Jay arriving in Pittsburg? At least the two of them are now together in the same state._

 _Now I'm sure you're all itching to get inside court room 6, so let's do it. Flick on over to the next chapter and let's see what happened at the trial._


	13. Chapter 13: Thompson V Kinney

**Hey Guys!**

 **Ok so some quick responses and shout outs for this week. First of all to cryme88 thankyou so much for your kind words. Yes Andy is a fighter and a crier, I guess you could simply call him passionate on all fronts hehe.**

 **NikkiIV I know right! If only B had been say 5 more minutes, Andy would have had the order and been on his merry way. You're so right it is 'very B of him' lol.**

 **Thanks also to LianT for your inspirational idea regarding two of the characters. I take every idea to heart and that one will fit in perfectly!**

 **Ok back to the story, let's set the scene:**

 **Welcome to the trial of Thompson V Kinney! I hope you've stowed away all valuables and anything that may go off at the metal detectors. Now as you move past the security guard take a left…another left and walk up to the doors labeled court room 6 (Oooh but wait, whose that about to walk in?)**

 **Chapter Thirteen – Thompson V Kinney.**

Meanwhile up ahead Andy and Mel were in deep discussion. She had advised him that the trial's time could be anywhere from 1 hour to 7 days long and this had not sat well with Andy. However as he was about to object the pair had seen B walk into the courtroom and with him, looking like a proper lady about to attend a funeral was Lindsay.

"Morning," Linds said to the pair as though looking down on them as she quite gracefully swept through the doors following B.

"Ummmm, ah…Linds is here?" Andy questioned Mel.

"It appears so." She stood up and made to dust off her skirt despite the fact that there was nothing there and seemed to be starring off into space.

"Did you know?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Did I know that Ms _death becomes her_ would make a guest appearance? No actually I didn't. Then again Ms _'I wont be happy till I own everything that we have'_ doesn't really tell me anything these days." Mel sighed.

Andy all at once felt so guilty. If not for him Mel and Linds may not even be in this situation. Despite the fact that it was Mel's choice to not share what he had told her, he knew that had he not had that conversation with her they may have still been together.

"Arbitration didn't go well huh?" he asked.

"Arbitration lasted 6 hours!" Mel replied to Andy's raised eyebrows. "And is still not concluded."

"What?" Andy asked. "Seriously Mel your people need to learn how to be swift with cases. None of this let's take 7 hours crap. In and out that's my motto."

Mel laughed; she could do with sarcasm at this point.

"Not a bad movie either," she winked as Ben and Jay approached.

After a quick hello between them and a thank-you to Jay for coming the four of them made their way inside. Mel and Andy walked directly to their table and took their seats determined to keep their eyes averted from B and Linds. Of course the same could not be said for Ben and Jay who's mouths lay open aghast at the revelation.

"Hey A?" Jay whispered making Andy turn around to face him. "Are you aware that…?"

But Andy cut him off.

"Yeah they walked in moments before you two arrived. Just leave it for now ok? Sorry Jay I'm nervous enough!"

Jay completely understood and simply nodded indicating for Andy to turn back around.

"So does Jay _know_ what to do?" he asked Mel. "I mean good going on not telling me, I haven't prepped him or anything!"

Just as Mel went to respond the court appointed bailiff, who Andy noticed was different to the last one, asked everyone to rise.

"Judge Jamieson Granger presiding."

"Please sit," the judge advised, granting Mel two quick seconds to explain to Andy that she didn't want Jay prepped as he needed to sound authentic and all of a sudden the trail was in session.

"Ms Marcus, as I understand it," the Judge started "Your client is seeking an intervention order against the defendant Mr. B Kinney?"

"Correct your honor," Mel replied.

"And furthermore you are looking to have the preceding expedited owing to your client's need to get back to work is this also correct?"

"Yes your honor it is."

"Well, the court will certainly take that into consideration and will do everything it can to have the matter resolved as quickly as possible."

"Thank you your honor," Mel replied.

"Mr. Schmidt, I see you are defendant's counsel for this case?" the judge enquired.

And with that all heads on Andy's side flew to the left to see…yes indeed…Emmett's boyfriend Ted defending B.

"Oh Jesus!" Mel whispered sharply.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Andy whispered back as Ted advised that indeed he was B's counsel.

"Chinese Wall Andy, let it go," Mel advised.

"Yeah, that's going to be easy tonight if I'm working," Andy spat back.

"And Mr. Schmidt I understand it that your client is asking that if he were to win this case that Mr. Thompson no longer be working at the Liberty Diner is that correct?"

At the same time as Ted replied, Mel screeched in outrange;

"Yes Your honor."

"YOUR HONOR!" Mel had now risen back out of her seat; Andy very nearly followed her, but caught himself just in time.

"Ms Marcus?" the judge raised his eyebrows surprised at Mel's insubordination.

"You honor, side bar?" Mel requested.

"Indeed, it does seem appropriate. Counsels and _only_ counsels approach."

Mel walked so quickly over to the judge that Andy was momentarily scared she was going to plow right into his bench. Ted on the other hand walked quite slowly and seemed to be doing everything he could to avoid Andy's gaze. Meanwhile Ben was whispering loudly to catch his son's attention.

"Andy!" he whispered harshly.

Andy whirled around.

"Dad, I had no idea this would be the deal! What the…" but Ben cut him off.

"They're releasing your papa from hospital, do you mind if I…?"

"No, not at all. Go, go, tell him I love him. Oh, Jay can you stay?"

Ben got up and Jay smiled, it felt so nice to be needed.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful." He smiled and then motioned for Andy to turn back to the front.

Andy had no idea what the judge was saying. All he could make out were little words here and there but they gave no indication how things were going until he saw the judge give Mel and Ted the signal to go back. As they were walking the judge explained for the room.

"I have instructed Ms Marcus to take a moment to discuss the new terms with the plaintiff. Ms Marcus, tick-tock."

"Yes your honor," Mel replied taking a seat.

"Um, hello, recess?" Andy asked, shocked that they weren't going to have one considering this new information.

"No Andy, we requested an expedited hearing, so we need to discuss this quickly. Here's the deal…" Mel continued before Andy could butt-in. "B is asking, _as is his right_ , to have you dismissed from the Liberty Diner if he wins as he quote _doesn't want to be in this situation again_ end quote. So you've got two options, proceed and possibly be let go if we lose or drop the charge and go back to work without the order."

As much as Andy craved discussing cases and the law like a woman and designer shoes, actually being in the situation was stressing him out. So much so that he had no idea what to do.

"What do you advise counsel?"

"It needs to be your choice," Mel said. "But all I'd ask you to consider is what's worth more your job or the case?"

"Or justice you mean?" Andy asked.

Mel smiled, she really did hope Andy would be a lawyer one day, he certainly had the knack.

"If my job is on the line because of that S.O.B" Andy whispered "Then so be it. Let's continue, I'm not giving up now."

"You sure?" Mel asked.

"Positive," Andy said. "He needs to learn a lesson and I'm going to be the one to give it to him, or die trying." He finished as he narrowed his eyes showing Mel how much he meant it.

Mel rose.

"Your honor, my client accepts the terms and is ready to proceed."

"Excellent, Ms Marcus we will begin immediately. You have the floor."

"Thank you your honor," Mel smiled and whipping up her folders Andy noticed she had her game face on.

Mel was definitely ready; it was as though she was born to have the floor.

"Your honor I'd like to call Andy Thompson to the stand."

Andy, who had just become relaxed seeing Mel's game-face, was now back to feeling fear and he shakily stood up and walked jelly-legged to the stand. As he sat the bailiff took a bible and swore Andy in.

Mel strode over to Andy.

"Sate your name and occupation to the court please."

"Andy Thompson and I'm a crew member at the Liberty Diner." Andy replied.

"Mr. Thompson is it true that you were sexually assaulted two days ago by the defendant Mr. B Kinney?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Mr. Thompson I know it's hard, but could you please explain for the court what happened?"

Andy gulped. Knowing he had to describe what had happened and actually doing it were two very different things. He scanned the crowd for Jay who encouragingly smiled back at him this seemed to help, though only a little.

"Yes, I was working at the diner 2 nights ago. Mr. Kinney is a frequent customer and he was there. He had asked me to make a coffee for him…"

Andy's voice trailed off as it became harder to talk.

"And then what happened?" Mel asked as lightly as she could. "Take your time Mr. Thompson."

Andy took a deep breath and slowly but surely it all came out.

"While I was making the coffee Mr. Kinney proceeded to come around to my side of the counter without my knowledge and he then placed his arms around me."

"What did you do then?" Mel asked.

"Well, I didn't quite know what to do," Andy replied honestly. "I was shocked and scared, he is bigger than me and I feared what might happen if it escalated."

"So you froze?" Mel asked.

"Objection, leading the witness!" Ted barked from across the room.

"I'll rephrase," Mel said smiling riley at the Judge. "How would you describe your physical ability to do anything at that point Mr. Thompson?"

Andy was now so nervous he was clasping his hands tightly which was hard to do considering how sweaty they had become.

"I…I couldn't do anything. F-Frozen i-in fear, I wanted to do something and my mind was screaming for me too, but I couldn't m-move." Andy finished weakly.

This seemed to satisfy Ted as there were no further objections and so Mel continued.

"So then what happened Andy?"

"Well he then grabbed my crutch area and then spanked me from behind."

The gallery in attendance drew a collective breath to this revelation. By now Andy was staring at the floor. Thank god Ben wasn't here to see this; it was embarrassing enough that Jay was there.

"Did anything else happen during this time?" Mel asked timidly, knowing Andy was distraught.

"H-He accused me of sleeping with his partner and then he-…"

But Ted had risen again.

"Objection, here say!"

"It's all here say Mr. Schmidt!" The judge replied rather hotly. "Unless you have video that picked up what these two actually said, objection over-ruled!"

Ted sat back down disgruntled.

"Go on Andy," Mel lightly pushed.

"As I said he accused me of sleeping with his partner and then said that they were like a-a… happy meal…"

"A happy meal?" Mel enquired; even she didn't know this part.

"Yes, he said that I could not have one…without the other."

Again at once the gallery reacted some drawing in breath and some talking quite loudly. The volume in the room had definitely lifted.

"Your honor this is ludicrous!" Ted was now barking over the noise. "How can this even hold up in your court room?"

"Mr. Schmidt!" The judge barked louder than Ted had which silenced the gallery at once. "You will have your turn to cross examine the witness but for now sit down!"

Ted sat and Mel resumed.

"Andy how did you reply to Mr. Kinney's accusation?"

"I didn't," Andy replied. "I was too frozen to speak."

"And what happened from there?" Mel asked.

"He flung a rag at me, called me a pig and left." Andy squeaked.

Mel walked back to the defendants table and was just about to sit before she thought of one last question.

"Oh, Andy, last question." She walked towards him smiling again attempting to calm him down. "On the accusation that you slept with the defendant's partner, if you weren't frozen as you said, what would you have told him?"

"I would have told him it wasn't true," Andy replied. "I never slept with his partner and I was surprised he thought I had."

"Thank you Mr. Thompson," Mel said. "No more questions your honor."

"Thank you Ms Marcus," the judge replied. "Mr. Schmidt, your witness."

"Thank you your honor." Ted replied and slowly stood facing Andy.

"Mr. Thompson, can I call you Andy?" he asked petulantly.

"You normally do, so what would stop you now?" Andy blurted out before realizing what he was saying.

Again the gallery responded. He hadn't meant to respond that way, but with all the emotion he was feeling he couldn't help it. How people in reality were able to keep a cool head while on the stand he had no idea. It seemed simple enough in reality but at this moment Andy wanted to scream and start attacking someone, anyone he could, he was that pissed off.

"Order! Order!" The judge called banging his gavel. "Mr. Thompson, you will address the questions asked with an answer and not with a question, do you understand?"

"Yes your honor," Andy replied.

"Very well, Mr. Schmidt as you were."

"Thank you your honor," Ted smiled, clearly loving that the judge was now siding with him.

"So Andy, you claim that you work at the Liberty Diner is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Andy insisted.

"Excellent and ah…how long would you say you've been working there? Two years, three…? Two months? How long Andy?"

Andy wanted to call Ted a few names; he knew exactly what the man was doing. But he took a breath and coolly answered.

"A day."

"A day?!" Ted overdramatized his reaction. "But the way you've been talking it certainly sounded like you've been there a few years! Are you saying you only started that night?"

"Yes I am. I was supposed to start last week however I was unable to." Andy replied and then cursed himself the moment he did.

As suspected Ted ran with this new information.

"Ah I see. And why Andy, pray tell, were you unable to work last week?"

"Because I had to go home," Andy started noting Mel burying her head in her hands and trying very hard to ignore it. "There were some things I needed to deal with."

"Right," Ted responded. "Seems harmless enough."

He started to walk towards his table, but then slowly turned back to Andy.

"Although… I am curious; indulge me…why did you have to go home?"

Andy looked at Jay and Jay looked right back they seemed to share the same expression of hopelessness and despair. He even chanced a look at Mel, for all the help it had done, she still had her head buried in her hands.

"Mr. Thompson, I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that." Ted snobbishly stated.

"I went home because an issue had risen between myself and a few other people," Andy said at last. "Which you knew about or else you wouldn't have asked me."

He knew it was out of turn to say that last part, but by now he was so upset. Upset with B for even coming to defend himself. Upset with Mel for looking completely hopeless, but even more upset with himself for not being smart enough to see exactly where this trial was headed.

"Mr. Thompson," the judge interrupted banging his gavel over the again talking gallery. "I will not advise you again, answer only what you are asked or I will dismiss your case."

"I'm sorry your honor. " Andy replied.

Ted completely satisfied that he had riled Andy up this much was almost positively beaming. Even Linds who Andy now took a chance to look at, had a white-gloved hand over her mouth clearly laughing. B Meanwhile, Andy noticed, looked completely bored. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking up at the ceiling as though very far away from everything that was happening. Before Andy could even wonder as to why, Ted continued.

"Andy" he smiled riley "What was the issue that drove you away?"

Andy looked at the floor and as though like a band-aid figuring it would be better to just say it all quickly, blurted the next part out.

"I had just broken a good friend's heart. I noticed his partner was cheating and forced him to confess. When I saw how much this broke my friend's heart I couldn't stand to be around so wrecked with guilt I flew home."

Again Andy cursed himself. It was like talking and knowing what was going on, were two separate entities. He might as well just have handed the ruling to B.

"I'm sorry Andy, you _flew_ home? Where exactly _is_ home Andy?" Ted asked.

As though a tennis player who had just hit a ball into the net match point down, Andy resigned himself to his fate.

"I live in New Haven." He sighed to the audible gasp of the gallery.

"New Haven?" Ted questioned smiling as though he didn't know this already. "Wait…Andy, you live…interstate?"

"Yes."

"You don't even live here?"

"No."

"Andy pray-tell how you have work here if you don't live here?"

"My Aunt runs the diner and she put me on to work some shifts." Andy replied, still looking at his feet.

"Wonderful," Ted replied as though checking something off a list. "Your honor, I don't see how you can expect to give an intervention order to my client up-rooting his life, when the plaintiff doesn't even live here. But I'll leave that to your discretion of course. I just have one last question for the plaintiff."

"Then ask it Mr. Schmidt we don't have all day." The judge replied sounding quite bored all of a sudden.

"Andy, even if only a ball-park, when do you expect to be flying home next?" Ted asked.

"Well since my fa-cousin is now out of hospital," Andy started, noting B finally glance at him from the ceiling in shock surprise. "I suspect it won't be too long at all."

Ted smiled and nearly even laughed but held it in.

"Your honor," he snorted. "Clearly the plaintiff is simply wasting the court's time. I mean I do understand from talking with my client that Mr. Thompson has an avid love of the law and whilst I respect that, certainly your honor does not condone a trial put on wasting tax-payers money just for a bit of…a bit of amusement…"

Finally, Mel stood as though coming out of a coma.

"Objection your honor! Speculation!"

" _Sustained_!" the judge growled. "Mr. Schmidt if you wish to speculate what goes on in my court room, might I _strongly suggest_ you do it at home."

"Of course your honor." Ted replied still smiling. "On another note your honor defense rests." And like that Ted took his seat next to B.

"Rests?" the judge enquired. "Mr. Schmidt are you sure?"

Ted just beamed standing up to face the judge.

"Your honor all things taken into consideration I am. There is no need for me to take out any more time from your day."

And with that he sat back down.

"Noted." The judge remarked. "Ms Marcus unless you have anything to add…?"

Mel jumped up so quickly it was almost as though she had been electrocuted.

"Just like to re-examine the witness if I may?"

"Certainly" said the judge.

Mel turned to Andy and smiled; though by now Andy couldn't care less if she was cracking open a bottle of champagne. He knew he had screwed up and had no idea why she was even bothering with the re-examination.

"Your honor, I'd just like to clear a few things up that's all. Andy?" she questioned getting his full attention. "You told Mr. Schmidt you had only been working at the diner for one day. Correct?"

"Yes, that's true," Andy answered though he was wondering why she would bring that up.

"Mr. Schmidt also informed that you may be, hmmm, what were his words?" she looked down at the papers she was holding before looking up again "Ah yes _an avid lover of the law_ , again Andy would you say this is correct?"

"Yes, I would. I have a huge interest in US State and Federal law. It's fascinating."

Andy received a warm appreciation form the gallery for that including Jay who was smiling proudly up at his boyfriend. Ted however was not amused.

"Objection Your honor, relevance?"

But Mel was ready.

"My question to you is this, let's say you were serving on a jury and the plaintiff had only worked one day at a job before being physically assaulted. Would you automatically want to dismiss the case because they only worked one day at that business?"

Andy smiled. Now he knew where she was going with this.

"Of course not," he replied, the most confident he had this whole trial.

"And why Andy, is that?" Mel asked.

"Because the amount of time someone worked at their place of business is irrelevant to whether or not they have been assaulted." He answered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself your honor," Mel smiled while Ted looked like he was about to burst, but said nothing.

"OK Andy not too much more, but just quickly, Mr. Schmidt seemed to make a big deal about you working here in Pittsburg when you live in New Haven. Has anyone advised you if it is legal for you to do so?"

"No," Andy replied shocked, fearing he would be taken away in shackles at any moment. "No, no one advised me either way."

"Relax Andy," Mel sighed, turning to face Ted. "That's because it is _not_ illegal to do so, provided you properly submit your tax form. Something you would _think_ defendant's counsel would know. Don't worry Mr. Schmidt, not everyone is up to date on state laws."

The gallery, spare Linds, chuckled and Andy couldn't help join in. That was until Mel rounded onto him again.

"Ok Andy, last question. Mr. Schmidt made a big point about you leaving soon. Andy may I ask, once you have left, do you plan to come back to Pittsburg or do you plan never to return again?"

"Well my family live here, so I would plan on returning for sure."

"There you are, your honor," Mel concluded. "Whilst my client may be leaving soon, he does plan to return and as the law does not prohibit my client to work while here in the state I can only recommended that the expedited intervention order go through to allow my client to work without having to fear Mr. Kinney's presence again."

She then walked back to her table and before seating simply said:

"And with that your honor, prosecution also rests."

Mel took her seat and the Judge nearly fell over in shock of the speedy end.

"Well, er, indeed Ms Marcus it is your right to rest. Well, this was a speedy trial ladies and gentlemen." He remarked simply glowing. "I shall now retire to my chamber and consider my verdict. Ms Marcus I do understand the need for the expedited decision and will return with my verdict in one hour. We are adjourned."

With that the judge banged his gavel calling the end of the trial and left. Once he was out of the room Mel breathed a long and slow outward breath which Andy copied.

"*"

 _Well, that was quicker then I imagined it to be, but I think all of the important points were made for both sides and as this is not a legal book I didn't want to spend too much time in the court room, so I will advise now that you will know the verdict this time next week._

 _In saying that I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I loved writing it. Living in Australia I, like Andy, do find US Federal and State law to be quite fascinating and this chapter really allowed me to go through a very very small trial which was a lot of fun._

 _So what are your thoughts? Imagine you were Judge Granger, what would your verdict be? Would it be for Andy and the intervention order signed? Or would it be for B and Andy having to leave work? There are a few facts to take into consideration and I'd love to know what you'd do in this case (I already have written the verdict so it won't affect the book)._

 _Again thank you to all you lovely people out there for continuing to read this book. I'm just so glad you love it as much as I do._

 _To whet your appetite: What will the verdict be? Will Andy get his order or will he be ordered away from the Liberty Diner? Also how's Micah doing now that he's out of hospital?_

 _Find out this and more next week!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Verdict

**Hey guys! First of all I apologize for the lateness of my post. I was sick yesterday and have had a very busy week, none of which helps when you're trying to get some chapters out. But I am done now and even though it's only a day later I know you're all waiting to read the verdict so I apologize.**

 **On another note, thank you to those of you who wrote me and left reviews. Seems the verdict is split down the middle, some of you think Andy will win and others think B will. I can tell you, you will find out in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to mdexter2010 for your continued comments, they brighten my day so much, I truly appreciate it. I'm glad you think it makes sense putting Jay and Andy together and you'll now be able to read the verdict so yay!**

 **Ill get back to some other comments in the next chapter, but for now, here it is…the verdict!**

 **A/N: small amount of profanity.**

 **Chapter Fourteen – The Verdict.**

Not too much later Andy and Jay could be found in a vacant room, Andy anxiously awaiting the verdict from the judge. Mel had advised she was going for a quick walk and asked Jay to call her if they heard anything in the mean time. Andy had also rung his dad and was happy when he had heard that his Papa was settling in back at home as though he'd never left.

"He keeps asking me for more ice-cream!" Ben yelled out, as Micah had the phone on speaker while the pair talked to their son.

"Good to hear not much has changed," Andy laughed.

After that Andy had hung-up. Micah was getting tired, probably from the excitement of coming home, and Andy also wanted to have a moment with Jay before Mel came back.

"So…." Jay started the moment Andy hung up.

"So…." Andy repeated, both seemingly at a loss for words.

"Mel said it will take about an hour to hear something…"

"I know," Andy said cutting him off "the judge told me remember?"

Jay wasn't happy with Andy snapping at him like that regardless of the situation and so snapped right back.

"Hey! What the fuck is up your ass?" he asked. "Seriously? I get that this trial is stressful, but you don't have to talk to me like that! Jeez!"

"I know…" Andy said at last. "I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know. I guess I'm just worried. None of this worked out the way I wanted it too." He finished.

"How did you want it to go?" Jay asked.

"Well…" Andy started. "For one thing I wanted Dad here for the verdict. For another I could've done without my attorney keeping her head in her hands for most of the trial."

"But you got to at least give her props for up selling your legal fascination," Jay replied. "I don't know how she managed to shove that in."

Andy smiled. He did appreciate Mel's re-examination and she had seemed to point out the majority of flaws that Ted had stumbled into.

"Did you see the look on Ted's face when she upstaged him on knowing state law?" Jay asked. "I thought the guy was going to slip off his chair!"

"No I was more distracted by Ms _white-gloves_ and Mr. _I'm too bored to even be at my own trial_ actually," Andy replied.

"Huh?"

"Yeah…" Andy started now standing up, needing to move. "What was with Linds thinking she was ' _it and a bit'_ out there? All dolled up like she was about to attend Queen Elizabeth's funeral? Seriously! She's an art critic, not Miranda Priestly!"

Jay laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"Hey, um… how was it being in the same room as…him?" Andy asked tentatively.

"I should be asking you that," Jay replied.

Andy just gave Jay a look that screamed _I asked you first_.

"It was fine. Honestly, I didn't even look at him once the trial begun. My eyes were totally…fixated…on…you" Jay stretched out the end of the sentence and then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"You were a great help, just being there in eye-sight," Andy replied and pulled Jay in for another kiss.

Moments later the door burst open and Mel nearly fell inside.

"Guys!" she half screamed, panting.

Clearly she had run back to the room.

"Judge Granger is back with the verdict and ah, let's leave the PDA for outside the courts shall we?"

As much as she was flustered and a little harsh on the boys, she smiled quickly to show them she was only trying to help and then quickly ushered them out of the room.

 _Oh no!_ Andy thought to himself. _Something doesn't feel right._

"It's just your anxiety A, you'll be fine," Jay replied intuitively trying to calm his clearly agitated boyfriend on their way back to room 6.

"Of course he will," Mel said. "We argued every point Ted lamely tried to make. The judge will have no choice but to rule in our favor."

"DON'T Jinx it!" Andy whisper-screamed. "Jeez Mel!"

Again Mel simply smiled and as they had now reached room 6, she opened the door allowing Andy and Jay to walk past her and into the room.

Heading directly for the plaintiff's table, Andy was very much on edge. Regardless of what happened the verdict would create hell for him. If it went his way he would get the order, but there would be issues with B, which could cause some issues between him and Jay and they had only just gotten together.

 _Way to go Andy!_ He thought to himself.

But if the verdict went against him, there would be even more issues. Aside from the fact that B would be free to come near him any time he wanted, Andy would also be forced away from working at the diner.

It was all just such a mess and he suddenly found himself regretting not just dropping the case.

"Whatever happens, I'm here A!" Jay whispered behind him.

Though he didn't turn around to acknowledge his partner, he had heard his words and was internally grateful that at least, for now, Jay would be there.

As he sat at the table, he looked around and noticed B sitting at the defendant's table again seemingly bored, but Ted was nowhere to be seen. As he looked back to the doors, he now realized Mel had vanished too and started worrying even more.

"Andy, where's Mel?" Jay was asking behind him.

Andy shrugged, hoping she'd be back soon.

Moments later the sound of hurrying footsteps could be heard behind him and Andy turned to see that, like before, Mel was rushing towards him. He also couldn't help but notice Linds snigger as Mel nearly tripped over in her attempt to rush back to his side.

"Sorry about the hold up," she said puffing. "Ted offered a deal and waited till the last minute to tell me."

Knowing all about 'deals' between Plaintiffs and Defendant's Andy wasted no time in enquiring as to the offer.

"He's offering 20 hours of community service if we drop this," she replied.

"Community service?" Andy questioned. "That's not even on the table, why would he offer that?"

"Guess he has a bond with the diner that none of us knew." Mel replied off handedly. "Anyway we have one minute to decide, so sorry to rush you but what'll it be?"

"No." Andy replied simply.

"No?" Mel questioned a tad surprised.

"No." Andy repeated. "None of this compromising crap ok? It's either all or nothing. I am so done and just wanted to hear what the _robe_ will say."

Mel chuckled slightly at Andy's attempt at court humor and rushed over to Ted to tell him 'no deal'.

Moments after she returned the bailiff asked everyone to rise and announced the judge's arrival.

"Please sit," Judge Granger advised.

Andy sat, more worried than before, but felt a tad happier to see B look worried too.

 _Finally some emotion._ Andy thought.

"It's never easy to hear about sexual harassment, which is what I am deeming this case to be," the judge started.

"This court takes a hard line against sexual assault and I want it noted that I am unimpressed by your actions Mr. Kinney. To go behind the counter and sexually assault someone who is making you coffee is extremely…outrageous!"

Andy couldn't help but smile, it was nice to hear B be told that his actions were inexcusable by the one man that had the authority to do so. Mel however, did not look as happy.

"Mr. Thompson I'd also like to take a moment to apologize for Mr. Kinney's actions. No one should ever be placed in the position you were and I can only hope that your future endeavors go much more smoothly than this."

The judge, who was leaning over, then sat back and became quite business like and brisk from there.

"It is the duty of the court to listen to details such as these to determine if an intervention order is the best option or not. We have heard from Ms Marcus how Mr. Thompson was simply doing his job and, as she also pointed out, legally so. We also heard from Mr. Schmidt and Mr. Thompson himself that Mr. Kinney is a frequent visitor to the diner and that Mr. Thompson does not in fact live here and is planning to go home soon."

Now Andy was starting to get why Mel didn't look so good.

"Despite the fact that Mr. Thompson has no idea when he will be departing, he has suggested that it will be soon and though he will be returning at some point to visit his family, this court sees no reason to hand out an intervention order to Mr. Kinney when the plaintiff will be leaving soon anyway."

"I understand," the judge continued looking to Andy "that this means you will need to give up your job at the diner here Mr. Thompson and I am very sorry about that. I am sure you would have been a great help to your Aunt. However this court can see no reason why an intervention order should be given at this time."

Andy shoulders slumped as his heart plummeted. It was over…B had won after all.

"Therefore on this issue of whether or not an intervention order will be placed into effect against Mr. Kinney I am finding in favor of the defendant. However…"

The judge stopped as a murmur let out in the gallery, including Linds reaching over to pat B on the back. The judge banged his gavel for silence and then continued.

"However, I am not taking Mr. Kinney's actions lightly. Mr. Kinney, you will serve 30 hours of community service for your misconduct and will not be allowed to re-enter the liberty diner until it is completed, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor," B replied solemnly.

"Excellent, the community service aside, this court finds in favor of the defendant, case dismissed!"

The judge banged his gavel signaling the end of the case and left the room.

Mel begrudgingly walked over to Ted and as was customary shook his hand before returning to Andy.

"I'm so sorry Andy," she said sitting next to the dejected man. "At least he got community service."

Andy smiled, a fake smile, but a smile none the less.

"Thanks Mel. Honestly you were brilliant; I may call upon your services again someday."

Mel smiled tightly.

"Would you like to walk out with me?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Andy replied. "I just need a moment."

So Mel packed up her stuff and cleared out of the room.

Andy starred off into space lost in thought over what this verdict had meant. No more liberty diner and indeed, no more being anywhere near B. Considering everything Andy had put him through, B was bound to retaliate and Andy needed to watch his step until he left.

He was so far deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed everyone else leave. All that were remaining now were Jay and himself.

"Tough break," Jay said. "At least Micah's ok, that's something right?"

"Yeah thank god," Andy replied. "Because we're getting out of here, tonight."

"*"

As Andy and Jay were about to walk into Ben and Micah's place that evening, he couldn't help but wonder how the discussion would affect his parents. He dreaded telling his Dad that he would be off and worse his Papa that though he was home he'd be spending that time without him.

Andy looked at the door pondering whether it may even be easier to just fly home and call them once there. Jay, as per usual pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You know, it's not going to just magically open if you stare at it right? Maybe try saying something out loud in Latin…that might help."

But despite his best efforts to crack a joke, Andy just felt so overwhelmed that he didn't say anything. Not only did he need to tell his parent's he was off home, but they were also not aware that he'd lost the case. It was all becoming just too much.

"Ok, what if I…" Jay started reaching his hand out about to knock on the door.

Andy stopped him pulling his hand away, and as though a narrator, talked to Jay continuing to look at the door.

"Once upon a time there lived two of the loveliest people you would ever know. These men were warm, kind and caring to each and every person they met. Then one day, they were shattered. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, their son rocked up and blew their world to smithereens when he announced for not the first time but the second time in a fortnight that he was leaving them."

Andy chanced a look at Jay, figuring he would chime in with something, but when he received no response he continued.

"It was not the fact that their son was leaving them, oh no, they knew they would seem him again at some point. It was more the fact that he was once again bailing. Bailing because he was too scared to face reality and sadly once again it would be them that would lose out. 'What sort of a child have we raised' one asked the other that evening upon hearing the news."

"A sweet man, who has gone through a lot and just needs to take some time away from all the drama to calm down, said the other," Jay replied. "Come on Andy! They might be sad you're leaving but they'll understand and just… don't forget the plan, they'll love it."

Andy sighed. Since Jay had finally managed to get him up from the chair in court room 6, Andy had done nothing but continue to lay into Jay just how important it was that they leave the state. And not tomorrow or even next week, but tonight.

Jay had agreed but made the unfortunate mistake of airing out loud just how Ben and Micah may take the news.

Ever since then Andy had been so worried about telling his parents that he had tried every which way under the sun to avoid them completely. But Jay was hearing nothing of it. He knew just how much respect Andy had for his parents and likewise that his parents had for him and so had pushed Andy to at least talk to them. And then, throughout the back and forth banter they had actually come up with a plan to satisfy everyone. Well almost everyone, they had stopped caring about B, Emmett and Linds by now.

"So the evil son knocked on the door, fearing the hearts he was about to break," Andy continued before knocking on the door and then taking a giant step back and grabbing Jay's hand for support.

The door flew open and Ben stood there with his husband.

Micah hadn't looked this good since the last time Andy was here. He was up and about and save for a slight scar on his head, looked absolutely fine.

"Son!" he cried, almost actually succumbing to tears in seeing the boy.

Micah wrapped Andy up in a hug and then approached Jay.

"So Jay," he started still with one arm around his son. "I hear we have a reason to celebrate!"

Andy and Jay both reflected a look of confusion. What was there to celebrate? Andy loosing the case? Andy leaving? Jay taking him back home? None of these sounded like reasons to crack out some the bubbly.

"We do?" Jay questioned still very much confused.

"Of course!" Micah positively beamed. "You two, together…loooooove!"

He had dragged out the last word sounding quite soppy and despite their reservations Andy and Jay couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Y-I guess so," Jay stammered.

"Yep, happiness is no longer _just around the corner_." Andy replied.

Micah pulled Jay into a hug and eventually after a hug from Ben, wine was poured and the four of them sat down at the dining table together.

Everything seemed to be going quite well, that was, until Micah asked a paralyzing question.

"So what's the plan with you two?" he smiled.

 _Uh-Oh, now what? How will Ben and Micah take the news?_

 _Let me know what you thought of the verdict, I wonder if you agree or disagree with the points and the outcome._

 _Well there's more to be said and therefore more to be read, so click on to the next chapter and let's see how they take the news._


	15. Chapter 15: Step one, you're not B!

**Hey guys! So Ill quickly respond to a few people here.**

 **First of all Halo22, it was surprising that Ted was the attorney for B wasn't it? GregM, I can't say whether Mel and Linds will get back together at this point. A few people have requested it and we'll see.**

 **Hiyall, I'm glad you enjoyed the case. Yes I had so much fun writing it. ChoC2, No, I'm not planning on just dropping the Jay/Rick thing, everything catches up with everyone eventually, lol.**

 **Ok guys, let's get into it….**

 **Chapter Fifteen – Step one, you're not B!**

For all the happiness he had been feeling Andy's fear and dread came flying back to meet him. This was not going to be easy to discuss, not at all. Yes Jay was right; the plan would indeed be something that his parents would love. But getting there, getting there would be really hard.

Reaching under the table next to him Jay's hand found Andy's and he gave it a squeeze. Andy breathed and, almost dramatically, placed his wine-glass back down on the table.

"Oh no," Micah whined instinctively. "Oh no no, no no, no no no!"

"I don't know what you're no-ing at Papa, but sadly there's a 99.9% chance the answer is yes." Andy sighed, feeling very much defeated for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Son?" Ben asked peering at Andy from over his glasses looking as though he were about to cry.

"Ok guys, this is really hard to say. So I'm going to say it all at once ok?" he asked.

"No," Micah replied.

But by now that word had lost all its meaning and just sounded like nothing more than that, a word, so Andy continued.

"First things first, today at the trial B actually changed the terms asking that if he were to win that I be let go from the liberty diner…"

"NO!" Micah screamed, trying to get up. But Ben stopped him.

"Papa, please!" Andy tried, he hated hurting him and felt that 2 or 3 more 'no's' from him might actually see Andy fold. This could not happen.

"Micah, let him finish and then no all over it ok honey?" Ben asked.

Micah drew out a very long sigh but eventually nodded allowing Andy to continue in silence.

"Despite the fact that he was actually willing to settle for 20 hours community service, I declined. The Judge ruled in B's favor, hence the no 'woo-hoo we won' speech when I walked in. He got more than he bargained for though, 30 hours service and he can't come back to the diner until it's done. But still no order for me."

Andy took a breath and decided to take a sip of his drink. Jay took the floor hoping to move things along.

"It was a good trial and don't blame Mel. Really she did a good job. It was that stupid judge, you should have seen him. Oh, and Andy left out B's attorney, you won't believe who had the audacity to be his lawyer!"

"Who?" Micah questioned.

"Ted! Friggen slow stuttering, 'I'm a mouse' Ted." Jay replied in exasperation.

"Wha?...'ts a bit out of character for him," Micah laughed.

Ahhh laughter, the key for Andy to continue, which Jay picked up and took a sip from his own glass.

"So…." Andy started bringing the attention back to him. "Don't hate me but…"

However, Micah just couldn't help himself.

"I don't hate you, but I'm not thrilled either. But I get it."

Andy looked a Micah then darted a look at Jay who in-turn looked at him and then at Ben. All three of them were equally as confused with Micah's response.

"I know you're leaving son. I'm you're Papa, I know these things. Just please don't wait too long to come back ok?"

"Wha? How did you? I-I….." But Andy couldn't finish the sentence.

"Andy, son," Micah said. "It's time. You came here for me remember?"

"And me!" Ben replied.

"And now it's time for you to actually _have_ some time at home. Just, take your beau with you. I'm sure he hated being separated from you as much as you did him."

Jay smiled and mouthed a thank-you across the table to Andy's Papa.

"I will Papa, I'm not leaving without him."

Andy sprang out of his chair and hugged his father. This was going much easier than he had thought and for now that was all that mattered.

"Ah, Andy?...The Plan?" Jay asked laughing at the easily noticeable affection Andy and his Papa had for each other.

"Oh…yeah…" Andy, now all perked up sat back in his seat and began to explain.

"So I was thinking, _yes_ _dad_ I know dangerous…" Ben chuckled while Andy continued. "And Jay and I have actually come up with what I think will be a fantastic plan!"

"What is it?" Micah asked, his son's beaming face becoming quite infectious at that moment.

"Well, I was thinking, how about Friday night dinners?" Andy asked.

"Well…they're usually more fun than Thursday dinners. I mean for one thing the weekend is coming up and so…." Ben had begun but was stared down by Jay and so quieted.

"I meant the four of us!" Andy beamed. "Jay and I could fly back every Friday evening and have dinner here and then fly home that way we'd at least see each other once a week no matter what!"

Micah beamed, he loved the idea. The chance to see his son on a continual basis was almost too good to be true. Ben however was not so happy with the plan.

"No. Out of the question," he replied simply.

Andy was surprised, hurt too, but mostly surprised. Before he could say anything however Jay did for him.

"How can you say no?" he asked mad. "Your son is offering to see you once a week, it's a BIG deal Ben!"

"You're misunderstanding Jay," Ben smiled. "I meant _no_ as in no you can't fly here eat and fly home. You will come, have dinner with us, stay the night and fly home the next day!"

It was a bit strange hearing Ben point out how the plan would work, but Andy went with it.

"Thanks dad," he said smiling.

"You're welcome son," Ben replied. "Now of course we'll be funding the flights up and back, so… do I just transfer the money?"

"Transf-… No dad! I'm paying for my tickets and Jay will pay for his, thanks though."

"But how will it be a proper 'Friday night dinner' if we don't have a financial investment holding you to your word?"

Andy gave his dad a rye smile. He had forgotten all those times the 3 of them had watched a family show together where the main character and her daughter went to her parents house for Friday night dinner under the premise that the parents paid to put her daughter through IV League school.

But this was not going to be like that, the only similarity would be that he would be there Friday nights.

"You going to hire a maid too? To take our coats at the door and then offer us Martini's when we walk in while we wait for the chef to make us a ridiculously rich and classy dinner? Which we eat and then talk down to each other?" Andy cracked back.

Jay looked on confused, but Micah smiled and Ben laughed.

"Yes son, and then when you have a child, it had better have aspirations to attend Harvard!" Ben said.

"Only to wind up at Yale," Micah laughed.

Jay continued to look puzzled.

"I'll fill you in later," Andy said to him.

The foursome had a really nice dinner. Aunt Deb had cooked up a spread at the diner for Andy's last night and they all went there for Andy's goodbye party. Deb had closed the diner purposely to keep B out, despite the fact that he wasn't allowed back in until his community service was finished anyway, she wasn't about to take any chances.

"At least this time you're not leaving without saying goodbye sugar," Aunt Deb said to Andy as they went into the kitchen to get the lovely desert that she had prepared.

It was lemon meringue pie, Andy's favourite.

"Yeah, sorry about last time Aunt Deb, actually I'm sorry for a lot of things," he admitted.

"Honey, you listen to me and you listen good," his aunt started dropping the knife she was using to cut the pie and turning to face her nephew.

"You have done absolutely nothing wrong here. You came down the moment your father was admitted into hospital and now you're leaving because you need to have some time at home. And as far as he who I will not name…" she bent in closer in case anyone outside was listening. "If he were here right now I'd give him a piece of my mind. Now, you are welcome here at the diner any time you like, you hear me?!"

"Yes Aunt Deb," Andy smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now I better get back to cutting this pie or else you'll never leave. What time you flying out?"

"Ten," Andy replied. "So I'll probably leave in the next half hour."

Signaling that it was no problem Andy left his Aunt to finish cutting up the pie as he went back into the patron's area. By now Mel had shown up and despite the fact that it was still strange to not see her with Linds anymore, Andy was still touched. Moments later Emmett arrived dragging with him a seemingly nervous Ted who did not appear to want to be there at all.

Then Jay's mum walked in.

It took Andy a little while to work out who she was and he suffered a very embarrassing moment when he asked Jay who she was.

"Let me introduce you two," Jay started guiding Andy forward to where his mother stood. "Mum, this…is Andy!"

Mrs Taylor looked at Andy and smiled. It was a very warm smile and not at all fake like some first-time meetings with parents.

"Andy, I'm so happy to meet you at last," she said.

Though he would normally acknowledge the same to her, he was thrown by her choice of wording.

"At last?" he asked.

"Why yes," she replied. "Jay's been going on about you for what, 2, 3 years now honey?"

Jay just smiled.

"He's told me nothing but good things of course," she hurried. "You sound like a fantastic guy."

"Wow, um sweetie, did you slip your mum a 20 to be nice to me or what?" he questioned his boyfriend.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," Mrs. Taylor replied. "Honestly, step one, you're not B, step 2, you're a nice guy and step 3 you clearly love my son. That makes me really happy." She smiled.

"Well…I'm touched that you feel that way," Andy replied. "It is nice to finally meet you Mrs. Taylor."

Andy went to shake her hand, but she pulled him in for a hug, which he was only too happy to accept.

Moments later the meringue was brought out, but for some reason his Aunt had decided to put candles on it and light it up.

" _Bon-voyage to you, bon-voyage to you…_ " she started in a good-bye sing-song version of happy birthday and everyone bar Jay joined in as the two boyfriends held hands standing next to each other as Aunt Deb placed the cake in front of them both.

When they had stopped singing, Andy wiped away a tear that was beginning to escape and took a breath.

"Thank you all so much," he replied. "I'd just like to say first of all, how touched I am to be here at this going away party…I get it Aunt Deb _adios!_ "

Everyone laughed before Andy continued.

"No but really, I'd like to thank you Aunt Deb for putting on this wonderful spread that we've all been enjoying. Your food was always good and still is as good to this day thank you."

The rest of the party agreed and applauded.

"To my wonderful Papa, who is here with us tonight, what a blessing to have you out of hospital. I love you so much."

Again everyone applauded, Mel reached over and patted Micah's arm.

"To my dad, Ben. I love you, thank you for calling me. I was so happy that you did and so happy to be back here with you. To my beautiful boyfriend, which…wow…it's so nice saying that…"

Andy's voice trailed off as everyone politely laughed.

"Jay, you are my world and when you're not near me, let alone in another state, my heart feels empty. With you here, it over flows. I love you."

As the pair kissed everyone else applauded and ooohed and aaahed.

"Finally just to everyone that's here tonight. The fact that you are here means the world to me. Whatever happened 10 years ago, 5 years ago, 2 weeks ago or even yesterday," Andy stated looking particularly at Ted, "The fact that you are here tonight to wish me well and off, means the world to me. I love you all, thank you, now let's dig into the world's best lemon meringue!"

As everyone applauded, Jay waved to get their attention and the applause slowly died down.

"If you'd all raise your glasses, or get something to drink, I think a toast is in order!" he said.

Everyone had drinks so they raised their glasses into the air.

"To Andy, a man with a heart so large, it is always over-flowing. To Andy!"

"To Andy!" everyone chorused and Andy went a very bright shade of red as everyone clinked glasses.

"*"

Not too much later, bellies full, everyone started departing. Andy and Jay were leaving soon and everyone else had an early day tomorrow.

"Have a safe flight and call me when you get home so that I know you're safe," Mel had said hugging them in turn.

"Oooooh have a good flight sweetems," Emmett had said.

"Andy, I-I'm sorry ab-bout t-the trial," Ted stuttered.

"Teddy! It's ok," Andy replied. "Someone had to be his counsel, might as well have been you, and…" he leaned in "if I may say so, well done on winning your first case!"

Ted beamed and pulled Andy in for a hug. For all the fears that he had of Andy leaving upset with him were now evaporating.

Once they and Mel had left, Jay and Andy stood with Micah, Ben, Mrs. Taylor and Debbie.

"…And if they try to sell you any of their 'new haven' version crap, you just call me ok Sunshine?" she was saying to Jay. "I'll set 'em straight."

It was funny to see Deb giving his boyfriend advice on the state he had been living in for the past week, but it was the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Jay's mum. He walked over to find her looking at one of the paintings on the diner walls

"You know, I don't normally get to see these things when I come here. The place is always so packed! But I've got to say this artist has an eye for detail." She said.

Andy who had no idea about visual art, found a way to skirt around it.

"They certainly do," he said. "Speaking of things we see and don't see, I was just wondering. Did you want to come with us to the airport to say goodbye to Jay. I'd be more than happy for you to come."

"I would love to Andy, but I actually need to be somewhere in an hour, but thanks anyway." She smiled kindly.

"You're welcome and please know, anytime you want to come over you're always welcome. _Mi casa es su casa._ "

"Thank-you," she replied. "I'm just glad he found someone that really cares for him. I mean, you met B right?"

"Don't get me started on him," Andy replied. "Took Jay for granted way too much."

"I couldn't agree more," Mrs. Taylor said. "And that Edward kid? Seriously? Did he just wind up in Jay's lap or what?"

Andy just smiled, having no idea how to respond to that.

"No, Andy, I got to be honest with you," she looked over to see that Jay was still with Debbie before continuing. "My son has been talking about you for years and seriously, ever since then I was wondering why you two weren't together."

"Oh yeah?" Andy asked. "What things did he say?"

"Well, maybe if _we_ have a Saturday breakfast one-time, I'll tell you all about it," she winked; clearly someone had told her about the Friday Night Deal.

"Well now we have to!" Andy beamed. "I'll tell Jay on the flight back," he chuckled.

After saying goodbye, Mrs. Taylor left and then after many hugs, almost too many from Aunt Deb and Micah, Andy and Jay left the diner. Aunt Deb had insisted on calling and even paying for a cab to the airport and the two men felt like royalty saying goodbye to the threesome and stepping into the cab.

"Going to be weird without them," Jay mused as the cab drove away.

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "But not until after my 4th cup of coffee with Lauren."

Jay smiled and pulled Andy to him allowing him to rest on Jay's chest for the ride to the airport.

 _Nawwww, a nice place to end the chapter I feel. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _What did you think of Mrs. Taylor's reaction to Andy? I can't wait to hear._

 _And just a very big hug from me to all of you for continuing to read my book. I love you all!_

 _Well, they're on their way home now. But that doesn't mean that it's all going to be smooth sailing from here. Remember the title isn't warm in paradise, it's cold in the rain!_

 _To whet you appetite: How will things go with Andy and Jay back in New Haven? What secret will Lauren reveal to Andy? And has Rick actually left? Find out this and more next update on cold in the rain!_


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome home Jay

**Hey Guys, its Monday night in Australia and I am so happy to say I just finished typing out chapter 17, so both 16 and 17 will be updated on time this week Yay!**

 **Again a big thank you to everyone who left me reviews be they private or public. It's always a joy reading what you all have to say. But even to those who come by just to read and don't comment a big hello and thank you to you.**

 **Again I have to mention mdexter2010 who is without a doubt my biggest fan! Thankyou for your continued public reviews. I don't know if we are in different time-zones, but I publish my chapters Monday night my time and every Tuesday morning I wake up to a public review from you and it always brightens my day! I am feeling better thanks for asking and as for your wondering about what will happen once the cat is out of the bag? My advice? Read on…**

 **Good news is that Andy and Jay had a safe flight, though they are a little weary as a 3 hour flight leaving at 10pm had them arriving back at Connecticut Airport at around 1:30, but they are safe and sound and, ooh, is that them coming out of the gate?...**

 **Chapter Sixteen – Welcome home Jay.**

As Andy and Jay touched back down in New Haven all Andy could think to himself was _its good to be home._

After all the drama that occurred in Pittsburg, coming back to New Haven filled him with some sort of serenity. Little did he know that serenity would be gone by the end of the day.

"Andy! Jay! Yoo-hoo!" came a sing-song voice from the airport gate.

As the pair looked over they noticed the two people Andy was dying to see, there to pick them up as a surprise.

"Lauren! Rein!" Andy yelled back, completely forgetting Jay and racing towards them.

He threw himself around Rein for a quick hug and then almost fell on Lauren.

"My god it is good to see you," Andy whispered into Lauren's ear.

"You're back now honey, you're back." She soothed patting him on the back happy that her best friend was back with her.

"Think I can get in there?" Jay cracked from behind Andy.

Begrudgingly Andy stepped back and allowed his boyfriend to say hi to Lauren.

"Ok guys so we are flexible but…" Rein started, but Lauren chimed in.

"Flexible? We have a whole schedule mapped out! First Rein is going to take Jay and the bags home, while we catch up…" she said turning to face Andy. "Then after they've brought the bags home, we're all meeting back at the Dètendez-Vouz for a late supper! Chef Ramon has pulled out all the stops!"

Andy chanced a glance at Jay. Despite his happy feelings about this arrangement he didn't know if this was the best idea for his boyfriend.

He wasn't wrong either.

After getting off the plane, Jay wanted nothing more than to go back to Andy's house and get some sleep. Sure he'd planned on calling Lauren, but that was only to advise her that he was back and that he'd be back at work the following day. But as much as he would have loved nothing more than sleep there at that moment, he knew this would be the best thing for Andy and therefore smiled as his boyfriend turned to face him.

"Good with you?" Andy smiled.

"Yeah good with me!" Jay replied almost too enthusiastically. "I wanna hear all about college and besides, Rein owes me, remember Rein?"

Rein smiled. Of course she remembered she owed Jay. Honestly, she had been having reservations about this man she had come to like ever since he'd left for Pittsburg. Finding him coming out of Rick's room like that had really startled her and thrown her whole idea of him into utter chaos. _Who did this kid think he was?_ She had been pondering. But her mother had advised that they drop the topic completely, as her mother had said _"That's between them to sort out."_

So when her mom had suggested that she go with Jay, Rein was surprised. However when she explained that Andy would undoubtedly need some venting time away from his partner Rein had agreed. Especially considering that her mother had offered to do all her washing for her and provide an excuse to get out of the up and coming dinner with Rein's Grandparents.

"And you know how much I hate being in debt," Rein cracked as she took Andy's luggage and, assuring him she was fine, walked with Jay towards the exit.

"Did you guys drive here or does she need cab fare?" Andy asked, almost wanting to compensate Rein.

"Oh no honey, we planned this all yesterday, we came separately." Lauren replied. "Oh…before I forget."

Lauren turned around to face some seats that were behind her and picked up a small coffee cup.

"To last until we find some good coffee," she smiled, handing Andy a still surprisingly warm cup. "Seriously, this place is like a coffee morgue. It is literally the place coffee comes to die."

"You know me better than anyone else," Andy replied, before half draining the cup.

"So how's the Dètendez-Vouz? I hear Jay's working there now?" Andy asked breaking into a smile, so happy to have his best friend back.

"Yeah, he started there days after you left. Poor little guy. Without you he was like a lost little puppy. But he's doing really well, the staff like him and he knows his way around…the reception area, which is good."

Lauren had to stop herself. _Good save!_ She thought.

Despite the fact that she had told Rein to leave the whole Jay/Rick issue alone, she still had reservations of her own. She had no idea if Jay had even told Andy what had happened and so had to watch her step. Thankfully, Andy didn't seem to notice her pause as they were rounding a corner and he just figured she was trying to work out where she was going.

"That's good! I'm glad I could supply you with adequate staff," Andy replied.

"More than adequate," Lauren replied. "Within a week the guy knew how to do everything, he sort of rotates between what he does, did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, one day he was telling me about the people at reception and the next thing he's telling me about cleaning the rooms. I had an inkling," Andy laughed. "Anyway, Lauren, love of my life, coffee bringer and all, think you got a job for me at that hotel of yours?"

"Of course!" she half screamed excitedly. "I've been waiting for you to ask. Just tell me the job you want, though not mine that's taken and it's yours!"

"*"

While the pair discussed Andy's future at the Dètendez-Vouz, Rein was driving Jay back to his house in what was suddenly a down-pour of rain.

"Wow, nothing but snow before you left and during and yet the moment you come back, rain? Welcome home Jay!" she half smiled as she kept her eyes firmly focused on the road.

Jay just smiled. For him it could be thundering and they could be experiencing stormy weather he wouldn't care provided he could just go to bed. Considering it was a 3 and a half hour flight it was 1:30am by the time they arrived at Connecticut airport and now it was getting closer to 2. A nice warm bed with Andy by his side would have been perfect. But Lauren and Rein apparently ran on another time-zone like in Australia where it was most likely nearing 5 o'clock in the evening.

"So…" Rein started, fighting between her urge to yell at him about Rick and not to say anything at all "how was Pittsburg?"

"Pittsburg, was Pittsburg. They named it Pitts for a reason you know."

"Really? That bad?" Rein couldn't help but chuckle, maybe Jay had some karmatic experiences.

"Yeah, well, let's just say it's not New Haven."

As Rein pulled up to the house she turned off the engine and looked at Jay seriously.

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling on edge.

Rein took a deep breath in. She hated going back on her word to her mother, but needed to satisfy her own needs to know what was happening.

"Ok, so… I haven't said anything" she started looking more and more wary as she went on. "But, well… you sort of came out of Rick's room and… well… left. And aside from our little…you know, talk, nothing else was said and ah…"

She trailed off. Jay had gone from looking ready to go inside the house all normal, to looking white as a sheet.

"Yes?" he asked tentatively.

"Well…I hesitate to bring it up and again, I haven't said anything. But…well…Rick is still at the hotel and ah…he's kind of asking when you'll be back."

Despite the fact that it was a sentence the way she said it sounded more like a question and Rein was more than grateful that the door was right next to her and at worst she could just fly out of the car.

Jay took a moment to consider everything she had said. So much for wanting to just wait out the next few hours and go to bed he thought. Then suddenly as though it were flashing right in front of his face, he recalled her telling him that Rick was still there.

"Wait. Rick hasn't left yet? He was meant to be going that day!" Jay said now in unrest, completely worried.

"Nope, I guess he…ah, wanted to see you before he left," she replied.

"Rein, thanks for letting me know. It sucks and I haven't even told Andy what happened yet. So much was happening by the time I got there that we never really had the time. By the time we left I just figured he'd be gone."

"Like I said, I haven't said anything to Andy, it's not my place," Rein said. "As far as Rick is concerned all I could say is that I didn't know where you were or when you'd be back."

Jay smiled warmly at the girl.

"Rein, forgive me for putting you in that situation," he said at last. "I'm so sorry, it's sort of the story of my life. One mistake can haunt you forever…"

As he allowed his voice to trail off, Rein started to feel sorry for him. Yes he had made a mistake, well not really, it's not like he was with Andy during that time. But it was more the fact that Rick was Andy's friend. The betrayal he would feel, could very well lead to them splitting up and Rein did not want to see that, especially since she had a feeling that these two loved each other very much.

Meanwhile at the airport Lauren had found what she had referred to as an _acceptable_ coffee shop.

"Meh, It's a 5," she remarked to Andy indicating that she'd rate it a 5 out of 10 "But that's good enough, besides we don't have long until we need to get to the Dètendez-Vouz."

The pair took a seat and ordered their coffees from the waiter, before discussing everything that had happened to Andy in Pittsburg in detail.

"So I lost everything and by then I'd just had enough and just wanted to come home." Andy finished.

"Of course," Lauren responded, seemingly on the verge of tears after hearing about Andy's ordeal.

"How could that judge rule against you though? That's ludicrous!" she remarked.

"I know," Andy replied. "I think his basis was more along the lines of me leaving soon anyway. As far as the actual case went Mel fought very well. I should have won."

"Who's this Mel, you keep mentioning?" Lauren asked.

"She's a friend of the family," Andy said. "She's also a lawyer so I hired her to help me with the case. Nice lady let's me vent…nothing like you though." He finished.

"Oh yeah?" Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "I'll bet she was much nicer and you two formed a little club all of your own, the _Melandy Delights!_ "

"Oh please!" Andy responded. "One time I babbled on a little too long and she very quickly told me she didn't like what New Haven had done to me."

"New Haven?" Lauren questioned, shocked.

"Oh don't worry, I was very quick to tell her it was not the state, but rather this woman I know who keeps me so caffeinated that I'm still buzzing at 3am!" he laughed.

"So how's your dad?" she asked. "I mean Jay told me next to nothing, honestly it's like extracting teeth with that guy. But, I figured something was wrong for you to up and leave again so soon."

"Yeah he wound up in hospital, I'm so sorry I didn't call," Andy replied.

"Please, don't worry about me. So what happened?"

"Well, he was out at a night club and B rocked up…" Andy started.

"Uh-oh," Lauren chimed in. "Something tells me this doesn't end well."

"Right?" Andy replied. "So they're at this top balcony and B just shoved him off!"

Lauren gasped.

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" she asked.

Though she had never met Andy's cousin, she what he had done for Andy and how important he was to him.

"He was in ICU when I arrived," Andy replied.

"Of course," she responded.

"But yeah, thanks. He came out of hospital just last night so I'm glad he's at least home."

"Ben taking care of him?" she asked, recalling Micah's husband's name.

"Oh yeah, he keeps telling me that Papa wants too much ice-cream."

"The guy just got out of hospital! If it were me I'd have stocked up on liters and liters!" she said.

"Right?" Andy responded. "Anyway so everything's… well, worse than it was before. But to be honest I'm just glad to be back."

"Of course," Lauren replied. "And we're happy to have you back, me especially." She smiled signaling to the waiter that she wanted the check.

After she paid for the coffees, insisting that it was her treat, Lauren and Andy made their way back to her car.

"So I hope you don't mind the lateness of the hour," she said suddenly.

"Oh no! It's just great to be back here with you," Andy said. "Trust me, if you weren't here now I would have caught up with you tomorrow first thing."

The two jumped into Lauren's Jeep and as they backed out of the parking lot, Andy remembered something he had not yet told her.

"Oh by the way, guess we're both going to be busy Friday nights from now on."

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Yep, Friday night dinner's all round." Andy replied smiling.

"Wait? You're going back to Pittsburg every Friday night?" she asked.

"Yeah, honestly it's been such a drag going back and forth and feeling like I'm being split in two…"

"Oh so-rry!" Lauren fake-apologized.

"Oh, please! I wish Papa and Dad would just move here to New Haven, it would solve everything. But, since they won't, I offered to be there every Friday night for dinner. Inspired by your lovely self of course."

"Are they paying for your flight?" Lauren asked.

Andy just shook his head.

"You going back to college and they're funding your tuition? Paying for Jay's removal truck fees? Threatening to abandon you if you don't come?"

"No, no not at all!" Andy responded. "I just offered."

Lauren drew out a long breath.

"…why?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" Andy repeated.

"Ok, never knew I had an echo," Lauren said more to herself then Andy "No, I just mean, why would you put yourself up for that. I mean ok, it's one thing for me, but flying interstate each week? Why?" she asked even more intrigued.

"My Papa's accident showed me just how little time we may have left. I need to do this for my own sake," he then laughed slightly "though believe me, dad wanted to hang paying for our flights over our heads. Naturally I said no."

"Good." Lauren said. "If there's one thing I'd always hoped to pass down to you it's to never let your parents pay for things. They'll hang it over your head for the rest of your life."

Lauren pulled into the parking lot at the Dètendez-Vouz and Andy couldn't help but drink in the sight of it. Despite the fact that he had only been away for a fortnight he truly missed this place. It was as much a part of his life as his own home and he was happy to see it still standing, still looking exactly the same.

"And before you know it," Lauren started noticing Andy checking out the entrance "You'll be as proficient as Jay. Like last time when I needed to get some towels from Rein and I saw Jay coming out of Rick's room and I was all _it's not even 7am_ _and this boy has already started room service?_ He really is that good Andy and um…" But Lauren couldn't talk anymore.

As she turned to face Andy, the expression on his face confirmed that she had said too much. _Idiot!_ She thought to herself. _Why Lauren, why?_ The guilt continued to shine through her as Andy's face went from happy-happy, joy-joy to one of sheer darkness and utter loathing.

"He did what?" Andy asked, eyes narrowed.

"*"

 _Oooooh! So now Andy's knows, well knows something at least. And what is with Lauren and slipping things out. Is she just clumsily forgetful or does she just have a pure heart and not think? Either way chaos winds are blowing heavily!_

 _It's like they say; It's not when someone yells, but when they don't yell that you have got to worry!_

 _Ok well drama aside I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Andy needed to find out somehow and now he has but I hope you enjoyed them both being back in New Haven._

 _And now if you would like to leave a nice little review…. Hehe._

 _Otherwise, click on over for chapter 17! -_


	17. Chapter 17: Seriously! You told him!

**Hey Guys, so just going to respond to a few people here. If I don't get to you all I am sorry, it's just because I don't want to waste too much space here when clearly we all just want to get on with the chapter. So I'll pick a few people to shout-out each week.**

 **Firstly to Lee-ann – Yes the verdict was unfair, I agree. But the judge made sense in his ruling. I'm not happy with the verdict, but as I said it makes sense with Andy leaving. To Dakel_F – Yes Ms Taylor is a nice person, I just think she wants the best for her son and so far his boyfriends have not been that so she's happy but reserved at the same time. I wonder if she'll ever fly to New Haven? To Metome – It's is tough to decide what to call the situation. Technically Jay wasn't officially with Andy while he fooled around with Rick. However 1) They had kissed and clearly that didn't mean as much to Jay at that moment and 2) Rick is Andy's friend, which kind of makes it worse when you think about it. Time will tell how they deal with it.**

 **Again thank you to all of you who review, if I didn't get to you this time I am still overwhelmingly grateful that you are reading and I'd also like to make a shout out to my Malaysian fans! Aside from my country – Australia and the country that always lives in my heart – America and it's cousin Canada, Malaysia has the highest reading count for the month of October for Cold in the Rain!**

 **I am so pleased knowing people are reading this book, but I am simply in awe that it stretches from Australia to the US to Canada and Asian and European countries. It's such a blessing! This month (October) The United States actually came in first with more than 130 views! Australia came 2** **nd** **with a little over 100 views and Canada came 3** **rd** **with about 90 views! Allez! Allez to you all I am truly touched and again overwhelmed by all your support guys, thanks again.**

 **Ok, now back to the story that keeps you coming back, let's find out how Andy reacts to the news…**

 **Chapter Seventeen – Seriously! You told him!**

"Andy? ANDY?!" Lauren screamed after him watching him sprint towards the hotel to get away from her. "Damn it Lauren!" she yelled at herself.

Andy moved through the automatic doors darting his head around for somewhere, anywhere to have a moment to himself.

 _What the hell?_ His mind was screaming. _Thought he'd just have some fun ey?_

By now Andy's mind was screaming so much that he didn't notice Lauren come racing up behind him.

"Andy, I'm sorry," she puffed.

Andy ignored her and, noting that the reception area was empty strode over and made to grab a key. Even if he only had 20 minutes to sit and collect his thoughts he needed to be on his own and he needed it now. Preferably before he snapped.

Andy noticed room 217 was free and grabbed the key off the hook.

"Card or cash?" Lauren laughed from behind him.

Though she said it to get a laugh out of him, it didn't work. Andy just strode right past her and made his way for the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator.

"Andy, come on!" Lauren wailed. "Please don't make this harder than it already…" but she stopped right there as though her voice became stuck in her throat.

As Andy had pushed the door open to walk up the stairs, Rick was walking through as though determined to get out for the night. When he noticed Andy his face lit up.

"Andy! Man! It's been ages. Oh my god, get over here!" he screamed opening his arms for a hug from his friend.

Andy stood there shocked. He had no idea what to say. Did he yell at Rick? Then again, it wasn't his fault. Did he take the hug and make nice? Well, he knew he couldn't do that, not in this moment. Lauren sensing something was about to happen walked over to them.

"Hey Rick," she started, trying to keep things pleasant. "Off somewhere?"

"Yeah, well…I was, till I saw this one," he smiled looking at Andy. "My god how long has it been?"

"Long enough," Andy replied shortly.

He hadn't meant to say it, but as had happened many times before the words had just fallen out almost without permission.

"Wha…?" Rick replied, a little lost. "I'm…confused."

"And happy to sleep around with my friends, while living in a room paid for by my card! Move Rick, Now!" like with Lauren before, Andy hadn't screamed. His eyes had simply narrowed and his voice was dark and crisp.

Rick didn't even think about objecting. He stepped aside at once and Andy strode right past him, up the stairs and out of sight.

"Woah!" Rick replied. "What is he…?"

But before he could say any more, he noticed Lauren standing there, hands on her hips.

"He knows, he knows and he's not happy." Lauren said.

"Knows what?" Rick asked seemingly confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Lauren asked outraged by this man's faked innocence. "You and Jay getting…funky."

"Oh," Rick replied, realizing. "Wait how did you know about that? Did you check the cameras?!"

"No Rick," Lauren replied calmly. "Jay told me and as you can see, I stupidly let it slip. So ah, if you're planning on going out…go! And if not…Vamos!"

Rick didn't need telling twice and he bolted out of the Dètendez-Vouz.

"*"

Meanwhile Rein and Jay were just pulling up at the hotel. They had stowed the bags away and Jay was in a much lighter mood. The pair had speculated that Andy probably wouldn't find out just yet considering the time and that Jay would tell him tomorrow. No harm, no foul.

Rein had also delved in to tell Jay all about her new boyfriend Sam. It turned out the pair had met at Rein's college and were very happy together.

"I told him all about the Dètendez-Vouz," she said. "Even about you."

"Me?" Jay asked smiling. "What would you have to tell him about me?"

"That you're a nice guy that works at our hotel as a hooker and the men all go crazy for you!" she winked and laughed.

Jay looked shocked, considering what she knew about him and Rick he would not be surprised if she actually had said something of that affect to her boyfriend.

"Calm down Jay, Jeez!" she said, noting the tension. "I would never say that about you. Seriously! Just when we'd loosened you up here in New Haven you had to go flying back to that daunting seized-up place!"

Though he couldn't explain why, this had calmed Jay down and he asked Rein some more questions about Sam. By the time they had arrived Rein had told him everything there was to tell, especially that though the pair had been dating 2 weeks now, she was saving herself.

"For who? Brad Pitt?" Jay mocked.

"No actually, Peter Alexander. He can read my news any day," she smiled.

Jay admired this about Rein. Rather than crushing on the latest celebrity to get a number one hit, or make it big on TV, she was all about the hotties of the news room. It was very different compared to others her age and he loved that about her.

"Here we are then," Rein said unbuckling her seat-belt. "I would say home sweet home, but it's not exactly home so ah…"

"Work sweet work?" Jay tried.

"Nice, that'll do," Rein replied.

The two got out of Rein's car and made their way into the hotel. As they walked in they noticed Lauren there, but no Andy.

"Mom, where's Andy?" Rein asked.

"Yeah mom, where's Andy?" Jay mocked, earning a slight shove from Rein.

Lauren had been racing in her mind what to tell them from the moment Rick had left. She was just grateful that enough time had passed for Jay to miss the guy. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out, especially at 3 in the morning.

"He's just freshening up," she replied, using the line she had invented. "You know Andy! Anyway, supper will be served in the foyer, so why don't you head in there now Jay and Rein and I will just check up on a few things here?"

Thinking nothing of it, Jay turned around and made his way into the foyer. It was as beautiful as always. Martha, the cleaning lady, had clearly already been here as the foyer normally closed at 10. Jay did notice however that a table had been set in the middle of the room with what Jay noticed to be 5 serving plates.

"Five?" Jay wondered out loud to himself.

He decided to let it go and take a seat. It was nice of Lauren and Rein to just let him settle in here while they rushed about. He may not be in bed, but at least he could just sit for a moment.

Back at the reception desk, Lauren wasted no time in telling Rein what had happened.

"Andy knows!" she stressed.

"Knows…?" Rein responded having no idea what her mother was on about.

"About hmm-hmm," she pointed towards the foyer "and hmm-hmm" she pointed upwards indicating Rick's room. "Hmm-hmm-ing."

Rein just stared at her mother. Had she lost the plot? Clearly she was stressing about something, but no hmm-hmm or pointing was doing her any good.

"…what?" she eventually whisper screamed.

Lauren grabbed Rein around the shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen where Ramon was making some food for the foursome.

"Hey Ramon, can we have 5?" Lauren asked.

"Sure, no problems," Ramon replied and headed out the back, probably for a smoke Rein figured.

"Andy knows about Jay and Rick!" Lauren stressed.

"What? No…mom NO!" Rein shouted back. "What'd you?...how'd you?...Oh my god," it had suddenly hit her. "You told him?!" she demanded.

"Well, it slipped out. I wasn't planning on saying a word and then…well you know me."

"Yeah I do," Rein replied. "See? This is why _I_ should have been on Andy patrol!"

"Ah yes my dear daughter, but you see mommy needed to be there for the man clearing in venting mode." Her mother said.

"And clearly _mommy's_ idea of being there was to tell…SERIOUSLY you told him! After everything we discussed!" clearly Rein was having a tough time keeping this in.

"Ok mom, where the hell is he?"

"He took a key and dashed upstairs!" she replied, looking quite flustered. "What do I do?"

"Take a course in learning how to keep your mouth shut and tell me which key he grabbed." Rein replied.

"217," Lauren said without having to think. "Funny enough close to room…"

"Don't even say it," Rein cut her mother off. "You are in a lot of trouble young lady! Now you get Ramon back in here tell him to keep going and I'm off to get Andy," and she turned to leave.

"But…" her mother started.

"And not ONE word to Jay about this, clear? I only JUST calmed him down from the whole situation. Jeez!"

And with that Rein stormed off to room 217, while Lauren took a moment to gather her own thoughts.

"*"

Meanwhile up in room 217 Andy was struggling with how to handle the situation, _How dare he do this to me!_ He thought to himself. Though he had been pacing up and down the room he decided to sit on the bed and just think about the situation. It was getting on to 3am after all and he didn't want to wake up the guests at the hotel. _His_ guests, he reluctantly remembered as he recalled promising Lauren he would start at reception the next day.

Presently, he heard a slight tap at the door.

"No thank you, I'll clean the room myself," he said without thinking.

"Andy, it Rein," came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Grumbling Andy peeled himself off the bed and opened the door. True to her word, there stood Rein looking even more washed out then usual. A look of guilt was definitely evident on her face as Andy stood back to let her in the room.

"Andy, I'm so sorry," Rein started as he closed the door behind her and resumed pacing.

"Rein, you have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong," he replied.

"I know, but I mean come on, its nearly 3am and now mom and I have whisked you both away from the airport and, knowing mom, jacked you up on coffee all to find out what happened. If anything, it's just bad ti… will you stop pacing please?" she eventually stopped to ask. It was annoying her quite a bit.

Andy took a seat on the bed once again.

"I just…I don't know what to do. I mean your mom has organized this whole do and now I have to go downstairs and play all nice like and I just don't know how."

Rein chuckled slightly.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I'm just remembering something," Rein replied. "That's all."

"What?" Andy asked again.

"Well, when we first met Jay. Or rather when he first walked into the Dètendez-Vouz, I didn't want to talk to him. Mom had of course filled me in on your situation and I wanted nothing to do with the guy. You know what she told me then?"

"What?" Andy asked, not helping a small smile.

"To play nice," she laughed and Andy joined in.

"Listen Andy, I know it's not an ideal situation and god knows if it were me I'd be running away right now. But you're not me. You actually have the ability to take a deep breath and move forward and deal with whatever comes next."

Andy thought about it. Rein was right. Ever since Andy scored his first job which ironically was working at a coffee shop, he had learned how to shove aside his emotions and act professionally. Was this what Rein meant? Just shove the emotion aside, swallow it if need be and just get through the evening? He knew he could do that, but also knew the evening of fun he had been anticipating since hearing about it, was now no longer going to be just that.

"Yeah, that's why I asked to work at reception," he finally replied.

"You chose front desk?" Rein asked. "Knowing what mom's like?"

They both laughed.

"Come on Andy, let's just get through the dinner and just put this issue on hold for tonight, yeah?"

Andy struggled to respond, but finally agreed.

"Oh, alright," he finally said. "If your there I'm sure I can remain calm."

The pair got up and Rein held the door open for Andy to walk through.

"Good," she said. "Because as far as I know, Jay has no idea that you know what happened."

"*"

Moments later Andy, Jay, Lauren and Rein were all seated in the dining hall. Andy made a comment to Rein about there being 5 plates instead of 4 and Rein had advised that it was always good to have a spare.

Other than that everything was normal. It was as though Andy had not been told anything. Though that was partly because he was a brilliant actor as on the inside he was seething.

"Ahhhh, Chef Ramon what will you think of next?" Lauren sighed contentedly as she finished the last of his famous pot-pie, a 2nd course out of 3.

"What's for desert?" Rein asked.

"It's a surprise," Lauren replied. "But first…" she then projected her voice quite loudly as though calling to someone who was not in the room.

"When you're ready back there, we're ready for you!" she yelled.

Andy and Jay looked at each other. Despite Andy's issues with him, maybe Jay knew what was going on. But Jay appeared to be as perplexed as he was. Just then a voice rang out nicely through the dining halls PA system.

"Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together for the greatest talent to hit this side of the US, please welcome…Carmita!"

Andy and Jay looked at each other again, though this time sharing a smile as Lauren and Rein stood and applauded. Jay and Andy also applauded however remained in their seats.

The music started and from behind the entertainment area came Carmita!

" _When the sun shines its hot-hot-hot!_

 _But when the moon's up its not-not-not!_

 _Oh there's a fire burning in my soul toniiiiiiight_

 _So let's do it right, Woo!"_

There she was, in all of her glory singing and dancing to a very up-tempo Latin song.

"How are you all doing Dètendez-Vouz? This one's for Andy!"

Carmita continued to sing and Andy momentarily forgot about his pending issue with Jay. As he watched the Latina sing and dance, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for his good friend. Indeed if this was a preview of what she showed that night at the Moonlight Freeze then it was no wonder she had become such a huge success.

The song finished and everyone applauded. Carmita bowed graciously.

"Thankyou, thankyou so much. Well, thanks to the four of you anyway. Lauren is this a private show?"

"Carmita everyone!" Lauren replied standing and applauding again. "Come on down and join us sweetie, deserts almost up!"

 _Wow_ , Andy thought to himself. Lauren sure knew how to put on a welcome home party. Carmita smiled warmly.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do, Hulio give me some time si?" she finished looking off somewhere into the wings and placing her microphone down on a stool.

She raced down the steps that lead to the performing area and almost flew at Andy brining him in for a hug.

"Andy!" she beamed before tossing him aside and hugging Jay "Cute one who likes my shoes!" she said before embracing him.

"Otherwise known as Jay," Lauren said.

"And still do," Jay responded.

"Oh Lauren, thank you for booking me!" she then beamed at the hostess. "Do we? Do we…hug?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh…I dunno…" Lauren playfully replied. "I'm told I bite."

But hugged the Latina nonetheless. Carmita then looked over at Rein trying to work out if she knew her at all.

"And the quiet one over there, I don't think we've met."

"I'm Rein" Rein replied reaching across the table to shake Carmita's hand.

"Otherwise known as the 'quiet one' or just my daughter," Lauren laughed.

"Daughter?!" Carmita replied shocked. "But how is that possible, you're like 12!"

"Wow, whatever you're drinking Carmita I want some," Lauren laughed as Carmita finally took a seat between her and Andy.

Andy smiled at his friend, it was so nice to see her and actually have enough time to have a meal with her. The issues between himself and Jay could absolutely wait. This right here, though not blood, was family and Andy was just so happy to be there.

That was until the doors opened and Andy noticed that coming towards them, carrying the desert, a big smile planted on his face… was Rick.

 _Aaaand crash! There's that other shoe dropping! At least Andy had a small moment of Joy, but what'll happen now that he's face to face with Rick and Jay in the same room?_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Rein had a little more of a chance to shine and she really did come through for her mother didn't she? I wonder if Lauren will take up her advice and take a course in how to keep quiet? Hehe._

 _I would love it if you could leave a review and let me know what you're thinking so far. I'm happy to keep reading private reviews, but don't forget you can post publically also. Please tell me what country you're from if you do, I can't wait to find out!_

 _To whet your appetite – How will Rick's sudden appearance impact on Andy's relationship with Jay? What will Carmita do that surprises everyone? And what happens when Jay meets Sam? This and more will all be answered next upload, when Cold in the Rain Continues!_


	18. Chapter 18: Even more of an Idiot

**Hey Guys,**

 **First and foremost sincere apologies for not having these chapters up sooner. It has been a very busy week and I hope you all survived the extra day.**

 **I'm sure you're all waiting to see what happens between Andy and Jay. What I can say is that the next two chapters will shed a lot of light on things however we will not know for sure until next week.**

 **Mdexter2010 again I thank you for your reviews and thank you for the compliments you give me each week they truly humble me as a writer. I also thank you for putting the start of an idea into my head that I will not elaborate on now but you will see what I mean next week.**

 **As always I will give shout-outs and responses in the next chapter, but for now let's see what's happening in the dining-hall!...**

 **Chapter Eighteen – Even more of an Idiot.**

"Lauren?!" Andy glared at his friend.

"Don't look at me," she replied. "All food was meant to be delivered by Chef Ramon!"

"Ok, well thank you all for a lovely evening," Andy started.

"A, please!" Jay whined.

But Andy ignored him. It was one thing learning about the two of them, another having to see Rick and then dealing with this dinner and show without saying anything. But having the two in the same room at the same time, that was not going to happen.

"Rein could I see you in the foyer please?" he asked and with that he pushed his chair back, kissed Carmita and walked out of the room.

Rein had no idea what to do, but Lauren just nodded to her to follow. Now it was on her to defuse whatever she could of this situation. Though how, she had no idea.

"Am I missing something?" Carmita whispered across the table to Jay.

"Ah, yeah, something kind of big," he admitted.

"Rick! What are you doing?!" Lauren asked, now standing deciding to deal with the situation head on.

"Ramon wanted to have a smoke so I offered to bring the desert in, I had no idea it was for you guys," he admitted.

"Gee thanks," Carmita replied, now getting off her seat and making her way to the foyer.

"Carmita!" Lauren whined. "Please stay, we haven't even had desert yet."

"Something tells me the show is over," she replied and she walked steadily out of the room leaving Lauren with the two guys.

"Ok," she started. "If the oxford dictionary had a picture below the word awkward it would be of us in this very moment." She laughed lightly having no idea what to do.

"It's ok Lauren, go." Jay said. "Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Andy I've gone home."

As much as she wanted to intervene and stop Jay from leaving, given the chance she now wanted nothing more than to go.

"Ok boys, but play nice yeah?" she asked.

"It's ok," Jay replied. "I just want to talk to Rick for a moment."

Rick who had been standing there the whole time with the deserts in his hands now placed them on the table and took a seat. Lauren could think of a million things better for these two to do then to talk right now, but thinking better of suggesting it, she picked herself up and made to walk to the door.

"Welcome back Jay, I'm sorry it couldn't have gone better for you," she added closing the dividing doors behind her.

Once the two were alone Jay started into Rick right away. Thank goodness Lauren had shut the dividing doors.

"Remember how I told you that I was an idiot?" he started.

"Well, yeah," Rick replied. "It's sort of hard to forget."

"Well, I didn't tell Andy what happened and so now I'm even more of an idiot! Urgh!" he took a breath stressing over the situation. "We're so screwed."

"Yeah, I figured. Andy saw me earlier and ah, let's just say the look on his face? It sort of screamed darkened villain."

"Rick?" Jay asked his head in his hands.

"Yeah."

"What are you still doing here? Weren't you meant to have gone by now?"

Rick inhaled slowly. Jay was right. He was meant to have left ages ago. But that night with Jay had changed things for him and despite Jay confessing his love for Andy, Rick had in fact began developing feelings for him. To say these words however would land everyone in more hell then they already were, so he simply took a breath.

"My flight was cancelled and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard you guys were coming back tonight and figured I'd say hi to Andy before I left." He lied.

"What about John?" Jay asked.

"John? He left the night before if you can believe it."

Jay's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah, he called me not long after you left the room and told me his girlfriend had shown up to surprise him and they took a flight home together."

"Girlfriend?" Jay asked. "So you guys weren't…"

"Oh NO, no, no!" Rick waved his hands at the blonde. "John's straight and so… was I until…"

"Wait! You're kidding me! I was your first!" Jay asked getting more and more frustrated by the mess as time went on.

"Well, yeah." Rick replied. "I actually have a girlfriend at home also and…"

But that was all Jay needed to hear. Dropping his napkin, he got up off the chair.

"Goodbye Rick," he said as he walked towards the exit doors. "Go home…and don't come back."

And with that he ripped open the dividing doors and stormed out.

"*"

Meanwhile Andy was upstairs. Way upstairs. He had asked Rein to come out purely so that he could book a room. Regardless of what had happened from here he was done for the night. He wanted to sleep and sleep, without Jay. Rein had understood and aside from a quick objection had handed Andy the keys to room 510 the Praeses Locus, otherwise known as the President's suite and didn't even charge him for the night.

"I'll let Jay know," she said, handing him the keys.

"Yes, please do. But don't tell him what room I'm in. If he needs me, he'll call. But if he's smart he'll get the message and just go home."

Just as Andy was making his way to the lift Carmita came out of the dining area and upon seeing Andy strode right over to him quite purposefully. As much as she looked like she was on a mission as she approached, the moment she got to his side she acted as though nothing had happened.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as casually as someone asking an opinion on a sweater.

It was funny. Had anyone else asked him that question he would have replied with a distinction between him and the other person. But for some reason the idea of Carmita following him, didn't phase him. After all Andy had seen Carmita at _her_ worst.

2 Years ago Carmita was offered the chance of a lifetime. The chance to sign to one of the most successful music labels in the industry. The only catch was that she needed to fake being in a relationship with her boss, who himself was a music star and had recently been seen kissing another guy.

Rather than just come out, his manager at the time had advised he adopt a fake relationship and when he chose Carmita he told her that his manager would set her up with an album and concert by year's end. Carmita had naturally agreed, but unfortunately her fake-boyfriend was shot weeks later and with no contract signed once again Carmita was tossed to the side.

Other than being quite upset about his death as they were not only in a fake relationship, but friends also, Carmita went as Aunt Deb would say 'off the deep end'. Andy had been the one she called the most and he even took a trip up to see her in Beverly Hills. The whole scene was not pretty, but when things got better Carmita had informed him that she would owe him one. It seemed she would now be paying back her debt.

As the lift opened the pair stepped inside and Andy pressed the number 6 button.

"Ooooh 6! Do we have a good view?" Carmita asked, vainly checking out her hair in the reflective mirror and moving it to a better position.

"Suite Presidente," Andy replied nowhere near as excitedly as he would have had he come here under normal circumstances.

"Presidente?! Oooh la-lah!"

The lift opened with its usual ding and the pair stepped out. Unlike the rooms on level 2, the Praeses Locus had a rich and classy feel about it and also unlike level 2, when you stepped off onto level 6 there was this feeling of stepping directly into an apartment. There were not entrance doors, it seemed, the lift was the only way in or out.

"Doesn't really come with a lot of security," Carmita said. "Anyone who drinks too much could just press 6 and be here invading your space!"

"No Carmita," Andy replied. "I swiped this card, it's a security access card," he finished showing her a white card the same size and feel of a credit card but completely blank.

Carmita accepted that and at once started looking around.

"Listen, I'm off to bed. Feel free to stay, but I'm exhausted and need to sleep," Andy said.

"I can stay?" Carmita asked, clearly excited about the prospect.

"Yes, but please keep it down I'm going to try and get some shut-eye before work in a couple of hours."

Carmita simply nodded.

"You sleep well ok? I'm here for you Andy, just call out if you need me ok?"

"Thanks Carmita," Andy replied. "I'm just grateful I have such a good friend like you."

Andy blew a kiss to Carmita and then turned on his heel and walked towards the main bedroom. There were 3 in the suite that Andy knew of, so he knew Carmita would be ok. But for now, finally, he could get some sleep.

"*"

Downstairs in the lobby, Jay was talking to Lauren and Rein.

Rein had filled him in on all of what Andy had said and Jay had decided it would be better not to call him, but to leave Andy some time to cool down first.

"Listen Jay," Lauren began. "If you and Andy want today off, I mean, I fully understand."

"Honestly Lauren, it'd be a great help for me. I won't answer for Andy obviously but for me, I'll take it thanks."

"Sure," she replied. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Andy thanked Lauren for the offer and then looked at Rein, who was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey…Heyyyy," he dragged out soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

He wrapped his arms around the girl as she slowly and silently wept.

"H-How do you k-know?" she asked timidly. "Everything was finally going so well between you two. How do you know it'll all work out?"

"Because no matter what, we both care about you so much. The both of you," he said looking also at Lauren.

"Regardless of what happens here and hopefully it works out for us. We will still be here for you guys!" he reassured them.

"But w-what if Andy kicks you out?" Rein asked.

Lauren looked at Rein shocked that she would ask such a question. Sure it was a good point, but did she really need to ask that now?

"Then I'm still not going anywhere," Jay replied. "As long as I have work here, I'm not leaving no matter what ok?"

Rein nodded and Lauren calmly spoke to Jay.

"Hey kid, we better get going if you want to sleep before the sun rises," she choked, trying hard not to cry herself.

"Ok, let's go," Jay said.

And giving Rein another hug, he walked away with Lauren partly wishing that Rein could have come with him and stayed the night.

Once in the car Jay apologized to his new friend.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry."

"For what kid?" she asked her eyes on the road.

"This whole mess, Rein is right, if I just hadn't slept with him…"

"Oh, kid!" she interrupted. "If I only had a nickel. The amount of times I said that after my big fight with my parents. Remember when I told you about how I got pregnant with Rein at 16?"

"Yeah and your parents wanted you to be a catholic girl?" Jay asked recalling the night at the moonlight-freeze.

"Proper upstanding young lady but yeah I guess catholic is close enough," she mused. "Anyway my point is sometimes life throws you a curve ball and it sucks kid, I get it. But all you can do is make the best of it."

"I know…" Jay sighed.

"Good," said Lauren now arriving at the house. "So tomorrow you will come to the hotel with 2 large caramel latte's and I will give you a copy of the access card for Andy's room and you will sort this out right?"

Jay smiled; he hoped it would be as simple as that.

"Sounds like a plan," Jay said getting out of the car.

He shut the door and leaned on the open window.

"Hey, why are you being so nice to me anyway?" he asked. "I still remember that look you gave me when you found out about…this…stuff."

"Good," Lauren replied. "In short, you didn't technically cheat, you just had you're priorities askew. But I'm warning you Jay, I love you like the son I never had, but you cheat on him or break his heart in any way… you and the Dètendez-Vouz…done! Capisce?"

"Capisce," Jay moaned and started walking towards the house.

"Hey Jay!" Lauren called out and he turned around. "But till then, love you like a son, kid!"

Jay smiled, as much as he could.

"Me too," he said and turned to open the door.

Despite the issue that now faced him, when Jay closed the door he took a moment and realized just how much he loved this area. It was certainly _Newer_ then Pittsburg and indeed a _Haven_ comparatively. When he had gone back to Pittsburg to help Andy at the trial, nothing felt the same. It was like Pittsburg was an old friend that though familiar, was no longer home. He hoped things would work out with Andy, but he knew the moment the words came out of his mouth that they were true. Provided he had a job, he would never leave New Haven and no matter what happened with him and Andy, he would do everything in his power to hang on to the friendships he had formed with Lauren and Rein.

 _I just hope Rick takes the next flight home._ He couldn't help but think to himself.

Yes, provided Rick left everything would be okay eventually. But he knew he had a tough road ahead. Andy was not likely to just give-in so easily. Maybe if Jay had slept with a complete stranger someone that Andy didn't even know.

 _Or better yet,_ his mind yelled _maybe if you hadn't slept with anyone!_

Jay took of his clothes and slipped into Andy's bed. He may be back in the state now and even better only a block away, but for all Jay knew Andy might as well have been back in Pittsburg. There was no one to blame for this but himself. If he had only been honest and dealt with the situation then Andy would be lying here next to him. But as Jay looked out at the stars in the night sky from the bedroom window all he wanted was his boyfriend and all he could think to himself was that he had lost the only thing he had ever truly wanted.

"*"

 _Ah yes, that moment of regret when Jay realizes just how much he may have lost._

 _I hope you all liked the chapter; clearly Andy is not taking this news well at all. I wonder what you all think. Do you think Andy should just let it go and forgive Jay or do you think he should break it off with him?_

 _Oh, on another note I have a question about uploading my chapters. As you know I was a day late this time and a date late 2 weeks ago and I'm wondering something. Both times I had the first of the two chapters done (so in this case 18 was done) but the second one (in this case 19) was not complete. If I get into this situation again (I hope I don't but if I do) would you prefer for me to at least upload the first chapter Monday night and then the second one as soon as it's done? Or keep it how it is and wait to upload until both are done. I am more than happy either way, just let me know._

 _Ok, so now that Andy and Jay are finally in bed, it's time to see what happens the following day! Click on over to chapter 19 and see…_


	19. Chapter 19: Carmita knows Exactly

**Hey guys, so shout-out time and first of all quick shout-outs to Renee C and Gerald H. You guys have been consistently praising the book and I haven't thanked you yet. So thank you both very much and I'm glad you're loving it.**

 **NapaJ – Believe me I would have said the same thing you did if I were reading this as opposed to writing it. The thing is the issue needs to be dealt with and that's why I needed to have Rick walk in at that exact moment. Rod29 – Yes I think we all have a dark side in us that comes out when the right buttons are pushed. For Andy, this betrayal is clearly one of those moments.**

 **KarmaK – I don't think Andy would sleep with Rick even before this but especially now. But who knows? It would even the score wouldn't it. JesseBW – Yes, I like you know a few people also that would benefit from taking a course in learning how to keep quiet in certain situations. Someone should start one. Hehe.**

 **To those of you who I didn't respond to or shout out to this week I thank you for continuing to read the book. I love you all and just can't thank you all enough for supporting me. Considering I decided to re-open this world so many years down the track from it's predecessor, I am just in so much awe of the support. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

A/N: Minor use of profanity.

 **Chapter Nineteen – Carmita knows exactly.**

Hours later light began to fill the streets. The snow was mounting quite high and Andy was fast asleep in his Praeses Locus bed. Meanwhile somewhere in the room a noise like a door bell kept sounding, though Andy too far away in the land of nod and didn't hear it at all.

Carmita on the other hand, who had only settled in for some sleep two hours before heard it clear as day.

"What the?" she questioned. "What is that?!"

She sprang out of bed trying to track the noise down and came face to face with an intercom. Looking at it as though it were the worst thing ever to be invented she pressed the button.

"What?!" she moaned, clearly wanting whoever it was to just go away.

"Hi Andy, it's Rick," came the sound of Rick's voice.

"Rick sweetie, it's Carmita. What do you want? I only just got to bed not long ago."

For a few moments silence filled the intercom, clearly Rick had no idea what to say and then finally he spoke.

"Ah, hi," he said at last. "You're the singer right?"

"Twenty points for you," Carmita said in a bored and pissed off manner. "What do you want, seriously, tell me now or I'm hanging up and I'm-a going back to bed."

"Sorry to wake you," Rick said apologetically. "I just wanted to speak to Andy."

"Hold on," Carmita replied. "I'll go see if he's awake."

As she strode off to Andy's room Carmita mumbled some disgruntled words in Spanish. Now was not the time for anyone to be talking to her. Nor the time for her to be talking to others.

As she got to the door, memories of why they were there filled her mind. Though she still hadn't quite put everything together, she had worked out that _something_ was clearly going on involving Andy and possibly Rick or Jay. She just didn't have a clue as to what.

"Andy," Carmita said softly knocking on the door.

After getting no response, she pushed it open and found Andy sprawled out on the bed still asleep. He was clearly so exhausted last night that not only had he not changed, but his shoes were still on.

"Andy, honey." Carmita again softly called, now shaking him quite gently.

"What?" Andy snapped grumpily. "Let me sleep."

Carmita almost laughed, he was so cute when he was waking up. But she had a message to deliver and that damned intercom wasn't going to be quiet until she had.

"Someone wants to see you," she said nervously.

"Unless it's Rein or Lauren with coffee…tell them to fuck off!" Andy said rolling over and almost instantly falling back asleep.

Carmita resigned herself that this was as much as she was going to get out of him right now and tip toed out of the room closing the door softly behind her. She walked back over to the intercom.

"Rick, are you there?" she asked, pressing the button.

"Yeah," Rick replied. "I'm still here."

"Listen honey two things. One, Andy doesn't want to be disturbed right now and Two, please just ring once next time. If no one answers then take the hint. Good night Rick." She finished letting go of the button.

"Sorry," he replied. "Please just let Andy know when he wakes up that I've left. I'm down in the lobby and just wanted to say goodbye."

Carmita so desperately wanted to tell him she would and go back to bed, but the good in her was nagging to get down there and talk to the boy. Cursing her good nature she groaned.

"Urgh! Stay there, I'll be down in a minute," she said and walking to her room she prepared to dress and get down to talk to the boy.

"*"

Back at Andy's house Jay rolled over and found what he was looking for. Andy's clock radio, the red numbers glared _9:03am._ Despite the fact that Lauren had given him the day off, she had expressly advised that he come back with 2 Caramel Latte's so that he could work out this issue with Andy. He imagined the 2nd coffee was for her and then he recalled her telling him last night that she viewed him as a son.

Jay smiled at the thought. But it vanished as soon as it had appeared as the memories of last night came flooding back.

" _Idiot! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!"_ he screamed at himself grabbing the pillow next to him and hitting himself in the face with it.

He got out of bed and noticing Andy's dressing-gown on the back of the door put it on and walked to the kitchen. The gown smelt of Andy and Jay was so happy to be wearing his boyfriend's gown. But that was the thing. Was Andy still his boyfriend? Did he still want Jay despite everything that had occurred?

Somehow Jay's legs had managed to walk him to the kettle and he switched it on preparing to make some coffee for himself. He knew regardless of how today went he'd need at least one jolt to get him through the day, if not more.

 _Damn Lauren,_ he thought to himself as he spooned in the coffee and the sugar.

As he turned around waiting for the kettle to boil, he noticed Andy's answering machine flashing, with what appeared to be 4 new messages. Without thinking Jay pressed the play button and listened.

" _You have four new messages"_ it said _"Message one- Ah hi Andy it's Mel. I have some disturbing news for you. Give me a call back as soon as you get this will you? …beep."_

Disturbing news was never good and Jay wondered what was happening. Hadn't they just escaped Pittsburg with everything ok? Or at least better than it was?

" _Hey booooooooys!"_ came the sound of Micah, his tone much brighter than that of Mel's. _"I hope you both had a great flight. I just want to thank you Andy for being here, I really appreciate it. I hope everything is going well…and Jay, look out for my son ok? I know he can be a handful at times,"_ he chuckled. _"But he's worth it as I'm sure you've already noticed. There son, have I embarrassed you enough? Call me later to let me know you got home safe." Beep._

Jay frowned at the machine, how would Micah take the news if things didn't go so well today?

" _Hey guys, it's Ms Taylor…Jay's mom,"_ Jay stared at the machine, how in the world did she wind up with Andy's phone number?

" _Sorry about calling, I got your number from your Aunt Deb Andy I hope you don't mind. Anywho, good news, I just wanted to let the both of you know that I'm going to be there Friday night so we can all have dinner together! You know…a sort of boyfriend's and parent's…thing. Anywho better get going I've got a long shift today. Kisses to you both and keep warm son I hear the snow is piling up out there. Bye guys!"_

Jay didn't even know where to begin with that one. His mom at Friday night dinner? What if Friday night dinner didn't even happen? Or worse…did with Andy and him broken-up? Before he could think anymore the answering machine beeped one last time.

" _Jay?! Where are you?"_ came Lauren's voice. _"It's pandemonium down here, Rick was about to leave, but Carmita's talking him out of it. Seriously kid…Run!"_

Jay didn't need to hear the rest; he bolted into Andy's room and rang a taxi before getting dressed and racing outside.

"*"

Back at the Dètendez-Vouz Carmita could be found sitting with Rick in the dining area. She had advised Rein, who was filling in for Andy at reception, that she was just going to _talk_ to him and so far that was all she had done. Pleasantries out the way, she'd jumped right in and asked him to explain exactly what had happened. Rick was a tad skeptical of telling this woman he had never met before what was going on, but the offer to buy him another coffee persuaded him enough and he spilled every last detail.

"So _that's_ why he left last night?" she asked.

"Well…yeah," Rick admitted defeated. "I'm actually surprised he didn't tell you."

"No, he didn't say anything," Carmita replied. "And now you're leaving?"

"Well, yeah," said Rick. "I think it's for the best."

"How?" Carmita asked perplexed. "You say you've been friends with Andy for a while now, why would you want to leave things this way?"

As the pair talked Lauren walked up to them.

"Ok Rick," she said. "Everything's sorted. Thank you for staying with us at the Dètendez-Vouz."

And without waiting for a response she placed a receipt in front of him and walked back to the desk. Rick just glanced after her as she walked back and then turned back to Carmita.

"Ok, _now_ tell me that leaving is not the best thing for everyone."

Carmita thought for a moment. Granted she hadn't been around to see what had transpired and also that she had only heard Rick's side, but if her Mamacita had taught her anything it was to never leave a situation unresolved and worse angry.

"Ok," she finally admitted. "Maybe staying _here_ is not the best idea, but I wouldn't go home just yet. Actually…" she started her eyes twinkling as an idea suddenly hit her. "I know exactly where you can stay."

"*"

Back at reception Lauren was continuing to look at the pair, wondering why in the world Rick still hadn't left the hotel.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to stare?" came a voice from behind her.

It was Rein.

"Didn't anyone tell _him_ that its customary to leave the hotel once the bill has been settled?"

She crossed her arms. It was unbelievable the way he was just sitting there. He would have to have known by now the trouble he had caused and sticking around to just, what? Enjoy the show? Wasn't helping anything.

"Oh mom," Rein started. "This is not our battle. He'll leave when he's ready. Besides Carmita said Andy's still asleep and Jay's not even here yet so I'm sure everything will work out."

Though she had said it confidently she had no idea if it was true and had merely said it to pacify her mother.

"I suppose so," Lauren replied. "Well, I guess those beds aren't going to make themselves."

And with that she stormed off into the direction of the laundry room to get some fresh linen. Rein meanwhile, who was waiting for her boyfriend to show up, was getting tired of just hanging around. If there was one thing she couldn't stand about other people it was tardiness and it seemed Sam had been making a habit out of that lately. Taking out a slip of paper and a pen she wrote:

 _Jay,_

 _Gone to help mom with housekeeping. Just take the scan-card from its place you know where it is. I hope this works out, but either way I'm still here for you. So if it doesn't come and find me. If you don't I'll assume it has and will want to hear all the details tomorrow. Well, almost all the details._

 _With Love,_

 _Rein._

Once the note was written she folded it up and wrote Jay's name on the cover and left it on the desk leaving the area in pursuit of her mother. But as she left she spied Rick getting up from his chair and making his way to the exit, Carmita following him.

 _At least that's one drama over,_ she thought to herself as she left the area in pursuit of her mother.

How wrong she would turn out to be.

"*"

Jay meanwhile was still waiting for a cab to approach the house.

"What is it with cabs not showing up when you need them and yet showing up early when you're happy to wait? I'll never understand their system," he said out loud to himself as he decided to check the mail for something to do.

With the only thing in the mail box being some advertising pamphlet for washers and dryers, Jay walked back up the driveway and sat on the stone steps going over and over in his mind what he would say once he finally saw his boyfriend. That was if they were still boyfriends.

Finally, what seemed like hours later the cab pulled up and Jay climbed in.

"Where to," the gruff driver asked.

"Dètendez-Vouz" Jay replied without even thinking, his mind was way too focused on what was to come.

In a matter of moments the cab had pulled up at the hotel and Jay had wondered to himself for what seemed the millionth time why he hadn't simply walked the distance.

Racing through to the lobby he was surprised to not only see Rick and Carmita no longer there, but to in fact see no one there other than a nice looking African-American man.

 _I wonder why no one's serving him_ Jay thought and without thinking another moment he strolled right around to the other side of the desk and addressed the man.

"Sorry about the delay there," he lied covering for Lauren and Rein wherever they were.

He thought back to all those times he'd seen Lauren welcome people and tried his best to do an impression of her.

"Welcome to the Dètendez-Vouz!" he exclaimed in a voice way to chipper to be legit.

He looked around, as though it were a play and expecting Taylor to be right there. Realizing he wasn't he gave up on the impression.

"I'm sorry the bell hop is not here to help you with your bags. Are you checking in?" he asked politely.

The man laughed.

"Man, if I could afford to stay in a place like this, I wouldn't even be in the state let alone the area," he chuckled.

"Oh," Jay replied, caught off-guard momentarily. "Um, can I help you with anything then?"

"Nah, I'm just here to pick up my girl," the man said.

"Oh, right." Jay replied, regretting the move to talk to the man. "Well the foyer is open in case you want a coffee or something while you wait."

"That's cool," the man replied. "I'm sure she'll be down soon."

Jay just smiled and then upon noticing Rein's note, opened it and read it. Just as he got to the end of the letter and was about to grab the scan-card the man spoke up.

"Oooooh" he drew out. "So _you're_ Jay."

This gave Jay an ominous feeling. The man was not saying it in a kind or even up-beat way. He was saying it as though they were in a jail-cell and he'd just discovered the jail snitch.

"Um…yeah," was all he could manage to say as he whirled around looking for the scan card.

Once he had the card Jay made his way to the lift, all the while noticing that the man was watching him.

"Another paying customer?" he asked as Jay pressed the button at the elevator.

Jay spun around so quickly he almost did a pirouette. Thank god he stopped himself just in time.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"It's ok dude!" the man replied. "Rein told me all about the ah… _service_ you provide here, as you were."

He waved dismissively at Jay; however as the elevator doors still hadn't opened Jay took the moment to enquire further.

"Rein?" he asked.

And then it hit him as one of his fears he realized, were becoming a reality.

"Oh damn," he said, though more to himself. "You…must be Sam!"

There was no questioning from Jay, nor was it even a question as the man simply nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied stiffly. "Now, go on son, time is money."

He then laughed quite viciously.

Just as Jay was about to respond the thankful _ding_ of the elevator rang out into the lobby. As much as Jay wanted to deal with the situation he had more issues at hand starting with Andy. So he just shook his head as he stepped inside the elevator, scanned the card and pressed the button that would take him to the Praeses Locus.

"*"

 _Bet you didn't see that one coming huh?_

 _So it seems Rein did in fact tell Sam that Jay was a hooker. Interesting…_

 _Anyway so much happened in this chapter and I must say this is a pivotal chapter too. There are many clues in this chapter that will help you to discover what is coming up in the future I wonder if you deciphered any of them?_

 _Please review and let me know what you thought; did you like the chapter? Hate it? Do you have suggestions for the next few? More than happy to read them all._

 _Also don't forget to tell me if I should update what I'm up to Monday or just wait till I have both chapters (if it happens again)._

 _To whet your appetite- What was Mel's warning alluding to? Where has Carmita take Rick? And of course, what will happen to Andy and Jay? Find out next week when Cold in the Rain continues!_


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting Svedantcha

**Hey Guys! Thankyou for your responses on chapter publishing. It seems the majority of you are happy to wait until I have two done and it's just as well as these last two weeks have seen me have next to no time to write. Granted this chapter was done, but the next one was not so thankyou for allowing me the extra week. I'm hoping to return to normal schedule next week.**

 **StacieS – I'm glad you like the sound of the Praesus Locus, yes Andy is lucky that he knows Lauren and Rein so that he can experience it free of charge. Although I don't know how much of a chance he'll have to enjoy it.**

 **Lian T – Thanks again for your ideas, unfortunately now is not the time for me to use them and you'll see why soon. But they are really good and I plan to incorporate them later on in the story.**

 **Well Andy is finally awake guys, so let's see what happens between him and Jay. Read on…**

A/N: Minor profanity.

 **Chapter Twenty – Meeting Svedantcha.**

By now Andy had not only gotten up, but was actually downing his second cup of coffee. With Carmita gone, Andy figured he would prepare for work later on that day. He was also thanking the gods that he had requested an afternoon shift for his first day back. As he was about to take another sip, he heard an announcer on the TV news.

"That's right Carigan, the snow has literally been piling up so high that some businesses have had to remain closed. Fortunately assistance is on the way, but it does look like heavy snowfall will continue for our entire Tuesday morning." The reporter said.

The funniest thing about the report was Andy hearing the day of the week. Despite the fact that he should have known what day it was he was just going through each day not even thinking about it.

' _Ding!'_ the sound of the elevator come to life and he heard the doors opening.

"Hey sweetie, I put some coffee on if you want," Andy called out.

"Oh, ah…I actually brought some coffee for you," came a voice that was clearly not his Latino friend.

Andy stood up and walked to the elevator entrance.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"And a good morning to you too," Jay replied holding out one of the coffees he had brought for him.

"A bribe?" Andy guessed.

"Only the carameliest and coffeeist I know," Jay laughed nervously.

Andy took the coffee from Jay and grumbled a thanks, tipping his own coffee down the sink and taking a grateful sip. Looking at the cup, Andy noticed that Jay had gone to his favourite coffee place.

"So, you know the best coffee place already huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of hard not to when you work for the queen of caffeine," Jay smiled.

Andy instructed Jay to have a seat and Jay obliged.

"Listen A…I-" but Andy cut him off.

"Unless the next 2 words out of your mouth are 'was wrong' then I don't want to hear from you right now," Andy replied shortly taking a sip.

"A! Come on," Jay protested.

Andy sprung up out of his chair.

"The familiar cutening of my name implies that we like each other and right now, we do not. So stop it!"

"Ok, I'll let you talk," Jay snapped back.

Andy began pacing the room he so did not want to deal with this right now. Life was all becoming a little too much and though a week ago he would have thought otherwise, the idea of joining an insane asylum really was starting to appeal to him. He would even take a convent if the nuns would let him live with them. Andy stopped pacing and noticed Jay's head was in his lap, clearly he was feeling a range of emotions also.

 _And so should he!_ A voice in his head screamed. _Serves him right going off with your best friend._

Andy tried his best to calm down. He knew he had to confront the situation and noticing the time on the microwave nearby, he had to do it soon as work time was approaching.

"Jay…I-I….I don't even know where to begin with this."

Jay looked up from his lap and opened his mouth to reply, but noticing the glare coming from Andy's eyes closed it at once.

"Exactly," Andy said. "No talking, just listen. If this is going to work…"

Jay raised his eyebrows suddenly hopeful.

"Remember I said _If_ this is going to work," Andy confirmed. "Then we need to be able to talk to each other. We keep getting interrupted whether by me or you or Lauren or the greater Pittsburg nation and we can't have that. So I think the first thing we need to do is switch off our phones, because otherwise it's just not going to happen."

Jay almost opened his mouth to advise that the interruptions had all been one sided lately, but thought better of it and closed his mouth pulling out his cell. Dramatically showing Andy he turned it off and placed it onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Thank you," Andy said appreciatively.

He took a deep breath and then continued.

"Seriously! This whole month has been a fucking nightmare! I really should never have gone to Pittsburg in the first place."

"What? Why not?" Jay asked unable to help himself.

"Why not? Why not?" Andy questioned not quite believing Jay could ask such a question.

"For one thing you'd still be with Edward right now all happy and lah di dah and life would all be normal. Micah wouldn't have wound up in hospital and eventually after twenty latte's or so with Lauren life would be back to normal and none of this crap would have happened and…"

"What?" Jay asked cautiously, not wanting to interject, but wanting Andy to finish.

"And I wouldn't have single handedly split up one of the greatest couples I know," Jay went to interject but Andy put his hand up stopping him. "Don't even." He said.

"If I had of just stayed at home I never would have had that discussion with Mel and none of that would have even happened!" Andy fumed and then took a deep breath. "But, I digress. It's been a long month for me and for you too and now I'm going to ask you _what in gods name you were thinking when you decided to fuck my friend?_ "

Sure his volume had risen there, but Andy didn't care. Despite everything that had been happening this month, Jay still had no right to do what he did.

"Actually he fucked me," Jay replied smiling.

But Andy wasn't joining in.

"Is this a joke to you?" he demanded. "Do you think that this is ok, to just joke around about going behind my back-"

But this time it was Jay who didn't care and he stood up and cut Andy off.

"Behind your back?! Andy we weren't even together!" he cried.

"You're right," Andy agreed. "Well then, guess that clears everything up. I'm sure if you fly out to California he'll take you in with open arms. Thanks for coming to New Haven Jay and have a good life,"

Andy then proceeded to walk past Jay, but Jay was not about to let that happen and he grabbed Andy with both hands.

"Will you _shut up for a god-damned second_?!" he screamed.

"On and on and on and on and on about you and you're life and how everything is bad for poor little Andy while everyone else gets to ride off into the sunset and live their nice happy lives! Did you once, _just once_ , stop to think about how this…act…has affected me?! Sure I'm the one to blame; do the crime do the time A! But seriously, just shut up for a god damned minute and let me talk."

And with that he pushed Andy onto the couch and while Andy tried to sit upright he plowed on.

"I have been wracked with guilt ever since it happened. Did you ask Rick about what happened the next day? Did you? No. Did you even consider giving me time to explain? No. All you did was accuse and basically dismiss me as though you were Miranda fucking Priestley!"

Andy boiled with rage and jumped up but Jay pushed him back down before he could say anything else and continued.

"Did I tell you what happened while we were in Pittsburg? No. Why? Where was the time Andy?! Between your trial and your Papa and everything that has been going on since we have not had one moment to even discuss this and yet here you are acting all high and mighty as though I wanted this to happen and am so glad it did! Well Andy you want the truth? Here it is."

Suddenly Jay's stance changed completely and he sat on the coffee table taking Andy's hands in his quite gently and looking calmly and lovingly into his eyes.

"I missed you," he said. "I missed you so much while you were away, it ached to not be with you. Then… _it_ … happened and then we talked on the phone and you told me the words I have been waiting to hear since I got here. You told me you loved me."

"And you told me you loved me," Andy replied, a tear escaping his eyes.

"And nothing happened since then," Jay confirmed. "Even during and after I knew it wasn't what I wanted because I wanted you. Yes things got in the way and I think they may for a while, but I also think provided we don't split up again and have you gallivanting around in another state while I stay behind then nothing like this would even happen. But A, don't you see? We need to be _with_ each other and not just in the metaphorical sense." Now tears were starting to leak from Jay's eyes.

"And I am so so so sorry about all this. I never meant to hurt you and-"

But there was nothing more said as Andy's lips crashed into Jay's.

"That's all I needed to hear," Andy panted sobbing. "I love you Jay."

"I love you to Andy," Jay sobbed equally as hard. "And I never want to lose you."

As the pair continued their passionate kissing, Jay started unbuttoning Andy's work shirt.

"Jay!" he gasped. "Right here in the Praeses Locus? What if Lauren were to… _oooooooh!_ " he moaned, for what Jay was doing by then pushed aside any and all thoughts of the outside world.

"*"

"Driver, corner of Woodbridge and Main please," Carmita called out as she stepped into the limo.

"Woah! Need ride dude!" Rick exclaimed.

"Ok sweetie, first of all I'm not your 'dude'," Carmita said.

Then she noticed the crestfallen look on his face and continued.

"What I mean is call me Carmita, or Amiga, or I don't know, something that doesn't make me sound like I'm going to chuck back some beers yeah?" she laughed.

"Ok, I'll go with Carmita then for now," Rick replied joining the laugh.

Carmita reached past Rick and flicked open a compartment next to him.

"And the good news is…" she started reaching in and pulling up a bottle. "I brought the wine!"

Rick smiled, not only was this woman saving him from everything that had happened, she was also offering him some alcohol.

"Thanks Carmita," he replied.

"Oh sweetie," she started looking at him sternly. "This is not for you. I have a meeting with a producer from Pennsylvania coming into town today. Looks like I'll have a show over there if I can schmooze him over."

"Oh," Rick replied, slightly crestfallen.

"And that's where you come in," she continued. "If you can help me secure this deal, then I'll be happy for you to stay on." She smiled.

"Stay on?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah, as my butler," Carmita replied. "There's a guest room at the house I'm using and if you're up for it you can stay with me."

As the limo continued forward, Carmita explained the situation to Rick. A hand held mirror in hand, she continued to fix her already perfect appearance.  
"So, when he arrives I need to make sure that we have the wine chilled and some tapas out ready just in case he's hungry," she said running fingers through her hair.

"Of course," Rick replied.

Despite the fact that he had never been a butler before there was no way he wasn't going to do this. After all, she had practically rescued him and he was so grateful for it. If he could help her get this gig, he would do everything in his power.

As the limo pulled up to the house, Rick couldn't help but look at it in awe. Carmita noticed the look on his face particularly the dropped jaw and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Believe me, I had the same look you did," she said. "Apparently they have these sort of places on reserve for 'stars' as they call it. Not really what I'm used to...but if it's what I need to live in for the sake of the job, then I guess I'll do the right thing," she winked.

The pair stepped out and Rick was even more surprised to see a Russian lady approach them.

"Ms Carmita, you return," she smiled.

"Ah yes, Rick this is Svedantcha," she advised.

Rick held out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh, pleased to meet you," he said.

Svedantcha held out her hand to shake his.

"Yes, Rick will be working for us for a little while," Carmita informed the Russian.  
Svedantcha instantly removed her hand as though Rick's was on fire. Rick looked at her surprised as Carmita stepped inside.

"I'm Russian," she said simply in a very low tone. "We never shake hands with the help."

She then simply stepped aside and motioned for Rick to enter the house. As he walked past her he couldn't help but wonder what in the world he had gotten himself into. As he stepped inside the house, the thought continued to provoke him. The interior screamed _rich,_ rich and _classy._ Almost too classy for him.

"So, what do you think?" Carmita asked walking over to the man.

"It's...amazing!" he replied still looking around in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied. "I need to go and get changed, I'll be back."

Rick continued to look around the home and made his way into the living area. It was absolutely stunning. Splashes of gold and white were seen everywhere as though they were the major colour combination of the elaborate home. It reminded him strongly of what a Greek God's home would look like and he wouldn't have been surprised to see Aphrodite saunter past with a bunch of grapes and a golden goblet.

"So," came the crisp voice of Svedantcha behind him, making him jump. "You like the place, yes?" she asked, though it definitely didn't sound like a question at all.

"Yes, it's...amazing," Rick replied.

"Good, because that's how we must keep it looking until you leave," she replied rather crisply.

"Come," she ordered as she quickly started walking out of sight.

Rick's eyes bulged, what in the world had he gotten himself into he wondered yet again as he quickly raced after the Russian woman.

"So you are a butler too?" he asked panting to keep up with her.

"Butler?" she spat, turning to face him suddenly. "Do I look like I buttle?" she asked, though again it didn't seem like a question.

Rick chose not to answer and fortunately it seemed Svedantcha let it go and moved on.

"Now then, you will wake at 5am in the morning and you will be in the kitchen ready to go by 5:30 are we clear?"

"Yes," Rick replied, though in his mind he was thinking of some other choice words.

"Can you cook?" the lady spat.

"Some things," Rick replied positively.

"Some things? some things..." she muttered though more to herself then him. "Hire a butler and he can't cook, this woman thinks she's miss fame and suddenly it's just hire the cute guy who knows nothing. As if my life wasn't hard enough. OK," she continued now looking specifically at Rick.

"I will cook and you will clean, follow me."

And again like before she moved off at such a pace that Rick had to run just to keep up with her.

"*"

 _Indeed, what has Rick gotten himself into? Sometimes a favor can turn out looking quite differently then what we had originally thought. At least he has Carmita there to help him right?_

 _I hope you liked the chapter, what did you think of Andy and Jay making up? Didn't take that long did it?_

 _Now I know I said I wouldn't be introducing new characters for a while, but Svedantcha plays a significant part over the next few chapters so I needed her added to the list of characters. What do you think of her so far?_

 _As I'm sure you can imagine there is a whole lot more to be discovered so click on over and let's see what's happening in chapter 21!_


	21. Chapter 21: Mystery Text

**Hey Guys, So first of all I wanted to give a general shout-out to the book 20 chapters done! Yay! It may not seem like a big deal to some of you, but considering the books I have done in the past getting to chapter 20 with this many words per chapter is a huge milestone for me and I'm so happy about it!**

 **Good news is I am nowhere near the end yet either. I will warn all of you when we are nearing the end, however the way the story is going now, I can advise we are quite a bit away from the end that's for sure.**

 **mdexter2010 – I agree that everyone should stop taking their anger out on Rick. It does indeed take 2 to tango and he does seem to be getting the raw end of the deal doesn't he? Interesting that you think Rick and Andy may hook-up, what led you to think that? (I'm not saying it wont happen, just wondering). Rein is not in the story this week (and funny enough neither is Lauren) but she and her mom will be back soon. We will tie up that loose end I promise. I'm so glad you're loving the book!**

 **Ok, so let's keep going shall we? I wonder how things went with Andy and Jay after we left them. If you're wondering too, read on…**

 **Chapter Twenty One – Mystery Text.**

Andy exhaled and flopped back down onto the bed. Being alone with Jay had finally allowed them to get as intimate as the two possibly could get. Not only was it as perfect as Andy had always imagined, it was actually much better and he reminisced allowing a smile to appear on his face.

"Someone seems happy," Jay smiled, rolling over on the bed to face his boyfriend. "So it was ok, huh?"

"I can think of a few words better suited then ok," Andy replied. "But if that's the term you want to use..."

"How about best ever?" Jay's smile grew.

"I find that very hard to believe," Andy replied making to get up and out of the bed, thinking of what Jay could have gotten up to with B.

"Whoa!" Jay protested. "Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend not wanting this moment to ever end. He knew that the moment they left this

room the world would go right back to normal and normality was something that he just didn't want to deal with right now.

Especially when everything was so right. So perfect.

"I was just going to get my phone," Andy whined mockingly.

"Why?" Jay asked. "I know you don't need to call in reinforcements," he replied as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"No," Andy corrected Jay picking up his pillow. "To call Lauren and see if we can get the day off doofas,"

And with that he aimed the pillow at Jay and hit him with a loud thwack.

"Hawww," Jack mockingly grimaced. "You got me. Man down, man down!"

Andy smiled and got up and off the bed grabbing one of the hotel dressing gowns.

"Do you really need to wear that?" Jay asked.

"Cheeky," Andy winked as he wrapped it around himself and walked back into the common area of the Praeses Locus in pursuit of his phone.

He knew Lauren wouldn't mind giving them the day off, especially when she found out why. Of course Andy would promise to make up the shift anyway, but Lauren was such a big believer in love that there was no way she would even batter an eye-lid before giving them the okay.

As he walked into the living area, Andy couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it.

Lauren wasn't wrong when she had told him that he was a neat freak and so to see T-shirts, pants and underwear littering the common area of this beautiful room was a sight to behold indeed. Without thinking Andy automatically started picking up and folding the clothes.

Just as he was done he heard Jay walking towards him and turned around and smiled.

"Hey!" Andy protested. "You didn't need to get up."

"I was getting lonely without you," Jay replied coyly.

"And I notice that the dressing gowns aren't as much to your liking as mine," Andy winked mischievously noting Jay's easy-going nude nature. "Leave a comment on one of the cards I'm sure Lauren will appreciate it."

Not that Andy minded seeing Jay like this but that was one thing that he himself was never comfortable with doing. He knew of people who were very happy to walk around private and even public areas without a stitch of clothing on, but to

him it was just something he couldn't do. Clearly this was not an issue Jay had as he walked forward proudly and picked up his own phone from the coffee table he had placed it on earlier. It was then that Andy realized that despite his own principals, he was more than happy for Jay to be like this. To Andy, the longer it lasted the better.

"D'you mind?" Jay asked, referring to the phone. "I figure if you're using yours anyway."

"Not at all," Andy shook his head. "And thanks for respecting my request and turning it off."

"You're welcome," Jay replied reaching towards him and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

As Jay turned on his phone, Andy moved to the kitchen locating his where he left it earlier on the charger.

"Whoa!" Andy exclaimed once he picked it up.

"What happened sweetie?" Jay asked.

Andy blushed. This was the first time after all that Jay had referred to him as anything other than his name or 'A'.

"I um..." Andy started. "I have like 10 missed calls from Mel. Damn she's persistent."

"And so are you with having that damn thing on silent," Jay replied automatically. "Not that I didn't appreciate it for the

last hour."

Jay then couldn't help but remember one of the messages that Mel had left on Andy's machine this morning. In fact, there had been a few that he hadn't even mentioned to his boyfriend yet. Deciding that leaving this out may cause another argument Jay quickly interrupted Andy from dialing the number on his phone.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Mel left a message on the machine at home."

Andy couldn't help but feel all lovey-dovey hearing Jay refer to his home as simply home, but quickly replied.

"She did?"

"Yeah, sorry. With this and...everything," Jay replied suggestively grinning a slightly evil grin. "I just totally forgot to tell you."

Andy nodded.

"Understandable," he replied grinning back. "I'll call her first. Ten missed calls and a message on the machine? Clearly she's desperate."

Jay nodded in agreement and sat on the couch with his own phone. Unlike Andy he didn't have any missed calls, but he did actually have 2 text messages. The first was from his mom.

 _Hey Jay_

 _Just wanted to make sure_

 _everything was ok. I haven't_

 _heard from you since you left._

 _Call me._

 _Mom._

It was nice of her to text him, he thought. Ever since his mom and dad divorced they had become so much closer then they had ever been. In fact Ms Taylor used to text Jay daily, but of course Jay had told her to stop obsessing and these days it was actually a rarity for her to even send one text. Jay quickly typed a response and then took a look at the second text. This one was actually from an unknown number. If that wasn't vague enough the text made it even more difficult to tell.

 _Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum_

 _Andy's dead, but_

 _you're just dumb._

 _xo._

Jay stared at the text. It would be one thing if it was just random and didn't mean anything at all. But it mentioned Andy and that had Jay really worried.

"*"

Back at casa de Carmita, Rick had been thrown instantly into work. Well, that was not necessarily true; he was first given a white form-fitting shirt and some black pants and shoes to change into.

"Servants quarters are in there," Svedantcha snapped at him. "Change quickly we don't have a lot of time."

Rick did as he was told and changed very quickly into the proper attire. It had been so nice of Carmita to help him out but even now he was continuing to wonder why he had stuck around once he heard the terms. After all he had a girlfriend at home and was studying a course, he even had a job. Life was actually good back home. But no, Jay had changed something in him and if there was even the slightest chance of getting back with him Rick was willing to do just about anything.

"Are you done in there?" came a loud knocking and the harsh tone of Svedantcha.

"Almost," Rick replied sighing.

Yes he still loved Jay, he thought, but at what cost? Rick opened up the door and Svedantcha smiled. Or was that Rick's imagination? The moment he saw it, it disappeared replaced by her usual scowl as she thrust a black bow-tie into his hands.

"Put this on," she barked. "The tighter the better," she finished smiling quite darkly.

Rick had no idea if she was referring to the bow-tie or other clothes he was now wearing. All of it seemed quite tight, but he was sure she was enjoying him squirm.

"This way," she instructed and pushed off as Rick continued to tie the breath-constricting object around his neck.

The house keeper led Rick into the living room.

"Now," she started pointing at the coffee table. "This is where they will have the appetizers. As you are now on cleaning, I need you to give the table a quick once over and then come to the kitchen and take out the hors d'oeuvres. I will be back in ten minutes to see how it looks."

She walked towards the door that lead out into the hallway but paused and turned around before leaving.

"Oh and Richard," she smiled. "It had better be perfect or you'll have me to deal with."

She gave him and long hard stare and then turned on her heel and exited the room.

Rick had many thoughts scrambling through his head. The least of which concerned Svedantcha saying his name wrong, not that he would ever consider doing that to her or he may have her to 'deal with' if he did and though he had no idea what that entailed he did not want to find out. Spying the bottle of solution and a rag, Rick picked them up and walked over to the coffee table preparing to make it the most sparkling object in the room.

Just as he was finishing Carmita walked into the room, though she seemed quite surprised to see him there.

"Oh," she exclaimed startled. "You're working already?"

"It's not like I…" Rick started, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw Svedantcha at the door also and so changed his sentence. "Wasn't going to put on the best display for you. I know how much this opportunity means to you and I'm so grateful for the work." He smiled, though seething on the inside.

"Wow! That's so nice of you," Carmita replied. "I remember my first day as a cleaner. Let me tell you, I took the whole first day to unpack so they couldn't put me to work right away." She laughed reminiscing on the time.

"Anyway, I actually wanted to ask your opinion on my shoes!" she smiled looking down and moving her left one as though on display.

Rick's face lit up, but just as he was about to give his opinion he eyed Svedantcha crossing her arms and glaring at him and so he changed his demeanor at once.

"Oh…they're, ah, lovely," he finally said and the stood up. "If you'll excuse me however, I need to get the appetizers."

Carmita was stunned and having not been present for the discussions between Rick and her housekeeper had no idea what had him acting this weird way. Meanwhile behind her Svedantcha was smiling.

Rick walked boldly past Svedantcha, he was really starting to get pissed off with her. It was tough acting like a servant for someone who would normally be so easy to be around.

But somehow he had become so scared of enduring the wrath of this woman, that his friendship with Carmita was put to the side and he knew that no matter what he had been put in place. Despite the fact that he had spent the last of his money on today's plane ticket home and that not being able to go to the airport or call them to cancel meant he had no cash left, he was more scared of being kicked out onto the street and running into someone like Andy or Lauren. Keeping this job kept him safe from their wrath for now and the way Andy had looked at him last night…there was no way he wanted to face that again.

Just as he came out of his thoughts he arrived back at the kitchen.

"That, was very good," Svedantcha said from behind him, making him jump. "I can see you're going to fit in rather well around here Richard."

Though the words certainly seemed complimentary her delivery was certainly not and Rick knew he had only _just_ escaped her wrath.

"Ok so the Salmorejo and bread and the Tortilla Bites need to go on the left of the table," she instructed once again adopting a business-like tone.

"Sorry, which are they?" Rick asked, not having the faintest what either was.

Svedantcha smiled and Rick could have sworn it was an evil smile.

"In addition to cleaning and waiting Richard you will also learn Spanish cuisine," she said quite briskly. "I cannot have you wasting my time showing you what is what."

"Yes ma'am," Rick replied quite respectfully.

"Ma'am makes me sound like the old woman that lived in a shoe," she spat. "You will call me Sveta."

Rick smiled; maybe she was warming up to him after all.

"Now, the Salmorejo is the tomato purée…that one!" she grunted annoyed at Rick's continued ignorance. "The Tortilla Bites is _that_ one!"

 _Ding-Dong!_

Suddenly the sound of the door bell interrupted Svedantcha and she quickly rounded on Rick.

"Quickly! Then come back for these two and I'll bring in the wine as soon as I can. Now! Go!" she cried and swiftly made her way to the front door.

Rick snapped up the two appetizers and raced as quickly as he could back into the lounge. He tried very hard to recall what Sveta had said earlier.

"The right or the left? The right or the left?" he kept questioning as he looked from side to side.

Figuring it would come down to perception anyway as Carmita's left would be different to this man's, he just chose a side and placed them down nicely. Then he raced off back to the kitchen for the final two dishes. Just as he was placing them down on the other side of the table he heard Sveta's voice.

"Can I take your coat?" she asked.

"Thanks," a mysterious voice replied.

"You will be meeting Ms Carmita in there," her voice sounded.

Footsteps followed and sure enough Sveta and the man walked into the room. Rick very quickly stood away from the table with his hands behind his back as he had seen the help do in TV Shows.

"Evening," the man said directing his words to Rick.

Before Rick could say anything Sveta interrupted him.

"You don't need to indulge him," she said. "He's just the help."

"Oh," the man replied smiling.

There was something about this guy Rick felt. Something about the way he smiled directly at Rick as he replied that made Rick instantly trust him. He had always prided himself in being a good judge of character and this man not only seemed to believe in the concept of noblesse oblige, but in general seemed like a man that could get along with absolutely anyone.

"Can I get you a drink sir?" Sveta asked, pulling Rick out of his sudden trance.

"Why yes," the man replied. "Do you have any Sherry?"

"Of course."

And with that she left the room without even a word to Rick who continued to stand there. The man looked at Rick and after a short while spoke to him again but was very careful not to ask a question.

"You don't belong here," he said. "I don't say that to be mean or anything. You just seem like someone who can do a hell of a lot better."

Rick couldn't help but respond.

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're Welcome," he replied. "In fact I could use you in my next show. Go and help Ms Hard-ass and I'll come find you later."

The man smiled at Rick and he was sure it was a genuine one. It was nice to see a stranger be so kind to him. After what he had been through recently no one had seemed to be giving him a break. And on top of that having a chance to work in a show?

Rick nodded quite happily and couldn't help blush a deep shade of red as he smartly walked off in pursuit of Svedantcha.

"*"

 _Nawww isn't that lovely? I think that's the first time in the book that someone has complimented Rick and it couldn't have come at a better time too it seems._

 _And what about that Text that Jay received? I'll tell you this much, nothing is co-incidental in Cold in the Rain!_

 _Please leave a review even if it's a small one, being 21 chapters in I would love to know how you think the book is going as a whole and also what you would like to see more of or see happen in the future. I do have a rough idea of where the books is going, but would love the opportunity to add things in that you guys suggest, would truly be an honor._

 _To whet your appetite: Who was the text that Jay received from and what does it mean? What will happen when the man eventually finds Rick on his own? And what revelation will have everybody talking?_

 _Find out this and more next time when cold in the rain continues…_


	22. Chapter 22: Pretty Little Chuckle

**Hey everyone! Again apologies about the delay. I know mist of you are happy to wait until I get out 2 chapters anyway but I still feel bad about the delay. The good news is (despite the lateness) the next two chapters are here!**

 **As for 24 & 25 I will do my very best to have them up as soon as is possible. I am looking at taking a short break over the Christmas holidays so I'm hoping that by the 14** **th** **or the 23** **rd** **Ill have 25 and 25 up and then go on Christmas break.**

 **I wont reply to comments here Ill do that in the next section, for now, lets find out how Rick and Svedantcha are getting on and what about that text?...read on…**

A/N: Minor use of profanity.

 **Chapter Twenty Two – Pretty Little Chuckle.**

Andy went back to the bedroom, it seemed Jay was preoccupied and so he imagined it would be better to have the discussion with Mel away from him thereby not distracting him and having some privacy just in case it was something she wanted to discuss without Jay nearby.

Andy waited patiently as he heard the sound of his phone that indicated Mel's' was ringing. Finally, Mel picked up.

"Hello," came her voice.

"Hey Mel," Andy started, but was cut off instantly.

"You've reached Melanie Marcus unfortunately I am either in court or just not available at this point in time. Please leave a message and I will get back to you at the earliest convenience. Thank you."

Andy, though annoyed admired Mel's message. It certainly was much more professional then the one he had left on his machine when he went to Pittsburg to advise Jay of what Edward had done. That in turn had reminded him that he needed to replace it and he made a note to do so as soon as he got home.

 _Beep._

No time for that now though.

"Ah, hi Mel. It's Andy, I'm so sorry I missed all ten of your calls. I had my phone on silent, it's a bad habit. Anyway I'm rambling and I know how much you hate that," he laughed. "So my phone is on loud now so please call me back at your earliest convenience and ah…sorry again."

He knew it had sounded quite lame, but at least he had responded and now it was time to get onto Lauren.

This process proved to be much easier as she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Andy," Lauren answered sounding surprised.

"Hey Lauren," Andy replied. "Do you mind if I take today off? If it's an inconvenience feel free to say no, but I've got the feeling something's going on at home. I've missed ten calls from my attorney and-"

But Lauren stopped him.

"Hey, Andy, Whoa!" she replied. "First of all, I'm surprised Jay didn't tell you that it's already arranged and secondly, of course! You know I have no problems with you missing work if it truly is an emergency."

Andy stood still. Why indeed had Jay not informed him? It was not like him to _still_ be keeping secrets was it? Then again, maybe he was hoping to surprise him.

"Andy?...Andy?! You there?" Lauren yelled into the phone.

"Oh, yeah sorry," Andy replied coming back from his thoughts. "No Jay never told me-".

Again he was cut off by his best friend.

"What?" she asked confused. "Don't tell me he still hasn't come up there? Oh Andy I'm so sorry, I'm grabbing the key now and-".

But this time it was Andy's turn to cut her off.

"No. He's here and ah, about coming up. Let's just say he's in a bit of a um… compromising position if you get my drift."

"Compr-…" Lauren started. But then it hit her. "Oh, Ooooooooh! Oh Andy, you dog you!" she grinned devilishly.

"Let's just say, we more than made up," Andy replied not helping the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Wow! Good on you guys, I'm so happy to hear it!" Lauren cheerfully responded. "I like that kid; I think you've landed a good one Andy."

"You're making him sound like a trout you know," Andy laughed. "And trust me, nothing about him screams _fish_."

Lauren made a sound that was unmistakingly similar to that of spitting out coffee.

"Oh damn it!" she half yelled still laughing. "You made me spill coffee everywhere! Speaking of which I want every detail! Coffee on me at Latro-Mare whenever you're ready!"

"Thanks Lauren," Andy replied. "It will be soon. As soon as I find out what's going on with my attorney."

"No problems sweetie," Lauren replied. "Oh and Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy for you!" she repeated.

"Thanks."

"Andy and Jay sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-"

But Andy stopped her there.

"Bye Lauren," he said smiling.

"First comes love then, oh wait, first comes finding out his partner cheated on him…I'll work on it," she smiled sounding legitimately overjoyed at the news as Andy laughed and hung up the phone rolling his eyes.

He made his way back into the common area and Jay looked up at his entrance.

"Hey Mr., I got a bone to pick with you!" Andy smiled strolling over to his lover.

"What?" Jay asked, sounding completely distracted.

"Why didn't you tell me we already have the day off work?" Andy smiled sitting down next to him.

"Because _we_ never did," Jay responded in almost too serious a tone. " _I_ arranged to have the day off last night, but specifically never mentioned you as I didn't know what your plans would be."

"Oh," the brown-haired boy replied. "Ah, ok. Fair enough I guess."

"Anyway, what did Mel say?" Jay asked, still sounding quite distant.

"Nothing, I couldn't reach her. I left a message and _yes_ ," he smiled coyly. "My phone _is_ on loud in case you were going to ask."

"That's good," Jay replied.

But by now Andy's happy mood had disapperated. Clearly Jay was somewhere else. He was definitely not with Andy at the moment.

"Jay, sweetie? What's up?" Andy asked, softly rubbing his knee to coax him.

Jay never responded. He just thrust his phone out at Andy.

Andy took it a little surprised. It was not like Jay not to talk. But once he saw the message on Jay's phone Andy's face turned white as a sheet.

"I'm dead?" he muttered, though more to himself then his boyfriend.

"Jay?," he questioned. "Who sent this?"

"I have no idea," Jay replied sounding quite lost and defeated. "I received it while we were… you know…"

"Oh my," Andy couldn't help but say.

"What should we do?" Jay asked. "To tell you the truth I'm a little scared about this."

Andy suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jay enquired. Though it was a question, it certainly sounded more like a demand.

"It's just…" Andy tried to speak between the laugher. "Some idiot wh-…who…"

"Andy!" Jay screamed. "Calm the fuck down, it's not funny! We may have to get out of here tonight!"

"Oooh!" Andy replied, trying to sooth the laughter that was so uncontrollable. "Oh I'm so… _he he he…_ I'm sorry…sorry…ok…I'm calm."

He locked Jay's phone and turned to him.

"Have you ever seen the show _Pretty Little Liars_?" he asked Jay.

"What's so pretty about a _liar_?" Jay couldn't help but retort. "Edward lied and believe me it was anything _but_ pretty!"

"No," Andy replied adopting a serious-tone. He could tell Jay was completely flipping out about this.

"Pretty Little Liars, otherwise known as PLL is a TV show where these girls are so-to-say cyber bullied by this anonymous guy called 'A' and ah-"

But Jay shut him up right there.

"And? Seriously Andy, now is _so not_ the time to be talking about TV!"

Andy took hold of Jay's shoulders with his hands. Not in a menacing way but rather in a calming way.

"No Jay, the girls are stalked via _texts_ ," Andy replied. "This 'A' character would send texts to the girls with torturous messages, but always leaving the letter 'A' at the end. I was only laughing because I assume this came from a PLL fan who conveniently forgot to sign 'A' at the end. Don't worry about it Jay, I'm sure it's nothing."

He then hugged his clearly shaking boyfriend.

"Now, go and get dressed yeah and we'll go out and get some coffee. You poor thing, you're shaking like a leaf."

Jay accepted the hug and forced himself off the couch, picking up his clothes he walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Andy smiled to himself as he re-read the text. He wondered through the possible list of names of people that would be silly enough to do this. He then envisioned himself with one of the lead girls of the show he had been describing. This character was such an over-analyst he imagined her response, if she were here, to be something along the lines of going online in hot pursuit of clues. But for Andy however, it was nice to get in a good chuckle and prepare for the day.

He was just about to head into the bedroom and join Jay in getting dressed when his phone rang rather loudly. It was evident that Andy wasn't used to having his phone on loud as he cringed at the sound of a Simpsons song that a convenience store clerk once sang many years ago. Cringing again Andy picked up his phone and answered it without even looking to see who it was, just to shut the noise up.

"Hello?" he said calmly.

But the voice on the other end of the phone was anything but calm. If anything it sounded quite exasperated.

"Andy?! Andy it's Mel! Can you hear me?"

Though he didn't need to, Andy couldn't help but yell back.

"Yeah! Where are you?"

"Just got out of court with a client, horrible loss, don't ask," Mel responded.

Yep definitely Mel, Andy thought. Same no-muss-no-fuss attitude he recalled from when he was last there.

She plowed on.

"I'm just getting in my car so we can talk."

Moments later Andy heard the unmistakable sound of a car door slamming and Mel's voice as though her cell was currently on speaker phone.

"Ok, so I'm going to drive and talk as I don't have long." She panted clearly driving away from the court house.

"Ok, go 'head," Andy said as he noticed Jay walk into the room.

"Wh-" he started, but Andy held his hand up and mouthed 'Mel' to him.

"Ok Andy," Mel continued. "I hate to do this, but you are in grave danger!"

"What?!" Andy screamed into the phone, terrifying his partner who sat white as a sheet on the couch, his boyfriend reflecting the same colour in his own face.

"*"

Back at Carmita's place, Rick was outside having a smoke. Svedantcha had gone out to get some groceries for the following day and despite the fact that Rick had found it weird that she apparently shopped daily for food there was no way in heck he was going to question it. After all, this was time he could have for himself especially considering everyone else was being entertained. Carmita and the man seemed quite conformable and truth be known, having even five minutes to have a smoke was an absolute blessing and a half for Rick. He definitely felt that for the first time since he and Jay's night was exposed, that he could finally take a breath. Dealing with Svedantcha had been anything but a treat and he knew he was going to be in for a tough time.

"I thought you might be a smoker too," came a voice.

Rick looked up to see the man step towards him whist simultaneously lighting his own cigarette.

"Y-heh," Rick smiled exhaling smoke at the same time.

"Can I join you?" the man asked referring to a spot next to Rick on the adequately white painted bench with gold colored cushions.

Indeed Rick's first prediction of the colour combination seemed to ring true everywhere he went in this place. The exception of course being the guest bedroom that had been painted a repulsively olive green colour.

"Sure," he replied as the man took his seat.

"As I'm sure you've gathered I don't see a difference between, as _hard-ass_ put it 'the help' and myself. We're all equal in this world."

"That's a nice philosophy. Better than noblesse oblige," Rick smiled.

"Especially considering that noblesse olblige implies that whilst those above should be benevolent to those below. It still shows a difference between classes. I prefer to see everyone as equal."

"So do I," Rick smiled.

"In saying that," the man started thoughtfully taking another drag from his own cigarette. "I stand by what I said earlier, you don't belong here."

"That's very nice of you to say Mr… I'm sorry I don't know your name. Truth be known _hard-ass_ just referred to you as 'the man'."

"Ah yes. Russian help," the man mused. "Very common place I'd say."

He extended his hand to Rick.

"Let's forgo the formalities shall we, just call me Bry-ce."

The man had stuttered for a second there, but Rick didn't even notice and shook his hand.

"Rick," he said appreciatively.

"Ah Rick," the man replied. "Now that we know each other let me ask you a question. Do you believe all is fair in love and war?"

This time when Rick smiled, it was much more dark. He was really starting to like the character of Bryce.

"Yeah," he replied, still smiling darkly.

"Good," Bryce said. "So how did you end up here in the first place?"

"Honestly it's a whole whirlwind," Rick replied. "I'm still trying to put it all together."

He lit another cigarette, feeling very much at ease around Bryce.

"If only I hadn't slept with Jay," he said suddenly.

"Whose Jay?" Bryce asked.

Rick shook his head as though for a moment totally forgetting that Bryce was there.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to say that. Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually quite warm," Bryce lied. "So…who's Jay?"

"Oh, he's just some guy I slept with," Rick replied. "Honestly that's how I ended up here. If only that hadn't happened Andy wouldn't have been so pissed off with me and I would probably be on my way back home by now."

"You don't mean Andy Thompson by any chance?" Bryce asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah actually," Rick laughed. "You know him?"

"No," Bryce said. "Carmita mentioned him; she actually cancelled on me last night because she was with him."

"Oh, that sucks man," Rick sympathized.

"Not at all," Bryce confessed. "Gave me a night off, was nice to just kick back and relax. I haven't been able to do that in a while. So tell me about this Andy kid, he as nice as she says?" he asked inching his chin towards the house indicating Carmita.

"Yeah, he is normally, he's just…lately he seems really dark and pissed off."

"Well at least you're not like that," Bryce said. "Too many diva's in the stage world, believe me. I need someone who can remain calm under pressure and the way you've acted around _hard-ass_ this evening proves you definitely are."

Bryce stood up and took a card out of his pocket.

"Anyway, here's my card," he said handing it to Rick. "Don't tell _Hard-ass_ or Carmita about it yeah? But if you want work on the stage, I could do with a man who believes that all is fair in love and war."

He smiled and winked at Jay before throwing his cigarette on the floor and butting it out.

"Well," he chuckled. "Call me…as soon as you can. I told you before and I'll say it again Rick. You can do better."

As Bryce made his way back into the house Rick started at the card.

Was this a life line? A new chance to start again? Could this, finally, be the moment that everything worked out?

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Rick, Carmita stood directly behind him looking through the window. She had heard most of the conversation and her mouth had gone from being quite aghast to closed with glaring eyes. As she folded her arms in front of her she couldn't help but say to herself:

"What are you up to Rick? What…are you up to?"

"*"

 _Well it seems Rick is having a tough time, but maybe this man Bryce will help him out. Time will tell and indeed you will learn more about that in the next chapter._

 _What danger do you think Andy is in? The word 'grave' suggests quite a bit._

 _How do you like Bryce?_

 _Ok well flick on over to the next chapter, see you there xoxo._


	23. Chapter 23: Rick's Proposition

**Hey guys! And here we come to the final chapter of the week. Ok so a few replies to questions and comments.**

 **First of all to mdexter 2010 whose comments continue to amaze and humble, I'm so glad you are continuing to love the book, it's people like you who keep it going. I think Andy is still upset with Rick but I think Rick is getting more distracted by his new situation.**

 **Sammy_D – Thank you I'm glad you're loving the book, yes it is a continuation of Fighting for no reward, the only difference is the name changes. I'm glad you like Andy and Jay together also.**

 **Linda.J. – Yes Linda I can assure you and everyone that we will get back to the Linds/Mel story. There are quite a few of you out there that want to see what happens and for sure I have big plans. You may learn something by the next upload, but if not you will for sure after Christmas.**

 **In general hugs and kisses to you all xoxo.**

 **Ok let's get back to Andy who has had a terrible sleep anxiously awaiting something huge. What?...let's find out…**

 **Chapter Twenty Three – Rick's proposition.**

The next morning the sun was just as non-existent as it had been for most of the week. It may have been 10am but it felt like 3am with just how dark it was.  
Mel stepped out of her car and locked the door.

 _Ooooh, what a capital little place this is!_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the hotel that she had heard so much about.

The moment she stepped inside a nice warm breeze seemed to surround her and she knew instantly that the owner had turned the heat on. _Smart idea,_ she thought to herself as she approached the desk, noticing a beautiful brown haired lady standing behind it.

"Good morning and welcome to the Detende-Vous," she said in what Mel felt was way too much of a chipper voice. "I'm Lauren, can..."

She stopped, looking around Mel, which in turn made the attorney a little uncomfortable.

"I was going to ask if Taylor could help you with your bags, but I see you only have one," she giggled.

"Ah, so _you're_ Lauren," Mel inferred smiling knowingly.

Lauren meanwhile was taken a little aback. However, all her years of professional service had taught her well how to deal with these situations.

"That would be me," she confirmed, smiling.

"Hmmm," Mel replied thoughtfully. "I get it now."

"Well I don't," Lauren laughed. "Unless...does my reputation precede me?"

"When it comes to a certain man by the name of Andy Thompson it does," Mel smiled extending her hand. "I'm Mel his attorney from Pittsburg."

"Ah, Mel...the attorney from Pittsburg," Lauren shook her hand struggling to remember Andy saying something about her.

 _What was it?_ she wondered. _Something about her not liking a habit I taught him._  
She let it go and cracked a joke at Mel.

"You're not here to serve me are you?" she laughed.

"Oh, no, not at all," she smiled. "I don't think Andy would serve you anything unless it was a caffeine filled cup." she laughed.

"Yep, that's me," Lauren smiled, raising a mug she just happened to have at the desk and taking a sip.

"Could you please let Andy know I'm here," Mel asked really wanting to move this right along.

"Of course," Lauren replied. "One moment."

Lauren ducked away into the back room to contact Andy via the private intercom.

Andy meanwhile was upstairs preparing coffee for the long day he knew he had ahead. Mel had advised him yesterday not to go into work today nor to go home last night but rather to stay exactly where he was. When he had advised Mel that room service was provided in the hotel she had expressly forbidden him to even leave the room.

Jay had wondered what the conversation was about but Mel had advised Andy not to tell him. It was the hardest night of Andy's life, not revealing what was going on to his boyfriend, but he knew he had to do it. It was fortunate that by now Jay knew that if Andy couldn't tell Jay something, it must be serious and he wouldn't put his boyfriend in that awkward position.

Not telling Jay what was going on definitely seemed to have helped the blonde who Andy noticed had had a proper night sleep, while he himself had only managed a total of an hour with 10 to 20 minute intervals here and there. By 8am, he had had enough and decided to get up and have some coffee. Now 2 hours later he heard the sound of the intercom bell ring. Andy sprang out of the dining room chair and hit the talking button.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Andy, it's Lauren," she started.

"Morning sweetie," he said, though still awake he sounded as tired as he felt.

"I have an ah, attorney here to see you? She says she's not serving me papers thank god."  
"Oh no no!" Andy laughed slightly. "She's here to give me some advice sweetie, send her up."

Lauren gave Mel the security card and moments later Mel had made it into the Praeses Locus. Andy had just enough time to wake Jay and have him in the lounge, but there was no hiding this fact as he barely had enough time to get a dressing gown on, let alone do his hair.

"Hey Jay," Mel smiled. "Sorry to wake you. I'm glad you're here though as this affects you too."

Now Jay looked rather nervous and Mel could tell Andy had kept his word and not said anything.

"Ok so what I'm about to tell you will be a little shocking but we will get through it, I promise."

Jay eyes grew a little wider.

"There's no easy way to say this Jay, but B's here in town and he's looking for Andy," Mel finished.

"*"

That afternoon Rick was scrubbing away at a particularly stubborn stain that was refusing to come out of the carpet. Svedantcha, who had seen him as a sort of slave for her own benefit by now, had no qualms whatsoever in putting the boy to work on it, while she went out to fetch the groceries for that evening.

"Damn it!" Rick grumbled as his arm continued to ache, while the stain did not get any clearer at all.

"Rick!" came a voice from behind him and he swirled around to see Carmita standing there watching him. "Don't speak like that," she insisted.

"Oh I'm sorry," he replied bashfully.

The kind Latina smiled down at him. She walked over and bent down to talk to him.

"It's not that you said it so much that upsets me," she replied. "It's more the fact that you got caught. When I was a cleaner, I was very perceptive in knowing when people were around."

She held out a kind hand and helped pick him up from off the floor.

"Ok, so…what is this mess all about?" she asked trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to come through.

"The Da-…" Rick caught himself just in time and rephrased what he was about to say. "It's a stein and it won't come out," he finished.

"That's because you're using…" Carmita picked up the bottle that Svedantcha had handed Rick that morning. "Oh no, this will _never_ work. That woman… I tell you, follow me."

Rick followed her to her bedroom and she took out a shining silver pump bottle.

"Trust me," she smiled, holing the bottle up as though advertising it. "This clears everything."

They walked back to the lounge area together and Carmita wiped away as much of the solution that had been used as she could.

"Now then, one little pump of this and just a little pat like that," she continued as though indeed a camera was rolling. "And your carpet will be as good as new."

"Now available wherever _Carmita's favourite things_ are sold," Rick cheeked.

The Latina elbowed him in the ribs laughing and she stood again.

"So now, you go away and do something else for five minutes, say like try on a new outfit," she smiled pretending to look at herself in a mirror and pose, before turning back to the boy "And I promise you by the time you come back it'll be gone."

Confessing a moment later that trying on a new outfit would _indeed_ be an ideal thing to do at that moment, Carmita turned on her heel and left the room. Rick meanwhile had been dying for a smoke all morning as Svedantcha had not given him a break. So picking up the supplies he hastily raced back to the cleaning cupboard, stowed them away and raced outside lighting up as he closed the door.

"Ah," he thought relaxing as he exhaled the first drag.

He took a seat on the usual garden chair he used and reminisced. Despite the fact that he had only started yesterday he had already worked out the best place to smoke. Not only was it the most comfortable, catering for all weathers as it was protected by a roof of sorts but it was seemingly far enough away from prying eyes. Rick took another drag from his cigarette and was just about to exhale when he heard something, the sound of footsteps to be exact.

Thinking it could be Svedantcha, Rick threw down his cigarette, but just as he was about to stomp on it, he realized it was Bryce.

"It's only me," he smiled. "But come this way I know a better spot."

Rick grinned and followed him around a corner of the huge grounds that framed the house. Indeed as Bryce had claimed this was a better spot. No windows, better shelter and indeed if he wasn't quite mistaken a look-out to the drive way showing that Svedantcha was not yet back.

"So I don't have long," Bryce said. "I'm not here to see _her_." He spat clearly referring to Carmita.

"What's up?" Rick enquired, re-lighting his cigarette.

"Any chance you want to do some work for me?...it will pay nicely."

Rick thought about it, for a millisecond.

"Yeah? How much?" he asked.

"I'm negotiable as this is very important," Bryce said lighting his own cigarette and taking a drag. "I need to find someone and if you can help me, I promise you'll be rewarded."

Rick looked at the man as he said it. Despite the fact that he was 10 years older than him he was in fact very good looking. And…was he… was he actually checking _him_ out? It certainly seemed so and the slight bite from Bryce's top teeth to his bottom lip seemed to indicate he thought that way.

 _Well_ , Rick thought. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

"Rewarded huh?" he asked. "How so?"

"Monetary," Bryce replied, as Rick looked a tad crestfallen "And… who knows what else? Anything is possible when people work together," Bryce smiled shiftily and moved closer to Rick, making him blush slightly.

"I'm in," Rick said unconsciously thinking with another part of his body aside from his brain.

"Excellent!" Bryce replied. "Ok so you remember when you mentioned Andy Thompson yesterday?"

Rick frowned almost confused and yet, still very upset with the way Andy had treated him.

"Yeah? What about him?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm actually looking for a friend of his," Bryce replied smiling. "He used to work for us back in the day, a great artist and I want to look him up but can't find him."

"So…what do you want me to do about it?" Rick asked.

"I want you to find him for me," Bryce said. "I need you to locate his exact whereabouts for me. It shouldn't be too hard, you knowing Andy and all."

Rick considered it. It was almost like a cross between a deal with a mobster and a Faustian deal. But nonetheless Bryce was offering money and if anything, that is what Rick needed right now. So it was very easy to look at the situation like a business deal.

"How much?" he asked.

"500 for you to find him and take me to him. 250 now and the rest when it's done." Bryce replied, surprisingly nonchalantly.

 _Five hundred dollars?!_ A voice in Rick's head screamed. _Yes, yes, yes! What are you waiting for say Yes!_

"Deal," Rick smiled shaking hands with Bryce.

"Ok," replied Bryce taking his hand back and sticking it in his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and counted out loud as he placed it into Rick's hands. "That's one, two, fifty," he finished putting the rest away.

Rick smiled folding up the notes and pocketing them.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he couldn't help but say. It was after all, the easiest 250 dollars he had ever made in his life.

"Likewise," Bryce replied.

"Guess there's only one thing left to discuss," Rick said.

"And what would that be?" Bryce asked exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Ah, the name of the person?" Rick laughed. "Andy has many friends, who are you after?"

Bryce smiled, in truth this kid reminded him very much of himself in his youth.

"Many friends huh?" Bryce replied. "Well this one is the same age as him…"

Presently the sound of a car coming up the drive-way interrupted the pair and Bryce had just enough time to shove a folded piece of paper into Rick's hands.

"I'll be in touch," he smiled rather suggestively and the next thing Rick knew, he was out of sight.

Rick shoved the paper into his pocket with the money and almost flew inside only to just about bump right into a very stern looking Svedantcha.

"Vell, Vell, Vell," she said in a very thick very dark accent. "I suppose floor is clean yes?" she asked, narrowing her eyes assuming the answer.

Rick's mind raced.

Yes Carmita had told him that her solution would work within five minutes, but would it? And had it been that long? Rick suspected it had been, but he was so scared of lying to this woman who almost looked ready to pick up a meat cleaver and slice his head in two.

Just then Carmita walked by and Rick caught her trying to get his attention by waving her hands around frantically, out of sight of the murderously glaring woman. As soon as he spotted her she gave him a thumbs-up and Rick smiled, trying his best to remain calm.

"Yes, it's been done for a few minutes now, so I took my break," he replied assuringly.

"Indeed?" Svedantcha replied petulantly. "Show me."

Carmita flung herself out of the way which was easy to do as she was shoe-less and had only come down stairs to show Rick her new outfit. She quietly crept up the stairs as Rick and Svedantcha entered the lounge to see that, indeed the stain was gone leaving not even one mark making it look as though it was never there in the first place.

Svedantcha's mouth just dropped, but she very quickly closed it. Surprised as she was she considered herself a very dignified sort of person. Fortunately Rick had been looking at her at the time and felt a shining moment of pride at the ghastly look on her face.

Now it was his turn to ask her something as petulantly as he could get away with. 

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked trying so hard not to smile and very nearly failing.

"Vat?," Svedantcha asked, clearly still in shock at the revelation. "Ah, no, go have break now, be back in 30 minutes."

And with that Rick bounded off to his bedroom light as a feather and as joyous as a child on Christmas morning. He closed and locked the servants quarters door, otherwise known as his bedroom and allowed a smile to fill him from ear to ear. He had not only received 250 dollars, but he had one-upped Svedantcha too! All in the space of 10 minutes together.

Thinking of the bills he took them out of his pocket along with the paper and flung himself onto the bed more satisfied with himself then he had been in a very long time.

He was just about to place the bills and paper into one of the clothing draws when he decided to quickly open it and at least discover the mark as he was humorously calling it. He knew Bryce didn't intend to harm the guy, but only find him. Even so, it was like a little game that Rick felt he would quite enjoy.

However unfolding the paper Rick nearly fell-over in surprise and had to sit back down on the bed to keep from doing so. All the joy that he had felt had vanished in an instant. His smile had disappeared to be replaced with shock and fear when he read the name on the list.

"*"

 _Oh dear! Whose name is on the list?_

 _Well we now know that the 'big deal' with Mel is that B's in town and looking for Andy! That's never a good thing especially considering how things went last time they saw each other. How will they deal with this situation?_

 _Also what was with the deal Bryce struck with Rick? Are his motives to relocate the artist genuine? Or is there a sinister side to him that we don't know about yet? And how good a save was Carmita? Will she tell Rick what she heard._

 _Let me know in a review please…pretty please._

 _Just a reminder as I said above that my next upload will be the last one before my Christmas break so just warning you all. But it will be left on a cliff hanger!_

 _To whet your appetite: How will Jay react to the news that B is on the prowl for Andy? What will they do to deal with it? And what will Rick do now that he knows who Bryce is looking for?_

 _All will be revealed in the next installment of Cold in the Rain._


	24. Chapter 24: Best Christmas Eve Ever

**Hey Guys and welcome to the last two chapters of Cold In the Rain prior to the holiday break. Now just to confirm for those who have been asking, this is not the end of the book. It's just the last 2 chapters before we hit the new year.**

 **I know it's going to be hard not having updates for a little while, but hopefully I've made up for it by the fact that both this and the next chapter are the longest I have written so far.**

 **So let's get to it shall we?...**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four – Best Christmas Eve Ever.**

That evening the sky looked dark and miserable. Jay reflected on the past few days and realized he had experienced almost every emotion he could think of. Presently, he was feeling quite helpless and he hated feeling this way. If the state of Connecticut legalized shooting a man to death he would have been out there right now with a pocket pistol of some kind hunting B down.

Jay had already experienced what it was like to carry a gun around back home in Pittsburg. He found himself aligned with a group that called themselves the 'Pink Posse' who were more than happy to stand up for themselves by any means necessary including using guns. Jay reveled in the moment and enjoyed himself so much that at one stage he was quite turned on by the weapon. Eventually however, Jay came to his senses realizing that guns did more harm than good. But now, in this particular state of hopelessness he would have given anything to have the Pink Posse back, this time in hot pursuit of B and he cursed the fact that it was illegal here to do so.

Speaking of legal matters, Mel and Andy were sitting on the couch with Mel's laptop open connecting to the internet. She had explained to the two lovers that she had received word from an anonymous source that B was on his way down to New Haven under the pretense to do some sight-seeing and to take some time off work.

"Sight-seeing?" Jay had questioned. "Since when does B go interstate to look at the sights of anything inanimate?"

Mel had broken into a laugh. Like Jay she'd known that B's motive when not at work was one thing and one thing only and like Jay had suggested it had nothing to do with standard sight-seeing.

"People can change though," Andy protested in a light and squeaky voice.

He was more hopeful than anything and would much prefer this reason to be true. He would welcome giving B a tour of New Haven any day over B coming here in pursuit of himself.

"Are you serious A?" Jay jumped in, eyes widened. "You know B. When have you ever known him to go somewhere purely for the sights? And people don't change by the way beautiful, that's leopards and their spots."

But Andy was offended.

"Don't be so condescending!" he replied. "Yes I know B is looking for nothing more than people and what he can _do_ with them, but why come here for? There are plenty of them back home. Maybe the whole trial changed him and he wanted to see the place for himself. I did challenge him on it you know."

Mel and Jay's eyebrows had risen in unison and so Andy continued.

"Yeah at the diner… _before_ all that took place," Andy corrected seeing a knowing look in their eyes and not wanting to think about _that_ particular moment.

"I told him that New Haven was a great place and that he wouldn't survive one day here. Maybe he took it on as a challenge and wanted to see if he could."

"But why now though sweetie?" Jay asked. "It's two days before Christmas wouldn't he just wait until the holidays are over?"

Mel agreed and moved the conversation on by suggesting the best thing to do would be to expedite a restraining order for B. Both Jay and Andy had been quite wary about it at the time especially considering what had happened in Pittsburg. But Mel had explained that with Andy living here in Connecticut that they would not face the same issues they had back then.

The internet connected and Mel typed in the digits for the judge.

"We'll be speaking to Judge Santos," Mel had explained to Andy. "We go way back, in fact my first trial was with her presiding and I've seen her many times since."

The screen flashed and there in the all-black official robe sat a plump stern looking woman who frowned.

"Ms Marcus? This is a bit impromptu."

"Yes your honor," Mel replied. "But we're in a bit of a state and needed to see you right away, I apologize."

"Very well, proceed," the judge replied.

By now Andy's fears had raised again. This judge did not seem like she even wanted this chat to begin with, despite the fact that she hadn't even heard the issue. Mel of course however, plowed on.

"This is my client Andy Thompson and he's seeking an expedited restraining order."

"I see," replied the judge. "Nice to meet you Andy."

"You too, judge your honor," Andy fumbled.

Despite the words she had used it didn't sound like she was greeting him at all, she sounded much crisper as though she had no choice but to address him.

"Ms Marcus," the judge continued turning back to Mel. "What are the allegations?"

"Attempted stalking, your honor."

"Attempted?" the judge quizzed.

"Well, yes your honor. He hasn't come into contact with my client yet. However we have reason to believe that he is here in New Haven for the sole purpose of finding and hurting my client."

Now the judge looked quite ticked-off.

"Pfft. So you're telling me, you dragged me into this conference on a mere _thought_ that it may happen? Do you have any factual evidence at all?"

"No Judge, only motive."

"Ms Marcus, you know better than this. How am I to grant the order when nothing has happened yet?"

"But your honor," Mel whined, her demeanor changing quite quickly. "We were stopped in Pittsburg because my client doesn't live there. Now the man in question has followed him to his own home town!" Mel protested.

"I'm sorry Ms Marcus, but unless you can provide something better than that I will dismiss you."

"But you're honor!" Mel whined again.

"Ms Marcus!" the judge snapped. "Stop this whining and get me what I need. I expected better from you Mel. Happy holidays Andy."

With that the judge disconnected and Andy and Mel were left looking at a blank screen.

"Well," Mel sighed. "That went well."

"Maybe I won't run into him," Andy offered, though quite lamely.

Mel and Jay just shook their heads and gave each other a knowing look.

"*"

The following morning Rick woke up with a start. He had the most vividly horrific dream of his life and had woken up in a sweat. In the dream Rick sat before a judge in court room that he hadn't even recognized. Flames of fire had surrounded the borders of the room and the chairs and tables not to mention the judge's bench were all a dark shade of red. The judge was the most peculiar however, looking like a cross between an old man and Satan himself. Rick had been asked by the judge to choose his fate. On one side of the room stood Bryce literally lying in a mound of cash shaped like a beanbag looking all calm and relaxed, while on the other side stood Jay and Andy who were seated precariously close to the flames bordering the room. Rick was given the option to join Bryce and be happily contented for the rest of his life, however in turn Andy and Jay would burn for all eternity in the flames. The other option was to go with Andy and Jay rescuing them; however he would remain a servant for the rest of his life.

Ashamed as he was for it now, greed and a tough upbringing saw him choose the former and just as Andy and Jay were about to be thrown into the flames Rick woke up.

Taking a moment to right himself, Rick quickly bolted for the shower and got dressed. Just as he was putting his shoes on there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Rick called, bracing himself for whatever Svedantcha was going to throw his way.

However, it wasn't Svedantcha at all it was Carmita. She strode into the room and sat down next to Rick on his bed.

"Urgh," she cried in disgust. "If I'd have known the walls were this colour I would have had them changed. How have you not thrown-up yet?"

Rick smiled. He had grown to love this woman as much as friends who had only recently met could. Despite the fact that he felt indebted to her for practically saving his life, he had actually grown fond of the woman she was. She was always kind and cheerful and ready to help out when and where she could and though Rick had never met a celebrity before he guessed this wasn't a common trait.

"It's the servant's quarters, what did you expect?" he asked light heartedly.

"Better than this," she spat. "One of the places I lived in the servants quarters were like living in an apartment."

"Pool house?" Rick questioned.

"Pretty much," Carmita smiled. "Got to love the rich, they're mucho fabuloso!"

"It's ok," Rick sighed. "I'll deal. I'm kind of used to it by now."

But Carmita was having none of it.

"Honey, please," she replied. "No false modesty with me ok? No, this has to go. Not only is it bad for you, but it's horrible for _my_ reputation."

Rick finished tying his shoes and grabbed the jacket he was told to wear, Carmita continued as though she hadn't noticed.

"Any way, the reason why I'm here is…" she then noticed where Rick was. "Sit back down will you? Besides grumpy-bum is not here today. She's off for the holidays."

"Sh-sh-she…goes home?" Rick stammered not daring to believe it.

It may have been Christmas Eve, but he felt like the actual day had come 24 hours early thanks to this news and this news alone.

Carmita beamed.

"Merry Christmas!" she smiled and raced around the door of the room only to rush back in with a bottle of Bollinger Special Cuvee.

"I think that's the best gift I've ever had!" Rick beamed.

"Ok you, change into comfortable clothes and meet me in the lounge. It's time we had some fun!"

Eyes sparkling Carmita left the room.

Moments later Rick arrived in sweats and a t-shirt feeling more comfortable then he had in a very long time.

Hours passed and Rick and Carmita had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, however just then Rick received a text on his phone.

 _How goes the plan?_

 _We still good?_

 _Haven't heard anything – Bryce._

Rick's mood changed instantly and Carmita noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing," Rick replied, hastily stowing his phone away.

"Don't give me nothing," Carmita replied harshly, the pacified herself. "Rick, I want to help you. You're right now, one of my best friends here. If I can help, let me help."

Rick debated over what to say and then realizing that Carmita was not about to give up he thought he'd give her a try.

"Ok so I'm wrestling with a big decision," he said at last.

"Oh?" Carmita questioned, pouring out some more champagne for the pair. "That's where I do best, ask away." She finished passing Rick's newly filled glass to him.

"Well…" he started pondering how to actually talk about it without mentioning names.

"Someone I know, wants me to help them find a friend," he paused.

Unfortunately Carmita thought that meant he was finished.

"Is that all?" she asked, surprised that this was such a hard decision. "Does this friend not want to be found? Do you not like the person who asked?"

"No… and no," Rick replied.

"Well then mister, I'm confused," she admitted.

"It's not so much that I need to find the friend, but what will happen to the friend once he's found," Rick admitted.

Carmita who had been sipping her wine at that point swallowed and rather firmly placed the glass back down on the coffee table.

"Rick? Do I need to phone the police? Be serious with me Rick, do I?" she asked.

"No, well, I don't think so. I mean I haven't found him yet anyway so at the moment we're good."

"Well," Carmita paused in thought. "What did the man say he would do when he found him?"

Rick thought back to what Bryce had said.

"He didn't actually say he would _do_ anything with him," Rick admitted, recalling that Bryce only wanted him found and that apparently they had worked together in the past.

"He said they used to work together and that he was a great artist."

"Maybe your friend wants his picture painted," Carmita offered. "I nearly had one done once, was a total disaster…"

"Tried to get into your pants?" Rick cut her off.

"Rick!," Carmita laughed. "Not at all! He was gay!"

The pair laughed.

"No, I couldn't sit still long enough…"

"That's what he said," Rick replied and then realized he'd probably had a little too much to drink.

Carmita picked up a cushion and flung it at him laughing as it hit him squarely in the face.

"Watch it," Rick laughed. "She may be gone now, but I'll have to clean this before she gets back," he remarked looking at the small drops of champagne that managed to slip out of the glass and onto the sofa.

"Oh Rick, 2 pumps of Carmita's _favourite cleaner_ as you call it and it will be gone in a flash!" she laughed.

At that Rick flung the pillow back at Carmita whose laughter just got louder. If she was going to spend the holidays away from her friends in Beverly Hills, she was happy that she at least had one friend here who could make her laugh.

"Ok so, what's the issue then?" she asked as she calmed herself. "If he's not going to hurt the person then what?"

"I just…I just don't know if he will, I mean," then he thought of an idea. "What if you were asked to find someone for a friend and it turned out, say for instance that you knew the person you needed to find?"

"Ooooh hypothetical games!" Carmita squeaked again pouring another glass for herself. "Ok well, how much do I trust the first person?" she asked.

"Say you'd only just met them."

"Yes, but do I trust them?" she asked again. "There's a difference. I may meet someone and just _know_ I can trust them right away and trust me, there are people I have known for ages that I will never trust."

Rick pondered the question. Carmita had raised a valid point. Granted he had just met Bryce and so normally he would just not trust a person till he got to know them. On the other hand, he'd known Andy for years, but had he met Andy in a dark alley-way last night, would he have trusted him then?

"Yes, you trust them," he said out of nowhere. "More than those who continue to refill their wine glass _every two minutes_! What's going on there missy?" he laughed.

"Hey!" Carmita replied, mocking offense. "We don't only drink Tequila you know."

She threw the pillow back at him.

"But ok, if I trust him then no issue, I find the friend." She replied. "There aren't many people you can trust, but if you can trust them then you know they are doing it for a good reason. So I'd do it." She replied. "Refill!" she then squealed and jumped up to get more alcohol, but in the rush fell over and landed face first on the soft carpet.

Rick worried for a moment that she was hurt, but moments later she burst out into laughter.

"Whoopsie!" she said in a voice muffled by the carpet.

Rick smiled and shook his head. This was going to be one of the best Christmas Eve's he had ever experienced he just knew it.

"*"

That evening back at the Praeses Locus, Andy made his way down to the reception area to talk to Lauren. He had told Jay that he was going to ask for some more towels for the bathroom, but that was just a ruse to allow him to slip away.

"Did you get it?" he asked Lauren as he approached the desk.

"Yep," she beamed presenting Andy a box.

Knowing that he wasn't allowed to leave the hotel Andy had asked Lauren to pick up the gift that he was going to get Jay for Christmas the following day. He had ordered it in advance and Lauren was only too happy to pick it up.

Andy studied the gift gleaming.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked Lauren.

"Sweetie, he will love it. Believe me, it's gorgeous!"

Andy put the gift back into the box and pocketed it before following Lauren into the dining area, where she poured them both a mug of coffee.

"Almost seems wrong having coffee on Christmas Eve," Andy smiled taking a seat in the empty hall.

"I can Irish it up for you if it'll help," Lauren offered.

"No, no." Andy waved away. "It's just Christmas seems more of a hot chocolate time of year."

"Not for me," Lauren replied. "Christmas just means _more_ coffee."

Andy took a sip. Despite the fact that it was not a coffee from Latro-Mare, it was without a doubt the second best coffee this side of the country. Not that Lauren would have it any other way.

"Strange that no one else is here tonight," Andy said, looking around the empty room.

"The hotel closes from this morning and re-opens on the 27th," Lauren replied. "The only people here are Jay, you and me. Even Rein is at home."

Andy liked that idea. It was nice to have the place to themselves and more over to just have some one-on-one time with Lauren. As much as they used to have this it seemed more of a rarity these days, what with everything Andy had been going through.

"So I was thinking something," Lauren started.

"Oh no," Andy replied in jest. "Do I duck for cover now or at least let you finish?"

"Hmmm," Lauren pretended to think. "Well, you could always run away when I'm finished," she suggested.

"Ok deal, shoot," Andy replied.

"Well, since your house bound and all or should I say _hotel_ bound anyways," she smiled. "I was thinking what if we have a Christmas party here? You, me, Jay, Rein and maybe Sam if he comes along."

At once Andy loved the idea.

"That sounds awesome!" he replied. "As long as I can have some time with Jay first in the morning."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not even getting up until after 10 tomorrow anyway," Lauren advised. "No, no. Christmas is my sleep in too buddy. I was thinking more a dinner thing, say 7ish?"

"Sounds great," Andy replied. "Are you sure though? I wouldn't want to put you out of any plans you have."

"Oh yes," Lauren replied sarcastically. "Missing out on the family dinner will be such a tragedy mom may even call the coast-guard just to see where I am."

Knowing Lauren as long as he had Andy knew if she had a chance to escape time with her parents she would. They were definitely very different in comparison to their daughter and as a famous person once said _The big cats can't share a cage._ This was true of Lauren and her family. All of course, aside from Rein.

"As long as she doesn't ring me," Andy started putting on an accent then " _Andy! I'm in such a dither, Lauren's gone missing!_ "

"Missing?" Lauren replied as though to keep this imaginary conversation between her mother and Andy going.

" _Yes! She said she'd come to the party and she's not here! We simply must look for her. Are you sure she isn't with you?"_ he then mocked moving the phone away from his ear. " _Richard! What about the Milton's? Have we tried the Milton's?"_

Lauren stopped the charade smiling.

"Oh my god you have to do that in front of her one day," she requested.

"Yeah, you wish," Andy replied.

"You _know_ I do," Lauren laughed.

Just then Rein walked in and reminded her mother that they had some things to do before the stores closed for the holidays.

"Oh, that's right," she replied. "Sorry Andy we have _things_ to do," she finished placing air-marks around the word.

"It's all good, I'll see you both tomorrow," he said getting up from the table.

"Oh yay! I'm glad we're doing this," Rein replied. "Sam's out of town…"

Lauren butt-in with a sound that very much imitated an annoyed cat and Rein reflected a piercing look towards her mother.

"It's fine," she sighed. "I don't think it's working out anyway and like they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Well if you're anything like me, with Jay, that's definitely true." Andy replied.

The pair walked away and Andy went back up to the Praeses Locus. As he arrived he noticed Jay finishing up a call with his mother.

"Yeah mom," he sighed, sounding very bored. "Yes…I know…I wish I could see you too… _yes_ mom….Mom! I got to go, I got stuff to do."

Andy smiled. He had of course been in many conversations like that especially with his dads which reminded him he should call them at some point to wish them happy holidays. It was unfortunate that they couldn't make the first Friday night dinner, but Micah and Ben had understood and only asked to talk on the phone at some point on Christmas Eve.

Jay hung up the phone rolling his eyes.

"Mother?" Andy inquired.

"How'd you guess?" Jay asked sarcastically, waltzing over and placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Intuition," Andy smiled.

The boys took a seat on the sofa and Andy explained about the party for tomorrow.

"Oh that sounds awesome!" Jay replied enthusiastically. "It'll be nice to have some sort of a family dinner and those two are becoming more like family every day," he smiled and without helping it placed another kiss on Andy's lips.

"You're so good to me," Andy said after taking a moment to enjoy the kiss.

"And I'm going to be again," Jay said confidently.

"Oh please, keep going, don't ever stop!" he pleaded.

"No, not that," Jay smiled, shoving Andy just a touch. "Maybe later, but for now, it's time for another type of love. Tough love."

"You know," Andy replied thoughtfully. "I don't think I ever understood that concept. It's like the whole you've got to be cruel to be kind thing. I mean you don't have to…really. I mean you can just be kind and…that's it."

"Well, for now, I have to be cruel to be kind A," Jay continued. "It's the holidays and I won't have you upset with anyone and having it ruin tomorrow."

"What?" Andy started looking quite frustrated. "You _expect_ me to call B and say sorry for something th-"

But Jay cut him off.

"No, no, no. Not _B!_ I would never ask that. Matter of fact I hope he doesn't even come up for the next 24 hours. And _no_ this is _not_ the time to make a joke about that reference." He finished noticing Andy was about to do exactly that.

"I meant Rick!"

Andy looked a little crestfallen, but Jay simply continued.

"I know you were upset about what happened and I _don't_ blame you for one moment A, but be the bigger guy yeah? He's your friend and it all worked out in the end I mean…" he paused but only to give Andy another kiss. "…didn't it?"

"That's not-" Andy started, but again Jay stopped him with another kiss this time longer than the others. "…fair," Andy finished a little later but by the way he'd said it Jay knew he'd won.

"Oh, alright," Andy said. "I'll call him now."

And with that he went off to the bedroom to call Rick as Jay perused the dinner menu for something to order them.

As the phone rang Andy started getting nervous. What if Rick didn't want to talk to him? What if he was still pissed off? As the paranoia continued to circle in his mind, Andy was just about to hang-up the phone when Rick answered.

"Hello?," came laughter from the other end. It was definitely Rick.

"Oh, ah…" Andy stuttered. "Um, hi Rick? It's Andy."

"Andy? Oh hi!" Rick replied. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm ok," Andy said a little worried about Rick's attitude. "I wanted to talk to you, can we talk alone for a moment?"

Despite the fact that Rick hadn't said anything it certainly sounded like there was a party going on the other end. Loud music was playing in the background and he heard someone scream out in a joyous tone.

"Yeah sure," Rick replied. "Hold on."

A few moments later Andy heard a door close and it became very quiet on the other end.

"So, ah, what's up Andy?" Rick asked.

"Well," Andy started. "I just wanted to apologize for how we left things. I guess I went a little overboard. I'm sorry."

"Ph-yeah you did," Rick replied chuckling "And yeah it's all good. Forgotten even. If you're good I'm good dude."

Andy breathed out, relieved at how easy that was.

"Thanks Rick, I mean it. You're still the upstanding gentleman I know. I appreciate it. You back home now?"

"It's all good man. I stepped into your territory with Jay and I'm sorry I did. I didn't actually know at the time that you two were…you know… anyway no I'm still in New Haven actually. Decided to stick around for a bit turns out I love the area."

"That's great!" Andy half screamed into the phone. "Hey, we're having a party here at the hotel tomorrow night want to come?"

"Yeah I'd love to man," Rick replied. "Who'll be there?"

"Oh just Lauren, her daughter Rein, myself and Jay," Andy replied.

"Jay?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah, but don't worry Rick, he's cool. We're all good now."

Andy heard Rick make a sound that sounded very much like he was breathing out some air in relief.

"I'd love to man, what time and what can I bring?" he asked.

"Seven p.m. and nothing, just yourself. Can't wait Rick, I'm glad we're talking again."

"Yeah, me too," said Rick. "And wish Jay a Merry Christmas for me yeah?"

Rick hung up the phone and looked at the piece of paper that Bryce had handed him the day before.

"That was just too easy," he said out loud smiling darkly to himself.

"*"

 _Ooooh I wonder what will happen from here?_

 _It's sad that Andy still can't get his restraining order, but atleast he still has his man. Rick and Carmita seem to have been having some fun haven't they? And it was nice of Lauren to invite Andy and Jay to spend Christmas with her and Rein wasn't it?_

 _So, with many questions to answer I wonder how the season break finale will end. What surprise creates questions for Andy on Christmas morning? And what surprise will be in store for both Andy and Jay in the evening? Who is 'the mark'? and will Bryce succeed in his plan?_

 _All of these questions, I promise, will be answered in chapter 25._

 _In the meantime if you'd like to leave a little review I would love to hear what you thought, whether about this chapter or others and if you have any comments and/or questions I'd be delighted to see them._

 _Otherwise over we go for the mid-season final chapter…._


	25. Chapter 25: Surprises can be good or bad

**Hey Guys and welcome to the finale before the mid-season break!**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Mdexter2010- Thankyou for your review. I am so glad you find the chapters riveting! You will definitely see what happens with the arrangement between Bryce and Rick in this chapter, read on and Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you!**

 **Alice254- I'm glad you liked the PLL mention! I am a huge fan of the show and was very happy to place it in there and yes, you guessed correctly with the clues, my favourite character is Spencer! Well done!**

 **Thomas_H- Thank you I am glad you love the book. To answer your question I see Rick as someone who can be good at times and bad at times. He's the sort of character that is always fun to write for because he doesn't seem to have limits, despite the fact that his social side seems so innocent.**

 **To everyone who has come on board and enjoyed this book, whether from day one or even recently I thank you. You words keep me going everyday and I am so touched and humbled by the support for this story.**

 **To reirterate this is not the end at all I am merely taking a short break until 2016 hence why I'm calling it the mid-season finale!**

 **And here we are the very much anticipated, and well placed considering (the chapter and the date for Christmas) Chapter 25….**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five – Surprises can be good and bad.**

Christmas morning saw the sun finally appear to make its way through the clouds. The weather hadn't become that much warmer but the sun was now clearly visible in the sky giving hope to all New Havener's slowing rising from their sleep.

In the Praeses Locus, Jay lay awake watching his now peacefully sleeping boyfriend. Considering everything that had happened recently, he had never seen Andy look so calm and peaceful.

" _m-I love you too mmm_ ," said Andy clearly in his sleep.

Jay smiled at him, he knew who Andy was talking about or at least hoped so. Everything between them had never been so perfect and despite the happiness he had found with B and then Edward as time went by, he had never felt this happy nor this comfortable. Andy rolled over to his side mumbling something else that sounded very much like _'my boyfriend Jay'_ which made Jay's smile grow even wider.

Jay had thought about getting up for some coffee, but he was so compelled watching his boyfriend sleep that he didn't budge. Ten minutes later he couldn't stand it anymore and he leaned over and kissed Andy waking him up.

"G-morning," Andy yawned after realizing where he was.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful boy," Jay replied, slightly chuckling at the cuteness of Andy's tiny yawn.

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas to you to my love," Andy said giving Jay another kiss.

Simultaneously the pair reached down under their side of the bed to grab boxes they had wrapped the night before. Andy couldn't help but buzz inside, this was without a doubt the best Christmas ever and he was so happy it was Jay sitting next to him.

"Here my love," Andy said handing Jay a gift wrapped in red Christmas paper with golden baubles. "Merry Christmas."

Jay looked joyously at the rectangular box and winked at his boyfriend.

"It's perfect," he joked. "Just the right shape and colour, oh thank you Andy, how'd you know I wanted a red rectangular box!"

Andy burst out laughing.

"There is so much I could come back with to that," he laughed. "Go on, open it."

Jay smiled and gave Andy a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks beautiful."

As he unwrapped it he found a beautiful sterling silver bracelet with several links surrounding it with the exception of a small tag with an engraving on it that read _Ever yours, ever mine, ever ours – A._

Jay's face began to fill with tears that he roughly wiped away with the back of his hands.

"Do you like it?" Andy asked, a tad worried that he didn't.

"It's…it's perfect," Jay replied his voice breaking. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Andy said. "No matter what, we will always be together."

"Even if you go interstate?" Jay asked smiling.

"Turn it over, there's another engraving on the other side," Andy advised.

Jay did and found indeed that there was another engraving on the other side of the tag it read: _Where you lead, I will follow._

"I got myself a bracelet too, look," Andy continued.

He showed Jay a much less impressive bracelet, very plain with a tag that also said _Where you lead, I will follow._

"In other words," Andy answered seeing the questioning look on Jay's face. "If you need to go somewhere, I'm coming and vise-versa. We will always go together."

Jay reached out and squeezed Andy into a hug. This was more than he had ever received from anyone in his life and he was willing to bet that Andy had never made the same offer to anyone else.

 _Could it be?_ He wondered to himself.

 _Could this finally be the kind of relationship you read about in books and see on TV?_

Once out of the hug, Andy put the bracelet onto Jay's right wrist and asked him to place his on his left.

"That way," Andy said while Jay fastened the clasp. "They'll come together when we hold hands."

Jay took that moment to do exactly that taking Andy's left hand in his right. The connection of their hands, the bracelet and just the energy seemed so perfect. He then grabbed a small blue box and passed it to Andy.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," he said.

"Thank you darling," Andy replied unwrapping the gift.

Inside was a gorgeous silver ring with a black onyx stone in the centre. The words _Love_ and _Promise_ circled the outer edge of the stone. Andy nearly dropped the box in shock it was so beautiful.

"It's not an engagement ring in case you were wondering," Jay said quickly.

"No," Andy replied smiling through newly forming tears. "It's a promise ring isn't it?" he asked.

Jay nodded.

There was no explanation needed Andy knew what it was and why Jay had done it and it was without a doubt the most perfect thing imaginable. That is if Andy could have imagined anything like this in the first place.

"Can I put it on you?" Jay asked.

Well, that sent Andy right over the edge as tears flooded out of his eyes.

"Yes, yes!" he cried. "I'm so sorry I'm crying," he added.

"Don't be, I love that you are. It shows how much we mean to each other," Jay replied.

He took the ring out of the box and showed Andy that on the left and right were these indistinguishable markings.

"They're tribal symbols," Jay answered seeing the look on Andy's face. "Basically it's saying, _with courage you'll survive anything_ , I thought it was very appropriate."

Andy beamed nodding in agreement.

Jay picked up Andy's hand.

"With this ring, I promise that my heart, mind, body and soul belongs to you and no one else. I love you now and always my beautiful Andy."

As he came to the end of the sentence he slid the ring on Andy's finger. Andy had just enough time to squeak the word _thank you_ before tears flooded again and he grabbed Jay into a tight embrace. Not only was this the best gift giving process ever, but it was also a ceremonial moment of sorts honoring their commitment to one another. Andy couldn't believe that, in spite of all the drama he actually ended up with the boy he had always loved.

"*"

After celebrating their relationship ceremoniously, they moved onto celebrating it steamily and as per usual both boys came out very satisfied though quite spent.

As they dressed Jay thought of an idea.

"So I know Mel said we shouldn't leave the hotel, but it's early A. Maybe we could take a quick walk or something?"

Andy thought about it. He was getting sick of being stuck inside the hotel even if it was with Jay. So he agreed and together the boys left. Despite being dressed in overcoats and scarves the boys could still feel the chill of the winter season and so they set of for Latro-Mare which was just around the block.

"I'm so happy right now," Andy couldn't help but say as he squeezed Jay's hand.

"Me too," Jay replied. "Despite it all, today just feels so nice and the whole morning has been fun."

"Followed by more fun," Andy smiled and winked.

"Andy!" Jay pretended to protest, nudging him in the ribs. "We're out in public."

"With no one else around," Andy confirmed. "Unless you were referring to Casper the ghost," he laughed.

"You're right," Jay smiled looking around and noticing that indeed they were alone. "Well…since we are…alone…"

Jay leaned in and gave Andy a very quick kiss.

"Oh yes, mother's around the corner isn't she?" Andy joked. "We can do better than that!"

And with that he pushed Jay up against a nearby wall and the pair made out for a solid 5 minutes. Even Jay had calmed down enough that he didn't care if anyone walked by. Panting the pair pulled apart just as a woman and her husband strolled past.

"Merry Christmas boys!" the lady called joyfully.

"And many happy returns," her husband finished.

"Merry Christmas!" the boys replied at once, noticing that they didn't seem to take offense at all to Jay and Andy's sudden and very passionate PDA.

"Come on," Andy tugged at Jay's elbow. "Let's get some coffee."

They rounded the corner in very high spirits and were just about to enter the café when Jay stopped and pulled Andy back.

"What?" Andy asked ready to flee if the case warranted.

"Isn't that…?" Jay started taking another look in the window. "Isn't that Mel… _and_ Linds?" he asked surprised.

Andy peered into his favourite café and noticed indeed that their favourite former lesbian couple were in fact sitting across from one another enjoying a hot beverage. Straining to see more, Andy even noticed Mel place her arm on Linds' who smiled in return.

Simultaneously the boys jumped back from the café lest they be seen and turned to each other.

"What the heck?" Andy asked. "They…they're…"

But his voice just trailed off.

"Having coffee together?" Jay suggested slightly chuckling.

"Yeah, but weren't they broken up?" Andy asked. "Last I heard they were going through a very rough mediation."

"Well," Jay replied coyly. "Mel always did say she liked it rough."

Andy nudged him squarely in the ribs.

"Wow," Andy started, daring to peak in the window again.

This time he actually caught Linds planting a quick kiss on Mel's lips.

"I guess love is in the air for many people today," he finished.

"Damn straight," Jay replied, pulling his lover back and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Come on," Jay beckoned. "Let's leave them be. If it has worked out or if they're trying to work it out, we best leave them to do it alone."

"But…" Andy started. "Coffeeeeeeeeeeeee." He whined.

"There's coffee at the hotel," Jay replied smiling at his boyfriend.

"What?" Andy asked noticing the smile.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"You're so _cute_ when you whine!" Jay finished. "I should keep that in mind."

Andy gave his boyfriend a short nudge but couldn't help smiling back and the pair headed off back in the direction of the hotel.

"*"

Later that afternoon Rick was in his room getting dressed for the dinner at the Praeses Locus. He had phoned Bryce the night before confirming his activities for the day and had advised where he would be and, more importantly, who else would be there. He still had no idea what exactly Bryce wanted with Jay, but for 500 dollars he was happy to simply locate Jay for him.

"Good morning Rick," a sleepy Carmita yawned as she walked past his room.

It had turned out to be such a late night for the two of them that they hadn't found their way to bed until 7am. She was surprised therefore to see him wide awake and getting dressed at this hour, so much so that as she passed the door she did a double-take.

"You're up early!" she remarked.

"Yeah, just getting ready to go out," Rick replied putting on his shoes.

"Oh by the way," he started, standing to get something out of the closet.

He found what he was looking for and gave it to her.

"Merry Christmas," he beamed.

Carmita blushed, shocked. She wasn't expecting anything from him at all.

"Oh Rick," she replied. "That's so nice of you."

"Just my way of saying thank you," Rick replied.

Unwrapping the gift Carmita found a pair of red castanets and a box of assorted Pestiños and Polvorones.

"I love it, thank you Rick," she smiled.

"I thought a nice touch from the old country would be good," Rick replied.

"Oh _si_!" Carmita confirmed. "I didn't pick up any of these this year. Thank you, thank you," and she gave him a big hug.

"So," she started, closing the lid of the box and taking in how nice he looked. "You're off somewhere special? You meet someone, hmm? He _nice_?" she prodded.

"No," Rick started, but she interjected.

"Oh come on Rick you can tell me. Tall, dark, handsome, with a quirk for Chinese fishing. Am I right?"

Rick couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"No, I'm off to a Christmas party Andy's holding. He invited me to bury the hatchet as they say. But for all I know Chinese fishing will be one of the activities."

He laughed at the thought which provoked a memory of him surprising Andy when he and his girlfriend took Andy to a seafood restaurant and he'd very cutely and abashedly told them he didn't like seafood.

"A party?" Carmita whined. "Oooooh, I want to come!"

"Who says you can't?" Rick replied. "Andy never said I couldn't bring anyone. Come with me."

"Really?" Carmita asked her face lighting like a Christmas Tree.

"Really," Rick confirmed. "Oh and by the way, I got you one more thing."

He walked back over to the closet and took out what was unmistakably a dress bag.

"Oh no, Rick! No! This is too much!" Carmita complained.

"Ok, I'll take it b-" he started.

But before he could even finish she had yanked the bag out of his hands.

"Kidding!" she smiled unzipping it.

Inside was a stunning mostly green with red-lining flamingo dress.

"Oooooooh!" Carmita cooed. "Su Preciousa! It's beautiful!"

"I didn't know if you'd think it was silly or not," Rick said.

"Not at all!" Carmita replied taking it out of the bag excitedly. "It's perfect! I'll wear it to Andy's party!"

"*"

Before they knew it seven o'clock had arrived and it was time for Lauren's little get together for Christmas. Andy had warned Jay that Sam might be there and though Jay had some reservations he knew even if Sam showed up he would be fine as long as he had Andy by his side. And so at 6:57pm, Andy always being punctual pressed the elevator button and the smartly dressed pair headed down to the dining area.

"Hey boys!" Lauren called out from behind the reception desk.

They walked over.

"How's your Christmas been?"

"Fabulous!" Andy replied, thrusting out his hand with Jay's promise ring.

"Oh my god," Lauren replied shocked. "You're not-?"

But Jay stopped her at the word.

"No Lauren, it's a promise ring."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet. I didn't know people still did that anymore."

"Romantic people do," Rein replied, popping her head out from the back room.

"Hey Rein!" Jay called out running over to give her a hug.

"Damn dude, she gets a hug from him before I do from you?" she questioned Andy. "What's wrong with this picture?"

"I know, too many things," Andy replied, leaning over the desk to hug his friend.

"All done mom," Rein advised, pulling Andy in for a hug. "Merry Christmas Andy!"

"Merry Christmas Rein!" Andy replied. "Don't you look fabulous?"

"Again with Rein getting the attention, it must be Christmas!" Lauren remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you Andy," Rein replied talking over her mother. "Yes I only got it yesterday."

"Ok guys, enough chatter," Lauren said. "We'll have time for that later."

She turned off the computer she was typing on and stepped out from behind the desk.

"Ok so we don't have much as you can imagine," she said her voice suddenly echoing quite loudly. "What with the cook being off and all. Well…"

She pointed to the door indicating Jay and Andy go in, Andy pushed open the door and was just about to walk in when…

"SURPRISE!" came a chorus of people from in the room as streamers were thrown and whistles were blown.

As soon as they got over the shock Andy and Jay looked in and indeed it seemed that almost everyone they knew in Pittsburg had arrived.

Micah and Ben were there and so was Aunt Deb wearing a very characteristic Christmas jumper. Mel was there and Linds was standing right next to her not surprisingly with champagne in hand. Even Emmett and Ted had arrived, Emmett looking outrageously festive in a red top and green feather boa compared to his partner Ted who wore his usual grey suit. And for Jay, a very nice surprise to see his mother standing next to Micah and Ben.

"You couldn't come to Friday night dinner son, so Friday night dinner came to you!" Micah yelled out.

"Yeah!" Chorused the remaining people.

"Ok people no crowding the door, safety hazard!" Lauren yelled out as everyone moved back to allow them to enter.

"You set this up?" Andy asked her as Jay raced over to his mother.

"Well Mel and I did actually," Lauren smiled.

Andy pulled her in for a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said. "I love you so much Lauren!"

"I know you do," she replied hugging him back fiercely. "Now go say hi to your family!"

She gave a signal to what Andy now saw was a band on the stage and suddenly joyous jazz music filled the room. Andy didn't need telling twice and he bolted to Micah giving him the biggest hug he could manage not being able to avoid the tears from streaming down his face.

"Merry Christmas son!" he said proudly.

"Merry Christmas Papa!" Andy cried into his chest. "I love you so much."

He then grabbed Ben.

"Dad! Merry Christmas!" he yelled excitedly.

"Merry Christmas my gorgeous boy!" he said hugging his son.

The party was amazing. Lauren it seemed had planned everything down to the last detail. The room was glowing in streamers of red and green with mistletoe hanging here and there to encourage a lot of passion. A huge Christmas Tree stood to the left of the stage with bundles of presents lain under and even the tables were adorned festively with Christmas table cloths and lovely wreath holding candles.

Andy could see that name tags had been placed on separate tables and was thankful to see that his table sat Ben, Micah, Ms Taylor, Jay and himself only. Andy indicated to his parents that he was going to make the rounds and they were more than happy for him too.

"Ms Taylor!" Andy yelled out excitedly over the music. "It's so wonderful to see you."

They embraced quickly and Jay couldn't help but smile as he watched on.

"And you too Andy," she replied. "And, wow, that ring _is_ gorgeous. Jay told me he had bought it for you, it's lovely. Oh and call me Jenny will you? A commitment like yours negates the need for formality," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you Jenny," Andy replied. "And thanks for coming. I notice we're sitting together for the meal, I can't wait to properly catch-up."

Andy continued the rounds racing to his Aunt Deb next.

"Andy!" she squealed in delight hugging him so tightly his feet rose up from the floor.

"Welcome to New Haven Aunt Deb!" Andy beamed.

"I am so happy to be here sugar, oh and there's sunshine, hey sunshine!" she beamed pulling Jay, who had arrived just then, into a hug.

"Hey Deb!"

"Oh, it's so nice to be here. And as for you two, don't think I don't know what happens when you're upstairs," she chortled.

"Aunt Deb," Andy whined.

"But seriously," she continued. "I don't care what anyone else tell you ok, I am just so happy for you both, I love _ya's_ both! I miss you both too, you know at the diner! Not the same without you boys!" she laughed again.

Andy and Jay said their goodbyes to Deb and made their way around the room. They spoke to Mel briefly and while they waited for Linds who was filling some more champagne into her glass she had asked them politely to not ask any questions saying that things were looking good, but she didn't know where they were just yet. Linds though appearing quite nervous apologized for her actions at the court room and advised that she had moved out of B's apartment and was staying with a friend.

They then spoke to Emmett and Ted, the former crushing Andy into a hug so tight he was gasping for air afterwards. Emmett couldn't believe the temptation of beautiful men he had seen so far in New Haven, but assured them both that no one compared to his Teddy. Ted on the other hand was just grateful to be away from Pittsburg for the holidays as things were stressful at work.

Then came the meals. They had a lovely entrée of Tomato Soup (with Lauren suggesting the red symbolized Santa, which had everyone laughing), followed by a wonderful dinner including Turkey which Ben graciously carved while everyone crowded around.

Just as the Turkey was being dished up Andy felt two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who my little Andy!" came a joyous sing-song voice.

"It wouldn't happen to be my favourite spicy Latina would it?" Andy asked, turning around to see Carmita behind him.

The pair embraced, before Rick stepped forward and hugged both Andy and Jay.

"I'm so glad you could come," Andy told his friend.

"I'm happy to be here Andy, Merry Christmas!" he'd replied.

Not too much later Lauren had found them some name tags and placed them. With Andy and Jay's table being filled, she placed Rick on her table which included Rein, Mel and Linds and placed Carmita at a table with Deb, Ted and Emmett. It didn't take Andy long to see that Carmita was fitting right in with the others. At one stage he even saw Deb and Emmett shriek in laughter with Deb yelling out something about Carmita being a stitch. She did seem to be clearly enjoying herself.

As for Rick he also seemed comfortable at what seemed to be the more demure table with Lauren, Rein, Mel and Linds, all of which seemed to be in deep philosophical discussion which Andy couldn't help but overhear as he passed by.

"I think the world had become a little too politically correct," he'd heard Rick say.

"I agree," Lauren piped up. "To resort to Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas it's a joke."

"Ah, but that's religion for you isn't it?" Mel had replied.

Andy couldn't help but giggle as he filled his glass with some Midori and Lemonade. As he walked back to the table, Rick approached him.

"Hey Andy, ah, where's the bathroom?" he asked seemingly embarrassed to do so.

"Oh," Andy replied. "You have to go back into the foyer. There isn't one out here."

Rick nodded at the information confirming he understood and left the room as Andy rejoined his table. As Rick got to the foyer however, he took out his cell and dialed Bryce's number.

"Hey Rick," Bryce said. "Got some info for me?"

"Yep, I'm at the Dètendez-Vouz," Rick replied. "He's here in the dining room with everyone else."

"That's perfect!" Bryce replied. "Give me two minutes, I'll be right there."

Not too much later Rick was back at the table with Lauren, Rein, Mel and Linds when he received a text.

 _I'm here. I wont come in._

 _Can you get him outside?_

 _Bryce._

Despite the fact that Rick couldn't understand why Bryce wouldn't just walk in and talk to his former workmate, he decided to deal with what was asked of him and so walked over to Andy's table.

"Hey guys!" he called out, a little too merrily.

"Hey Rick!" Ben replied. "Having a good time?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I never knew Andy knew a lawyer that cared so deeply for philosophical topics! It's been a lot of fun."

"Yep, that's Mel for you," Micah replied. "I think it's safe to say Andy has a huge variety of friends, don't you son?"

But as Andy was eating at precisely that moment he simply nodded.

Rick knew it was now or never and surprisingly enough the concerns he had yesterday completely left him. 500 bucks, was after all 500 bucks. Let Bryce do what he needed to do and be done with it. Whether good intentions or bad no one could blame Rick. He, after all, had done nothing wrong.

He took a deep breath and tapped on the mark's shoulder.

"Jay, there's someone outside that's here to see you, I guess he didn't want to come in."

"Thanks Rick," Jay smiled and wiping his mouth with a napkin he stood up and left the room as Rick took a seat in Jay's chair.

As Jay walked out into the foyer he couldn't see anyone at all. The place was empty. But then he remembered that Rick had said the guy was waiting outside, so out he stepped and almost fell into Bryce.

"You!" he screeched with loathing. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

But just then Bryce pulled a gun out from his overcoat.

"I'm here for you," he replied pointing the gun at Jay.

Jay went white as a sheet.

"But…" he started.

"But nothing, _get in the limo_ ," Bryce spat clenching his jaw.

Jay had no choice but to do so and the moment he opened the door Bryce shoved him inside and took a seat next to him closing the door behind him.

"Driver, you know where to go," he said with a wry smile.

He kept the gun pointed at Jay as the driver exited the hotel parking lot.

"*"

 _Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

 _So this is it boys and girls we have reached mid-season and it's time for a break._

 _I hope you've enjoyed it so far and that you've entered paranoia mode wondering what's going to happen with Jay. Seems like he recognized Bryce and judging from his reaction that they don't get along, I wonder why?_

 _Now, for those wanting specifics, Cold in the Rain will not return until 2016 and at this stage I'll say it won't return before the 11_ _th_ _of January (Australian Time). Until then, feel free to send me your theories on what you think will happen in the new season. I promise this set up will push everyone on a huge final journey!_

 _What will happen to Jay? How will everyone deal once they realize he's gone? And what revelation could turn the story completely upside down? Find out when we return in 2016 with the second half of Cold in the Rain!_


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets Revealed

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you all had a great mid-season break enjoyed Christmas and joyously brought in the new year. I truly hope 2016 is awesome year for us all.**

 **Well its time to get back to the story. What's happened with Jay? How's everyone coping? Finally, we can find out the answer as I welcome you all to Cold in the Rain's return!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – Secrets Revealed.**

Andy was wiped-out. It had taken about an hour for him to realize that Jay was gone and probably not coming back. Some had suggested that he had probably gone for a walk, but Andy knew Jay well enough to know that he wouldn't have stayed away that long especially with his mother there and it being Christmas. He had walked outside with Ben and Micah upon suspicion and noticed right away that Jay was nowhere to be seen. Moments later Carmita had joined them and was in shock to see her limo gone.

"Dios Mio! Where's my limo?" she had asked looking quite scared.

"Is it possible your driver went to get gas?" Ben had asked.

"No chance Ben," Carmita had replied. "He doesn't leave without letting me know first. Something's up."

After recalling those first moments, almost like a vision, Andy found himself back in normal time in the common area of the Praeses Locus.

No one was leaving and Lauren had set everyone up with rooms in the hotel. Considering there would be no guests tonight anyway there was no issue regarding space and before long everyone had taken their own room, divided into couples. Ben and Micah had chosen to stay with Andy and Ms Taylor would share a room with Carmita. This left Debbie to share with Rick much to her happiness and yet his horror, not wanting to spend the night with a woman 4 times his age.

Not too much later Mel called everyone back into the foyer for a discussion on how to handle the news.

"Obviously this is a great shock to all of us," she had started while everyone else sat around the now one big table that had been made by pushing the others together.

"We all love Jay and we all want him to be safe. We've tried calling him and he's not answering which can only mean he's in trouble."

"Thanks for the update sweet-cheeks, but we already know all this," Deb chimed in. "How about discussing what we can actually do?"

The others murmured in agreement, all except for Andy and Rick. Andy just felt so helpless. Finally everything was going right with Jay and the Christmas Party had really shown him that life was actually coming together. He had even managed to forget about B. But now, he felt lost and despite everyone else seated around him, he felt all alone and quite afraid for Jay.

Rick meanwhile had no idea what to do. He hadn't received the money yet and was eager to but on the other hand he had no idea that the situation would get this bad. He knew he had to call Bryce and planned on doing so the moment he got a chance.

"Thank you Debbie," Mel continued bringing both boys back to attention. "For leading me exactly to where I was going."

She offered the older woman a wry smile and then continued.

"I think we should split-up into groups."

"Groups?," Debbie yelled out.

"Split-up?" Carmita questioned.

"I don't know how forming a band will help," Lauren offered, receiving a nudge from Rein.

"I mean…" Mel started clenching her teeth. "Rescue groups. We could have a techie group, a searching group and a contact group."

"And a strategist group," Andy offered for the first time in the conversation. "Some of us could even get the police notified and at least have them on side."

Whether they felt sorry for his loss or actually agreed another collective murmur sounded out among the crowd.

"Good point Andy," Mel said. "Well actually Andy you know everyone so maybe you're the best person to assign the groups."

For a fraction of a second Andy wanted to tell Mel to keep him out of it. But he came to his senses as his practical side took over forcing him to stand up and take charge.

"Ok. Thanks Mel," Andy replied surveying the room as Mel sat back down.

"Ok so Techies, I'd say Rick, Rein and Micah." He continued, pointing to each in turn. "Try to see what you can find out, maybe we can track down the location of his phone or something?"

"Yeah if his GPS is on it could lead us to him!" Rein said excitedly.

All three rose at once and, taking their orders, walked off to execute the plan as Andy turned back to the rest.

"As for the searching group, I'll say Ben, Ted, Debbie and Ms Taylor…if that's good with you?" he asked his boyfriend's mother cautiously.

"It's perfect Andy; I need to keep moving I can't sit for too long. Thank you," she gave him a quick hug in thanks.

It may have been quick but nothing about it was small. There was definitely a connection there between the two being the only ones that shared the loss of a loved one.

"Ok," Andy started after the hug. "You guys can search out there, I don't care how foot, cab, whatever, see if you can see him out there in the snow, for all we know he is walking around."

"Ay-ay son," Ben saluted and the four made for the exit right away.

"OK now," Andy looked around at those remaining. "Emmett and Carmita, I know from firsthand experience that you guys are awesome cooks. I was thinking you guys, with Lauren's permission, can make food for everyone because after all good sustainable food makes for what Emmett?"

Emmett smiled happy to finish an over-used phrase between the pair.

"Happily motivated people, Andy."

"Exactly," Andy replied.

Lauren nodded her permission and the two joined hands and almost danced towards the kitchen.

"Nice to see some people are having a good time," Mel mumbled though loud enough for the other three to hear.

Andy ignored her.

"Ok so that leaves us 4 and…"

"And don't tell me," Lauren cut him off. "I'm on coffee duty, right?"

"Um, well," Andy replied. "I wasn't exactly thinking about that, I was going to make us the legal/strategist division. We could use your smarts Lauren."

"Smarts?" she laughed.

"Yes, smarts." Andy replied indignantly. "Don't underestimate this one ladies, she's a sharp tool that we can use."

"Ok," Linds replied standing. "I'll do coffees then."

"No, Linds…sweetie," Andy stopped himself as he was moments away from blasting at her. "You and Lauren can do coffee if and when we need it. This team was not created by accident you know. Lauren has street-smarts, Linds is creative, Mel has legal know-how and I have…so much motivation to find whoever took my boy," he glared off into space as though imagining the look he'd give whoever was responsible for this.

"So," he continued racing right back to the present. "Let's start by thinking of a plan. First of all Mel, what about getting the cops involved?"

And the foursome went into business mode from there coming up with many ideas. Most of which were shut down quickly but some which really seemed like they would help. Despite feeling down about what had happened to his boyfriend, Andy was happy that at least all hands were on deck to find him.

"*"

Rick traipsed back towards his room. The 'techies' group, as Andy had labeled them had no such luck with locating Jay's phone and for now they planned to have a nap and then work throughout the night. For Rick this was a great chance to call Bryce and see what exactly was going on. It had been very hard working with Micah and Rein, two of the nicest people he knew and lying about what he knew. But then again, Rick wondered what he actually knew himself.

The last thing he could recall, Bryce was simply going to talk to Jay. Talk and that's it. The next thing Rick knew Jay was gone. Granted he could have come clean easily and told everyone the little he knew. But would good would that have accomplished? He knew a man that knew Jay. That was simply it in a nut shell.

Rick opened the door to room 204 the one that he would be to stay in that night and looked around for any sign of the woman that he thought of as the 'busy body'. Though he didn't really know his roommate Debbie that well, from what he had seen she really did seem to be up in everyone else's business and so the last thing he would need would be for her to hear his phone call to Bryce.

Fortunately it seemed that Debbie was not there and so he quickly closed the door. Taking out his cell he dialed the number for Bryce, but there was no answer.

"Hey Bryce," he started into the guy's voicemail. "It's Rick here. Ah…so I have no idea what you and Jay are up to, but I feel I need to warn you that everyone is in a blind panic searching for Jay. Maybe it would be best if you just brought him back here so they could all calm down. Also when are you going to pay me? I…"

 _Beep!_

But the message time had run out and that seemed to be all Rick could leave on the machine. Rick hung up the phone and tossed it aside in disgust. Where was this guy? It's not like he hadn't received everything he wanted, why would he refuse to take Rick's call?

Just then there was a light tap on the door and moments later Rein walked inside.

"Hey…" she said softly. "I just want to check on you and make sure everything was ok."

Despite not finding Jay's phone Rick had actually been quite short with both Rein and Micah throughout their time together and Rein suspected it was because of what had happened to Jay.

"Yeah," Rick sighed. "I'm fine. I just…it's hard you know, to lose someone like this and not know where he is. It's hard to not…"

"Jump to conclusions?" Rein offered.

"Exactly."

"I get it Rick," Rein replied. "I do. I remember when I was younger I had this friend Jesse…" she trailed off for a moment, smiling into the distance.

"I'm guessing he was more than a friend," Rick replied smiling knowingly.

"Well…yeah," Rein admitted. "We dated for a while actually. But no one seemed happy for us, he was…how should I put this?"

Rein scratched her head for a moment thinking of the right word to describe the boy she had dated so long ago.

"Different," she settled with. "People didn't really understand him and were very quick to judge him when he made a mistake. It made it very hard for him living in our town, believe me."

"I do," Rick smiled, knowing full-well what it was like to be judged. "I got a girl pregnant at 15 and…"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Woah!"

"And people were all over me with how I was a 'good for nothing, bad seed' kind of guy, so believe me I get it."

"Is he…she…, sorry," Rein paused fumbling for the right words. "Did…did she have the child?"

Rick pondered for a moment on what to tell Rein. She seemed like such a sweet girl with honorable intentions, but then again, Bryce seemed honorable too.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me," Rein said quickly. "I'm so sorry I asked."

"It's ok," Rick replied.

"No, it's not," Rein continued. "It's private and I really have to stop sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong. I'm so sorry."

"Rein, its ok," Rick repeated. "She had the baby, named him Connor and he's a very happy, very healthy baby boy."

"Oh wow," Rein smiled kindly.

"So anyway, you and Jesse…continue…" Rick reminded her, wanting to move on from the discussion of his child that now that he thought about it had missed Christmas with his father for the first time.

"Right Jess," Rein recalled. "So yeah one day he got so overwhelmed and tired of the way everyone was treating him that he just up and left."

"Wow," Rick replied shocked.

"Oh that's not the worst part," Rein recalled holding her stomach as she recalled the painful moment she was about to retell.

"He never even told me he was leaving. We were still together and he just up…and left."

Without thinking Rick put an arm around Rein's shoulders and held her close.

"Rein, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

This was all Rein needed and instantly her face flooded with tears.

"Th-that's ok. A lot of people here don't know…or have forgotten. But it still hurts sometimes."

She then quickly jumped up.

"Oh my god! Don't tell Sam about this," she said very quickly, brushing away the tears from her eyes. "If he finds out I've been speaking about Jess…well…let's just say it won't be good."

"Oh," Rick replied, having no idea what in the world to say to that. "Um, ok. I won't say anything. Honestly Rein I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

But by now Rein had made her way up and off the bed and was heading backwards towards the door.

"Good," she replied. "I-I mean thank you. Please don't. Goodnight Rick."

And with that Rein hastily opened the door and closed it behind her leaving Rick alone once more. Rick quickly shook his head as though trying to make sense of this abrupt end to the conversation. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Rein about Jesse, but at the same time, felt worse when he heard her speak about Sam. Clearly this guy was a bad boyfriend if he wasn't going to let her express her feelings about something that was clearly a very sore subject. One that if she didn't talk about it, even professionally, could mentally destroy her.

He knew what it was like to keep things bottled up from childhood. His mother was a druggie who had been in jail a few times for possession and his father, well, he was the most abusive man Rick had ever met. Having gone through psychiatric help for everything he had to endure growing up he now knew that keeping all of this a secret had been a major contributor to his girlfriend getting pregnant at 15. And he feared this, if not worse, for Rein.

While thinking about this his phone came into his line of vision and abandoning all thoughts of Rein picked it up to see that indeed there was still no call from Bryce.

"Argh!" he screamed out slamming the phone back down onto the bed.

He flopped himself down onto it and looked directly up at the ceiling.

"Where the hell are you Bryce?" he wondered aloud. "If you're done with me, you could at least let me know."

Just then the door to the room re-opened and someone stepped inside.

"You won't find him yet so stop calling," the person said. "But don't worry…he still needs you."

Rick's eyes widened as he realized that Bryce wasn't working alone.

"*"

Meanwhile somewhere away from the hotel Jay awoke with a start. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had been bound to a chair and couldn't move. He couldn't see though and this was what had him most panicked. Was he blind? But then he realized that rather than being blinded he had actually been blind folded. So he tried to use his other senses to work out where he was. The first thing he picked up on was just how hot it was which was very unusual considering that New Haven was in the middle of winter. But it wasn't just hot; it was quite muggy so much so that it was hard to breathe. The next thing he noticed was the sound of a dripping faucet. Jay started panicking. He knew who had put him here and considering who it was, knew that they had no limits when enacting any sort of justice on a person, whether deserved or not.

"Hello?" he called out helplessly. "Is anybody there?"

But there was no answer.

Jay's thoughts very quickly turned to Andy. Everything was going so well despite everything that B had put him through. Finally everything had come together in such a nice way. It was almost as though fate had stepped in and said 'you know what? Things are just too good at the moment, time to turn up the heat a little'.

Despite the fact that Jay's hands were tied behind his back he managed to feel around to his right hand and caress the bracelet that Andy had given him not 24 hours earlier. He recalled the words inscribed on one side of the bracelet.

 _Where you lead, I will follow._

And that was all it took for tears to start streaming down Jay's face. Tears of sadness, of loss but also of frustration. How, after all, could Andy follow him if he didn't know Jay was going somewhere? One reprieve that Jay was happy about was that Andy had in fact not followed him outside to see Bryce. If that had happened they both would have ended up here or worse dead.

Just then Jay heard a noise nearby that sounded very much like a small stone being kicked. Following that noise came the sound of voices. Though Jay could only pick up on a few things, what he heard turned his blood cold.

"Not until we finish our plans!" came the sound of a menacing man.

"But…torture…find…Andy," came the little scraps that he picked up from what was unmistakingly a female voice.

"No!" came the first one again, just as menacing. "Andy…obey…life…still!"

In normal circumstances it would have really pissed Jay off hearing little snippets of a conversation. So much so that he either would have walked over and joined it or walked away. But since neither was an option he just sat there feeling a new mix of emotions this time combining annoyance with fear.

"Oh Andy," Jay said quietly. "I miss you so much."

Maybe it was a trick of the mind or just the heat of the room, but for a moment Jay felt the bracelet heat a little and he instantly knew Andy felt the same way. He was almost certain Andy would be looking for him by now. But being here, wherever here was, would probably make the task impossible and Jay wondered if he would ever see his boyfriend again.

Just then the sound of a very heavy door opening made Jay jump.

"Ah! Awake I see," came the unmistakable sound of Bryce's voice.

"Now do forgive me Jay, for having you bound and sightless, but you see we wouldn't be able to carry out our plans otherwise."

"We?" Jay questioned. "Who else is helping you with-"

But just then Jay felt a very sharp pain on his right shin and screamed out in pain.

"Uh-uh-uh naughty-naughty," came a silky response. "I think it's time we established some rules here Jay. Number 1, no talking unless you are asked to speak. Clear?"

Jay had no idea what to do. He feared if he answered verbally he would be burned again. But not answering seemed like a worse idea. So in the end Jay compromised and simply nodded.

"Good," came the reply from Bryce. "Now then where was I? Ah yes, I want you to tell me everything you can about this Lauren woman."

"Lauren?" Jay questioned automatically, shocked to hear her name come up.

But apparently this was the wrong answer as Jay felt another searing pain this time on the other shin.

"I think someone is forgetting the rules," Bryce continued in a slimy way. "But I will be fair. After all, one must remember the noble Latin phrase _quid pro quo_ mustn't one?"

Again Jay nodded, knowing that this was the only thing keeping him from feeling more pain than he had already.

"Yes, there's a good boy we are learning aren't we? Now you ask who else is working for me Jay? Well suffice it to say I have a few people working for me actually. Some of which are here tonight and others…"

He paused making Jay feel very, very uneasy.

"Who are working for me from inside the Dètendez-Vouz."

Jay drew in a very sharp, yet fortunately soundless breath.

"Yes, little does your little boyfriend know that there are at least two people happily lying to his face at this very moment," he chuckled softly and menacingly.

"*"

 _Wow, so Bryce isn't working alone. Sounds like he actually has a team of people working for him and more interestingly some of them, as he said, are inside the Dètendez-Vouz. I wonder who they are?_

 _Meanwhile poor Jay going through all this torture. I wonder what it's all leading up to and what Bryce's plans are?_

 _Let me know what you thought of this first chapter back from the break I can't wait to hear. Well we've set ourselves in for a bumpy ride hold on and jump to the next chapter if you dare xoxo._


	27. Chapter 27: Some are filled with Lies

**Hey guys! Hope you loved the first chapter of 2016 and now to continue. A few replies to comments and questions first though.**

 **Lian T- Thank you for your idea I think it is a good one however it just wont fit into this storyline. However depending on how we go if there is enough interest I'll do a third book and that idea could be a really good start.**

 **Damian F – You have some great suspicions. I wont spoil them here, but I will say your thinking along the right lines. You will get some more clues along the way for sure.**

 **Mdexter2010 – I am so glad you loved the last two chapters. Thank you so much, they were by far two of my fave to write so far. I'm glad you liked Jay and Andy's gifts it was a nice little moment and something materialistic that will link them to each other. Regarding your thoughts I wont give away who Bryce is just yet only to say that we do know him as someone else in the book and you are on the right track the way you are thinking about it. Keep it up. Thankyou for the happy holiday wishes I hope you enjoyed/are enjoying yours too.**

 **LisaKB- Whilst I found your comment rather enticing I will not give you a clue up here just yet (though I may next chapter, we'll see). I can say that each upload you will receive more clues as we slowly work our way through to the story's conclusion.**

 **Speaking of which there are clues in this chapter too, so I'll stop writing and let you get back to reading. Enjoy xoxo.**

 _A/N: Warning: Minor use of profanity._

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven – Some are filled with Lies.**

The following morning Andy walked into the dining room. The tables had remained together but on them now stood so many different dishes he couldn't help but smile.

"Carmita and Emmett really out did themselves didn't they?" Micah asked from behind him.

"Yeah," Andy replied still looking at the table in awe.

It had been a rough night for him and he hadn't had a wink of sleep worrying about the safety of his boyfriend. As though intuitively realizing this Micah wrapped his arms around his son.

"Well find him Andy, I promise," he said. "Jay's been through some tough times before and gotten out of all of them."

"Nothing like this though," Andy replied. "Name one time where he was lost for this long, with no one having any idea where he is."

Micah was lost for a response, but fortunately at that moment Linds walked in dragging a suitcase behind her.

"Morning guys," she said walking up to the pair.

Andy couldn't help but look down at the suitcase in disgust. Was she really leaving? Now, in the midst of all this drama?

"I am so sorry," Linds started. "I need to get back. I have an exhibit today and no one else can cover for me."

"That's ok," Andy flat-out lied giving her a hug. "You've done a lot to help, thanks Linds."

Truth be known Linds had actually been useless. Despite her creativity she had offered up no useful suggestions at all yesterday. Even Lauren had come up with at least one solid idea.

At that moment Mel strolled in and Andy was intrigued to see no suitcase lagging behind her.

"Your…?" he started to question.

"Oh no," Mel waved off. "I'm not going anywhere. I got someone to cover for me."

This perked Andy up right away. Despite what had seemed to be a slow reconciliation between the pair he always felt that they were a packaged-deal and that if Linds needed to leave that Mel would go with her.

"No no," Linds confirmed. "It's just me."

Not long after that Mel walked Linds outside to where a cab was waiting as everyone else slowly made their way into the foyer.

First came Ms Taylor who despite her usual positive nature was clearly not a morning person. She looked so disheveled it wouldn't have surprised Andy if she was hung over. Nor would he have blamed her considering the circumstances.

"Morning everyone," she groaned walking slowly over to the tables. "Damn that Carmita gets up early!"

Micah and Andy shared a smile as Ben made his entrance, laden with coffees from Andy's favourite café.

"Quick, quick, quick," he hustled. "If Lauren sees I've brought this in she'll have my head."

And he quickly handed Andy and Micah a paper cup each.

"Not if you got her one," Andy smiled in gratitude.

"Now you tell me," Ben smiled back.

Not too much later Carmita and Emmett walked in laden with plates of more food including pancakes and waffles.

"What do you think Andy?" Emmett asked referring to the food in his hands and on the table.

"Impressive," Andy replied perkily, the coffee had definitely helped to lighten his mood. "More than enough sustainable food to create happily motivated people, thanks Em."

He leaned over and gave the man a quick peck on the cheek in gratitude.

Not too much later Ted waltzed in, but what surprised Andy was that he was all dressed up in the same suit he had worn to defend B at the trial.

"Wow Ted," Micah remarked. "If I'd known this was a fancy breakfast I would have dressed up."

To that Emmett slightly cringed as Ted gave him an accusatory stare.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" he asked.

Emmett blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Ummm no," he replied so softly that it was almost hard to hear.

"Tell us what?" Andy enquired, now taking a seat.

The smell of the food was so overwhelming that he couldn't stand looking at it a moment longer and he piled his plate with everything in sight.

"The pancakes are good," Ms Taylor acknowledged.

"Oooh good," Andy replied. "I love sweet food for breakfast."

Ben wiped his mouth with a napkin and Andy realized that he was already finished with his first helping.

"So you tell us Ted, what's up?"

Just as Ted went to answer Mel came back in accompanied by Carmita who herself was carrying a tray of homemade Churros.

"Well, what Emmett has failed to tell you all is that, well…we're leaving. He has to get back to the store and I have some things to take care of at the office."

Andy's jaw just dropped. If it was a cartoon his jaw would have hit the table. Did no one care about Jay anymore? Was it just one attempt to find him and then some sort of ' _oh well, we tried_ ' attitude? Ms Taylor dropped her cutlery at once with a big clang and Ben had the look of a man about to jump across the table and start killing people.

Fortunately Micah was the only one to speak.

"Oh," he replied, not knowing quite what else to say.

The room was suddenly filled with silence and Andy finally worked out what people meant when they described a silence as being deafening.

"Churros anyone?" asked Carmita smiling trying to break the tension.

"Mmm I'll take," Mel replied seeing exactly what she was trying to do.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore," Andy said and with that he picked himself up from his seat and boldly walked out of the room.

Luckily he looked up as he almost collided right into Lauren at the entrance.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked.

"Right here," Andy replied pointing to his heart. "I need to get out of here now, can we vamoose?"

Lauren took her cue from him right away and simply pointed towards the exit allowing him to lead the way as Rein continued to walk into the foyer. It was not that she was unsympathetic or that the food was calling to her. But she knew when Andy was like this, he needed her mom and no one else.

What she wasn't prepared for was the bustle of noise in the room. Everyone seemed to be angry with each other. As Rein looked around it was like watching 3 different verbal tennis matches going on at once. Micah was yelling at Ted, Ben was arguing with Emmett and even Ms Taylor, who seemed like such a sweet lady was yelling at Mel.

Suddenly from out of nowhere someone let out a huge whistle bringing everyone back to attention. As they all turned around they noticed Debbie standing at the entrance with Rick by her side.

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" she demanded. "You're all acting like fucking two year olds!"

Everyone began to respond at once and so Debbie, much more loudly this time, whistled again while Rick took the moment to slip into a chair at the table and grab some food.

"Enough!" Deb screamed out. "My god! We have a boy out there, missing, going through god only fucking knows what and you guys would rather yell at each other? Grown men and women! It's ridiculous!"

She took a few more steps into the room and simultaneously everyone started taking steps backwards to back away from her.

"Now then," she continued. "Ben, what's going on?"

She hated singling the man out, but she knew out of pretty much everyone in the room, he was the most likely to remain calm.

"Linds has left," he started, but Deb jumped right in.

"Linds has left?" she asked the room at large.

"And," Ben continued. "Ted and Emmett are on their way out the door too."

"Em…is this true?" Deb asked hurt, surprised more with him then the other two.

Emmett simply nodded.

"Fine," Deb continued, wanting to fix this drama as soon as possible. "Emmett, Ted, thanks for your help. Now if you don't mind get the fuck out, we have no time for people who aren't here to help."

Though she had expressed her demand neutrally and calmly the pair didn't need telling twice and they both rushed out of the room.

"Ok," Deb continued looking at everyone else. "Where are Andy and Lauren?"

"Andy got upset and left," Micah replied.

"Oh, he's with my mom," Rein confirmed. "I think he just needs a moment to breathe. They'll be back."

"And no bloody wonder, what with everyone starting to abandon him and Jay too when you think about it," Debbie replied.

"Ok if anyone else is planning on leaving do it now or forever shut your god damned mouth!"

Not a soul moved and so Debbie continued.

"Right, so there's going to have to be some minor adjustments. But that's ok. Carmita?"

Carmita, who had remained at the entrance all this time, quickly rushed over to where Debbie was standing.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"I understand you've lost a chef, don't worry over a decade of working at the diner and I'm a good replacement. Trust me," she turned to the Latina smiling.

"Rein, sweet-cheeks," she continued rather kindly, almost afraid that if she yelled the little girl would faint. "You will move to the search group and fill Ted's and my role there ok?"

"Sure," Rein replied. "I've even thought of a few places to look at."

At that Debbie walked over to the girl and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmmwah! We need more people like you sweet-cheeks," she said with an endearing smile.

"The rest of you grab a plate, fill it up and move to your assigned groups. We'll have Techies in mine and Rick's room, Mel can remain here and wait for Lauren and Andy, try to contact them if you can," Debbie directed.

Mel got up right away and headed outside to do just that.

"Ok as for the searching group, Carmita, I'm sure there's some _to-go_ boxes in there right?"

Carmita nodded and fled to get them.

"Fill them up and head on out, we want to find Jay _today_ if possible."

"And what about _you_?" Micah asked.

"Carmita and myself will be going to the store, as great as this place is, what we all need is some good ol' home cookin' ok? Now, everyone go."

No one needed telling twice and once Carmita had come back with the boxes the searching group filled them and departed and not too much later Micah and Rick filled a plate for themselves and headed to Rick's room.

"*"

Meanwhile Andy and Lauren were having a good talk at Latro-Mare. Mel had rung to advise that despite Ted and Emmett's departure everything was up and running again and in turn Andy had advised he would be back after they'd finished their drinks.

"It just sucks that they're leaving like this," Andy confessed, taking another sip from his coffee. "I mean if it were Em or Mel or even Deb missing, do you think they'd have gone home that quickly."

"No way," Lauren agreed. "I'm actually shocked that Emmett left. We had a small chat last night and he had today's whole menu planned and seemed to even be enjoying himself."

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, I get that these people have jobs and all that, but seriously? It's like they don't even care. You know not one of them came up to me and told me how sorry they were that they had to go? They all just pretty much announced their departure."

"With no plan to come back," Lauren agreed shaking her head. "But you know what? I hate to question your friend's dude I mean I really do, but I don't trust Ted right now."

Andy thought about it and he had to admit he agreed.

"Yeah, it's not like he was eager to help out or anything, you know it was probably his idea to leave."

"Andy, I'd just…I don't know…" Lauren started. "I'd watch your step around some of those people. Some of them just seem like the type to be nice to your face and then, I don't know, slash your tires behind your back you know?"

The more Lauren spoke the more he realized she could be right. Despite the fact that they were all friends of his how much did he really trust them all especially after today? And what about Linds?, she was very quick to jump to B's side and even leave Mel over a small intervention order that frankly had nothing to do with her. And what about Ted quickly jumping in to become B's defense counsel? It was definitely something that Andy never thought he would do. The more he sat and thought about it, the less he trusted pretty much everyone.

"At least I have you," Andy briefly smiled. "That's one thing I can say with confidence."

"Andy, you can read people when you take the time to do so," Lauren replied. "I'm like you, when we take a moment and actually step back we know who we can trust and who we can't."

Andy nodded in agreement and the pair finished up their coffees before heading back to the hotel.

Once they were back Mel started talking to them about some ideas she had thought-up but Andy was very quick to stop her.

"Mel sweetie, just give me about ten minutes to get up to my room, shower and change ok? I've been in these clothes since yesterday."

It was true, with all the worry that had consumed him last night Andy hadn't even taken off his shoes let alone changed. But despite that he really just wanted 10 minutes to breathe on his own. This new found revelation that not everyone within this search party were as trust-worthy as they once seemed had taken a toll on him and he needed to be alone to sift through some very discomforting thoughts.

"No problems Andy," Mel replied quickly.

There was no way she was going to deny him anything after this morning.

"Why don't we get started?" she pointed to Lauren. "And you can meet us when you're done. We'll just be in the dining room."

"No problems," Andy replied. "I won't be long."

And he quickly raced over to the elevator and pressed the button hoping the lift would arrive soon.

Ten minutes later Andy had showered and dressed and was about to put on his shoes when his phone made a noise. Andy rushed into the common area where he had left it to charge. There on his phone was a text from an unknown number. Hastily Andy opened it and read:

 _Christmas has come and gone and I'm sure you were surprised. Though your friends have comforted some are filled with lies. I'm sure you've worked out that much if not you'll fail this test. Decipher my clues by tonight or Jay will be laid to rest._

 _More to come – Bryce._

Andy nearly dropped the phone in shock. He didn't know what to do, how to feel or what to think. For one thing, Jay was alive which made Andy happy because he was starting to lose hope. For another he had a name and best of all a number. But all of that was shoved aside as his eyes continued to read one line, the only line that stood out to him.

 _Decipher my clues by tonight or Jay will be laid to rest._

Andy knew exactly what that meant and he hastily grabbed his coat from the couch slipped into his shoes and rushed back to the elevator.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he angrily screamed at it pounding the button with his fist.

He knew exactly where he needed to go and what he needed to do. Finally the doors opened and Andy repeatedly hit the ground floor button his mind racing as the lift carried him back to the reception area of the hotel.

"*"

About ten minutes away Rein stood inside a nearby gas station. Ben was filling up the car and she had politely offered to pay. Ben refused but Rein wasn't hearing it she needed to contribute and also to have a moment out of the freezing conditions. Today had been one of the coldest days in New Haven history and the worst day to be out looking for Jay. But Andy had done so much for her in the past this was the least she could do to help him. As she approached the desk she noticed a poster beaming the words:

 _Coffee $1 small, $2 large._

Rein couldn't resist and so ordered three coffees to go. After paying the man she stepped outside and could see Ms Taylor standing there with her hands in the air. _Maybe she's stretching_ Rein thought to herself. They had after all been driving for a while. However as she approached Ms Taylor, Ben's car sped off out of sight.

"Where's he going?" Rein asked, wondering why in the world he wouldn't just wait for her. She had only been five minutes after all. "Has there been an update?"

"Oh Rein!" Ms Taylor cried. "Some guy just came along and took Ben!"

"*"

Back at the hotel the elevator doors swung open and all Andy could think about was getting to Lauren. However as he pushed off to race towards the foyer he noticed her sitting behind the desk.

"Um I know you have a business to run," Andy started surprised. "But ah, this is just as important."

"I'm actually waiting for you," Lauren said. "Someone's here."

"Oh good," Andy interrupted. "At least that will keep Mel occupied. Look at this!"

He thrust the phone into her hands and she read the text.

"God I hate riddles!" Lauren replied. "You know, my ex loved them. He used to come home every night and…"

But Andy cut her off.

"Lauren, look! It's about Jay!"

Lauren, who had only read the first line quickly, read the rest of the text.

"Laid to-"

But again Andy stopped her.

"Rest! Exactly! I don't know what to do, but in light of our conversation I don't know who else we can tell."

"Good call dude, especially considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Andy asked.

"Ah, the person I told you about that's here."

"What? Linds decided to come back did she?" Andy spat not caring at all if the blonde did. She had proven herself to be so untrustworthy he would never show her anything like this.

"Um, no it's…"

"Me," answered a voice that Andy knew only too well.

He spun around to face the man that had just caught his attention.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" he asked intrigued.

Unlike Linds and Ted, Edward had actually proven himself during their last discussion at the diner.

"Linds told me what happened to Jay and so I got on the very next flight," he explained. "There may have been some issues between me and Jay, A, but I never wanted this to happen."

Finally, someone had acknowledged how big a deal the situation was. Despite their issues Edward had managed to put all of that aside and rush down to help. Andy raced over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Edward," he almost cried into the man.

"Of course," he replied. "Whatever you need A, I'm here."

Despite all the drama of people leaving, the text and some distrust among people Andy couldn't help but feel comforted by the dark boy's words.

"Thank you Edward, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that," he replied.

Lauren meanwhile was looking at Edward rather skeptically. She had seen Edward walk in and fortunately it was after she had read the text so she had quickly stashed the phone away behind the counter. She didn't know why but despite never having met him before, something told her not to trust him.

"*"

Meanwhile Jay was in excruciating pain. Bryce had continued to ask him about Lauren and Jay had refused to talk each time resulting in one form of torture or another.

"Arrrgghhh!" Jay screamed out as Bryce fixed something boiling hot to his left foot.

"Jay, Jay, Jay," Bryce began removing the item. "We _could_ just keep doing this, but it would be much easier if you just _tell me_ what I want to _hear_!"

"Why should I?" Jay tried to angrily scream though it came out as a whimper owing to the exhaustion and pain he had endured. "What do I have to gain?"

"Oh there are so many things _worse_ than _torture_!" Bryce replied. "Well I can think of a few anyway," he continued in a voice as sweet and vindictive as syrup.

"No! I-" Jay began, but was interrupted by the sound of a phone.

" _What_?" he heard Bryce bark into the phone. "Oooh indeed, yes well that _is_ good news."

Though he couldn't see Bryce, Jay knew that he was smiling. His tone had changed from clearly being pissed off for having been interrupted to happy to hear whatever the caller had said. This made Jay shiver. Whatever was pleasing Bryce was definitely not good for him.

"Bring him to the start, I'm happy for him to go there right away."

 _Who? What? Where?_ Jay's mind was racing, in particular when he heard Bryce mention bringing someone somewhere. That could never be good. Jay heard Bryce snap his phone shut.

"One down and well…who knows how many more to go," came that same syrupy tone from before.

"One what?" Jay asked, not being able to help himself.

"Oh Jay, dear Jay, poor Jay," Bryce fakely sympathized, before adopting a business-like tone. "Suffice it to say that one of your little friends is being brought here right now…exactly as I planned."

 _Oh crap!_ Jay thought to himself. _They've captured someone else._

"Well, it was a little sooner than I had planned, but who can argue with the timing hey?" Bryce continued seemingly talking to himself more than Jay.

"I must be off," he continued now talking to the boy. "I have some… _things_ …to arrange."

And with that Jay heard the unmistakable sound of the heavy door opening.

"Oh and by the way Jay, I would stop fighting if I were you. There's nothing worth fighting for anymore anyway. From what I've been told your dear boyfriend has _finally_ given up on you."

With that Bryce let out a maniacal laugh before slamming the door behind him.

"*"

 _And that's where we leave it for this uploading session. I hope you enjoyed the two chapters and are getting closer to working out who Bryce is. If you think you already have worked out who Bryce is try working on who you think is working with him. Remember he said there are a few people?_

 _On a minor note here, I will do my best to upload again by this Monday, but to bes honest I don't think it's going to be likely to happen as I am (tennis) court supervising from Thursday through to Sunday and well, we start at 8am and finish at the end of the day's play (so it could be quite late each night). I can say that regardless you should have an update from me by the 24_ _th_ _of January (AEST) if you haven't before then though._

 _Let me know what you thought of the chapters I can't wait to hear._

 _To whet your appetite: What will happen to Ben now that he's been captured? Will Bryce capture someone else? And what major clue will someone stumble upon creating a very hard choice?_

 _All this and more, next upload in Cold in the Rain._


	28. Chapter 28: You have two Choices

**Hey Guys! Welcome to another Monday upload night.**

 **I hope you all had a fantastic fortnight and enjoyed reading the last two chapters. I got quite a few responses this time round so I actually put everyone's name in a hat and drew 6 at random to respond to. I'll do 3 here and 3 next chapter.**

 **Awakening1991- Thank you for your comments I'm glad you're enjoying the book. As far as Ben being killed, time will tell. I'm actually wondering what you all would think if I killed someone.**

 **Thisisjustme- I'm glad you're getting suspicious of those people because I'm starting to feel like almost no one is trust worthy in New Haven. I can definitely reveal that there are atleast 3 people on 'Team Evil' so-to-say, maybe more.**

 **Reklama- Yes Sam could be a suspect. At this stage I wouldn't count anyone out at all. As they say it's always the ones you least expect. Whether they have had one to two moments or many everyone that has been introduced is a suspect at this stage.**

 **Well where we left off Bryce told Jay that Andy had given up on him. Has he?...Read on.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight – You have two Choices.**

The rain had come and Andy was not happy to see it. This would only further the delay of looking for Jay and he wasn't surprised at all to see Rein and Ms Taylor run into the foyer dripping wet. What did surprise him and Lauren alike was what Rein screamed out as she ran in.

"Ben's gone!" she screamed.

"Gone?" Lauren questioned.

"What do you mean gone?!" Andy demanded.

Despite the fact that others had abandoned the cause he knew there was simply no way in the world that Ben would be one of them. Mel ran into the room equipped with towels and robes.

"Go and dry off in there and put these on," she instructed briskly. "It won't be good if you guys catch a cold."

So before Rein could even answer Andy's question she and Mrs. Taylor fled into the dining room and Rein closed the dividing doors so that they could have some privacy. While he understood why she did it, Andy was furious with Mel for interrupting what seemed to be a very urgent moment.

"Mel?" he asked accusingly. "Ok?"

He flung his arm towards the dining room needing no further explanation.

"Do you want them sick and have no one on the search team? 'Cause it's not going to happen on my watch."

Without waiting for an answer Mel swiftly turned and made her way into the kitchen area. Andy turned to Lauren in disgust.

"How can she possibly think of her stomach at a time like this?!" he demanded.

"Sweetie, I get it," Lauren said. "Just give them two secs, I'm sure they'll be changed soon and then we can hear all about it."

She wasn't wrong. Just moments later the dividing doors re-opened and Andy as though linked to her magnetically rushed to Rein's side.

"Rein!" he screamed.

"Ok, whoa, whoa!" Lauren yelled out. "Let's all sit in the dining area ok? Occupational hazard people."

Everyone moved into the dining area and Mel followed them in with a trolley on which sat mugs, cookies and hot cocoa.

"Thought you might need some warming up from the inside," she smiled pouring the steaming liquid into mugs for everyone.

Lauren, who was now sitting next to Andy leaned over and whispered.

"I don't see any coffee up there, guess she didn't bring any."

"Guess not," Andy harshly replied intent on one thing and one thing only. To find out what had happened to Ben.

"Ok Rein," he rushed "Ben? What happened?"

"Honestly I don't know that much," Rein replied, lowering her mug.

She had been about to take a sip, but Andy's interrogation had put that on hold.

"We were getting gas," she continued. "I went inside to pay and then grabbed some coffees. By the time I came out his car was speeding off and Ms Taylor-".

"Jenny dear," she corrected. "After everything we've been through, call me Jenny, please."

"Jenny," Rein continued. "Informed me that someone had taken Ben."

" _Taken?_ " Andy gasped having no idea that it that serious. "Ben's been kidnapped?"

Ms Taylor nodded.

"And you," he referred to Mel "Thought we had time for tea and biscuits."

" _Hot cocoa_ and biscuits Andy," Mel corrected smiling.

But Andy didn't see the joke nor how she could even crack one at this very moment. Now not only had one person Andy loved been kidnapped. Now there were two.

"Ok before we go any further-" Lauren started.

"What?" Andy snapped, having no idea why she would want this information interrupted again.

"Ok, chill dude," Lauren replied. "I was just going to ask if anyone knew where Micah was because he'd probably want to know about this."

"Sorry Lauren," Andy replied. "That's actually a good point. I'll call him."

And with that Andy got up and exited the dining room to make the call. Things were really unraveling fast now for Andy. It was one thing for Jay to be taken, thank god everyone came together to plan ways to get him back. But then for people to abandon the cause and on top of everything else his Dad to be gone felt like the final proverbial straw. Andy yanked out his cell and quickly punched in the numbers. It didn't take long for Micah to answer.

"*"

Micah was with Rick in Debbie's room as planned but unfortunately with no information that they knew of there seemed to be a huge lack of anything to do and so the pair had gotten to talking.

They started talking about Andy. Things they knew about him and sharing things the other may not have known and then moved on to Micah's accident. Now they were discussing Rick's situation with his girlfriend and child. He was just about to bring up what happened with him and Jay when Micah's phone rang out to the tune of the latest Batman theme song.

"Dude, you are such a nerd," he laughed as Micah picked up the phone.

Micah threw a pillow at Rick and spoke into the receiving end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Papa, its Andy," his son answered gravely.

"Andy…?" he replied. Rick went to throw the pillow back but Micah stopped him. "What's wrong son?"

Rick knew the situation was bad he could tell by the tone of Micah's voice that this was not a simple 'I need my father' moment. He placed the pillow back on the bed and walked over to the window to look out and onto the street. He always felt it was rude to listen in on conversations and so figured taking a quick look out and onto the streets would do the trick.

He was surprised to see that it was raining; bucketing actually and he wondered if there had been an accident.

Micah slammed his phone shut and called out to Rick.

"Yeah," Rick started, but as he turned around he noticed that the man had turned white as a sheet. "You ok man?"

He walked over to where he had left Micah and the closer he got, the worse he noticed Micah looked. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked on the very verge of tears.

"B-Ben," he began, though it was hard to form the words. "B-Ben's b-been captured."

"*"

Meanwhile back down at reception, Andy was waiting for Rick and his Papa to join him. Micah had advised that he would explain the situation to Rick and that they would be right down.

Presently Rein walked up to him.

"Hey Andy," she said very faintly. "Hug?"

She held her arms outstretched and Andy didn't wait a moment longer both of them getting the few moments of comfort they needed at that point in that warm embrace.

"I know it seems hopeless Andy," Rein said now pulling back. "But don't give up. Any moment now we could get a clue or some small thing that points us in the right direction and we'll find them. Both of them."

"The clue!" Andy beamed, completely having forgotten about the anonymous text. He found the message and shoved it into Rein's hands.

"I received this from an anonymous phone earlier, it has a number and everything maybe you could track it down."

"Oh my god! Great work Andy!" Rein praised. "Yes, we can definitely track this phone, I have everything right h-"

She paused as her eyes grew wider and wider, clearly she was reading the text.

"I know it's terrible isn't it?" Andy asked.

 _Ding!_

Just then the elevator light lit up and Andy quickly whispered to Rein.

"Stow it away and show no one please," he asked.

"Of course," she replied stowing his phone in her robe pocket.

"I'm begging to wonder who I can trust around h- Papa!" Andy stopped mid-sentence as both Micah and Rick made it to their side.

Andy hugged his Papa and then motioned to the dining room where Mel and Lauren were still seated.

"I'll meet you guys in there," Rein said. "Just need to check on something."

As Rick and Micah made their way into the dining room Andy looked back at Rein who winked at him and then sped off up the stairs. He took a moment crossing his fingers and silently said.

" _Whoever you are, whomever is listening up there. Please, please help Rein to find some answers._ "

"*"

Ben awoke suddenly and realized right away that something was not right. For one thing it was cold and for another he seemed to be lying on quite a damp floor. Sitting up he realized he was in a room.

The room was mostly pitch black with the exception of a small amount of light that seemed to be coming from somewhere. He stood up and turning around slowly noticed a television monitor placed on one of the walls. Aside from that this room seemed to hold nothing. No furniture at all, not even a chair.

Upon closer inspection Ben noticed some writing on the screen and walked over to it to get a better look. Once there he noticed letters in red font that spelt out:

 _Ben – I have removed you from the rest as you were proving too valuable._

 _However now you can prove your worth._

 _You have two choices, choose wisely._

But there was nothing else on the screen. Ben didn't care about the words though all his mind could think about was getting the heck out of there. He traced his palm along the wall looking for a way out. It was very hard to do this as the monitor was really not providing that much light for what he was slowly realizing was a very big room.

Ben banged the wall with his fist. He was mad that he had ended up in this situation. All they had been doing was looking for Jay. He had been convinced Jay was lost but felt they were very close to finding him. If only he could just get out.

Suddenly the writing on the screen changed. Now it was green and Ben raced back over to the monitor which spelt out:

 _Choice One: You may leave the room. A door will open freeing you from this place however you will have to navigate through a maze. If you make it through the maze you will find the boy you have been looking for. But be warned danger lurks around every corner, life threatening danger._

 _Choice Two: You man remain in the room. After 60 seconds the door will close ensuring your safety from the maze. However, every hour the temperature in this room will drop 2°F. If you choose this option and survive you will be released in the morning._

 _It's a tough choice Ben, think it over. But just so you know your 60 seconds have already started._

As he read the last bit of information he noticed indeed that a timer had begun in the top left hand corner. It was already at 40 seconds and he knew he had to make his choice. The tough part about it though, was that his logical side and his emotional side both seemed to be battling for different options.

The logical side knew he could easily survive a drop of 2 degrees fahrenheit it may have been cold but it certainly wasn't freezing and being the teacher he was, Ben knew the human body could survive to at least 30 degrees fahrenheit and right now it felt more like 60 then even 40. And even if it did get cold he would be released the next day and he could go back home to his son and husband.

But the emotional side was screaming at him to go and save Jay. Knowing that Jay would be at the end of the maze seemed to be enough info and Ben made his choice.

With 15 seconds remaining Ben rushed to the door that was very slowly starting to close and exited the room.

However he couldn't see anything on the other side of the door. Unlike the previous room there wasn't even a speck of light in this one and the door was halfway closed. Any thought of re-entering the room vanished however as the door closed shut with a loud bang.

Ben stood there shaking in the pitch blackness. It was one thing to navigate a maze filled with supposed danger around every corner, quite another to do it in the dark. However just then like a scattering of falling dominos, flame lit torches stuck to the wall on both sides of him ignited and a monitor to his left showed an arrow pointing forward. Below it read the word _Proceed._

"*"

Andy sat alone in the dining room. Many had offered to stay and comfort him, but he shrugged them all off. He even begged Micah for some moments of alone time. As nice as it was to have people comfort him he needed a chance to just be on his own.

 _When we take a step back we know who we can trust and who we can't._

Lauren had said those exact words to him only recently and since then they had been playing over and over on a continual loop.

 _But who can I trust?_ Andy thought to himself.

Aside from Lauren, his dad's and Jay, Andy had no idea anymore. After all, so many people abandoned the cause and others didn't seem to care about finding him. Some were just content to sit around and then there were those that Andy knew from experience could easily lie to your face, then turn around and stab you in the back.

Sadly now two of the four people he implicitly trusted were gone. Ben for sure had been taken and Jay, well even now Andy had no idea what was happening to him. The more he thought about it though the more he figured a similar thing must have happened to Jay. No matter the reason, there was no way his boyfriend wouldn't have returned by now if he could. And if he were lost they would have found him by now. After all it had been a while since he'd gone missing.

Just then he heard a kerfuffle at the entrance to the dining room.

"But, I need to talk to him!" came the sound of Rein's voice. "It's important."

"No sweetie," came the distinct crisp tone of Mel. "He doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Andy stood up and walked over to the entrance. He was shocked to see Debbie, Carmita, Lauren, Rein and Mel all standing nearby. Mentally shaking himself for not knowing this, while simultaneously being glad he hadn't said any of his thoughts out loud Andy cleared his throat.

"It's ok Mel, I'll see Rein for a moment. Everyone else could you give us a minute alone please?"

"Sure thing," Lauren replied. "Come on everyone, let's get a coffee."

"And some cocoa," Mel replied.

"I just so happen to have a batch of my famous kind," Debbie said with pride and the four of them headed towards the kitchen as Andy ushered Rein inside.

Rein closed the dividing door and then walked with Andy to the furthest point away from the entrance.

"You can never be too careful believe me I get what you were trying to say earlier," she said responding to the look on Andy's face.

"Tell me about it," he replied. "All I asked for was some time to myself and I wind up with four bloody body-guards."

This quieted Rein completely, so Andy softened his tone.

"Not you sweetie," he continued now looking excited. "What'd you find out?"

"Well," Rein replied a smile as bright as a Christmas tree lighting her face once more. "Good news, I've actually managed to track down the number!"

Andy squealed in delight and Rein couldn't help but join in.

"Rein that's amazing!" Andy said. "Not surprising being you, but amazing none the less. How'd you do it?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Rein replied coyly. "And the good news is he isn't far from here."

"Oh good, let's tell the others!" Andy replied heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Rein cried, halting his movements. "There's more."

Andy couldn't believe it her smile actually widened and he didn't think that was even possible.

"Oh?" he asked curiosity now at its peak.

"Yeah, so I um-" Rein stopped herself her cheeks going a bright shade of red. "Actually replied to the text."

"You did?" Andy asked.

He wasn't mad or even upset. Actually he thought it was a genius move and he was glad she had thought of it since the thought had never once crossed his mind.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was wondering why you never received your first clue," she continued. "Remember how he said something about solving his clues?"

Andy nodded.

"Yeah so I basically replied and requested the first clue."

"Oh my god!" Andy replied.

By now he was simply flawed by her genius.

"I got a response saying something like ' _Good Boy_ ' but that was about it."

"Oh," Andy replied slightly crestfallen.

"He did add though that you'll get the first clue tomorrow," she continued.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Andy asked. "If we track him now we may get Jay out without the stinking clue!"

"My thoughts exactly," Rein smiled, snapping the phone shut and heading towards the entrance.

Andy stopped her moments before she exited.

"Rein," he called out. "Thank you for this."

"I'm just happy I could finally help," she beamed. "Now come on, let's go!"

And the pair raced towards the kitchen to fill in the others.

"*"

While the ladies had convened in the kitchen drinking Debbie's famous hot cocoa, the men were back in Rick's room talking. They had grown a mutual friendship throughout the day and by now were very comfortable around one another. Speaking of comfort that was exactly what Rick was doing for Micah when he received a call on his cell. Jumping up off the bed they were lying on he grabbed his phone. Noticing the name 'Bryce' flashing on it Rick jumped out of his skin.

"Ah, I have to take this," he told Micah.

"Ok," Micah replied getting up.

"No no," Rick countered. "You stay, I'll be back."

He quickly slipped out of the door and answered the phone power walking his way down the hall.

"Hello?" he answered nervously.

"Rick my man!" Bryce joyously responded on the receiving end. "Apologies for the delay."

"Delay?" Rick replied. " _That's_ what you're apologizing for?"

He quickly checked himself and lowered his tone incase Micah could hear but remained as fierce as before.

"You _don't_ ring me for days, you _kidnap_ Jay _and_ you still haven't _paid_ me and you choose to apologize for the delay?!"

"Rick, I'm sorry about all of that," Bryce conceded. "I want to make it all up to you. I will pay you and explain everything. Meet me tonight at midnight outside the Latro-Mare. Come alone and all will be answered I promise."

"Ok," Rick replied. "But what about Ja-"

But before he could even finish that sentence the line went dead.

 _At least I'll finally get paid_ , Rick thought to himself as he headed back to the room. All he had to figure out now was how to get to Latro-Mare without being followed.

"*"

Meanwhile downstairs Rein and Andy had filled everyone in on the news. They had purposefully omitted the parts about the text and the replies and simplified it down to the fact that Rein had finally tracked down the number. Everyone was thrilled and they all agreed to go there at first light. Andy was hesitant to delay everything but Rein insisted that he needed a proper night sleep especially since they didn't know what sort of situation they were heading into.

Reading between the lines, Andy agreed and everyone slowly traipsed out of the kitchen promising he would fill Micah in and Debbie advised she would tell Rick. Mel offered to tell her new roommate Edward however Andy insisted he remain behind and cook telling everyone that he actually was pretty good at baking. This was of course a lie, as far as Andy knew Edward had never cooked but Andy wanted to make sure he did not follow them tomorrow as he still didn't fully trust him yet.

As everyone left Mel remained behind to do the dishes.

"Oh don't worry about that," Lauren remarked after everyone left. "Ramoan will take care of it in the morning."

"Meh," Mel replied casually. "I work well with busy hands."

"I'll bet you do," Lauren smiled innocently.

Mel smiled back, wondering for the millionth time since meeting her if Lauren was in fact a lesbian. She hadn't after all seen her with anyone it was a possibility.

"Ok, well if you insist," Lauren finally gave up. "Night sweetie."

She gave Mel a quick kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen to head home with Rein. Mel being taken a little aback by the kiss stopped what she was doing and smiled off into the distance. It had been a while since she had met someone as nice as Lauren.

As she was staring off she noticed a jacket flung neatly over one of the nearby bar stools and walked over to pick it up. She looked at the tag and it clearly read the name 'Emmett'.

"Must have forgotten it when he left in such a rush," Mel laughed to herself recalling Debbie's reaction to the news and the speed with which he had flown out of the hotel.

Just as she was about to put it back on the chair she felt something inside one of the coat pockets. Wondering if it might be something he would need Mel reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. Opening it she read the note and her mouth fell open in surprise. There on the paper was a note made out in pen it said:

 _Everyone will meet tonight to discuss what to do with Jay._

"*"

 _Wow! Does this mean Emmett was in on it? Or could it have been Ted's note? What if Emmett just innocently happened to find it? What do you think?_

 _Poor Ben having to go through a maze. You've got to appreciate that he's going after Jay though. What would you have done if you were faced with the same dilemma?_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the book._

 _And good work Rein for finding the location of the phone from which Andy's message was sent. I wonder where it will lead them to. I can tell you that you will find out for sure next chapter._

 _And good news is, the next chapter is ready. So take another deep breath, look before you leap and most definitely keeps your friends close since you never know who the enemy is and when you're ready… click on over to chapter 29._


	29. Chapter 29: You took too Long

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So just a few more quick responses and if I didn't get to you this time I am sorry. There were so many but a big thank you to each and every one of you. You all keep me motivated and I love you all for it!**

 **Buxdir- I'm glad that you enjoyed seeing Edward again. He doesn't make an appearance in this upload but I will do everything to make sure he's in the next one. I can say though that he will remain for the duration of the search.**

 **Mdexter2010- I'm glad that I keep surprising you. Thank you for your continued comments you are definitely cold in the rain's no1 fan! Reagrding surprising you that is the plan for the moment. Everyone is a suspect so keep guessing. There will be more clues along the way for sure.**

 **Moscowmonkey- First of all love the name, how'd you come up with that one? Yes it is sad to see Jay being treated like that isn't it? I can assure you there is a reason for everything in this book.**

 **Speaking of which if you have any questions about anything that you feel is a plot-hole, let me know. Chances are a) I have totally forgotten about it by now and will attend to it right away or b) That there is a distinct reason why this is the case and its connected to 'Team Evil'.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter.**

A/N: I do not own the pierces, secrets or anything associated with them.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine – You took too Long.**

Lauren woke up with a start as her new alarm blared out the song Secrets by the pierces. It was a gift from Andy and Lauren had loved it. Basically you could put your own music on there and choose what song woke you up and Andy had placed some on there for her.

Lauren had chosen the random mode on the device and jumped hearing the words _got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save._

"Wow, that's so Andy!" Lauren groaned as she made her way out of bed.

It was Monday by now and Lauren could no longer put off having guests stay at the Dètendez-Vouz. Fortunately she had spoken to Andy about it the night before and he had bought out the dining area while Lauren promised to keep his guests in their rooms for as long as they needed it. Re-opening the hotel was a must; they would start losing money otherwise. But for now it was definitely not a want but a need for Lauren.

"Morning," Rein chirped, popping her head into her mom's room on the way to the bathroom.

"Urgh, it may be morning but that doesn't mean it's good," Lauren replied.

"I never said good," Rein yelled back now in the bathroom.

"Good," Lauren groaned. "Because it's definitely not."

"Heard and noted," Rein replied joyously bounding from the bathroom back to her mother's room.

Lauren simply shook her head and followed her daughter to the kitchen.

"What's got you so chipper?" she asked still very much dead to the world.

"Well I'm up, I'm dressed, we're going to find Jay today _and_ I already have coffee made for you. Here," she handed a very warm thermal mug to her mother.

"Awww thank you sweetie," Lauren replied kissing her daughter on the head. "But ah…"

She looked at the thermal mug.

"Why in a thermos?"

"Because," Rein replied, now yanking the mug away from her mother. "We have to get going now."

"But-But-But…coffee!" Lauren whined.

"Once you are dressed," Rein replied. "Now go, scoot, we have so much to do today."

Lauren begrudgingly made her way back upstairs. She loved her daughter very much, but at this time of morning she hated how easily she could manipulate her own mother.

"*"

Back at the Dètendez-Vouz Andy came down to the foyer to see a massive crowd lining up behind the reception area moaning and raging about not being served. A quite frazzled Carmita tried to work out what to do. It looked like she had reached her wits end because suddenly she yelled out.

"That's enough!"

Everyone looked at her in shock but quieted down.

"Ok now, you will all be served I just…ah," she noticed Andy. "There he is, the man you need. Andy?"

Andy who had skipped having coffee purely to get down here as quick as possible was now regretting it heavily.

"Ok people ok," he started wanting to defuse this situation as soon as possible. "Everyone line up and I'll check you all in."

He made his way around the desk and noticed a regular at the front of the line.

"Ah hello Mrs. Sharp, nice to see you again!" he beamed before turning to Carmita and whispering.

" _Cafe ahora!_ "

"Si," she replied. "I love when you speak Spanish."

She smiled and raced away to get the coffee as Andy typed in Mrs. Sharp's details.

"Three nights I see," he asked.

"Oh yes, my daughter's getting married you see," the old lady replied smiling.

"Oh how lovely!" Andy replied. "Now, where's Taylor?"

Andy spied the man walking through the door at that very moment and called him over.

"Oh my god, kill me," he whispered into Andy's ear referring to the long line of people.

"But then who'd kill me?" Andy asked out of the corner of his mouth. "Now take her bags to room 208 and I'll have coffee ready for you when you get back."

He turned back to Mrs. Sharp who had conveniently been talking to the lady behind her.

"Taylor will take your bags Mrs. Sharp. Enjoy your stay and remember at the Dètendez-Vouz, we're not happy unless you are."

"Oh I'm always happy here dear," the kind lady replied before following Taylor upstairs.

Not too much later everyone with the exception of Carmita, Debbie and Edward who were now in the kitchen preparing lunch, gathered around the once again long table made by joining some together. Andy rose out of his seat to address everyone.

"Well as you may know by now," he began. "Rein has miraculously found the location of where Jay's phone is."

He was very careful not to mention anything about the anonymous texter.

"The plan is that we will all go out there together. Prepare for anything. This could be anything from a salvage mission to a rescue mission, either way be prepared. We'll be taking 2 cars."

He pointed to people in turn.

"Rick, Papa and Ms-…Jenny," he corrected himself quickly to her gratified smile. "You'll take one car. Mel, Rein, Lauren and I will take the other. We'll drive ahead since Rein knows where it is. Once we get there we will remain in these groups Papa, your team will go one way and we'll go the other. Ok, we all ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, everyone make sure you have your phone and put them on vibrate. We don't want to attract anyone that may be out there but we need to be able to contact each other at the same time. Ok gang, let's go."

And just like that everyone got up and exited into their assigned groups. Micah took his team to Ben's loaned car and Lauren took her team into her car.

As Rein had predicted the journey was not that long at all and 20 minutes later Rein told Lauren to make one final right turn and then to stop. Lauren flashed her lights signaling to the other car that they were there and everyone got out. Unlike yesterday's rain, today was like a blanket of snow. It seemed to be covering everything making it hard to tell where they were.

Before long Rein noticed what appeared to be a sign that read:

 _Warehouse – keep out. Trespassers will be prosecuted._

"Oh, that's right," Lauren said quite loudly and everyone turned to shush her.

"Oh right sorry," she replied in a whisper. "This is the old chemist warehouse. It was built in 1904. They did a very nice business for a while, but it's been closed down since the turn of the century."

"Seems like a great place to hide out in," Mel replied surveying as much as she could of the huge building. "Looks like it covers at least 50,000 square feet."

"Mel you know I love your trivia," Andy interrupted. "But ah, I'm freezing and freaking out and if Jay is in there I want to get him out now."

"But how do we get in?" Lauren asked. "It's locked."

She wasn't wrong. A gate surrounded what looked to be the entire warehouse and there was a padlock on it sealing it shut. Fence spikes ran along the top of it and it seemed quite evident that whoever was in there wanted to keep everyone else out.

"No problems," Mel replied taking off her backpack and taking something out of it. "Bolt cutters."

"Lesbians," Micah said with a grin. "What would we do without 'em."

"And never forget it," Mel replied with a wink.

She quickly raced over to the lock while Andy huddled everyone else together.

"Once we go in, we'll stick to the plan," he said. "Micah's group goes to the left, Lauren's to the right. The first sign of danger get yourself out and text the other group got it?"

Everyone nodded and the moment Mel had broken the padlock Micah opened the gate and everyone went inside. Immediately Micah's group went left and Lauren's group right.

 _Please let us find them, please let us find them_ , was all that was going through Andy's mind every step he took.

Corner after corner they passed with absolutely no sign of entry. It was looking quite hopeless.

"I guess blowing up an area is out of the question?" Lauren asked in jest.

"With what?" Mel asked, liking the idea but knowing they didn't have the equipment.

"Not if Jay's in there," Andy replied. "I'd rather find a way in that does not involve the possibility of blowing up my boyfriend, thank you."

Moments later they came to a quite obvious fork in the road.

"I think we might have to-" Mel started.

"Don't even think about saying sp-" And interrupted.

"Spilt up? That's exactly what I mean," Mel confirmed.

"I'll go with Andy," Rein smiled.

He knew she meant well but the idea of having Mel and Lauren together was not something Andy wanted to even consider.

"And let these two be alone with the option to blow up a section of this building?" Andy asked. "I don't think so. I'll go with Lauren."

Rein looked quite hurt at Andy's response but right now she wanted to get out of here as soon as she could. So she grabbed Mel's arm and steered her to the left while Andy and Lauren moved to the right.

"Do you really think I would blow this thing up dude?" she asked as they continued walking.

"Hey, with you I never know," Andy responded. "I honestly thought you were kidding about re-opening the hotel and look at what happened there. Warning by the way Ms Van-Upitty is back."

"I had to dude! We were losing money left and right," Lauren protested. "And the way that Debbie eats, I swear we'll be down to nothing by the time we get back."

He knew she was right, but he still hated the idea of people being around the rescue mission. Still, if they could find Jay now then at least some of the rescue would be complete.

Just then Lauren felt her phone vibrate.

"Wait up dude," she said, halting him in his tracks. "Text."

It was a text from Micah advising they hadn't found anything as yet. Lauren hastily replied that they were faring the same way and was about to put her phone back in her coat pocked when another text came through.

"That was fast," she commented.

"Micah's a fast typer," Andy replied desperately scanning the area.

"Oh wait," Lauren started. "It's from Rein and…. _No!_ "

"What? What?" Andy asked impatiently.

This after all was no time for beating around the bush.

"Ah dude, read."

Despite wishing she would just tell him Andy took the phone from Lauren and read the displayed text. What he read however struck him with terror. Two words that sent a chill down his spine.

 _Mel's gone._

"*"

At the local Walmart meanwhile Carmita was bustling down the aisles. She had been here for over an hour and as far as she was concerned it was all Debbie's fault. Well more specifically her list.

"Mole simmer sauce, Jonkanoo sauce, _Ketsup_?! Who the hell is this woman? The European Nigela?"

She plowed on. Some of the things on the list were easy to locate and others she at least knew what they were. But why Debbie couldn't do the shopping herself especially with her random screwed-up list, she would never know.

At that moment Carmita's phone made its mms sound. Sick of the standard stuff she had actually set it to applaud whenever she got a text or mms. Some people walked past and gave her a funny look.

"Just my phone, just my phone," she tried to wave off.

But people just shook their heads and walked away.

"I'd like to see what you have on yours, probably your wife huh?!" she yelled to one man.

She hadn't meant to say it, but with everything going on and now this damned list she'd had enough. She clicked on the mms and nearly fell over in shock. There clear as day were two separate photos. One of Rick and one of Jay, but both with the same look a look of fear and more shockingly both with guns to their head.

Below the photos was some writing which read:

 _You always wanted power Carmita and now it's yours._

 _Choose who you want to survive. Rick or Jay but you may only choose one._

Further instructions showed that she only had 5 minutes to make her decision or the consequence would be that they would both die.

"Ay Dios Mio!" Carmita breathed placing a hand over her mouth.

No one should ever have to go through anything like this and yet here she was facing a huge dilemma with no time to get back to everyone else. Suddenly for Carmita, power was no longer as appealing as it once was.

"*"

Back at the warehouse Lauren was furiously texting Rein trying to track her down but Rein wasn't responding Andy meanwhile had texted Micah to advise the others to abort. He informed his papa that something had happened but didn't advise as to what not wanting to cause chaos before everyone got out of there.

"I got on to the others," Andy informed Lauren. "They're all headed back to the entrance."

Lauren continued to type in her phone and didn't even acknowledge him.

"Lauren?" Andy asked tentatively. "Lauren it's time t-"

"Answer damn it," Lauren replied, clearly referring to her phone. "Answer!"

"Lauren, stop." Andy replied softly. "Knowing Rein she's trying to track down your phone and that's why she's not responding."

"It's just not like her not to respond!" Lauren said. "Where is she?"

Andy turned his friend around and guided her back to the entrance as she continued to stare at her phone. When they arrived at the entrance Lauren was relieved to find Rein there already.

"Rein! What the hell sweetie?" she demanded running up to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

"What?" Rein asked now struggling to breathe through the crushing weight of the hug.

"Your mom's been texting you and you never replied, I think she god a tad worried," Andy said.

"Oh mom, I switched my phone off and I think we should all do the same. I think they found Mel by tracking her!"

"Found Mel?!" Micah demanded.

Rein punched Andy in the arm.

"Ow!" Andy screamed.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Tell us what?" Micah asked.

"They've got Mel," Rein replied.

No one knew quite what to say and for a moment everyone was dead-quiet. These people, whoever they were always seemed to be steps ahead of everyone. It was Ms Taylor who said it best.

"Well that's 3 down and only 6 of us remaining."

"*"

Meanwhile inside the warehouse Ben was still navigating the maze. Nothing overly bad had happened as yet. In fact nothing eventful had even occurred since he chose to enter the maze. All he was doing was following a path until he came to the end and had to turn a corner. It was all becoming quite dull but the thought of locating Jay had kept Ben going and on he went until he rounded yet another corner. This time his was faced with nothing but yet another locked door.

On the door was a note. Ben ripped it off in anger and read the instructions.

 _Congratulations on making it this far. You are now two steps closer to finding the boy you seek. Before you lies a door but before you open it know that as always you have a choice. Choice One- Open the door and be faced with your first real test in this maze. Succeed and you will be even closer to Jay, fail and you will surely be gassed to death. Choice Two- Do nothing and the wall to your left will rise, allowing you to go outside for the night, regroup and start again tomorrow. The choice is yours but know that you only have 30 seconds to open the door and the time starts once you rip the note from its face._

Ben looked up and again noticed a timer however having already ripped the note from the face of the door and taking a while to read that note, the timer was already at 10 seconds. Fortunately Ben didn't even hesitate as he pushed open the door.

Simultaneously he heard a locking sound to his left as though a fixture on the outside of that wall had been bolted. Ben stepped inside the room and let the door close behind him. 

Immediately he could smell gas coming into the room and he realized all at once that he was in a gas chamber. To his left he noticed another monitor however there was no writing on it. What he could see however was…

 _No!_ He thought to himself, it must have been a trick.

But he looked closer and yes indeed saw what was definitely Jay tied to a chair. His face was all bruised and he had scratches all over him. Clearly whoever was keeping him here was treating him very poorly to say the least.

"Jay!" he screamed out towards the monitor. "Jay! It's me Ben! Hold on buddy I'm coming!"

But it did no good, Jay didn't move, in fact just then his head flopped down towards his chest.

"No," Ben whimpered putting his hand to his mouth. "He can't be…"

But he couldn't even voice the rest he was too shocked at what he had seen. Then all of a sudden the screen went black.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed out in anger banging his fist against the wall. "You monster! How dare you do this! He's just a kid!"

But there came no reply.

Suddenly the blank screen filled with words, this time they were orange.

 _You have made it this far and for that well done. If you pass this test you will be amply rewarded. Behind you are 6 red wheels, each connected to a gas line. One of them contains a lethal gas that if released will kill you instantly. Two others contain a semi-lethal gas that will kill you, but they will take much longer. Two others contain nothing but oxygen which you will need if you are to survive in this place. The final one contains a key that will be pushed out upon release. This key and only this key will release you from this room and you can use it to get through the exit._

"OK," Ben said out loud to himself. "So what, its pot-luck? If I die I die, if I live I live?"

The words vanished to be replaced by new words also in orange.

 _Unlike before there is no time-limit take all the time you need. However without the oxygen you will surely pass out and die from lack of air. If you feel lucky, go ahead and release a value. Otherwise a clue is hidden inside a glass box near the exit._

That was the entire message and Ben was starting to get really angry with whoever designed this. Admittedly under a normal circumstance this could actually be quite fun if it didn't contain the risk of death. But to Ben and right now, this was nothing but a delay in getting to Jay and if the monitor reflected the truth he didn't have much time.

"Box, box, box," Ben chanted looking around for it. "Where is the damn box?!" he couldn't help but yell.

Finally he noticed it stuck to the wall above the exit sign which itself hung above the door Ben hoped to escape through. He quickly took of his t-shirt and wrapped his fist in it before smashing the box and releasing the clue. Some shards hit him in the face on the way down and Ben cursed that fact that he didn't look away. He picked up the clue which had landed on the floor, took out the painful shards and read:

 _Gas Chamber Clue:_

 _I contain the key you need to proceed and this is the only way you will find me. Six red wheels stand neatly in a row but don't turn the first one he is your foe. Counting that out count the total words here divide them by eighteen and you'll have less to fear. But that's not me that would be too easy it'll just grant you more time to continue this rhyme. Now once you know that one go one more back. A key will come out its colour is black._

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Ben screamed out loud.

The clue wasn't exactly pointless, but the way his mind was working right now it may as well have just read _I am here somewhere._ Ben quickly raced over and re-read the first two lines.

"Ok," he said to himself. "It's not the first one. I'm guessing that's the one closest to the entrance."

He moved on to clue two but by now was getting out of breath. This oxygen-less place was really starting to have an effect on him. He hurried through the next line.

"And now you want me to do math!" he wheezed, really having trouble breathing.

He tried to work it out but his brain was turning to mush.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!," he screamed again.

"Come on brain work! 92 words here divided by what was it…eighteen is… one 18 is 18 two eighteens are 36, 3 eighteens are 54, 4 eighteens are… come on damn it…72 and 5 eighteens are 90, which makes 6 eighteens too much so it would be five point something so it has to be five," he said in a rush.

He looked up at the wheels and recalled the third line.

"Ok so counting out the first one, five along makes it the 6th one for oxygen," he barely managed to say and rushed over to it spinning to wheel to release a valve.

Instantly he heard the sound of something filling the room and very cautiously breathed in. Copious amounts of air filled his lungs and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Ok and the one next to it would be the fifth one," he continued now feeling more confident than ever and he turned the wheel.

All at once he heard something drop to the ground and at once noticed the black key. Racing to it he picked it up, ran to the exit door and unlocked it.

"*"

Back at the Dètendez-Vouz Carmita was heading back to the room she shared with Ms Taylor. She had dumped the groceries in the kitchen and with no sight of Debbie figured she would quickly skulk away for 5 minutes to herself. She was so filled with emotion that when the key had trouble fitting in the door she tried to force it in and when that didn't work she faced her back against it, slid down to the floor and cried.

What a day it had been. While she didn't really know Jay that well she had really gotten to know Rick. But how could she just reply and tell some anonymous stranger that it was ok to kill anyone?

In the midst of her crying her phone vibrated and she took it out to see a text that had come through but once she read it she was done, blacking out into a place of nothingness as the top half of her body slid across the door and fell to the floor. She was out cold. In her hand lay the phone with a text that read:

 _You took too long. Rick is dead._

"*"

 _And that's the end for this upload. A lot more unveiled here I hope you all enjoyed it. Now there are 3 people captured Jay, Ben and Mel. And now it looks like Rick may be dead. So much drama!_

 _As I've said a few times now and I'll say it again; everyone here is suspect! Everyone either has a reason to kidnap Jay, Ben and Mel or hurt the others but I will reveal this much. There is one head-honcho behind it all it may or may not be who you expect but this person is working with a team. Time will tell who is on that team and who in fact is innocent. So, do you trust what you read, know or assume? That's all up to you. All I will say is you have met the entire team by now in this book._

 _Please review and let me know what you thought. Who's your top suspect for the head of Team Evil? And who are your suspects that are on that person's team?_

 _To whet your appetite: What is Bryce's first clue for Andy? Will Carmita tell everyone about Rick? And what does Rein know that will rival everything we have learned so far?_

 _All will be revealed next upload on Cold in the Rain._


	30. Chapter 30: The Armani Revelation

**Hey guys and welcome to another Monday night in Australia which means upload time once again!**

 **Ok so two quick warnings. Firstly from now on there will only be one chapter upload a week until the conclusion of the story. This will just make things easier for me and also allow me to keep to my once a week upload deal. Secondly, sadly it is my duty to advise you all that this story is slowly coming to an end. I can honestly advise that there will most likely be less than 10 chapters to go. How many exactly I haven't worked out yet, but like all good stories I don't want to drag out the conclusion.**

 **A few responses for the last upload then: mdexter2010 – I am so glad you are continuing to enjoy the story. Yes it is sort of like saw isn't it? Believe me the head-honcho, evil leader or whatever you want to call that person has their reasons why they are doing this. I nearly cried when I saw your comments for chapter 29 thank you so so much!**

 **Daisia – Time will tell if Emmett, Ted or both are in on it. You'll just have to read on. Mark.G. – Yes I agree, it would be tough being in Ben's shoes. Honestly I don't know if I would have made it this far. Actually I'd probably opt to go back outside rather than enter the maze. Mitch97 – Yes Rick was a great character wasn't he? It is sad I wonder how Andy will react if or when he finds out.**

 **I can officially say that I do know who the head of Team Evil is and I know most of the team also. The team is made up of people for all different reasons which you will find out.**

 **As far as your suspicions are concerned; I have had 1 person correctly identify the head of Team Evil, but they didn't say why so I wonder what had them draw that conclusion. Some people have come up with some fascinating reasons as to why different people are the head of Team Evil but they were wrong with the person. That is not to say that the person you suspect is not on the team. I will say this though, you know every member on Team Evil, you have met them all through the story.**

 **And now onto this weeks chapter.**

A/N: Profanity used and I do not own, wear or associate with Armani.

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Thirty – The Armani Revelation.**

Andy awoke in the Praeses Locus the next morning having only had about 20 minutes sleep. He rolled over and woke up his Papa who he had asked to sleep next to for comfort the night before.

"Morning son," he smiled.

He was so proud of what his son had been able to put up with and live through during the past couple of days, but could tell that it was definitely wearing on him.

"So how much sleep did you get?"

"About twenty minutes," Andy answered.

"Twenty minutes!" Micah replied shocked. "Son go back to sleep, I'll get everyone ready."

"No Papa, I need to get up. But tonight, I am not coming back here without Jay and I mean it."

He was sick of everyone telling him to ignore his instincts and return to the hotel every night and today that ended.

"Good for you soon, what is it I always taught you? Keep hope alive."

"No Papa," Andy disagreed. "I mean it. If we don't find Jay at the warehouse today I am sleeping there. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm done walking away because it's night time. Done."

With that Andy gave his father a quick kiss on the cheek and raced off for a shower. While the water washed over him he thought long and hard about what would happen today and knew he would sit everyone down and tell them all everything. They would now have all hands on deck including Debbie, Carmita and Edward and no one would be leaving their post until they found Jay. Enough was enough.

Micah got up quickly and raced downstairs thrilled to see everyone in the dining room already.

"How is he?" Lauren asked fearing the worst.

"Ok everyone listen up," Micah called out over the buzzing noise of everyone in the room. "A little warning, Andy is coming down in a moment and don't underestimate it, he is pissed."

He motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"Expect to go out there today every single one of you and expect to stay at the warehouse all night long if the job doesn't finish. Ok," he sighed. "At least you've been warned."

And he took a seat.

"Can someone pass me some coffee? I think we're all going to need it today."

"*"

As Andy got out of the shower he heard his cell vibrate and instantly rushed over to check it. The number was the same one the anonymous person had used a few days ago and Andy prepared himself for the worst as he opened it up.

 _Fee fi fo fum, little by little you'll be down to no one. Find him tonight because it's the end. Fail to do so and it's bye-bye boyfriend. I know that you know exactly where we are. Come on now, don't lie, I've seen you from afar. Ben and Mel have seen what I can do but you better hope I never catch you._

Andy knew his tormentor meant to instill fear in him but if anything he had raised quite a huge amount of hope instead. If this message was indeed correct that Jay was still alive that was all that mattered. Finding him tonight, well that was for sure. There was no way Andy wouldn't find Jay in the next 24 hours and if worse came to worse he would drive out and buy a bomb, hand it to Lauren and allow her to blow up a section. No matter what he was getting into that building today and he was coming out with his partner.

Moments later Andy raced into the dining area preparing to scream if he had to, to make his voice heard. But the moment he walked in a hush came over everyone. Every single person left was sitting around the table almost sitting at attention as he walked up to it. For a moment Andy considered thanking everyone for being so prompt and ready, but he also knew any time taken was more time wasted and so he plowed right into it.

"Ok guys first things first I know this sounds harsh, but anyone here who is _not_ prepared to stay at that warehouse until we find all three of them leave now. I need everyone on board and if anyone thinks we're going to come back again and sleep while they're still out there I don't want them on my team ok?"

No one made a noise or a single movement.

"Ok," Andy continued. "Today we are _all_ going out there. Every single one of us. Carmita, Debbie, Edward this includes you guys too. We are greater in numbers then we are with just the 6 ok?"

Again no one said a word and Andy was really happy about that.

"Ok, so I'm going to divide everyone into pairs which will create four groups. Each group will have full responsibility for a co-ordinate of the warehouse field. One will be the north group, which will be myself and Rein."

Instantly Rein got up out of her chair.

"I'll pour coffees for everyone while you assign the rest of the groups," she smiled glad that he was finally choosing her.

"Ok Team Two will be Jenny and Debbie. I know how fiercely you two work together ladies I've seen it. You're taking the west co-ordinate."

"No problems," Debbie smiled and quickly got up out of her chair.

Jenny walked over to Rein and took two cups from her.

"Thank you dear," she said.

"Ok," Andy went on. "The third group will be Micah and Carmita; you guys will take the south co-ordinate."

"On it," Micah smiled racing over to get their coffees.

"On it," Carmita imitated Micah.

Though she had no idea who she would have paired people up with to be honest she would have preferred almost anyone else. But at least she didn't get Debbie.

 _Thank god,_ she thought to herself. _God can only imagine her warehouse list. Carmita get a pine cone, Carmita get some leaves. Oh, Carmita…Bark!_

"Which leaves," Andy continued, pulling her out of that moment. "Lauren and Edward, you guys will take the west co-ordinate."

"Happy to help," Edward replied.

"No problems," Lauren answered.

"Ok for the newbie's," Andy went on. "We keep our phones on vibrate as we don't want to attract anyone we don't need to. Also…" he started, but everyone else was too busy grabbing their phones and turning them to vibrate. When they were done they all looked back at him in turn.

"Well?" Carmita started. "What else?"

"Yeah honey you're on a roll," Debbie agreed. "Don't stop now."

"Thanks guys," Andy acknowledged. "Ok now I'm going to give you all 5 minutes to grab whatever you think you may need to stay a few nights. But remember don't grab anything that won't fit in a back pack. Only the essentials, I'm talking…"

But everyone dispersed immediately to grab a luxury item or two.

"Towels! Blankets! Whatever y-" he yelled out following them, but stopped once he got into the foyer noticing customers either at the desk or sitting in chairs.

"Oh," Andy stopped surprised. "Ah, hi. Good morning everyone."

"Going on an exhibition today are we dear?" an elderly lady nearby asked.

"Something like that," Andy smiled not daring to say much else.

Exactly five minutes later Edward was the last to return and everyone headed out to their cars.

"Ok guys, don't wait for anyone," Andy called out. "You have your co-ordinates so when you get there just get started and thank you all for doing this."

A spatter or half-awake 'you're welcome's' later and everyone was seated in their pairs in cars and on their way back to the warehouse for what Andy sincerely hoped would be the last time.

"*"

Meanwhile Mel slowly woke up from a very weird dream that she'd been having. She'd dreamt that along with Andy she had gone to Salem the one place she thought B would never be able to follow them. But once there some weird woman in a diner they were at started pointing at Andy and screaming 'witch, wiiiitch!' and Andy had been taken away in cuffs. At the time Mel had thought that it was an elaborate hoax and had followed the men outside only to find them attaching him to a pyre and preparing to set it alight. For all the screaming Mel had done to say it was the 21st century and that witches were no longer burned at the stake the pyre was lit and just as Andy started screaming Mel had woken up.

But where was she? She looked around uneasily noticing walls on either side of her that appeared to be green. As she made to move towards them she noticed two things. For one, she was standing which was weird as she had never recalled sleeping while she stood and for another.

"Ow!" she screamed out in pain as the rest of her body moved forward but her arms kept her back.

Looking upwards Mel noticed that her hands had been bound to chains that were linked to the ceiling. Then it all re-hit her.

Being captured and taken into the warehouse by someone though she couldn't quite remember who. Then she remembered that Rein had been with her and frantically looked around.

"Rein! Rein are you here?!" she cried out desperately.

But there was no answer it seemed that no one else was in the room and that Mel was completely alone.

Suddenly a blinding trickle of yellow light hit her eyes and she needed to take a few moments to adjust her vision.

"Who are you?!" she cried. "What do you want with me?"

But again there was no answer. Instead once her vision was righted, she noticed a screen monitor to the left of her with words on it that she could only just make out.

 _Mel – As a lawyer you understand just how critical our choices are and also the consequences that come with making them. I have removed you from everyone else because you were getting too close to working out who I was when you found a certain note in a certain pocket._

"So if I'd just left the damn thing in there you wouldn't have done this to me?!" she yelled out hoping her captors could hear her.

"What about Jay huh? What about Ben? What did they do to deserve…whatever you've done to them?"

Mel thought for a moment and realized that there was someone else missing, someone that no one had realized.

"And what about Rick?! You got him too didn't you? Didn't you?!" she yelled, her words echoing around the vast room.

The words on the monitor vanished and were no replaced with new words, however unlike last time they didn't all appear at once. Now she noticed they were appearing one letter at a time as though someone was listening to her and typing a response that she could read.

 _I wouldn't worry so much about the others. I would be more concerned with your own life._

"Yeah? Well I'm not selfish like some!" she retorted.

Instantly new words started forming on the screen.

 _Really? So you've never put your needs ahead of others huh? Does the name Rottmire mean anything to you?_

It did. 15 years ago when Mel was first starting out as an attorney she had a client whose surname was Rottmire. Ms Rottmire had been an abuse victim to her former husband and had sued for sole custody of their two children. Her boss at the time, a very selfish man had heard word of Mr Rottmire offering the firm a six-figure donation to make this go away and the greedy man wanted the money. Mel had originally said no, however her boss sweetened the deal offering her a quarter of it to purposefully lose. Mel had struggled with her decision but then purposefully flunked the case for the cash. A choice she grew to regret to this very day.

But now she had no time to focus on that as new words scrolled onto the monitor.

 _I see I have your attention at last. Well Mel as a lawyer you should know that sometimes in life things work out the way we expect them to. Yet often times what happens to us comes down to a lot of good luck. Your luck will be tested within the next 24 hours. If you are lucky, you will be rescued. However if you are not rescued within the next 24 hours your life will be over._

"What?!" she yelled out. "I don't get it, what do you mean?"

But there was no answer. The only change now was the screen going blank. No more writing, no more words, nothing.

"Answer me!" Mel demanded.

But only silence filled the room.

"*"

"Don't worry Rein we will find them," Andy said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she drove back towards the warehouse.

Despite the fact that it wasn't a long drive in reality it had certainly felt like one. The chipper Rein from earlier seemed to have faded away by now and was replaced with one that seemed very worried.

"Thanks Andy," Rein replied. "But it's not that."

Suddenly Rein swerved off the road and parked looking quite seriously at Andy. The brown haired man was quite surprised at this but noticing Rein was about to explode allowed her to continue.

"What is it?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything Rein."

"I know," she replied. "And I will it's just…hard to begin."

If anything this worried Andy even more, but he impatiently waited for her to go on.

"I saw…Mel's captor," she said very softly.

"You did?" Andy couldn't help but reply shocked. "Who was it? Do we know them?"

"No," Rein replied. "I mean, I don't anyway I've never met him."

"Him?" Andy questioned "Describe him to me Rein."

"Ok," she begun. "He was roughly 6ft1, skinny though toned…" she recalled trying to recall all the details.

"Oh!" she piped up after a moment. "He was wearing a suit!"

"A suit?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah," Rein replied. "A really nice suit. I remember because it was really weird seeing this guy at the warehouse with a gun and in a suit that looked really expensive. So expensive I was sure it was-"

"Armani," Andy replied stiffly, his jaw locking as he looked out through the windshield.

"Yes!" Rein squealed. "Exactly! I think I remember seeing it in last fall's…wait, how did you…?"

She didn't need to go any further and feared doing so as she saw Andy's eyes narrow to slits.

"Did he have short brown hair? Lightly tanned skin? Brown eyes and a look that screamed _screw you I'll always be superior_?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!" Rein squealed. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Andy asked. "Rein, I _loathe_ him! And as you know I don't use that word often."

"Oh my god," Rein gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. "It's him isn't it? The one you ran from."

"Rein, start the car," Andy said stiffly.

"But Andy, don't you think-" she started but Andy cut her off.

"Rein Now!" Andy growled.

Rein had never heard Andy raise his voice at her; frightened she turned the key in the ignition and got back onto the road.

"I knew I couldn't trust anyone!" Andy spat as Rein sped off down the road.

"*"

Ben meanwhile was exhausted. The room he had entered after leaving the gas chamber had locked doors on each surrounding wall. There had been no way out and scream all he might there came no reply whatsoever. What had struck him once he had calmed down was just how nice this room was. Purple and gold carpeted floors and two beautifully white chaise lounges faced each other on either side of a black coffee table in the centre. On the table sat a bowl with a selection of fruit. After screaming himself hoarse Ben retired to one of the chaise lounges and had started consuming the fruit. He had begun to wonder how long he had been in this maze.

With no natural light coming in from the outside and no watch or phone on him he had no idea. Eventually tired out he had drifted off to sleep, but now something had woken him.

Sitting up with a start, Ben looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well not that he knew of anyway. Nothing had changed since he had first arrived had it?

But then he noticed it, up ahead the locked door in front of him had now opened. But then, so had the one to his left and his right. Ben whirled around for any sign of someone entering. With nothing else in the room aside from the chaise lounges there was absolutely no way anyone could have hidden in the room so he picked himself up and took a peek through the door to his left.

He couldn't see anything it was pitch black. Not that Ben was surprised; actually nothing surprised him at this stage. He walked over to the door on the right and was heavily disappointed to see nothing there but a brick wall.

"Stupid idea," Ben grumbled to himself. "What idiot would have a door that opens to a wall?"

He then proceeded to the open door infront of him. At last he spied something, a black curtain that seemed to part in the middle. Leaving the room Ben took a step towards the curtain. But before he could open it the door behind him slammed shut with a bang.

Ben jumped not expecting that to happen but steadied himself quickly and opened the curtain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came a scream from out of nowhere as three things happened at once.

A green light lit the room and unlike the last one this one looked like one straight out of a horror movie. The floors were damp with water and the sound of a huge chain saw could be heard. Then Ben's heart went cold as he looked towards the sound of the chainsaw and saw a petrified woman standing underneath it her hands cuffed and chained to the ceiling.

But was it?

Ben couldn't quite tell if he was right and he hurried along.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as his left foot stepped right into a bear trap.

The pain was absolutely excruciating and blood was now seeping out of his left calf. Without thinking Ben reached down and somehow, most likely through adrenaline wrenched the trap open and lifted his bloody leg out of it as the trap shut loudly though it seemed silent in comparison to the chainsaw and the screaming woman.

Ben hobbled over and true to his thoughts he realized who it was.

"Mel!" he screamed out.

"Who's that?!" she screamed back. "I can't see you with the light!"

Indeed amidst the green light there seemed to be a single white spotlight pointed directly at Mel it was no wonder she couldn't see him.

"It's me, Ben!" he screamed back.

"Ben!" Mel cried. "You have to get me out of here!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he carefully hobbled over to her.

Once he reached her side as though activating a switch the chainsaw stopped leaving only the sound of Mel's screaming which stopped shortly after.

"I don't know what to do!" Ben unnecessarily yelled glancing around wildly for any sign of anything that would help her.

"Just keep looking!" she screamed back. "They said someone might come and rescue me, there's got to be _something_ here!"

Just then the monitor to Mel's left started typing out words.

"Ben!" Mel screamed as he started hobbling back to where he was. "The monitor!"

She tried to point her entire arm momentarily forgetting that it was cuffed and simply settled for pointing to it. Ben hobbled back and by now was in so much pain that it took him a while to get there. When he finally got to Mel's side he turned to read their torturer's next set of instructions.

 _Congratulations on making it this far Ben._

But nothing else appeared.

"And?!" he screamed. "I'm not going to take a bow, tell me how to save her damn it!"

Mel was taken a little aback it wasn't often that she had heard him talk this aggressively but she was extremely grateful for it.

 _Please await further instructions._

"What?!" Ben screamed. "Fuck you, you fucking B-"

"Ben stop!" Mel said. "It won't do any good. We both know that by now."

As much as he wanted to keep screaming obscenities he knew she was right and so he stopped yelling and took a seat next to where she was standing to examine his leg.

"What'd you do there?" she asked horrified.

"Ran into a bear trap right over there," he pointed to the other side of the room.

"And you managed to pry it open?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah why?" he asked taking of his T-Shirt and ripping off some of the material.

"Because they say it's impossible for any human to do!" she replied.

"Maybe I'm not human then," Ben replied shortly.

"Obviously if you've survived this hell hole this long," Mel replied.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle and Mel joined in.

"By the way," she added. "I know who put me here."

She glared off into space as though imagining her captor and giving off an _if-looks–could-kill_ glare.

"Oh yeah?" Ben panted tightening the material from his T-Shirt around his leg. "Who?"

"*"

Not too far away from that room Micah and Carmita were still walking around. They had found nothing at all and were now onto looking for any signs of entry even having texted other to do the same.

"Anything?" Carmita asked as she approached a corner Micah had turned into.

"Not a thing!" Micah replied exasperated. "How the heck does this guy get in?!"

Suddenly Carmita eyes filled with heavy tears.

"Oh Carmita," Micah said giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"What?" Carmita asked, still teary-eyed but pulling out of the hug. "You think I'm crying over what you said?! Sweetheart I love you, but you're a fly, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Oh," Micah replied, a tad offended by the 'fly' remark but happy nonetheless that it wasn't he who caused the tears.

He led Carmita over to some big sitting rocks that were conveniently located nearby. Gratefully Carmita sat.

"Carmita, what's going on?" Micah asked lightly. "You can tell me; this fly is very good at keeping secrets."

For a moment Carmita didn't answer.

"Really, _Buzz, buzz_." Micah tried, imitating a fly.

"Bees buzz," Carmita said before chuckling slightly.

Micah, always the helpful one reached into his pocket and pulled out a fresh handkerchief handing it to the distressed Latina.

"Thank you," she replied taking the cloth and wiping her eyes.

"It's been a tough week as you know," she started. "What with Jay going missing and running around the shops looking for such stupid items."

She paused looking across at him squinting her eyes.

"I mean I ask you, who uses Jonkanoo Sauce and what the heck is Ketsup?"

Micah couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change in tone. Skepticism looked good on Carmita.

"My mother," he sighed. "Wearing you out is she?"

"S-she…th-th-that…" Carmita stuttered before putting on a fake tone "… _lovely woman_ is your mother?"

"Yep," Micah replied. "Believe me after all this time I can understand how you'd go crazy with her after even just one day."

Carmita chuckled again.

"No," she continued. "It's not Debbie, it's just everything is getting to me and n-n-n-now…"

She couldn't bear to say what she knew she had to.

"…now?" Micah questioned encouragingly.

"W-w-well…" she took a deep breath. "Um, Rick's…"

But she couldn't do it and a flood of tears streamed down her face once more. Through the crying she grabbed her phone and somehow through the haze of tears managed to find the text and showed Micah.

"Whoa!" he replied noting the graphic content of the photo.

Then he realized who it was.

"Oh my god!" he screamed. "Carmita, are you kidding me? That's Rick and Jay!"

But Carmita wasn't fazed by his response and just kept crying.

"R-r-r-read the text below it," she managed to say.

Micah did and his heart sunk.

"S-s-so, that's it?" he asked going white as a sheet. "Rick's dead?"

Then he too started crying.

"*"

What they didn't know however was that 2 walls away inside the warehouse Rick was watching and listening to every word they said in a video surveillance room. As he saw Micah break down his face turned into a smile.

"You were right," he said to someone behind him. "Evil does have more fun."

"*"

 _Wow! Bet you didn't expect that right?_

 _So Rein saw Mel's captor and it sounds like Andy might know who he is. How will that affect things? And what about Mel and Ben being trapped together how will that unfold? And yep, seems Rick's alive after all._

 _Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also I am wondering about killing someone or some people off, let me know what you think about that._

 _Next Monday: Beat, Beat, Beat…..JAY-WILL-BE-FOUND! But it's what happens afterwards that will blow-your-mind! Who else will be taken into the maze? And which traitor will finally be revealed?_

 _All this and more next week on an all new Cold in the Rain._


	31. Chapter 31: What if it was Micah?

**Hey Guys, Hope you're all having an awesome February and enjoyed the Fed-Cup over the weekend (and if you're not a fed-cup fan hope you had a good weekend doing what you've been doing).**

 **On a personal note, a little "YAY" to myself as of yesterday it has been exactly 5 months since the upload of chapter one! We've been going strong together for 5 months guys Yay! Cheers!**

 **Ok so a few notes. Firstly, this upload session there will be two chapters! Trust me I didn't plan it this way, it just worked out to be way too long for one chapter but too short for a one off chapter. So to compromise this week there are two. Secondly, I am thinking of doing a live chat on the 22** **nd** **or 23** **rd** **of February (Australian Time) in youtube form to say hi and hello to all of you that have taken time to read my book and leave your comments. It will be a great way for us to have a forum where we can just chat about the book and whats coming up before I release what will most likely be the last chapter. On that note, let me know if there are times that suit you better than others as I understand with most of you being on the other side of the world that what is a normal time of day for me could be when you are sleeping and I want everyone who wants to come to the chat to be able to. So let me know.**

 **Otherwise here it is, I know you've all been waiting for this one. Over the course of the next two chapters everything that was advertised will occur, so let's get started shall we?**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One – What if it was Micah.**

The 29th of January normally found Andy making last minute preparations for new years eve. Despite the fact that new years was so very close to Christmas, being one to never shy away from any holiday, by now the tree and all Christmas decorations were down. People would have already RSVP'd for the big party and Andy would be decorating the house with silver and gold balloons and streamers, banners and candles and Lauren would be coming over to create a list of the things she was going to buy. Every year it was the same. Andy decorated two days before while Lauren shopped and brought the food back to Andy's then he would spend the 30th cooking everything that needed to be made the night before.

They always had a great time checking in on Rein during the festivities to see if she had even had a sip of alcohol, always disappointed by her strong-will to not indulge and Lauren would move over to the Karaoke section preparing a list of songs to sing once she had consumed her 5 drink minimum. It was a festive time of year, a fun time of year, a happy time of year.

But all of that could be let go of now. There would be no drunken singing or games including silly string this year Andy thought as he sat up in the snow waiting for Rein to awake in the northern quadrant.

Micah was thinking about the same thing at the southern quadrant. For him and Ben it would have been the first time that year where they purposefully came down to New Haven to bring in the new year with their son. He had imagined the scurrying around that would have been occurring this very morning imagining that he would be going out shopping with Lauren and Rein while Ben stayed behind to help with the decorations.

As he pondered this he heard Carmita stir and slowly sit up.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"A little after 7," Micah replied gingerly coming back to reality.

Unlike the Spanish-Princess as he had inwardly referred to her, he had not one wink of sleep during the night. Though judging by the sounds of her on again off again snoring she had.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "It feels like 3am!"

Micah shook his head and chuckled slightly. That was the thing about Carmita he thought to himself. One moment you could be so irritated at her and the next she would say or do something that would make you love her all over again. She was definitely a diva, but even diva's could be fun sometimes. He imagined thinking of Emmett and how he was very similar to the Spanish-Princess.

"So, I've been thinking," he mentioned to her as she started rubbing her eyes. "I think you should tell everyone about Rick."

Carmita threw off her jacket that she had been using as a blanket and glared at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief. "They'll all kill me, Andy especially. You want that on your conscience?"

But Micah knew he would in fact feel a whole lot better if it was out in the open.

"They need to know," he said softly taking her hand. "The longer you keep this to yourself the worse it'll seem. But if you come clean now everyone will just figure you were in shock and forgive you."

"I don't know Micah," Carmita said. "I mean you don't know A-"

But she stopped herself right there realizing who she was talking to.

"I don't know Andy?" Micah questioned. "Sweetie I raised him from a young age. I know everything about him and I know he will be happier hearing it from you then from someone else and finding out you knew all along."

"Are you threatening me?" Carmita asked feeling quite affronted.

"No," Micah replied simply. "I'm just saying it would be better coming from you."

Carmita sighed and began to repack her stuff back into the backpack she was carrying. It was so not her to carry this thing around, but she realized how practical it was and wanted to get her stuff out of the snow as quickly as she could.

"Maybe you are right," she agreed now zipping up the bag. "Come on, let's go tell him now."

"Now?" Micah asked, not believing she would go right away.

"Yes _fly-fly_ ," she replied referring to the eventual nickname she had come up with last night. "With me bad news is like getting a needle, do it right away or else you'll worry about it all day."

Unable to argue with her logic and having already packed, Micah stood up and the pair began the track to the northern side of the warehouse.

"*"

Meanwhile in the west quadrant Debbie and Jenny had already gotten back to their sleuthing. Being the smart woman she was Debbie had chosen to pack Bananas and Apples as her luxury items and they'd had a nice breakfast and were already walking down the same path they had started last night.

"You know what?" Jenny asked. "I have no idea what continuing to walk around like this is going to do. I mean seriously we did all this yesterday. Don't you think we'd have found something by now?"

"Honey," Debbie smiled. "My mother always told me, you never know what you'll find when the sun comes up."

"She did?" Jenny laughed.

"Yep," Debbie confirmed unabashedly. "Believe me, I laughed it off too honey. Then one day after months of searching for this doll I loved _Georgie-Soo_ I found her under my bed. Do you know why I didn't find her until then?"

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because I had been looking when the sun was down," Debbie replied. "Believe me, different times of day you see different things. So…"

She stopped realizing that Jenny was no longer with her and turned around to see her looking at a section of wall a little bit back from where she was. She raced over to her.

"Speaking of," Jenny said. "Look at this!"

True to her excitement and Debbie's word, Jenny had in fact found something. It was the first something anyone had found since they first started looking at the warehouse.

"It's a hole in the wall," she said simply.

"Literally," Debbie agreed.

The hole wasn't too big, but it was big enough for Jenny to squeeze through.

"Good luck getting me through that thing honey!" Debbie smiled knowingly. "Twenty-Nine years of my famous steak and kidney pies and I aint getting through anything _that_ size."

"But I…can," Jenny replied investigating it more.

There wasn't much she could see from where she was standing other than a stone floor and some old wooden furniture.

"Then by all means," Debbie laughed knowing full well she wouldn't enter.

"Alright then I will!" Jenny proclaimed confidently. "You tell the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Debbie cried putting out a hand as if to stop her. "You're just going to go in there with no idea of what's on the other side."

"Debbie," Jenny said strongly as though talking to a child. "I've got 5 words for you. What if it was Micah?"

Instantly Debbie agreed. She knew full-well that if it were her son in there she would cut skin and bone squeezing through the hole and so all objections stopped at once.

"Ok honey, you go and I'll text the others. But know this, any issues and you scream right out, clear?"

"Clear," Debbie responded smiling up at the woman.

Debbie couldn't help but pull her in for a quick and tight hug, but very quickly let go.

"Alright my brave little toaster," she said. "Let's do this."

"*"

Over in the east quadrant Lauren was just waking up. She always was a late sleeper and with no alarm there was no waking her. Edward sat there waiting. While he wanted impatiently to start the day he also knew it would be good to let her sleep. However eventually she had woken and upon hearing the lateness of the hour was now in a foul mood that he hadn't shaken her awake.

"What do you think we're here for a holiday in Cancun?!" she had demanded. "Seriously dude, it's the campers code!"

"Campers code?" Edward questioned. "Whoever heard of that?"

"Ok well not me, since I've never been camping," Lauren confessed. "But you would think so wouldn't you?"

She ripped open her backpack with such force she nearly broke the zipper right off.

"Damn it," she cried dragging out a thermos and looking at it as though it were her latest nemesis.

"What now?" Edward groaned, not at all liking her morning mood.

"No coffee!" she grumbled. "And believe me, no coffee makes for a grouchy Lauren."

"Well you shouldn't have drunk it all last night," Edward said plainly.

"Now he tells me," Lauren replied though more to herself.

Just then Edward received a text.

"Tell me it's Andy with fresh coffee," Lauren groaned though knowing there was no way he would leave without Jay.

"No such luck," Edward said. "Here take mine, I still have some left."

He flimsily flung the thermos in her direction and she snatched it out of his hands.

"It's cold," she grumbled taking a sip.

"It's morning," Edward grumbled back. "How long do you expect it to remain hot?"

"Till we're done," Lauren snarled. "Isn't that the point of this stupid contraption? To keep coffee hot?"

But Edward wasn't listening he was too busy responding to the text on his phone.

"Who wa…" Lauren started.

But before she could even finish she slumped back down to the ground.

"Lauren?" Edward asked. "Lauren, come on, I know it aint strong but aren't you over dramatizing a little."

He finished typing his text and hit send. But Lauren still wasn't moving.

"Come on Lauren," he said as though trying to motivate a 5 year old to get out of bed. "Uppy Uppy time."

But she still didn't move.

"Lauren?" Edward questioned, now quite panicked.

He grabbed her side and shook her.

Nothing.

He tried again, this time quite violently.

Still nothing.

Freaking out Edward quickly jumped up and raced off to the northern quadrant to get Andy.

"*"

"It's probably the wrong one!" Mel screamed out to Ben. "Hurry we've only got 12 minutes and if this thing saws me in half I promise I will haunt you for the rest of my afterlife! Aaaaaah!"

Dangling above her the chainsaw had since been re-activated and once more a clue had appeared on the monitor with a countdown. As far as Ben had been concerned it was the most ludicrous clue so far it had read:

 _Go back to the bear-traps and activate them all until one of them releases a key. This is not the key to release her but will help you on your way. Take the key and open up the correct box located to her right. But be careful Ben one contains a gas as you may have guessed. Only one contains her Key the rest are empty. You better hurry you only have twenty minutes._

As always by the time he was done reading the instructions the timer had already started.

Now Ben was poking at each Bear-trap. It wasn't easy as the only thing he had to sufficiently activate them was a pair of Mel's boots and he had to be careful not to get his hand caught at the same time.

 _Snap_ after _snap_ could be heard as each trap closed with a loud bang in turn taking him right back to when his foot got caught. That of course didn't help either. Despite the fact that he had bandaged his calf as well as he could he could still feel blood oozing out and it was freaking him out not knowing how much longer he had left.

Then of course there was his deepest and darkest secret.

At a young age Ben had contracted the AIDS virus and though he had managed to live with it taking all proper precautions, at this moment he was worried about infecting Mel which was the last thing he wanted to do.

 _Snap_ went another bear-trap, this time only just missing his hand. Then a grateful _ping_ could be heard as a key dropped seemingly from out of the roof to exactly where the trap had been. Ben grabbed the key and raced back towards Mel.

"I have it! I have it!" he yelled as he hobbled quickly as he could back to her.

"Good work Ben!" Mel screamed out. "Now get to the boxes, we only have 10 minutes left!"

Ben raced over to the boxes, knowing that now it was a pot-luck situation. Unlike the gas chamber there had been no clues on the monitor about which was the correct one to open. But now, key in hand, Ben didn't care. He was just going to go for it. Nothing else mattered at this point other than saving Mel.

As he got to the boxes however there was a clear and distinct message written on paper and stuck to the wall behind them. It read:

 _I'm sure you're aware by now the impact a single choice can make as I always have. So here is yet another one. Inside the first box is a clue to decipher which one alone has the key. However the clue has been tied up in very thick string and it may take some time to open it._

Despite there being a whole lot more to this message Ben ignored the rest and raced over to box one. Opening it he noticed what looked like a knotted very think ball of string. There was no way to open it other than to untie the knots and that with this big a ball would take hours.

"Mel!" he hollered. "How much longer?"

"8 minutes!" she yelled back. "Hurry!"

Abandoning the clue, Ben decided to go for pot luck and systematically went to the next box. The moment he unlocked it he smelled a terrible gassy smell. Coughing and spluttering he quickly closed and relocked the box and race to the next one. Unlocking this one was easy, but alas no key and time was running out.

"5 minutes!" Mel screamed clearly very anxious now.

Ben raced to the 4th box and unlocked it. Again nothing. There were 6 boxes here and the first 4 had all been a complete waste of time. He raced directly to the 6th box figuring their torturer had probably intended on putting it next to Mel all along, just to trick them. He unlocked it and opened the box.

"3 minutes, hurry Bennnn! Ahhhhhhh!" Mel screamed as the chainsaw started to make a slow decent towards her.

"Damn it!" Ben cried as he found the 6th box to also be bare.

Quickly he shoved the key into the 5th box unlocking it and inside saw a small burgundy Jewelry Bag and he hastily yanked it out. But it too was tied in knots at the end.

"Damn iiiiiit!" Ben groaned working very quickly to untie the knots.

"2 minutes Ben, please….please," Mel said begging to whoever would listen.

Finally there was only one knot left.

"Look for your lock!" Ben screamed back. "We need to know where to put the key!"

Mel looked and found it very quickly.

"It's on the actual cuffs!" she cried.

Ben yanked open the bag and raced back over to Mel opening the first cuff. By now the chainsaw was so close to her head it was dangling precariously like the sword of Damocles. Ben yanked her other arm to him.

"1 minute Ben," Mel stated crying.

Ben quickly undid the lock and they raced over to the monitor as the count down timer got to zero.

 _Crash!_ The chainsaw fell to the floor making a most horrendous noise and finally died.

Suddenly the piece of wall next to the monitor shifted to the right to reveal a secret opening. Despite Mel being on the verge of fainting the pair stepped through the newly created door way which then closed behind them with a snap, leaving the chainsaw and the torturous room behind them.

Once the doorway resealed itself lights came on to reveal a very mediocre room. Nowhere near what they had just experienced, though not as good as the room Ben had been in earlier. In this room there was naturally, another monitor on the wall though it was blank. There was also a standard long table and 3 plastic garden chairs. Aside from that there was no other furniture, however there was:

"Lauren!" The pair screamed out racing to the woman.

Lauren was lying on the floor clearly knocked out.

"OMG what do we do?" Ben asked.

"My turn," Mel said simply. "You rest."

Despite the fact that she could have desperately used his help, this was one thing that sadly with Ben's infection he could not do without serious risk to the poor woman. Mel rushed over and immediately started resuscitating her.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Mel would count as she pumped down on Lauren's chest before breathing air into her lungs.

It didn't take long for Lauren to come around coughing and spluttering, Mel helped her to slowly sit up.

"Hey sleepy," she smiled down at the woman hoping to keep her calm.

"Did you just kiss me?" Lauren asked in a daze.

"No Lauren," Mel smiled. "If I'd have kissed you, believe me you'd know it."

A few moments later Lauren was sitting with Ben and Mel at the table and they instantly filled her in on everything that had happened. Ben explained all about being taken away because he was too valuable (with Mel piping in 'Me too!'). He then explained about the maze, shocking both women. He then told of the fruit room and then about finding Mel. Mel then explained how she woke up cuffed and feared dying. She then explained about Ben coming in and saving the day despite his injury ('Oh my god!' Lauren cried noticing the bloody calf).

"Wow, this place is scary then!" she said at last when they finished their tales.

"To say the least," Mel said.

"At least we're all still alive," Ben chimed in.

Lauren then explained how she was out with Edward and then didn't remember much else.

"I must have fainted," she wondered. "But I don't know how I got in here."

"Yeah it was like that for me too," Ben recalled. "I just sort of woke up in this maze."

"Ah guys!" Lauren started. "Is it me or is that monitor typing words?"

"Yep," Ben replied bored of it by now. "That's how they contact us."

As his back had been facing it at the time he turned around and they all read the latest message.

 _Lauren, welcome!_

"Screw you bitch!" Lauren spat.

 _You unlike those sitting next to you, were removed from the rest because it was just too easy to do so. Also I knew it would hurt Andy._

Lauren went to jump up but Mel stopped her.

"Don't," she said. "Don't let them win. Just read."

 _Here's the deal guys. I'm a little more generous then you may think. Despite not killing any of you, I feel you are owed a treat. Therefore Lauren, you may see Jay. But only you! Please walk to the white door now._

"What?" Lauren cried. "I'm not leaving you guys here!"

"Lauren you have to," Ben said calmly taking her hand. "If they're letting you see him you have to go."

"Please Lauren," Mel pleaded tears shining her eyes. "Do it for us. Please?"

"Ok," Lauren sighed. "I'll go."

Hugging each in turn Lauren walked over to the white door; pushed it open, walked through and closed it behind her.

"*"

As Jenny pulled herself through the tiny hole in the wall she felt victorious. No part of her felt any sense of fear. After all they had been out here for a very long time now and finally, finally, they had found something.

But as she rightened herself and prepared to take a look around she saw him instantly.

Sitting in the corner, blind-folded and bloody was… her son.

"*"

 _And that's the end of part 1 for this week's upload._

 _So Jay is found! I know for some of you this is a finally moment, while for others it would be good to read. And what about Lauren going into the maze?_

 _Now I know I promised a traitor will reveal themselves and believe me they will. That's why we needed another (unplanned for me, chapter)._

 _Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and also of the LIVE chat idea for the 22 & 23_ _rd_ _._

 _And then it's over to part two of this week's upload._


	32. Chapter 32: The Traitor

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Part Two of this weeks upload.**

 **So I'm thinking that there will be about 3 or 4 chapters left until the end of this story which would finish it nicely and not allow it to drag on. I can say that by the end of the book you will know who the head-honcho and their workers are for sure. So I am hoping to do the LIVE CHAT right before the big reveal so that we can discuss who you think they all are as well as everything else before that chapter and then there will most likely be 1 maybe 2 more to wrap things up.**

 **At this stage (though don't hold me to these future plans just yet) I am seriously thinking of doing a 3** **rd** **book in line with this and FFNR and already have some ideas of how I can continue in the new book. If you're happy with that idea let me know. If you'd like something else let me know. At this stage I am open to ideas.**

 **So since this chapter is a short one I will quickly do some shout-outs.**

 **Firstly to Hiyall, great to hear from you again and don't worry about not reviewing every chapter I'm happy whenever people review. Yes it was a huge moment for me revealing Rick to you guys but it had to happen and I just felt that it would be perfect poetic villain justice to reveal it when Carmita and Micah were crying over the supposed loss of him.**

 **Mdexter2010, I am so happy that you're anxiously awaiting the chapters each week. I'm glad you're loving the curveballs. I love them myself when I read them and I wanted an element of surprise to the story. I'm glad you're enjoying that aspect. Thank you for your opinion on whether I should kill someone or not. I'm still deciding and will definitely keep it in mind. I will definitely keep writing after the story ends thank you so much for your comments and all of your comments its people like you that keep me going with not only this story but the ones to come in the future, I really appreciate it thanks.**

 **StacieS, I'm so glad you were anxiously awaiting the big discovery of Jay! I hope you like how he was found. There is more to happen with him for sure. Sammy_D, I'm happy to see you can't wait to find out who the traitor is. You will find out this chapter. As far as Jay's life is concerned right now I'll just say it's in the balance. Reklama, Yes I can say for sure it will be a proper revelation when we find out who the big-bad is. I, like you, was very disappointed in the PLL reveal indeed. You will find out who is the head-honcho, who they have working for them, why they are doing it and why the workers are involved also. There will definitely be a proper back story I can assure you.**

 **To everyone else who wrote me thankyou a million times. I have used up too much space to thank you all here but I'll shout out some names thankyou: Yora15, Supco7, Halo22, Darkel_F and KristyKB you guys are amazing! Facebooker's I will mention you by name if you give me permission otherwise I'll keep you anonymous for obvious reasons.**

 **You all rock guys! As Jeff Probst always says "It's nice to be alive!"**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two – The traitor.**

"Debbie! Debbie!" Jenny yelled out, rushing back to the hole.

"What?" Debbie asked. "Find an old ancient toothbrush or something?"

"No," Jenny replied. "It's Jay! He's in here!"

"Jay?" she asked.

"Yes, come on!" Jenny yelled. "He's hurt we need to help him."

"Lord help me," Debbie mumbled to herself looking at the tiny hole and having no idea how she was going to squeeze through.

Head and arms were easy it was the rest that was tough. But one she could see inside the place she noticed him too and it spurred her on. Jenny meanwhile began to shake her son.

"Jay, Jay sweetie it's mom!" she cried shaking him.

But Jay didn't move.

She hastily began to untie him and she noticed Debbie, with great difficulty making her way into the room.

"Oh my god this place smells," Debbie said making her way through slowly. "Owwwwww!"

She groaned as she felt the rusty edges of the wall surrounding the hole scratch at her skin.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked, not looking up while continuing to untie her son.

"I'm trying… _umph_ …to get… _umph_ …through!" Debbie panted now very nearly there. "It's an easier job for someone your size believe you me."

Jenny finished untying her son and removed the blind fold. Jay's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be responding at all. But at least he was breathing that was something.

"Urgh…finally!" Debbie said as she yanked the last part of her left leg inside the room. "Whew! That was a workout. Don't need that gym-buster anymore with this thing that's for sure."

Then she noticed Jay more fully taking in his appearance and couldn't help the mittened-hand that covered her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "Is he-?"

"No," Jenny interrupted. "He's still alive, but barely."

"Who would do this?!" Debbie cried. "Who would do this to a poor kid?"

"I have some ideas," Jenny responded angrily.

"*"

Meanwhile Carmita and Micah were still making their way over to Andy and Rein. The more steps she took the more she knew Micah was right. She should have told Andy from the start and cursed that fact that she hadn't.

"How you doing up there?" Micah panted steps behind her.

Carmita could definitely keep a smart pace and she was way out in front of him.

"Oh come on fly-fly!" she moaned. "The sooner we get there the sooner I can tell Andy!"

"La-princessa," Micah replied using the nickname he'd come up with for her. "I don't know if you know this, but I only just got out of hospital about a week ago. I can't walk that fast."

So Carmita back-tracked and walked with him. On the way they received a text from Andy.

 _Morning everyone, let's meet at the entrance – Andy._

Carmita quickly penned a reply that they were on the way and not too much longer the pair spotted Andy and Rein back at the gate.

"Anything?" Andy asked desperately as the two approached.

"Nothing," Micah replied. "We've looked everywhere. But, Carmita here has something to say."

"You better not be leaving _muchacha_!" Andy said angrily.

"No, no, no," Carmita replied hastily. "Although once you hear what I have to say you may want me to."

Rein offered to stay at the gate and wait for the others as the threesome walked over to some sitting rocks that were located near-by.

"Damn," Carmita said. "These rock-seat things are everywhere!"

"Makes it a little more convenient," Andy said in a rush. "Now Carmita, what did you want to say."

"I…ah…" as much as she wanted to tell him, now that she was actually here she found it hard to begin.

"Started getting some texts a few days ago," she admitted figuring it best to start at the beginning.

"Texts?" Andy enquired.

"Yes Andy," Carmita replied annoyed. "You know, little paragraphs of writing you get on your phone that are more convenient than email!"

"I know what texts are!" Andy responded hotly. "Who from? What did they say?"

Carmita swallowed hard. Who knew how Andy would take the news? However judging by the look he was giving her, to withhold it would probably be worse.

"The first one was an mms with 2 pictures," she continued. "One was of Rick and one was of Jay."

"OMG Rick!" Andy said suddenly. "I've been so worried about Jay I didn't even realize he's not here anymore!"

He rounded onto Carmita and Micah and as though not hearing a word she'd said demanded.

"Did he go home?!"

He glared at the pair, knowing pretty much full-well he was right.

"No _Chico_ ," Carmita said her eyes filled with tears now. " _Dios Mio_! The mms showed Rick in one picture Jay in another with guns held to their heads!"

"W-wh-what?" Andy stuttered not at all expecting this news.

" _Si_!" Carmita continued now holding no emotions back at all. "And this anonymous _hombre malvado_ asked me to choose one to _asesinado_!"

With that she balled her eyes out.

"And for those of us who don't speak Español?" Micah asked Andy quietly.

"Some evil guy asked her to pick one of them to be assassinated." Andy said quickly.

"Oh my god Carmita, why didn't you tell me?" Andy asked trying to comfort his friend.

"Oh my dear sweet Chico," Carmita replied flooding now with tears. "It's too late. Rick _està muerto_."

" _Muerto?_ "Andy choked in response.

" _Si,_ " Carmita replied. " _Muerto_ ".

"No!" Andy replied. "He can't be!"

This time Micah didn't need any translating, he knew just be the very reaction of Andy that Carmita had told him. He placed his arms around both of them as they cried together.

Moments later noticing Rein still at the gate, Andy got up and walked over to her.

"Everything ok? Whoa!" Rein said noting the redness surrounding Andy's eyes.

"No Rein it's not really," Andy said.

"Oh no!" Rein cried. "Not Jay."

"No Rein, not Jay," Andy confirmed. "Rick."

"Wha?" Rein asked. "Come to think of it where is Rick? We haven't seen him for a-"

But Andy stopped her.

"Dead," he said simply.

"What? No." Rein cried. "He can't be dead."

"It's true," Andy replied. "Rick's gone, they killed him."

"N-n-no!" Rein shouted. "No it can't be! There's…there's…"

And she too broke down in tears.

"There's still so much he needs to do with his life!" she cried into Andy's chest.

"I know sweetie, I know." Andy replied. "I know."

Together the pair walked over to the others where they sat mourning over the passing of their dear friend.

"*"

Edward knew that there wouldn't be much time left to get to the others and cursed the warehouse for being so huge.

"Crystal Cox couldn't run the length of this damn place," he panted as he rounded yet another corner.

Finally rounding what felt like the millionth corner but was probably only the 20th he spied Andy with Rein, Carmita and Micah.

"Andy!" he screamed out.

"*"

Back at the rocks, Andy had heard his name.

"Did someone just yell my name?" he asked in a broken voice from all the crying.

"I thought I heard it too," Micah said.

"ANDY!" came the scream again.

This time all four looked up and saw Edward running towards them.

"Oh it's Edward," Andy realized and they all stood up.

Edward rushed over to them but was so out of breath he needed a moment to right himself. Puffing and panting he tried very hard to explain the situation.

"Andy…Lauren…" he puffed. "Fainted…black…blacked out…or something."

He spat on the ground, revolting all four but Andy quickly pulled himself out of his moral values and prodded further.

"What? Edward, take a moment and breath," he instructed placing his hand on Edwards back and rubbing it. "There you go, there you go."

"Edward are you asthmatic?" Rein asked.

"No," Edward replied. "I'm fine, just exhausted. This place is friggen huge man!"

"No shit," Micah replied.

Andy gave his Papa a glare before turning to back to Edward.

"Ok now nice and easy," he instructed. "What happened?"

"Lauren," Rick replied. "She fainted or blacked out or something. I had no idea what to do so I ran to you!"

"Um CPR?" Micah suggested sarcastically.

"My mum blacked out!" Rein cried. "Where is she?"

"Thanks," Edward replied to Micah giving him a wry smile before turning to Rein. "This way come on."

As the foursome started walking Edward told them what had happened. How Lauren was one minute bitching about not having coffee and the next thing he knew she was out of it. He was very careful not to mention that he gave her a sip of his drink just in case they thought that he was responsible for what had happened.

"Does she have any medical conditions?" Micah asked openly.

"Not that I know of," Andy replied. "Rein?"

But Rein was too distracted. The only thought on her mind right now was getting to her mother.

"Rein?" Andy asked again.

"What?" Rein asked hotly before realizing how hotly she said it. "Oh, sorry Andy I'm just worried. You know how important she is to me."

"Yeah I know, to both of us Rein," he replied. "Does she have any medical conditions I don't know about?"

"Not unless you count non-caffeine itus," Rein replied making a small joke.

Edward however didn't know it was a joke and so turned around worried.

"Oh my god," he said seriously. "She did complain a lot about not having coffee. Oh Rein, I didn't know I'm so sorry."

"Edward," Rein said simply. "I'm kidding. Mum has no medical conditions; she just psychologically believes she needs coffee every morning."

As they rounded the next corner they heard a shout, but they couldn't quite make out what the person was saying.

"EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" came the noise again.

"Elle?" Andy asked. "Is that a person's name?"

"I thought I heard _hell_ ," Micah said.

"Maybe it's _Mel_ ," Rein offered. "Oh…yeah, wait. That's not it."

They rounded yet another corner and this time it was much more clear.

"HELP!" came the sound of a very much in trouble:

"Debbie!" Andy cried.

"Mum!" Micah agreed.

"I'll go," Edward said. "I'm just going to hold you guys up anyway I can't run I'm dead."

Everyone agreed right away.

"Go straight down," Edward told them. "When you get to the end turn left, then next left, then next right, then next left. She's near the sitting rocks."

Everyone except for Edward raced out of sight to help Lauren.

"*"

"Someone's coming," Debbie advised Jenny who was still sitting with her son.

The pair had tried contacting the others but both cell phones had no reception and so Debbie had resorted to screaming.

"Pulse is slowly dropping," Jenny advised. "If we get him to the hospital soon, he should be ok. I hope."

"I can definitely hear footsteps," Debbie replied. "Someone's coming. HELP!"

And then, coming around the corner was Edward.

"Oh Edward, honey, thank god," she cried. "Come quickly we found Jay. We need to get him out of here and get him to a hospital but I can't get out without injury and Jenny can't lift him!"

Edward rushed to Debbie's side.

"Stand back Debbie I'll crawl through," he advised.

She did so, racing back over to Jenny and Jay.

"Oh thank god you arrived honey," Debbie said now sounding a little hoarse from all the screaming she'd been doing. "Seriously I was almost out of lung support."

"If only," Edward chuckled slightly.

"What did you say?" Debbie asked now heading towards him.

But before she could even get to him Edward swiftly pulled out a gun and pointed it right at her head.

"I said," he replied disengaging the safety. " _If only_ ," he annunciated quite clearly.

"Edward? Whoa?" Debbie started but her cut her off instantly.

"Step back," Edward said calmly still facing the gun at her. "NOW!"

He looked over to see that Jay was now on the floor lying on his back. Obviously Debbie and Jenny had moved him in anticipation of his arrival.

"Ok honey, Ok," Debbie replied. "I don't want no trouble."

"Debbie SHUT UP!" Edward screamed.

She did instantly and both Jenny and herself were turning white as a sheet.

"Now put him back where he was," Edward demanded softly.

"W-what?" Jenny stammered.

"NOW!" Edward screamed again.

"*"

 _And there you have it the first traitor to reveal themselves to members of the search-crew. Does this mean Edward is the head-honcho or is he a henchman? Time will tell. And what about Jay? What will happen to him now that Edward isn't allowing him to leave?_

 _Please review and let me know what you thought of the first traitor reveal to some of the search-crew and of the chapter itself._

Next Monday: With only weeks to go until the thrilling conclusion…

Just when it looked like leaving was the best option-

Beat, Beat, Beat…

 _(Andy) "There's no way out!" (Carmita) "We're trapped here?!"_

And one more traitor reveals themselves

 _(Carmita) "Bryce?!" (Andy) "Who's Bryce?" (Carmita) "That's Bryce!" (Andy) "No it's not, that's…."_

It's what happens at the end that will have your blood… running… cold!

 _(Lauren) "You (beeping, beep!)" (Andy) "Nooooooooooo!"_

 _All new (update) Cold in the Rain, next week._


	33. Chapter 33: Abusado Sexualmente

**Hey Guys! Hope you all had an awesome week.**

 **Not so much an awesome week from my end as I have sustained some sort of an injury to my right arm (getting a scan tomorrow) but I am so dedicated to this book that I worked through the pain to get the chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Now to those of you interested in the Live Chats coming up next week below are the headings:**

 **#1 (Go to youtube and search) "Cold in the Rain Live Chat FrancoisT" (22/2/16 8PM AEST).**

 **This first one is an easier time for Australian's and some Europeans to attend if you live overseas and can make this one that would be awesome! 8pm AEST for example is 12pm in Russia.**

 **#2 (Go to youtube and search) "Cold in the Rain Live Chat 2" (23/2/16 12PM AEST).**

 **This second one I did specifically for people outside of Australia in the US. 12pm AEST is 8pm in New York and Montreal.**

 **Please Note: I actually wanted to put direct links in here but for some reason the site is not allowing me to. However if you search the terms you will find it.**

 **Just a warning also, there will be no upload next week owing to the chats, chapter 34 will be uploaded on 29/2/16.**

 **To everyone who commented on the past two chapters I thank you all. I know you are looking forward to this week so I'll let you get right into it. I won't respond to people here this week I'll do that in the chats**

A/N: Major Profanity & Google Translate will help if you want to know what's being said in one scene in Spanish and Italian.

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three - Abusado Sexualmente.**

Jenny looked helplessly at her son. She knew he needed to be treated soon if not right away or else… well… she didn't want to think that far ahead. Meanwhile, Debbie didn't seem to be helping the situation at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded of her captor yet again.

"That, my dear sweet _diner-woman_ ," Edward replied condescendingly. "Is for me to know and you to find out…when the time is right."

"You were such a good kid," Debbie went on, not at all phased by the gun that was still pointed directly at her. "What happened honey? That housemate of yours inject you with something?!"

"Debbie please!" Jenny pleaded.

"Well I'm sorry honey," Debbie continued, not sounding apologetic in the least. "But this is completely unacceptable."

"I told you," Edward breathed before to raising his voice. "To _shut-up_!"

Once again he moved towards Debbie gun still aimed threateningly at her face.

"Please!" Jenny whined partially to stop Debbie from saying anything else and partly to turn the attention back to her son.

"Edward," she started before taking a breath trying to keep her tone calm and collected. "I know you loved my son once and feelings like that don't just completely wash away overnight."

She had known that Jay had left Edward quite a few weeks ago but was hoping she could appeal to his heart, if it was still there.

"Go on," Edward said steadily.

"I'm sure you can see how dire the situation is," she continued remaining cool though struggling to do so. "Sure keep _us_ here, keep us here all night. But please, please, find it in your heart to get him the medical attention you know he needs before…before it's too late."

It had been hard for Jenny to add the last part especially since she didn't even want to go there herself. But she knew she had to make him realize just how dire the situation was if she were to have any chance at all of having her son whisked off to a hospital.

Edward looked over to his former lover and for the first time since arriving at the warehouse with the rest of the team, actually saw him for who he was rather then the mark everyone wanted to use. He remembered all the good times, all the support he had received from Jay while struggling through the music industry and the way that people had easily seemed to accept him as one of their own when he was with Jay.

But he also knew that if he went against direct orders from their boss that it would be he who would be in dire straits and need medical attention.

"I hold nothing against your son," he said finally. "However it is not time for that yet."

"*"

Meanwhile Andy, Rein, Micah and Carmita were still rushing over to where Edward had advised Lauren would be.

"So who knows CPR?" Andy screamed out as they continued to run.

"I have very basic training," Rein replied.

"That's good," Micah said. "We'll all follow your lead."

But as they rounded the next corner leading them to where Lauren should have been they noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

"But, where is she?" Carmita finally asked filling the silence that had overcome the rest.

"He did say here right?" Rein asked.

"Yes," Andy replied. "Right by the sitting rocks. There are the sitting rocks right there!"

He pointed a few paces away, but there was nothing there at all except for the rocks themselves.

"Oh my god!" Rein cried. "They've got mom!"

Just then Andy's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket to read the text he probably could have guessed had arrived.

 _Fee fi fo fum, I told you before you'd be down to no one._

 _As one more enters another's in pain._

 _Find them now while they are sane._

 _I know that you're here that much is true._

 _Like I said don't lie, this time I see you._

 _Ben, Mel, Jay and now Lauren oh what a treat._

 _Only five more to go before you're dead meat._

This had Andy freaking out more than ever before. If their main nemesis had indeed also captured Lauren then they were half way towards having their threat become a reality. Naturally Andy didn't want to be _down to no one_ , but he feared what would happen if he kept everyone here looking for Jay. Would they like the rest be taken away from him?

"*"

The moment she had closed the door lights flickered on and Lauren, blinking in the sudden light, looked around herself. Unlike the last room this one seemed to be severely lacking in furniture. There was nothing in the room with the exception of another monitor, which rested upon a TV stand and a bowl of fruit which lay next to it.

"Fruit?" Lauren laughed in spite of herself. "So you'll torture our minds but you're happy for us to eat?"

Feeling hungry she grabbed an apple and bit into it awaiting Jay. It was a very nice, very juicy apple.

 _Hope it's not poisoned,_ she thought to herself. _How would it be for someone to be fooled by that trick in this day and age?_

With there being no furniture, Lauren continued to stand facing the TV, but something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew this, but she could just feel something in her gut. She looked around the room tracing her hand along the wall, after what she had been told by Ben and Mel she wouldn't have been surprised to see any of the walls shift and move.

But nothing happened.

Then suddenly a very worrisome thought hit her.

 _Where is Jay?_ She wondered. _Didn't they say I'd get to see him?_

But there was no Jay. Nor was there a sign of anywhere for him to enter. It seemed that she had fallen for a ruse and was now very angry.

"You said I could see him!" she yelled out hoping her tormentor could hear her. "Where is he then?!"

But there came no reply.

"You promised!" she bellowed. "Urrr rahhh!"

In a rage she ran to the wall opposite the monitor and drummed on it loudly with her fists. Somehow this seemed to do the trick as behind her she heard the sound of words being typed onto the screen. Lauren turned around and read.

 _So I did and here he is…_

And with that the words disappeared and in its place on the screen was.

"Jay!" Lauren screamed out.

It was definitely him. It was almost as though there was a camera facing him and she was experiencing a live-feed through the monitor. Despite the fact that Lauren thought she would be seeing him in the room she was in now, all thoughts of any of that were wiped from her mind as her jaw dropped.

Jay was clearly slumped in a chair all bloody and bruised.

"You monsters!" Lauren screamed out "What did you do to him?!"

Then all of a sudden audio kicked in and Lauren could hear the sound of other voices.

"Please, he needs medical treatment now," one was whining.

"You're just going to leave him here?" asked another clearly bewildered.

The camera then shifted and Lauren saw Debbie and Jenny on their knees clearly in some sort of a hostage situation.

"Oh… my… god," Lauren breathed.

Before going through to this room she had been under the assumption that not only would she see Jay in person, but also that he would be ok. Now to see this situation unfold had left Lauren shocked and completely horrified.

Then as quickly as this thought came, it left as the camera panned once more. This time to reveal their captor Edward holding a gun at them.

"I told you," he said with a smirk. "Now is not the time for that."

Lauren couldn't help but back-up and cover her mouth with her hands. She knew she could never trust this kid. Especially after he just, somehow, showed up out of the blue.

"I knew it was you!" she screamed out. "What the fuck have you done to Jay?!"

"You fucking bitch!" she continued to scream; now banging on the monitor that impressively was not breaking. "Answer me!"

But there came no response. None at all as the camera panned back over to Debbie and Jenny who seemed completely helpless to do anything at all.

 _So it was Edward all along_! Lauren thought to herself. _Fucking bitch! Fucking son of a bitch! I knew we shouldn't have ever trusted him. I just knew it!_

But before she could even think one more thought the camera panned one last time to Jay and Lauren looked on in horror as she saw him slip off the chair and collapse onto the floor.

"*"

Andy stuffed his phone back in his pocket and delivered the news solemnly.

"Guys, she's gone too."

"What?!" Rein asked freaking out.

"They've got Lauren, I'm so sorry Rein."

" _Dios Mio!_ " Carmita Breathed. "That's…"

"Four," Andy interrupted her. "I know."

"What do we do?" Carmita asked panicked.

"Guys, I know what I said earlier," Andy started. "But really, we _do_ have to get out of here. Now!"

"What we need," Micah said impatiently. "Is to call the cops!"

"A little louder Chico," Carmita breathed. "We want them to hear _every_ word you're saying."

Micah just glared at the Spanish Princess. Sarcasm was so not needed right now.

"Guys, he's right," Andy admitted. "But so is Carmita. We need to leave and call the cops."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Come on," Andy beckoned.

Everyone followed him racing back towards the entrance of the warehouse.

" _Suerte que herede las piernas firmes, para correr si un día hace falta!_ " Carmita panted though easily keeping up with Andy.

" _Cuando llegamos a la ayuda Rein final conseguir a través ok_?" Andy asked her.

" _Sí Andy , te ayudaré ella, incluso si tengo que llevar a ella. Apoderarse de su padre_ ," she responded.

" _Si_ ," Andy replied.

A little behind them, though not too far away Micah and Rein weren't faring as well. Rein had already gotten a stitch and Micah who shouldn't have been running this soon after being in hospital was gasping for air to keep up.

"Ok Rein, you learn Spanish and then you can translate that ok?" Micah choked out.

"Or we could just come up with our own thing," Rein smiled back.

" _Se solo si potesse parlare Italiano_ ," he breathed disappointed, knowing she couldn't.

" _Ma posso. Sono andato a Venezia l'anno scorso e ho imparato a parlare un italiano fluent_ ," Rein replied.

"Really?" Micah asked smiling.

" _Realmente e veramente_ ," Rein replied reflecting his smile.

"How did it take this long to find that out?" Micah wondered out loud.

"You'll be amazed at the things you learn while under stress," Rein replied simply.

"Speaking of stress guys," Andy piped in. "We're nearly there keep moving!"

As they rounded the next corner Andy could see the gate that surrounded the perimeter. If they could just make it there they could phone the cops and end this drama once and for all.

But as they got closer a sickening feeling arose within Andy. Up ahead the gate was closing.

"Hurry up guys, the gate's closing!" Andy screamed out horrified.

Closer and closer they got and closer and closer the gate was to shutting. Almost out of energy Andy sped up, but it was no good. Just as he arrived at the gate it slammed shut with a bang.

"There's got to be another way out!" Micah screamed frantically.

Meanwhile Carmita was helping a now struggling Rein make it to the entrance.

Andy looked up noticing the spikes that covered the top of the fence and realized just how wrong his papa was. He tugged at the gate, but it did absolutely no good. Despite the fact that every other time they had entered the gate would manually swing open, this time it seemed to be permanently sealed shut as though someone had changed it during the night.

"Oh my god!" Andy cried. "There's no way out!"

"What?" Carmita screamed frantically. "We're trapped here?!"

There was nothing the four could do, indeed as suspected they were now trapped.

"*"

"Please!" Jenny screamed out for what had felt like the millionth time. "You have to take him. I don't want him…I can't have my s-son…"

But she couldn't even bring herself to say the words. Nothing she said or did seemed to have any effect on Edward at all though. He might as well have been one of those guards outside of Buckingham Palace he was that emotionless. Debbie hadn't said much else. She was trapped inside a bubble of her own emotions. Confused because she didn't know how Edward could turn this bad this quickly. Sad because she could see Jay's chances of getting out of here alive minimizing by the moment and Pissed off because there was not a damn thing she could do about it without having her head blown off in the process.

"Fine," Jenny said at last. "My life…for his."

She pointed at her son. At this stage she was so desperate to get medical care for her son that she didn't care if her life was taken in the process.

"Are you crazy?" Edward asked, faltering for a moment.

"No Edward," Jenny said simply. "If you think it's fair to leave my son lying there inches from… you know what… then you're the crazy one, not me."

Just then all three heard a noise coming from the outside.

Who could it be?

 _Maybe it's Andy and Micah come to rescue us!_ Jenny thought to herself.

No such luck.

Moments later a very familiar voice to all three could be heard.

"E it's me, I'm coming in."

The next thing everyone knew the small hole which all three had crawled through suddenly became larger and larger revealing from midriff to face….B!

"Hello ladies!" he said, beaming from ear to ear as he easily stepped into the room and dramatically removed shades he was wearing.

"B!" Jenny gasped with shock.

"OK buddy enough fooling around," Debbie started authoritatively before Edward rounded his gun right back to her. "B, you on our side or _his_?"

B smiled at her menacingly.

"Well when you put it that way," he grinned. "In short…his."

At once Jenny put her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Why am I not surprised?" Debbie replied off handedly.

"You live long enough, you see everything," B cheeked.

"Don't be cheeky you bitch!" Debbie snarled.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Edward yelled out.

As Jenny surveyed the situation part of her felt let down, she had not suspected B to be behind any of this. After all, wasn't he meant to be back home in Pittsburg? But the other part of her was really angry. Angry with herself and angry at him.

 _What was that saying people always used?_ She wondered to herself. _Oh yeah, nice guys always finish last. Guess that means people like B always finish first._

He always seemed to get everything; a great job, her son at one point and now this. And of course if anyone had a reason to let Jay just lie there it would be this man that she had grown to hate over many, many years.

"You know _fatty_ you may want to listen to him," B spat towards Debbie, referring to Edwards's earlier comment.

"Why do you care?" she asked letting go of the disdainful comment.

"Because, if you play nice and actually listen _I_ will take Jay to the emergency room right now," he said.

Everyone including Edward now looked at B wide-eyed.

"Off all the…" Jenny started but stopped the moment he looked at her.

"And why should we _bel-_ " Debbie started but Jenny interrupted her.

"Debbie," she said tapping her to stop her from continuing that thought. "Stop. Please."

As much as she hated B, more like loathed him in fact, if he was able to take Jay away from here to a hospital she would do _anything_ he wanted.

"He's all yours," she said moving away from her son for the first time since arriving in the room.

Edward simply looked at B, shocked to hear the words.

"Dude? What the…?"

"It's ok," B replied. "The boss said provided you keep _them_ here I can take him to emergency."

"Ok," Edward replied allowing B to step forward and pick up the boy.

"Thank you B, thank you," Jenny said more grateful for the presence of this man then she had ever been before. "But I warn you, one more mark…"

"Honey," Debbie interjected.

This time it was her turn to stop Jenny from continuing. B picked up Jay and walked out of the room all three watching him leave. However the moment he was out of sight Edward's gun was straight back on them.

"*"

Back at the entrance everyone was freaking out.

"What do we do?!" Rein asked.

"I don't know Muchacha," Carmita replied.

"We're screwed is what we are," Micah proclaimed.

Meanwhile Andy was frantically flailing his phone around in the air looking for any kind of reception at all.

"You really think there will be reception out here?" Micah asked.

"Hey!" Rein yelled. "At least he's thinking of _something_ Mr. we're screwed, let's just give up."

Carmita walked over to Andy.

"Anything?" she asked hoping against all hope.

"Nothing," Andy replied.

"See?!" Micah yelled. "We screwed is what we are! Screwed, screwed, screwed, sc-"

And just like that Micah's sentence was halted half way through as all four almost magnetically turned to see someone walking towards them.

"Is that…" Rein started. "…Jay?"

But Andy was already running towards his boyfriend's limp body overjoyed at the prospect of just _seeing_ him.

But then, he noticed who was carrying him and Andy flew into a rage more violent than anyone had ever seen before.

"Get the fuck of hiiiiiiiiiiiiim!" He yelled racing in the direction of the two. "NOW!"

B, completely unperturbed kept right on walking as though this were a park and he was on holidays.

"I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU B! Just you fucking wait!" Andy was screaming, cursing the fact that he was so puffed out and that B was just far enough away.

There was a murderous glint in his eyes that no one had ever seen in this kind hearted well natured boy. But now, with Jay looking all limp and B being right there he couldn't help but feel completely livid.

"No Andy," B replied very soft and casually poking a gun out between his right arm and Jay's body. "You're not. You're going to let me walk past you and take Jay to emergency."

By this time the other 3 had caught up to them.

"Get away from us," B instructed them. "Or I will shoot."

No one moved, everyone was in complete shock.

For Carmita and Rein it was seeing Jay all bloody, bruised and knocked out. For Micah it was seeing B acting like this. Andy however, dived towards B and his boyfriend, but Micah caught him just in time.

"Don't be stupid Andy," Micah said quickly.

"Everyone over to the right side of the entrance now!" B instructed. "Move!"

Everyone did, even Andy despite struggling against his Papa for several moments before hand. With everyone lined-up on the right hand side of the fence B was free to continue walking towards the entrance unharmed.

Carmita was in quite a flux over this, who was this man trying to take Jay away and why was he pointing a gun at him?

But then, she recognized him and drew in a very deep breath.

"Oh my god! Bryce?!"

"Who's Bryce?" Andy asked.

"That's Bryce," Carmita replied impatiently, pointing a finger at him. "He was the guy, the director guy that came to my place looking to sign me up to a tour the other week."

"Carmita," Andy replied a little surprised. "That's _not_ Bryce, that's B!"

"Ok B, Bryce whatever, you give him a nickname I don't! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled again.

"No Carmita, B is short for Brian! That's Jay's ex before Edward!"

"That's _abusado sexualmente_?" Carmita asked.

By now Brian had made it through the gate and it had locked too. Andy pissed off that he had been distracted raced over to where he was.

"You told her I sexually abused you A?" B asked. "Nice. Well at least I found _that_ out before I left."

"What's that supposed to mean bitch?!" Carmita yelled. "You want a piece of me?!"

"Pffft," B laughed coldly. "No thank you, you're ah not my type."

"Why I orta….!" She began as Rein and Micah jumped towards her to restrain her from hurting herself since she clearly couldn't even get to him.

Andy meanwhile couldn't take his eyes off Jay.

"What _did_ you mean B?" he asked cautiously.

"Well now that you have me labeled as an _abusado sexualmente_ maybe I should put that to use. What do I care if we're late to the hospital?"

"What?" Micah asked not daring to believe his best friend.

Brian stood Jay up and moved his hair off his face smiling.

"Hmmmm," he smiled. "He always did like when I did him, said I was a god to him. Maybe I can fuck him into heaven?"

With that he placed Jay face down into the limo.

"What?" Andy questioned not believing his ears. "N-no, no, B…you can't be serious!"

"Can't I?" Brian asked a devious sickly-sweet smile spreading across his face.

"You should know me well enough by now Andy; I take what I want when I want it."

Andy's eyes grew to the size of saucers. _This was not happening!_

"Well, so long folks," he said sliding into the limo right next to Jay's sprawled out body. "And don't worry A, I'll take care of him. I'll take _real good_ care of him."

And with that he slammed the door shut and the limo pulled out of the parking lot.

The heavens opened and it started to pour with rain while the sound of thunder could be heard overhead. Andy desperately tried to wrench open the lock to the entrance but it was too late one quick turn and the limo was out of sight.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed suddenly feeling quite sick, stuck and cold in the rain.

"*"

 _Wow bet you didn't expect that ending! So now two people from team-evil have been revealed! What did you think? At least Jay is out of the warehouse now, but was he better off in there? And what about Debbie and Jenny? Ben and Mel and even Lauren? What will become of them?_

 _Please review and let me know what you thought. Can't wait to see you at the chats on Monday and Tuesday!_

" _*"_

In two weeks: You have waited through 33 long chapters.

 _(Jay) "I would never have known Andy liked me if you didn't tell me, thanks for the heads-up."_

Through the highs:

 _(Lauren) "How much do you really want this guy?" (Andy) "More than coffee at 7am!"_

The lows:

 _(Andy) "Seriously this whole month has been a total nightmare! I should never have gone to Pittsburg!"/ (Judge) "I am finding in favor of the defendant."_

And the downright questionable:

 _(Bryce) "Here's my card"/ (Bryce) "Any chance you want to work for me?"_

You've embraced new characters:

 _(Rick) "Hi I'm Rick!" /(Carmita) "Hola Andy! It's Carmita!"/ (Lauren) "Christmas just means more coffee!"_

And fallen back in love with old ones:

 _(Debbie) "Jeez Andy! I came here to yell at you and now you got me all happy. How do you do that?"/ (Micah) "I'm going to get out of this bed, put on my robe and we're going to the beach to cruise the hotties of course!"_

But it all been leading up to one thing….Answers!

Beat, Beat, Beat…ALL-WILL-BE-REVEALED!

Who are the honchos working for team-evil?

 _(Micah) "What?" (Lauren) "I knew it!" (Rein) "Seriously?"_

What was the reason behind the torture?

 _(Ben) "You're crazy!" (Mel) "Really?"_

When and where did it all begin?

Why did it happen?

And of course...YOU-WILL-KNOW-THE-LEADER-OF-TEAM-EVIL!

 _(Andy) "Oh-my-god!"_

The most important chapter in the entire series, where all the answers will finally be revealed.

 _Cold in the Rain, in two weeks._


	34. Chapter 34: Welcome to the Throne Room

**Hey Guys and welcome to a very special Sunday night upload.**

 **The reason for this upload is that once again I have underestimated the length of the chapter and so therefore there are (including this one) now 3 chapters left until the finale. Keeping in line with my promise to reveal who the leader of Team Evil is on Monday 29** **th** **February this chapter leads you all the way up until that very moment. I kid you not. Chapter Thirty-Four actually opens with the reveal in the very first paragraph!**

 **Thank you to everyone for your comments and reviews for the last two chapters. I read them out at the chat. Thank you to everyone who sent in questions for the chat I had so much fun answering them. It was amazing.**

 **And so here we are! Jay has gone – driven away with B after those nastily awful comments and we pick things up right from that moment. Enjoy.**

 **A/N:** _Profanity used._

 **Chapter Thirty-Four – Welcome to the Throne Room.**

"You bastard come back! Come back!" Andy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Micah and Carmita were doing everything they could to pry him away from the gate, but his fingers were almost locked into the fence in desperation.

"How dare you B! You ASSHOLE! You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he continued to scream now fiercely shaking the gate.

Finally he felt the weight of Carmita and Micah pulling him back and with no more energy he removed his fingers from the gate.

"Fucking asshole," his voice strained as though on the verge of tears.

And then suddenly, he just lost it. He gripped onto his papa and cried and cried and cried.

Carmita and Rein felt absolutely helpless. Carmita was so sad for her friend and Rein felt sick to the pit of her stomach. If B could even consider doing something that horrific how far had they gone with her own mother? Let alone Ben and Mel and then a worrying thought hit her as she recalled hearing about Rick's fate.

If everything seemed hopeless before, it was nothing compared to what they were facing now. Ben, Mel and Lauren captured. B doing god only knew what to Jay and now the remaining four were trapped, except for…

"Debbie?" Rein questioned softly but loud enough for the rest to hear.

Carmita rolled her eyes, Debbie, despite their situation was the last person she wanted to think about. The longer she spent apart from that woman the saner she had felt. And considering how out of it she felt now with these new developments bringing Debbie into the mix? The tormentors might as well just capture her now.

"What?" Andy asked, his now splotched face peeking out from his Papa's tear-soaked chest.

"Just…" Rein started. "Why is she not here? Jenny too. You'd think they would have come running by now wouldn't you?"

"Maybe they didn't hear anything?" Micah suggested.

"Please," Carmita responded. "Between the yelling and this one screaming like a banshee, no offence Andy."

Andy actually chuckled slightly at the thought.

"You know," he said wiping his sleeve on his face and smiling. "They say you turn into a banshee when you suffer great loss or pain."

"Oooh," Carmita replied continuing the light-hearted discussion. "Step back everyone, this one's about to grow long grey hair and scream us all to death."

Everyone laughed nervously.

"I'm glad all of you are in such great spirits," came a male voice from behind them.

The four turned around to see three hooded people wearing long black cloaks and masks, presumably to protect their identity.

"Oh…" said Carmita.

"My…" said Micah.

"God…" Andy finished.

"It's…it's you isn't it?" Rein asked. "The people that have been doing this to us all along?"

One of the 3, presumably the one that had spoken earlier stepped forward.

"Quite the perceptive little girl isn't she guys?" he asked.

The others nodded in agreement but said nothing else.

"Who are you?!" Carmita screamed.

"And what is B doing with Jay?!" Andy demanded.

"And where's my mom? And Ben and Mel?!" Rein jumped in.

The 3 men said nothing, though a slight sound of snickering could be heard. One of the men slowly and dramatically pulled out a gun.

"Oh my god, he's going to kill us!" Rein screamed out without thinking.

"No they're not," Micah replied. "They'll have to take me first."

"No me," Carmita replied stepping in front of him.

"No m-" Andy started but was interrupted.

"Enough!" The man who had stepped forward said. "No one is going to die tonight _if_ all of you do _exactly_ as you're told."

He pointed to the far right indicating they walk ahead of them. Feeling as though they had no other option, the four took each other's hands and walked slowly towards the right as though lambs being lead to the slaughter.

"I love you guys," Andy said. "No matter what thank you for helping me. I'm so sorry about all this."

"I love you too Andy," Rein said.

"Love you son," Micah added.

"Yeah, love you," Carmita replied quickly.

"*"

On they trudged for another 10 minutes, though to the 4 it seemed more like hours when finally the man behind them instructed them to stop.

Andy fearing that he was lying about killing them turned to Rein and mouthed 'I love you' and she reciprocated.

But the man was not planning on killing them. Instead he sent the two other people forward and they walked right up to the section of wall that now lay in front of the foursome. Together they rubbed on the wall and Micah, Andy, Rein and Carmita gasped in shock as they noticed chunks of snow coming off the wall to reveal a brown oak door.

"How did we not know about that?" Andy whispered harshly to Rein out of the corner of his mouth.

"We just assumed the walls were white," she replied though clearly wondering the same thing.

"Well I know one thing for sure," Carmita said loudly, throwing her hands up in the air. "I aint going in there, so-a shoot me now and-a be done with it _si_?"

But the two that dusted off the wall took no notice of the Latina and started removing some old fashioned bolts that were connected to the door.

"No one will die right now," The man holding the gun said. "But if you want answers, you'll go in there. That place…holds everything you've been dying to know."

And with that the men opened the doors to gasped looks on the all four faces.

"*"

"Wake up and smell the coffee Ben," Mel said as she continued to try and convince her friend. "It's B, it always has been. It was him all along!"

Ben scratched his head. It had been a while since Lauren had gone into the room next door and after only a few moments the pair had stopped wondering what was happening with her and shifted their focus to who would be behind this.

"I just…" Ben started. "I just don't think it would be. He's never acted like this before."

"Yeah, so he's gone off the deep end. What's your point?" Mel asked frustrated that he couldn't see her point of view.

"My _point_ is that I just don't see it being him."

"Ben think about it logically," Mel reasoned. "Who has the finances to afford all of this? The brains to pull it off? A huge motivation and to put it one way, an evil nature?"

"There are many people tha-" Ben started, but stopped quickly as the door they entered through earlier opened and a man stepped forward.

Well they assumed it was a man, but this person was wearing such an incognito costume that it was very hard to be 100% certain.

"Who _are_ you?" Ben asked, though rather cautiously.

Mel gave him an _are you kidding me_ look, but it went completely unnoticed.

"That's not your concern," came a gruff and totally unfamiliar voice. "What _is_ your concern is that you follow me. You both passed the test and now it's time to receive your reward."

"You're letting us out?" Mel questioned, grateful but quite skeptical. "That was quick!"

They both got out of their chairs and walked over to the man.

"This way," he said gruffly motioning for them to follow him.

The duo followed their disguised stranger through a completely different part of the maze. There was nothing on this path at all to suggest the horror that they had been through. As a matter of fact it would have been quite a peaceful walk if they weren't so worried. Rounding corridor after corridor they were surprised to hear some very pleasant naturist music above them.

Though it was probably intended to sooth, for Mel it was doing the exact opposite.

"Where is he taking us?" Mel whispered to Ben as she watched the disguised stranger in front of them.

"Guess we're about to find out," Ben replied.

No sooner had he said that and rounding another corner their captor held up a hand as if telling them to stop, then he tapped twice on the wall in front of him and it shifted slowly to the right to reveal…

"Oh my god," Mel whispered feeling quite anxious.

"*"

Lauren tapped her right foot repeatedly, impatiently waiting some sort of sign or signal. Once she had started screaming expletives at her captor the monitor had turned off and after a few moments of rage she had given herself up and sat on the floor feeling quite alone. However prolonged fear had turned into boredom which had lead to her snooping around the TV stand which had some shelves and some draws. One of the shelves had contained the fruit bowl that Lauren had now started to ration with, having no idea when she would get out, but the rest were bare. Then she searched the draws. The first of the two had nothing, yet surprisingly the 2nd one contained a small fold out chair. Appreciating its convenience Lauren had taken it out and after folding it out, sat on it.

But now that had felt like hours ago and once again boredom had set in. She was just about to grab a peach out of the bowl to quench her thirst when the entire wall to her left started to move.

 _Thank god!_ She thought to herself. _Even the outside is better than this!_

But no sooner had that thought occurred when she noticed Debbie and Jenny being shoved inside the room by none other than Edward.

"You monster!" Lauren screeched out, anger flaring.

"He has a gun Lauren," Jenny said in a bored tone. "Don't even try it's not worth it."

"Keep moving you two," Edward spat. "And you coffee woman!"

"Huh?" Lauren asked confused.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Edward asked rather condescendingly. "Follow them, now!"

"I don't take orders from y-" Lauren started, but stopped as Edward cocked his gun.

"Ok, ok, I'm going I'm going," she cried as she raced ahead to join the others.

It didn't take long to figure out where they were going as two minutes later they stood in front of an old oak set of double doors.

"Welcome Lauren, Debbie and Jenny," Edward said, smiling mischievously. "To the throne room."

"*"

"Oh…my…god!" Andy stated in awe.

The room that they had now walked into was a sea of purple and gold very regal, very royal. In the middle of the room sat 9 chairs each with golden painted wood and a purple cushion. At the back of the room, fit for royalty stood what could only be described as a royal throne. A gorgeous combination of dark and light purple diamond pattern surrounded the throne's cushioning while the outer edge colored a mix between a lighter purple and a darker blue was almost shaped like a tower you would see in a fairy-tale. Matching colored solid marble blue steps cascaded downwards leading to a rolled out red carpet whose path lead forward and then snaked it's way around the other chairs before making its way back to the throne. Heavy dark blue drapes backed the throne and a black cat sat right by its side giving off a very ominous feel.

"Have we just stepped into Maleficent's throne room?" Rein asked quite petrified.

"I don't know what this is," Andy replied with a mixture of shock and yet also awe.

"Chemist warehouse my ass!" Carmita said behind them. "I mean-a please! Who makes-a drugs in a room like this huh?"

"Andy?!" Came a cry from the far opposite end of the room.

There was no mistaking the voice at all.

"Lauren?" Andy replied.

"Mom!" Rein screamed.

The pair raced over to hug her and upon seeing Jenny and Debbie embraced them also.

"Micah!" Came another cry from across the room.

Micah looked up to see his husband and friend.

"Ben?!" Micah replied not daring to believe it.

He raced over to his husband but not before tears had escaped his eyes.

"Oh my god I was so worried!"

"I'm fine!" Ben replied. "Mel got worse than me."

"Please," Mel replied. "Micah look at his-"

She almost finished the sentence referring to Ben's injury but Ben nudged her in the ribs, wanting nothing less than to worry his husband any more than he had to at this moment.

While everyone was happily reuniting, their captors had secretly locked every gate in the room allowing for no way out. The distraction of seeing their friends and loved ones was definitely a handy one, but now that they had taken care of that task it was time for the all important moment and so Edward stepped forward clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh shut up Edward!" Carmita reacted pissed at him for so many reasons.

In retaliation all the others cocked their guns and pointed them at all 9 who were now conveniently huddled together.

"I don't think you're in any sort of position to argue with me _madam_ ," he said and then cleared his throat. "Now then, as you can see there are 9 chairs right here each has a name tag. Take a seat on yours _now_."

Looking more closely at the chairs now, Andy realized that they were strategically placed. In 4 separate clusters sat 3 groups of 2 chairs and one group of 3.

Everyone looked around nervously for their seat. It reminded Micah of playing musical chairs back in school, where the last person to sit would be without a chair and out of the game. Although if that had been their plan he feared that the last to sit could be shot…or worse.

It turned out that Ben was sat with Mel on the far right cluster, no real surprise there considering what they had been through in the maze. To their left sat a cluster of three chairs which though were placed to their left seemed to have been pushed back about 4 paces. These three sat Rein, who was closest to Mel, then Jenny next to her and Lauren at the end. To their left, yet level with Mel and Ben sat Andy, closest to Lauren with his Papa to his left. To their left level with Rein, Jenny and Lauren sat Carmita who was, for her, horror of all horrors within this horror seated next to; yep you guessed it, Debbie.

"Hey Mel," Ben whispered sitting next to her anxiously.

"What?" she asked looking around for any clue whatsoever to where this was headed.

"Where's Jay?"

Mel looked at the rest of their seated group and realized he was right. Jay was nowhere to be seen. In all the joy she had felt to find everyone, somehow it had just become unnoticed.

"Oh my god, where is he?" she whispered back now quite worried for his safety.

Mel looked over towards Andy and owing to the way the chairs had been arranged could easily talk to him.

"Hey Andy…Jay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy said staring at the floor. "Don't go there."

Mel respected his response but if anything it made her even more worried.

"So much for answers!" Carmita yelled out bored. "I mean so far the only answers I'm getting are one; still no Jay and two; ooh nice interior decorating."

Andy sniggered at the sarcasm, as precarious as the situation certainly was it was nice to see Carmita still have some sense of humor left.

"What answers?" Lauren asked. "Is this another test? Look for a monitor everyone!"

At once everyone started talking wondering about the same exact thing. What was it that they were waiting for? What was going to happen to Jay? And what answers indeed?

"SILENCE!" Edward screamed out cocking his gun and very nearly firing it into the air. "Next time this thing goes off!"

"Ok, we're sorry," Lauren replied.

"Seriously though Carmita," Mel asked softly as though kindly interviewing a client. "What answers?"

"They told us outside that we would find out everything we need to know in here. That we would get all the answers we need!" she replied.

"Like where Jay is?" Ben asked.

"Or who the _hell_ is actually behind this!" Lauren replied.

"Oh please!" Mel said silencing anyone else who even thought of talking. "We all know who is in charge of this operation and I don't care what any of you think. It was B! Who else would it be?"

But just then a very low and yet sinister laugh sounded out in within the throne room walls.

Then a voice that everyone knew spoke, pricking the hairs on the back of everyone's neck's.

"Oh how I love naivety," it said calmly. "B wasn't the one pulling the strings. It was…me."

And with that the figure that matched the voice stepped out from behind the throne to a collective audible gasp from everyone seated in the room.

"Oh-my-god!" Andy reacted startled at the revelation. "It was you all along!"

"*"

 _And that's it, the end of chapter 34!_

Tomorrow night: Every question you have had so far.

Beat, Beat, Beat…will be answered!

Who is the head of Team Evil?

 _(Andy) "It just makes so much sense."_

Who else made it on the team?

 _(Carmita, shocked) "What?!"/ (Rein, crying) "I was just begging to trust you!"_

What motivated them all to do it?

 _(Andy jumping up) "You (beeping) B-!"_

And everything else in between, even the stuff you never thought would be answered.

 _(Micah, crying) "How could you even do that?"/ (Mel, shouting) "How could anyone trust you ever again?!"_

It's the moment you have all been waiting for! Unlock the answers to the mystery.

 _Cold in the Rain – tomorrow night._


	35. Chapter 35: Welcometo my hell!

**Hey Guys! Sincere apologies for the delay. I know it's been a few nights but with my arm I really needed to pace myself with typing.**

 **That being said:**

 **HERE IT IS!**

 **I PROMISE YOU WILL KNOW EVERYTHING BY THE TIME YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER!**

 **This is not the end of the book, there will be another chapter and an author's note before the end but this is the chapter with all the answers, the one you have all been waiting for.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has theorized and theorized over the months and months and even the last few days. It has been such a pleasure writing the book but in particular this final part, the mystery to who exactly has been torturing everyone and how and why. If I have missed anything that you want the answer to please ask me and I will happily tell you, but I am pretty sure I managed to fit in everything!**

 **So grab the popcorn, the candy, your drinks and whatever you need so that you do not have to move and prepare to read the answers to all of your questions.**

 **Love and light,**

 **FrancoisT**

 **Xoxo.**

 **A/N: Profanity.**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five – Welcome…to my hell!**

All 9 stared up at the throne as the long blonde hair and sleek body of Linds stepped forward wearing what could only be described as a long and stylish strapless dress. A navy blue satin evening the gown was beaded with stunning silver snowflakes in a line to create the image of an embroidered sash. Her hair was also done up as though she were off to the prom or even to take the place of a current princess. And atop her head was a stunning silver Quinceanera Tiara.

"Lindsay?" Mel asked, more surprised than anything else.

Linds slowly made her way to the throne and quite gracefully sat on it. Placing her hands in her lap she looked up at her clearly captivated audience.

"Good evening everyone," she smiled quite darkly. "And welcome…to my hell."

"You all seem so surprised," she continued, smiling even more darkly if that was possible.

"Well, I can't blame you. After all, who would expect a _woman_ to pull all of this off." She chuckled slightly raising a now visible matching navy blue satin glove to her mouth.

"What have you done with Jay?!" Carmita yelled out, though a second later a gun was jabbed into her shoulder blade silencing her.

"All in good time my dear," Linds smiled. "All…in good time."

"No, for this all to make sense we need to go back. Back to the very beginning, back my friends, to Pittsburg."

"Oh here we go," Lauren started rolling her eyes.

"Quiet you!" said Edward from behind her.

"If you'd rather not here the story…" Linds started aloofly.

"No please, go on." Any interrupted. "Please."

"Well actually Andy it's partially because of you," Linds continued. "You and my dear _wife_ that is. If you're looking to blame anyone blame them, for you see…"

By now everyone was intrigued. Despite their fears of what would happen once she was done and of course what Jay was possibly going through at this very moment, everyone seemed eager to hear her tale.

"Not the last time when Andy came to Pittsburg, but the time before, he had a discussion with my wife. I had asked her what the discussion was about but as per usual, especially with this one she had refused to tell me."

"Pfffft," Mel replied, looking away from Linds, she couldn't believe this moment had even come up.

" _Some_ people," Mel continued glaring at Mel before moving on. "Think a little secret here and there is a good thing. A little white lie some call it, or as my wife might say an _omission_ of the truth. But my friends nothing and I do mean nothing compares to being kept in the dark over and over again."

"So that excuses you t-" Ben started but was, like Carmita before him, also jabbed in the back with a gun halting the rest of that sentence.

"Honestly I don't know why you guys are _so_ upset with me," Linds replied. "I mean it's not like anyone was _truly_ hurt. Ok, well, except for Jay, but who cares about him."

Andy was half way out of his seat ready to lunge at her before the person behind him grabbed him roughly by the shoulders sitting him back down.

So Linds continued.

"After having had more than enough of these secrets I decided to go out for a walk and had come to the conclusion that Jay had cheated on Edward…"

"What?" Micah questioned, though rather quietly.

"Of course this had made me quite mad and it would be just like my own wife to not tell me something this big. Especially when it involved that inconsiderate little blonde, naturally she knew I would be upset with him. So what did I do, I went directly to the one man I knew I could trust, B."

"Figures," Ben nodded.

"Naturally," Linds replied. "Though he may not have done the same for the rest of you I knew at least _he_ would tell me the truth. There is a fine line my friends between being an arrogant self-serving man who tells the truth to the point that it hurts and the man who is so nice and sweet to your face and yet can easily lie directly to it."

She then stood up from the throne and began elegantly pacing the room.

"B told me everything about the affair he had indulged in with Edward and admittedly I felt quite bad-"

"Pff yeah right," Lauren replied.

"Oh no my dear," Linds continued looking at the brunette. "There is way more forgiveness behind this face then even _you_ could imagine."

She continued to pace the throne.

"So I went to bed that night feeling really bad for jumping to that conclusion and when I realized there was no way I was going to be getting any sleep I got up and walked right over to Edward's place. To think I had accused him of being the innocent by stander? Naturally, I was impressed!"

Every one of the nine seated there dropped their jaws in shock.

"I told him I had heard what had happened, high-fived him for finally giving that blonde bitch the treatment he had deserved and told him I had a plan to seek revenge on everyone who had ever done us wrong in the past. Naturally Edward was on board right away."

"Naturally," Edward replied from behind Rein, Jenny and Lauren, beaming up at his queen. "I had only just dealt with a totally unnecessary verbal bashing from this one."

He pointed directly to his left at Andy with his free hand and adopted a sarcastic impression of the boy.

" _If you don't tell him right now, I will, myeah-myeah-myeah-myeah-myeah- myeah-myeah!_ I was so ready to take action and by now even more ready for Jay to leave me, actually by now I wanted him to leave."

Andy went completely white; he had no idea of any of this occurring. He figured all of this had started after he informed Mel about what happened at the diner. To hear that it had all begun before then, felt like a whole other story ago.

"You see Andy," Linds smiled maliciously. "Not everything is about you. You thought Jay left Edward because of you? Please! It was I who had told Edward to admit to everything and not fight one iota to keep him."

"I actually threw him out," Edward laughed. "And trust me; he so wanted to give me another chance."

"So after recruiting Edward, I knew I had to convince B to get onboard," Linds continued. "After all Jay is just…hmm…so… _predictable._ I just knew he'd run crying to his little love-god."

"The funny thing is," Edward interrupted laughing. "Andy's the one that actually pushed him into B!"

"That's right!" Linds smiled remembering Andy's big blunder. " _That_ I did not expect, but thanks for the help Andy, really, it wasn't necessary but thank you."

"Bitch!" Andy spat, earning a whack from the person behind him.

"Sadly B took a little more persuading then I first thought and by the time Jay arrived into his gods arms I still hadn't had him convinced. But yet again, everything worked out when Jay told B how Andy had spilled the beans on how much he loved him. I just…I just…"

Uncontrollably Linds let out a very loud and very long laugh.

"You just can't make that up!" she cried out continuing the laughter which by now Edward had joined in on.

Debbie frowned at Linds, what she wouldn't have given right now to have a mallet in her hands to whack over Linds head.

"Of course all that needed to happen then was for B to act like B and Jay was on the next flight down to New Haven while B was now at last in my pocket."

"Plans were put in place from the moment he'd left," Linds continued. "The three of us sat around for quite some time figuring out ways to get back at each and every one of those who had gotten to us."

She paused to glance in Lauren and Rein's direction.

"Of course out of towner's you'll need to forgive me, I hadn't met you yet and so had no idea of how much more fun we were all going to have."

She then sat back down before continuing her tale.

"So with Jay gone, the first thing we had to do was hurt the person that started all of this…Andy."

Andy glared at the blonde woman he was feeling such a range of emotions that no words could really justify speaking.

"And what would be the best way to get to Andy…to hit him right here?" she placed a fist over her heart. "Why to take out Micah of course!"

"So, so…" Micah shook as he spoke. "The incident at Babylon?"

"Nothing is a coincidence my dear sweet naive Micah," Linds purred. "I told B to get you to the view-point because I knew it would have the most impact. Naturally he couldn't just toss you overboard like ruined chopped liver, so I advised him to rile you up over the whole stupid Jay incident, which of course by now meant nothing to him…"

She paused as though in deep thought.

"Honestly I'm surprised you bought his anger," she confessed. "When have you ever known B to care about _anything_?"

She then flicked her hand as through indicating she'd move on.

"And well…over you went."

"Yaaaaaaaaa ker-spat!" Edward imitated from his right chuckling.

"Regrettably however, you survived. A set back admittedly. But fortunately you were badly enough hurt to get Andy back to Pittsburg which was all part of my plan." Linds confessed. "I knew that despite everything that was happening with Jay, Andy would drop everything in a New York minute for his precious Papa and that's exactly what he did."

"So much for hurting everyone," Mel scoffed. "So far you only wanted to hurt Andy."

"Oh that's where you're wrong _Melly_ dear," Linds replied. "Why do you think I spoke to top attorneys during our separation? I knew, forgive me, that you would be lost without me and well _pissed_ without your possessions."

She glanced away as though making a side note to herself.

"Plus of course I knew I'd need money to truly cause damage and well, we all know who won in arbitration don't we?"

Everyone seemed to turn to Mel at once. She hadn't divulged to anyone what had happened during arbitration other than to say it hadn't been going well.

"Oh, oh, ooooooooooooooh!" Linds beamed with ill-natured content. "You didn't tell them! More secrets hey?"

Linds then stood, too overjoyed to remain seated and began pacing again.

"Suffice it to say I won practically everything. The arbitrator granted me everything we owned including the house itself which I will of course rightfully claim once I get the hell out of this dump."

"Well that was _mean_!" Carmita stated.

"No," Mel replied. "It was _smart._ Having me distracted allowed for B to get to Andy without my being there."

This stopped Linds in her tracks.

"I knew you'd click _eventually_ ," Linds replied. "I mean hey, it took a while but bravo for finally working it out."

She quite fakely applauded Linds then continued to pace reveling in the moment once more.

"Andy coming to Pittsburg without Jay was a set-back as I said. I would have preferred to kill two birds with one stone after all and with Andy actually coping quite well with his Papa in hospital I realized I had underestimated his tolerance levels."

Andy smiled satisfied. It was nice to know that Linds had underestimated him, even if it was only his tolerance.

"So I got B liquored up and sent him to the diner. My plan was to get him to sleep with Andy initially thereby creating distrust between him and Jay. But no harm done, the molestation worked out so well."

Ben sprang out of his chair and lunged towards Linds at once, but before his could even get to her he felt a sharp pain in his leg as a bullet perfectly found its target.

"Naughty, naughty!" Linds said cheerfully. "Maybe that will teach you to sit still until the presentation is over."

Then as though he were completely invisible Linds continued on.

"I knew Andy would go to Mel and so naturally I gave B the heads-up. There was no way we were losing this hearing especially with Mel not advising B that it was taking place. Fortunately my wife seemed to forget I have connections at the court house."

"Fucking Brahms!" Mel spat.

"Yes David notified me the moment it was arranged," Linds smiled. "And so with that all we needed to do was make sure we had a good enough defense attorney and, wouldn't you know it, we had one."

From behind Andy and Micah the sound of a gun being placed on the ground could be heard and everyone turned towards the noise as someone stood up and removed the mask from their face.

"Money does make the world go round," said a very satisfied Ted.

"Ted?!" Micah screamed as everyone else gazed up at the man in complete and utter shock. "How could you even do that?!"

"Oh it was quite easy," Ted replied. "None of you ever _really_ cared for me and Linds was actually willing to pay me."

"Be careful how you treat those around you," Linds smiled. "It always comes back to bite you sooner or later."

Again she sounded that annoying chuckle.

"The good news was that Jay actually came to the trial. Though I was quite surprised at this, it presented the opportunity I needed to get to them both and the plan was simple."

"Unlike the others you've had so far?" Lauren questioned sarcastically before being punched by Edward.

Linds however ignored her.

"What I didn't rely on was the pair leaving right away," she continued. "Abandoning your Papa in his time of need…? I almost didn't believe Ted when he told me _Tsk tsk tsk_."

"I didn't need the help!" Micah said, not knowing what to say but feeling the need to say something.

"Clearly," Linds spat. "So I knew I had to jump into over drive. Ted, if Mohammed will not stay at the mountain?"

"The mountain must go to Mohammed," he concluded.

"Precisely," Linds smiled. "Naturally I couldn't just send myself. No, no, that would be too obvious. And naturally sending Ted or even B would have done the same thing. But as luck would have it a good friend of mine knew a guy that just happened to be staying in New Haven who had heard of Andy and Jay and told me quite a bit of news! Andy do you take this one or shall I?"

Andy scrunched his eyebrows having no idea what she was on about.

"Take what?"

"Rick, Jay… _eh-loooooove_!" she mimicked.

"How'd you-?" Andy started. "Oh Edward."

"Edward?" Linds burst into laughter. "No, no my dear. I had an informant who, it turned out had his own informant. I simply couldn't believe how the information was just flying into my hands! A little cash here and there and an informant passed off an incredibly convincing relationship!"

As with earlier, the sound of another gun was placed on the ground and everyone turned to see the person standing behind Ben and Mel stand and remove their mask.

"Hey Rein, miss me?" came the devious gruff voice of her boyfriend Sam!

"Sam?! W-w-w-" she started.

" _Wuh-wuh-wuh-wuh!_ Seriously for an IV League student you sure do stutter a lot," he interrupted.

"You leave my daughter alone," Lauren said through a clenched jaw.

"Oh gladly," Sam smiled. "I was only in it for the money after all."

He laughed and Rein felt sick to her stomach.

"I was just beginning to trust you!" she screamed.

"I know," he chuckled. "I'm good aren't I?"

"You're crazy is what you are!" Ben said now picking himself back up from the floor.

"But just having an informant on the inside was nowhere _near_ enough," Linds went on drawing the attention back to herself. "So we got to thinking and we realized that by now we needed to turn up the heat. Things were going well but nothing seemed to really get to you guys and so modern day technology came into play."

With everyone captivatedly drawn to Linds story Edward left his post behind the three ladies and made his way up to the throne.

"I had remembered Andy telling me how much he loved a show whose villain cyber bullied its victims and so we decided to send a text and see how that would go," he said. "Naturally sending it to Andy would just make him laugh, so we sent it to Jay instead."

Andy recalled the text Jay had been sent after their make-up session and linking it to that very show Edward had been talking about.

"There was one thing you didn't count on though," he said confidently. "Jay showing me the text. We laughed it off actually."

In truth only Andy had laughed it off, but what these guys didn't know wouldn't hurt anything.

"Actually, we assumed as such," Edward replied. "Because Jay never responded."

"And we all know how quick he is to respond to any kind of attention," Linds added. "So we came up with a back-up plan."

Now it was Sam's turn to walk towards the throne. While Edward had moved to Linds' right Sam was headed directly to her left.

"By now I knew all about this wild card of a person who everyone just seemed to love-"

"Who?" interrupted Jenny.

"This… _singer_ …" Sam replied almost snarling.

"Ha! If you can call her that!" Linds laughed imitating Carmita's voice in a most demeaning way. " _Mid-deh-a-nighteh and usooo dancing ameeeeer!_ Urgh!"

She shuddered showing everyone just how much she couldn't stand the Latina's voice.

"It's _Amore_ you bitch!" Carmita spat.

"Ah, more you ask? Indeed Sam continue," Linds laughed racistly.

"The luck we had on our side was that _no one_ except for Andy knew her and so it fit just so perfectly into our plans!" Sam recalled.

"Exactly! And who better to gain inside access to _her_ then a _record manager_?" Linds asked using air-quotation marks to make her point. "B fit in perfectly, she was basically putty in his hands!"

"You wouldn't believe the laugh we all had when he came back with a signed fake contract," Edward added.

"Oops, did you think that was legitimate _Cheeeeka_?" Linds asked drawing out the word.

Carmita crossed her legs angrily and looked as far away to the left as she could. There was nothing to be said or done. This woman was a bitch plain and simple.

"But what _you_ didn't realize is that I _found out_ B was coming!" Mel replied defiantly.

"Ph-yeah!" Edward replied. "But you had no idea where he was! You might as well have been advised he was in America _somewhere_."

Mel had no reply to that and so shut down rather quickly.

"Boys, boys!" Linds chuckled slightly as though sweetly calming down two children. "Save some of that energy for the best reveal yet!"

Neither guy said anything, but the smiles on their faces were so wide that everyone felt an ominous feeling wave over them.

"B _was_ sent to New Haven to get in with Carmita, but what he found was _so_ much better!" Linds said smiling deviously. "You recall I'm sure, how I was just saying it comes down to how you treat people right? That Karma comes back to bite you Andy?"

Andy whose head at this point was looking down at the ground helplessly shot right back up nervously to look at Linds.

"Well," she smiled so evilly as though knowing this was her biggest triumphant moment. "The one person it would have been almost impossible to do this without was…"

Everyone darted their heads in the direction of the last person left standing in a mask, the person behind Carmita and Debbie. Since there was no need for guns anymore this masked person had already placed theirs down and was very slowly revealing their identity.

From behind the mask came the face of a boy whose chin was down and eyes were up with a look that screamed naught but evil…

"Me," said Rick.

Eyes darted across the room as everyone looked at each other. Carmita screamed while Andy almost jumped into the air with fright. Not only was Rick not dead…he was siding with Linds! Not to mention looking like someone who had just become possessed by Satan himself.

"I knew it!" Lauren whispered to Rein and Jenny.

"Seriously?" Mel replied shocked.

Slowly Rick pushed his chin back out so that his head sat naturally and as calmly and confidently as villain addressing a chained-up victim he spoke.

"B came to me not too long after I had fled the Dètendez-Vouz with Carmita. Everyone seemed to either hate me, want me gone or even want me dead. But B saw something in me," he continued his voice as soft and confident as silk.

"I'm sure he did," Mel laughed.

No one expected what happened next but as he was now just passing Mel and Ben, Rick ferociously hissed at her bearing his teeth ominously. In a normal situation people might have laughed at him, but in this moment everyone drew back very, very much afraid.

"I could snap you in a second," he said in that same calm confident voice getting closer to her face with every word. "Don't-push-me."

Mel's eyes widened in fear.

It was one thing for Linds to be talking about everything that happened and another for the men to be carrying guns, but something about that hiss and his calmly confident nature struck fear in her. Fear of the lengths to which he would go if she indeed did push him and so very quickly she closed her mouth.

"He made me an offer," Rick continued walking towards Linds. "Locate Jay for him and join the dark-side. I admit…"

He stopped for a moment as though talking normally.

"I did consider saying no," but then that same evil tone was back. "But Carmita asked me a very powerful question."

"Do you trust him?" she whispered in horror recalling that very moment on Christmas Eve.

"Precisely," Rick replied. "And tell them Carmita, what you told me when I said that I did."

"That's n-" Carmita started.

"TELL THEM!" Rick screamed out so darkly it freaked everyone out.

"I..I said…" Carmita started, tears coming out of her eyes. "…do it."

The others gasped at hearing this news while Rick continued to walk towards the throne.

"It was then that my mind was truly made up. I was sick of people treating me like the _scum_ they find on the bottom of their shoe. _Tossing_ me aside like I'm worthless. Me, always looking up to people, but _always_ being looked down upon. And then," he smiled pausing mid-step and looking at everyone.

"Oh, the most perfect timing," he closed his eyes for a brief moment smiling and then re-opened them. "Andy called me inviting me to Christmas the next day with him and _who_ … Jay! It was…way too perfect!"

Content with leaving his story there, Rick, quite boldly sat at the top most step leading to the throne, directly in front of Linds' feet. His chin was once again down and his eyes were up smiling that same dark smile from earlier. It was almost like a human-like panther ready to pounce on its pray at any moment.

"It was even more perfect then we thought!" Linds now jumped in smiling adoringly at her number one helper.

"After playing the role of ' _I love you honey, please take me back'_ so well that Mel actually did…"

Mel shot Linds a very dark look.

"All of us except for Edward and Sam, and of course B, got into this Christmas Party hosted by Lauren," she smiled gesturing to the brunette. "And what a gracious hostess you were allowing us to hide in such plain sight. We could eat and drink merrily while waiting in anticipation for what we all _knew_ was about to happen!"

"Of course no one invited Carmita, are you getting the picture _sweetie_?" Rick sniggered. "But I needed to get her limo there so B would have a getaway the moment Jay came out to meet him."

"Everything from that moment on went flawlessly!" Linds finished with a satisfied smile.

"There was one tiny moment when I wondered about B," Rick laughed slightly remembering the moment as though a joyous present he had received one Christmas.

"And that's why I told you to stop calling as he did still need you," Linds laughed back. "Was it worth it in the end?"

"Totally," Rick replied, slipping right back into the evil look he'd had moments earlier.

"So what the _fuck_ did you do with Jay then?" Andy asked impatiently.

"Ah yes Jay," Linds recalled fondly. "I recall B bringing him here to my castle that very first night as though it were yesterday."

The three men surrounding her sniggered in unison.

"Oh you know, the usual torture. Hot, cold, sharp, blunt; you name it, it was a blast!"

"You sick freak!" Jenny screeched. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I?" Linds asked "How dare _I_? After the way you all had treated me, the secrets you all kept, the torture you put _me_ through. You have the _gall_ to ask how dare _I_?!"

No one dared to utter a word.

"So now that Jay was finally in our clutches," Linds moved on. "I needed an excuse to get away so that I could be here with B to carry out the rest of our plans. With Sam finding this perfect torture castle-" she started.

"Sam?!" Rein blurted out horrified.

"Not as dumb as I look huh?" he sniggered.

"Not at all my fine friend," Linds replied. "It's amazing the things people can share with you when you give them _what they need_ Rein."

Rein was horrified at Linds' taunt, but said nothing.

"As I said, with Sam finding this perfect torture castle well equipped with every little nightmare fantasy brought to life all we needed was time to learn and fully understand the maze and the rest…as they say…is history," Linds finished.

"History?!" Andy screamed and everyone started yelling in scattered motion.

"What was with all the friggen clues?" Lauren asked.

"Mind torture," Sam replied simply.

"You _tried_ to gas me," Ben said pissed that she did yet pleased that he had managed to escape.

"Oh that was my invention," Ted said still standing behind Andy and Micah. "Fun huh?"

"So where's Emmett huh?" Mel asked glaring at him "I found the note in his pocket as you know."

"Guilty," Ted confessed. "Put it there myself and made sure he left it there to throw off the scent."

"You told me Rick was dead!" Carmita screamed joining in everyone else's rage.

"One of my finer moments," Linds smiled, with Rick turning his head towards her and smiling in agreeance.

"So how did I end up in the maze?!" Lauren demanded.

"Oh that was me," Edward replied. "I spiked my coffee while you were sleeping I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"I thought I could trust you!" Micah yelled out to Rick.

"Because I planned it that way," Rick snarled. "How else would I get you to tell me every teensy detail about Andy? _Fluffy shorts indeed!_ "

Andy went red realizing his papa must have innocently divulged a secret about a night he'd had with an ex.

"You could have KILLED ME!" Mel screamed standing up. "I'm your damn wife and you nearly sawed me in half!"

This stopped the commotion at once as everyone realized just how painfully true and evil that was.

"I know!" Linds chuckled. "Ben sort of spoiled the show on that one, but oh well I can fix that now."

And reaching inside what now seemed to be a false back to the throne Linds pulled out a hand gun and pointed it directly at Mel.

"I promise," she started slowing walking towards her. "To disgrace, neglect and…defy."

And with that everyone jumped as the sound of a bullet shot out of the gun.

"*"

 _So there you have it! Linds was the leader of Team-Evil with Edward, B, Sam, Ted and Rick by her side._

 _Edward was the first she got onboard, but in the end Rick was her number one go to person._

 _And it all started because Mel kept Andy's secret in Fighting for no Reward!_

 _What did you all think? I so cannot wait to hear! And if there is anything you still need answered please just ask and I will tell you, but I think I covered it all._

Next time on the finale of Cold in the Rain.

Beat, Beat, Beat…will they get out of the throne room?

 _(Lauren) "It's ok, it's over."_

Or will they be trapped forever?

 _(Andy) "Shit!"_

With nowhere to run.

 _(Rein) "Help!"_

And nowhere left to hide.

 _(Gunshot & Carmita Screams)._

Will Lindsay triumph?

 _(Linds) "All in a day's work."/ (Rick) "Naturally"._

Or will she fall?

 _(Linds) "Wait, what?"_

Only one thing is for sure…SOMEONE-WILL-DIE!

But who?

 _Cold in the Rain's conclusion next week!_


	36. Chapter 36: You're my soul mate

**Hey Guys! I hope you have all had enough time to adjust to all the big reveals in the last chapter and I want to say thank you to all of you for your reviews. I'm glad you all appreciated who the leader was, (whether surprised or not) and that you loved the hench-men also.**

 **OK, so I have some good news and some bad news depending on how you see it. The bad news is I can't hold to my promise from the last chapter because (the good news is) this is NOT the last chapter.**

 **I know, I know, I tried! But I just couldn't get it finished with the limited amount of words I have per chapter and everything I need to say to finish the book.**

 **I can promise the next one however WILL be the last one no matter what.**

 **Ok so sit back relax and enjoy the aftermath! As per normal we pick up exactly where we left off….**

 **Love and light,**

 **FrancoisT**

 **Xoxo.**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six – You're…my soul mate.**

What happened next was absolute pandemonium as everyone who had been seated now jumped up and started coming to blows with the separate members of team evil.

Carmita and Debbie had flown at Ted and pinned him to the ground, while Lauren and Edward were facing off in some sort of mortal combat styled fight. Sam had started chasing Jenny who by now was scrambling to find any sort of way out of the throne room, while Andy and Micah had raced over to Mel and Ben. Fortunately Andy had managed to shove Linds just in the nick of time so that her bullet had actually shot off upwards and into the air.

Meanwhile no one at all seemed to remember the stash of guns at the back of the room.

Linds however was still holding a firm grip onto hers and despite the fact that she had landed face first onto the floor; was now dusting herself off while Andy and Micah tended to Mel and Ben.

"BANG!" The sound of Linds' gun went off again, though this time it was intentionally shot into the air silencing everyone.

"That's enough!" Linds yelled. "Let's have some order around here! Guys?"

She gestured wildly to the other men on her team who, now recalling their guns raced back and got them.

"Did she get you?" Andy asked Mel quickly.

"No, thanks to you she missed," Mel replied quickly.

"Ok," Linds said now with everyone's attention back on her. "I can see we're not going to get anywhere tonight. But no matter we got this far, all in a day's work."

"Naturally," Rick replied smiling as he made his way back to her.

The collective nine all took a mental breath before she continued.

"So I'll just kill Andy now and be done with it, good bye Andy," she rushed.

And with that Linds very quickly and much less dramatically aimed and fired.

Fortunately Andy had very fast reflexes and he managed to duck just in time as he heard the bullet whiz over his head. Unfortunately for Lindsay, what she didn't realize was that by now Ted was standing behind him and the bullet landed square into his chest.

"No!" Linds screamed out in anger. "Ted!"

But nothing more could be heard as at that very moment every door surrounding the throne room burst open as many cops stormed the palace from every angle.

"Police don't move!" one said.

"DON'T MOVE!" screamed another.

"Wait, what?" Linds asked, more surprised than anything else.

"Lindsay," one said walking towards her while accompanied by two others with guns. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, a-"

"I know, I have a lawyer for a wife you know," Linds spat.

"Not anymore you don't," said Mel as she approached the officers. "Take her away."

Looking around Andy noticed Sam, Edward and Rick also being cuffed, while Ted was being seen to by an ambulance officer. He walked over to some others and advised them about Ben.

"My dad needs your help, he stepped in a bear trap and got shot in the leg," he rushed.

He pointed Ben out to them and they raced over to his aid.

"Help us!" Rein had screamed out.

"It's ok sweetie," Lauren replied. "It's over. It's finally over."

And with that she threw comforting arms around her daughter.

Moments later Linds, Sam, Edward and Rick were walked out of the throne room arrested in handcuffs. Naturally they didn't go quietly; Sam claimed innocence while Edward kept screaming about revenge on whoever betrayed them. Ted was then taken out of the room on a stretcher and finally the nine were alone without the threat of team-evil.

"Cut it quite fine there officer," Mel said to one of the police women.

"Apologies Ms Marcus we had no idea," she replied.

"I suspect you'll be assisting the prosecution on this one then?" a man who looked like a detective asked.

"I don't think so," Mel replied. "I'll give a statement but otherwise I can't be involved."

The remaining cops tended to the others. Lauren and Rein were being questioned about the events by two of them, while Jenny, Carmita and Debbie were being questioned by two others.

Ben was now being placed into a stretcher of his own and Andy rushed over to his dad.

"He's going to be ok isn't he?!" he asked the officer panicked.

"He should be fine," the officer replied. "I'm surprised he lasted this long with the bullet wound and the other injury. Shows how strong he is."

"He'll be fine," a female officer confirmed. "We're just taking him to the hospital now."

"I'm going to ride with them," Micah said. "You can get Lauren to drive you there right?"

"Of course," Andy replied quickly hugging his Papa.

As they left Andy followed them out.

He watched as the van drive away. With everyone else still inside he took a moment to breath, sit down and let go of all that had happened. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he cried and cried.

"*"

Not too much later Andy picked himself up from off the ground. The cry had been rather cathartic but there was still so much left to do. However as he walked towards the entrance he eyed B standing in the shadows.

"You called them didn't you?" Andy asked already pretty sure he had.

"Yeah, sorry about the delay," he replied.

"A _sorry_ from B! I'm shocked," Andy replied.

"Well prepare for more," B said. "It was wrong of me to do this. I knew it was wrong and I still did. It was also wrong of me to threaten that I'd do that to Jay."

"Is…is he…" Andy started.

"On life support at the hospital, I'm ready to take you whenever you're ready _if_ you're happy for me to take you that is."

"Of course, I just need to…" Andy replied quietly as he pointed in the direction of the throne room.

"Yeah, go," B replied kindly. "I'll be in my car waiting. I'm guessing this lot won't be as forgiving."

"You're probably right," Andy smiled.

He walked towards the throne room, but just before he entered he turned back.

"Oh and by the way B…thanks."

B smiled in gratitude for the undeserved acknowledgement and walked off towards his car.

Inside everything seemed to have wrapped up. Lauren and Rein were walking towards Andy and Jenny, Carmita and Debbie were being handed cards clearing being advised to call if they had any more information.

"You ok?" Lauren asked calmly, giving the boy a hug.

"Sure," Andy lied not really wanting to talk about it.

The women seemed to take the hint.

"So where's…?" Rein began to ask.

"In the hospital," Andy replied, knowing full-well she was asking about Jay. "B's outside waiting for me he's going to drive me over."

"Ah, I don't think so," Lauren replied defensively.

"Lauren," Andy sighed. "It's ok. We talked. He's actually the one that called the cops and…I believe him."

"Really?" Lauren asked skeptically.

"Really," Andy replied. "His whole attitude has changed. He seems almost…normal."

"Wow," Rein chimed in. "Good for him."

After a few quick hugs goodbye and with Andy promising at least three times to call once he left the hospital, Lauren and Rein left.

"Oh honey," Debbie started, racing as quickly as she could over to Andy. "I don't quite know what to say."

"I don't think any of us do Aunt Deb," Andy replied hugging her tightly. "I think we all just need some time to process all of this."

"It won't be easy," Jenny chimed in.

"No, of course not," Andy replied. "But the world won't stop for us. Will it?"

"Well I'm-a still angry," Carmita said. "I actually let that _hijo de puta_ into my house, my life, he-…URGH!"

And with that she stormed off into the distance.

"Aren't you going to go after her honey?" Deb asked.

"No," Andy replied. "She needs time to breathe."

Debbie and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Besides, _we_ have somewhere we need to be," he continued looking directly at Jenny.

Debbie smiled calmly as Andy gently took Jenny's hand and walked out towards B's car. There was no faking all of the emotions he had been feeling but they all needed to be put on hold until he could see his boyfriend.

"*"

 ***1 week later***

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_ went the heart monitor connected to Jay.

" _Don't leave me this way,"_ came a sing-song voice of Lauren entering the room. " _I can't survive, no I can't stay alive without your love, oh baby!"_

"Thanks," Andy sniffled. "But please, don't, not now anyway."

"Bad day huh?" she asked hugging her friend and taking a seat on one of the empty chairs nearby.

Jay's condition had turned out to be more critical then everyone had anticipated. He had apparently flat-lined very shortly after being brought into the hospital and the doctors had only just managed to revive him. However since then he had been unconscious and had shown no signs at all of waking up.

Andy was pleased to hear that they had managed to revive him and had come into the hospital everyday sitting with Jay from morning till night. He had been advised to talk to his boyfriend, being told that it could help, but nothing he had said had done anything and the longer Jay stayed unconscious the worse Andy was feeling.

"Why won't he wake up Lauren?!" he cried suddenly to his best friend.

"Sometimes these things take a while Andy," Lauren replied calmly.

"That's not good enough!" Andy yelled out frustrated. "I'm here, I've been talking to him for a _week_ now and…nothing."

As if to prove his point he picked up Jays hand and held it in his own.

"Jay, wake up…please!" he begged. "I need you…I need you to WAKE-UP!"

"Andy, stop!" Lauren chimed in quickly. "Take a breath."

Although this was as needed as much as someone telling a raged man to calm down Andy took her advice and angrily breathed in.

"Ok?" Lauren asked.

Admittedly Andy inhaled pissed off at her but upon exhalation felt a tad calmer than he had been moments before.

"Come on," Lauren said leading him to the door.

"Come on?" Andy asked. "You think I'm leaving him here?"

But then on the other side of the glass he noticed Mel had arrived and remembered that today was the trial for the people that had been responsible for all of this and Andy had been subpoenaed to testify.

None of the 9 victims had wanted to testify, but they all knew that they couldn't contest the subpoena so they had agreed to go to court together.

Andy walked over to Jay and placed a kiss on his lips. He shook uncontrollably.

"I love you my angel," he whispered and then made his way out of the room.

"*"

The court room was packed. The media had gotten wind of the story and had been discussing it the entire week. Newspapers, internet, radio and naturally television had seemed to have nothing better to do then discuss a _modern-day_ _saw-like mistress and her posse'_.

Linds had given a media statement in which she had given a rather compelling story of how she was sorry for what she had done and regretted taking the action she had. This had made all of the survivors sick to their stomachs but the lead counsel for the prosecution Ms J Keshwalle had advised everyone to not comment on the situation not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

Of course she had been too late with Carmita who had already done a tell-all interview on a morning show, however her story seemed to revolve more around Rick and his personal betrayal to her than anything else.

Everyone stood as the judge entered the room and told everyone to take their seats and then before he even knew what had happened Andy heard his name being called.

"I'd like to call my first witness Andy Thompson to the stand," Ms Keshwalle had said.

Andy stood terrified. It was one thing to be sitting in a witness box yet again in such a short period, another to go up against all of these tormentors but quite another yet to go first. After being sworn in Andy sat there waiting for the questions he knew were about to come.

"Can you state your name for the court?" Ms Keshwalle asked.

"Andy Thompson," he replied.

"Andy, what is your relation to the victim Jay Taylor?" she asked.

"He is my boyfriend," Andy replied.

"Can you tell the court what Mr. Taylor's current condition is?"

"He…," Andy cleared his throat. It was very hard to talk about. "He's currently unconscious at New Haven hospital."

"And he flat-lined is this true?"

"Objection your honor!" demanded the D.A. "Leading the witness."

"I'll rephrase," Ms Keshwalle replied. "Andy, what happened shortly after Mr. Taylor arrived at the hospital?"

"I was advised that he had flat-lined and they needed to revive him," Andy said barely audibly.

"Andy, do you know who is responsible for this?" Ms Keshwalle asked.

Andy nodded.

"Mr. Thompson," the judge interrupted. "We need a verbal response."

"Sorry judge," Andy replied. "Yes I know the people that are responsible."

"Are they in this room?" Ms Keshwalle continued.

"Yes, they're all at the defendants table," Andy replied not daring to look at them but having seen them before hand.

"Can you give me names Mr. Thompson?" Ms Keshwalle asked.

By this point Andy missed the warm, sincere, loving approach of Mel. But this was a different time, a different case and _had_ to be a different prosecutor.

"Yes," Andy replied. "Lindsay, Rick, Ted, Sam, Edward… and Brian."

"Mr. Thompson," Ms Keshwalle asked seemingly concerned. "You hesitated before including Brian in that list. Can you explain why?"

"Yes," Andy replied nervously. "Brian was involved in our torture; however he was also the one that saved us all."

"Saved you all?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"While under the guidance of their ring-leader Lindsay, Brian actually took Jay to the hospital, but then he went straight to the cops and thank god for that." Andy recalled relieved.

"Why _thank-god_ Andy?" Ms Keshwalle asked.

"Because if it wasn't for Brian calling the police I don't think any one of us that were trapped there at the time would actually be here today. I know he betrayed us and it will be tough to forget what he did, but he also saved us at the most critical moment and for that I will always be grateful."

"One final question Andy," Ms Keshwalle continued. "Do you support an equal ruling for all six defendants?"

"Your honor!" the D.A. yelled out. "Mr. Thompson is not a judge! This is not his call to make."

"No it is not," the judge agreed. "But I am interested in hearing his answer, over-ruled. The witness may answer the question."

Andy had been surprised by the question himself and almost welcomed the D.A's objection. But now, sitting here with the opportunity to give his opinion found it welcoming.

"No. I do not," he replied.

"And why Mr. Thompson is that?" Ms Keshwalle asked intrigued.

"Because five of the people sitting over there were all working for one person," Andy replied. "While I think all of us are hurt that these people we once called friends betrayed us there was really one leader, 4 followers and one man who redeemed himself in the end to great personal risk."

"Your honor!" the D.A. sprang up out of his chair. "Are you really going to allow the opinion of the victim to determine sentencing?"

"You will have your chance Mr. Dematra," the judge replied to the D.A.

"Andy," Ms Keshwalle asked. "Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Only that I would like to see justice for my boyfriend and my friends and family," Andy replied. "If Jay doesn't make it – I…I…"

But no more was needed to be said as Ms Keshwalle looked at the jury.

"No further questions your honor."

"*"

That night everyone just seemed to gravitate towards the hospital. With Micah staying with Ben and with Andy staying with Jay it seemed like the easiest thing to do.

Not everyone had been called to give testimony on what had happened, though Carmita was called as a rebuttal witness by the D.A. after they saw her interview on the morning show and tried to accuse her of swaying the jury. Fortunately the judge saw through their strategy and ordered the information to be stricken from the record.

Mel had been called to give evidence on what she had endured and how she was dealing with the fact that Lindsay was the head of the operation. Ben, who was still recovering in hospital, had signed a sworn affidavit describing what he had been through also.

Jenny was asked about finding her son and the hostage situation involving Edward, however Debbie was not questioned. Despite the fact that the others were there, as they had not been in any real danger and were not biologically connected to the hospitalized victims they were not called to the stand.

Linds of course was the D.A's first witness and as with her press conference she had played her role beautifully explaining to the jury that she had been hurt by her wife and wanted to get back at her, the crying on cue seemed an asset as the jury did seem rather inclined to feel sympathy for the leader.

Rick was questioned about the situation also, however as he had now hired an independent lawyer, his questions centered around blaming B for his involvement in the first place. Sam was questioned about his relationship with Rein and surprised everyone when he boldly told the truth about using her to aid team evil.

Edward was questioned about the hostage situation and not allowing Jay to be taken directly to emergency. Like Lindsay, Edward also turned on the waterworks and on her, claiming he wanted to help but that he was too scared to go against his 'boss'.

Ted, who had miraculously survived, was only called briefly to describe his reasons for being with the team. He explained that while he did not directly attack anyone, that he was responsible for making sure everything was working properly including; the screen monitors, the torture devices and the locking systems on the doors and the entrance gate.

B, surprisingly was not called to the stand at all.

All 5 however had been remanded into custody and denied bail as they were all deemed flight risks especially with the amount of money that had been swapping hands.

But now, sitting around in the waiting area, as Ben was now sleeping, everyone just seemed exhausted more than anything else. Despite the fact that they were alive and Ok, they all just wanted this whole case to be over.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_

All of a sudden and from out of nowhere the sound of a room alarm could be heard.

" _Code Blue, code blue, all units room 709! Repeat Code blue, code blue all units room 709!"_

"709!" Micah screamed. "That's Ben!"

"*"

From exhaustion and depletion to absolute shock-horror, everyone jumped out of their seats and raced towards Ben's room. It didn't take long as his room was only 3 away from the waiting area.

"What's going on?!" Micah demanded.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest," a nurse replied quickly.

"Card-….?" But Micah couldn't continue, he was too shocked for words.

"Dad?!" Andy screamed out.

More than 4 doctors could clearly be seen along with at least 3 nurses and the only thing Andy, Micah and the others could do, was look on in shock.

"Guys, you need to step back-" the nurse started.

"Like _hell_ we do!" Andy screamed at him.

" _Sir_ , let the doctors do their job," the nurse implored.

"Come on Andy," Mel soothed taking him by the shoulder and steering him back towards the waiting room. "They'll have you arrested if you don't comply."

Despite the range of new emotions he was now feeling, Andy saw the logic and allowed Mel to lead him out of the way. Lauren, who was momentarily offended that Mel had jumped in to Andy's rescue latched on to Micah.

"Come on sweetie," she said her voice broken with emotion for both men. "Let's…let's let them do what they need to do."

"*"

Not too much later Carmita had to go as she had an appointment with a new potential manager. She had offered to cancel but Andy insisted she keep it. Truth be known, he wanted to be alone and Carmita leaving thinned the heard a little. Aunt Deb had gone also, telling everyone she was going to make some dinner for when Andy and Micah got back home. The father and son were now temporarily living together while their partners were in hospital.

Despite all this, there had been no word from the doctors or nurses and it had felt like an hour had gone by.

Mel decided to leave next and Andy offered to walk her out. Mel went to tell Andy she'd be fine, but Andy gave her a look that screamed _let me._

Once outside Andy burst into questions.

"So what happens tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well since both parties have rested there will be closing arguments and then the jury will deliberate."

"How long do you think that could take?" Andy asked.

"It varies," she replied simply. "Sometimes it's within the hour, sometimes by the end of the day, sometimes it takes a few days."

"A few _days_?!" Andy yelled, freaking out.

" _Andy_ lower your voice," Mel reminded him.

"Sorry," he replied. "But _really_ a few days?"

"Let's not make predictions," Mel replied. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow."

She pressed the key-less remote to her car and opened the door.

"What, what exactly is the plan for tomorrow?" he asked. "Like who is going? Who's expected to go?"

"No one _has_ to go," Mel replied. "I mean _obviously_ the defendants need to be there, but none of _us_ have to."

"In that case I think I'll skip closing," Andy replied. "With dad and Jay and… everything."

"Of course," Mel replied getting into her car.

Andy held the door open.

" _But_ ," he insisted. "The _moment_ the jury reaches a verdict I need you to come and get me."

Mel hesitated before continuing.

"Do…do you really want to put yourself through that?" she asked.

"I _need_ to," Andy insisted. "I need to hear the sentencing myself."

"Ok then," Mel replied sincerely. "I'll come by and get you as soon as I get word that the jury has reached a decision."

"Thanks Mel," Andy smiled giving her a quick hug and a kiss. "For everything."

Mel smiled as Andy shut the door and Mel drove away.

"*"

The next morning Andy stood looking at his partner.

"Jay…" Andy started picking up his partner's hand.

But then he paused.

What the heck did he say to his unconscious boyfriend? It had been over a week the signs were not looking good.

"I don't know what to say to you," he blubbered not being able to hold back the tears. "Look at me! I'm such a wreck!"

He looked up from Jay and straight out the window it was a sunny day, the first New Haven had seen in a very long time. The doctors had been in to see Andy and his father the night before telling them that they had managed to stabilize Ben but that unfortunately he too was now in a coma.

"Sentencing could be passed down today, Dad's now also in a coma and I am going _completely out of my friggen mind_!"

He looked back down at Jay, despite the fact that he was in a coma, if you didn't know it and could ignore the tubing in his nose you would think he was restfully sleeping. This allowed Andy the chance to take a very much needed breath.

"You know," he cracked. "This is about the time _you_ would normally jump in and say something to calm me down."

He smiled as a memory swam into his mind.

"You remember when Dad called me about Papa being taken to hospital?"

Naturally there was no response from the blonde boy.

"I was so frazzled and wigging out about him, but you…as only you could…came up behind me and told me that my _father_ was a fighter and yet…I had never told anyone that I viewed Micah as my father."

He smiled as he looked deep into Jay's face almost feeling his soul.

"You just…knew…you know _everything_ about me. My ups, my downs, my light side, my dark-side, my paranoid state…and yet you embraced it."

He took a breath before revealing the revelation that had just hit him.

"When you're with me, I'm fine. Without you, I'm lost. Jay…you're more than my partner…"

Tears streamed down his face as he blubbered the one thing he now knew was more true than anything else in this world.

"You're… my soul mate."

"*"

Not too much later, after many more tears of some joy but mostly pain and sorrow, Andy walked back into the waiting room to see his Papa sitting there and Lauren sitting with him.

"Morning sweetie," Lauren said soothingly. "I have coffee."

She walked over to him and passed him the paper cup before giving him a hug.

"Rein told me to tell you that she's going to court in our place and that she's sorry she's not here."

"No," Andy replied. "I actually appreciate that…and Lauren…thanks for coming."

Again Lauren embraced her friend.

"No problems," she replied. "You know I'll always be here."

Andy smiled and then turned his attention to his Papa.

"So…how are you?" he asked tentatively.

"Exhausted," his Papa replied honestly. "And you?"

"The same," Andy replied. "Although… I just told Jay he's my soul mate."

"Really?" Lauren replied smiling. "That's awesome."

"I always knew he was," Micah added also smiling. "From the moment you two met, you were not only inseparable…believe me."

He looked at Lauren to confirm how true this was.

"Oh I do," Lauren replied. "I've seen enough to know that would be true."

"But…forgive the corniness…it was almost as though you two…were one."

Andy couldn't help but smile in appreciation of his Papa's words. Despite the fact that there had been a minor rift between Jay and Micah, they really had seemed to come around to each other especially after the boys had finally gotten together.

"Thanks Papa," Andy replied. "That…that means a lot to me, thank you."

"I love you son."

"I love you too Papa."

Andy grabbed his Papa's hands and held them in his own. Despite everything going on around them it was nice to be here in this small impenetrable bubble where everything seemed perfect.

"Ah…guys," Lauren chimed in popping that bubble instantly.

"What Lauren?" Andy asked, disappointed that she would ruin this moment.

"Ah, look…" she pointed ahead of them and they both saw what made her speak.

The doctor, that somehow had been assigned to both Jay and Ben for convenience was headed towards them. Micah and Andy stood and walked over to the man, Lauren behind them every step.

"I hope its good news," Micah said.

"It had better be," Andy replied. "I don't know how much more bad news I can take."

"Hey guys," the doctor said, smiling, though it was clearly a pained smile. "I'm…I'm so sorry, your partner has passed away."

"What?!" both men exclaimed at once.

"How?!" Micah demanded.

"Why?!" Andy asked, both sobbing.

"Um doctor," Lauren asked cautiously. "I don't want to sound insensitive, but considering you're dealing with _both_ their partners…"

"Oh, yeah, right," the doctor replied.

"I'm sorry, I meant your partner," he concluded pointing a shaking finger.

"*"

 _And that is where we will leave this chapter._

 _As promised there is one more and I swear this WILL be the very last one._

 _Let me know what you thought of this chapter I can't wait to hear and I will have the final chapter up very soon, I promise!_

Next time on the finale of Cold in the Rain.

Beat, Beat, Beat…THE-VERDICT-IS-IN!

Who will get jail time?

 _(Lauren): "Oh thank-god!"_

Who will not?

 _(Carmita) "Are you kidding me?!"_

And who…will get something even worse?

 _(Andy, shocked): "What?"_

But it's the very first paragraph that will BLOW-YOU-AWAY!

Beat, Beat, Beat…which beloved character has IS-NOW-DEAD?

 _(Andy): "No! Please!…Tell me it's not true?!"_

The heart-breaking conclusion of

 _Cold in the Rain next week._


	37. Chapter 37: Saying Goodbye

**Hey Guys! So this is it, the very last chapter of 'Cold in the Rain'. I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for coming with me on this journey. There have been ups and downs, highs and lows, but you stuck it out with me and I thank you all so very much.**

 **I have decided that there will be a third book in the series, however I will be taking some time in between the books and don't know when the next installment will be up. However I am thinking of publishing a 'Power of Three' book in the interim so keep an eye out for that and let me know what you think.**

 **Again thank you to each and every one of you for your support and without any further ado at all, here it is, the final chapter of Cold in the Rain.**

 **Love and light always,**

 **Francois.T. xoxo.**

 **Cold in the Rain.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven – Saying Goodbye.**

"Can we see him?" Micah asked the doctor.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

Andy turned to Lauren.

"I'll be right here when you get back," she said.

"Thanks Lauren," Andy smiled, appreciating her being there.

As the pair walked towards the room, they were both in a complete state of shock. No one had been expecting this. _Why him?_ They were both wondering. _Why now?_

As they pushed open the door to his room and stepped inside the shock increased. Indeed it looked much less like he was dead then that he was simply sleeping. Or in his case, like he was still unconscious.

"Give us a minute will you?" Micah asked the nurses who at this stage seemed to be bustling around him.

They nodded towards him and left the room.

"I…" Micah stuttered, still looking at the man. "I…don't quite know what to say."

"That makes two of us Papa," Andy replied.

The pair walked over to the man's bed each taking a different side and intuitively holding one of his hands.

"I love you Dad," Andy whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek.

" _How…_ How could you… how could you _leave me_?!" Micah almost demanded of his husband.

"Papa," Andy started hoping to calm him down.

It didn't work.

" _Papa!_ " he repeated this time a little louder and more forcefully.

"Wha-" Micah started and then looked down at the hand he was holding, realizing what he had done.

"Oh…Oh Andy, I'm sorry, I'm so…lost and…"

But the rest of his words were drowned out as.

"ANDY! ANDY THOMPSON!" were screamed out, clearly from the hall.

"Mel?" Andy questioned and raced out to find her standing behind two nurses, both adopting a stance that clearly showed she was not getting past them.

"Mel!" Andy replied racing up to her.

"Andy, these… _nurses_ won't let me through!" she yelled back.

Having finally raced up to her, the nurses stood aside. Funny thing that, Andy thought. _It's funny how people can block your way to see someone and yet when they come to you…._

"Oh Mel," Andy replied embracing her in a hug. "Dad's gone."

"G-Gone?!" Mel choked, hardly believing his words.

"Yes, he…he only just left us," Andy replied.

"Oh Andy! I'm so sorry," Mel said hugging him back.

"Thanks," Andy replied before stepping out of the hug. "Well I'll just tell Papa we're off," he said glumly.

"Off?" Mel asked.

"I assume the only reason you came here and _so effectively_ screamed like a banshee was because the jury have reached a verdict."

"Yes. B-" Mel started, but Andy jumped right in over her.

"Good, so I'll-"

"Andy!" Mel replied grabbing his shoulders. "Are you _sure_ you want to deal with this…now?"

"Like I have a choice," Andy replied. "It's not like the judge is going to say _'On this matter, we are going to just 'adjourn' everything until Mr. Thompson, who is nothing more than a witness, can return to the court room'_ yes Mel, now."

With that Andy turned on his heel preparing himself for the toughest favor he would ever have to ask his Papa.

"*"

Not too much later and with Micah's blessing, Mel and Andy left for the courthouse. Lauren had offered to stay behind to support Micah, to which Andy was eternally grateful now that he thought about it sitting in Mel's car.

It wasn't a long drive, but it had given Andy some time to think and reposition himself from grieving son to anticipating witness of a verdict. So it stunned him a little when Mel broke his concentration.

"So, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Urgh," Andy replied, thinking of a way to sum it all up. "Many things. But mostly I just want to hear this verdict."

"You know," Mel continued. "I am a little surprised that you said you were coming. You know, considering…everything."

"I need to hear the verdict," Andy said simply. "I need to be there to hopefully see justice. Not only for us but for Jay and Dad as well."

"Well, we're here," Mel instructed.

"What?" Andy replied.

 _How zoned out had he been?_

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's not that far away from the hospital Andy," Mel said.

"I know, it's just..."

He stopped. He was going to mention how it seemed longer the last time they made this trip, but really, what was the point?

"*"

The pair met up with Rein, Aunt Deb, Carmita and Jenny at the courthouse café first, but no one really seemed in the mood to say much except for Carmita who babbled on about her hopes of Rick getting what he had deserved. By now, the others had noted Carmita's personal vendetta, however they wanted to see justice brought to everyone.

What Andy had not discussed was that he was hoping Brian would not be sentenced. In a perfect world, he was hoping they'd let Brian go, but if he had to be sentenced, he was hoping he would get a lesser one such as community service or even a suspended sentence.

The 6 people walked into the court room and prepared themselves mentally for what was about to evolve. Being that this was a criminal case it had been tried to a jury and what had complicated things was that everyone was being tried at once and therefore the jury would have to reach a verdict for each member of team-evil before it would be over. It had surprised Andy then that they had come back so quickly, but the good news was that everything would at least be over soon.

Another thing that had surprised Andy was that Ted seemed to sit alone at the table with his attorney while the others sat guarded behind him in the gallery.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Williamson," the bailiff announced as Judge Williamson made her entrance.

The Jury foreperson handed their ruling to the bailiff, who in turn passed it to the judge. Judge Williamson seemed rather perplexed at the result which had everyone quite worried.

"This…does not look good," Andy whispered to Mel.

"Tell me about it," she whispered back.

The judge handed the paper back to the bailiff who in turn handed it back to the foreperson.

"Has the jury reached unanimous verdicts?" the Judge enquired.

"We have your honor," the foreperson replied.

"What say you?" the judge asked.

All six held the hand of the people next to them with fearful anticipation.

"On the count of attempted murder and torture we the jury find defendant one, Ted Schmidt…"

Everyone unconsciously took a deep breath in.

"…Not guilty."

Everyone seemed to gasp at this, but there was so much more to come.

"On the civil count of outrageous intentional infliction of emotional distress, we the jury find defendant one, Ted Schmidt…Guilty. We ask that Mr. Schmidt pay damages to the plaintiff Jay Taylor in the amount of $500,000 and to Andy Thompson on his father's behalf of $200,000."

"Oh my god!" Andy screamed out shocked.

Not many people heard him though as the entire gallery sounded out their shock.

"So ordered," the judge replied. "Mr. Schmidt you are lucky that this is all you need to do. The verdict between the Plaintiff's and Mr. Schmidt's payment aside, Mr. Schmidt you are free to go."

The judge banged her gavel appropriately.

"Next defendant, Sam Hogan step forward."

This time it was Sam's turn to stand at the table.

Ted passed Sam on his way out of the court room but the pair didn't even acknowledge one another. As soon as Sam took his position standing at the defendant's table, the judge continued.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict on Mr. Hogan?" she asked.

"We have your honor," the foreperson replied.

"And what say you?"

"On the count of attempted murder and torture we the jury find defendant two, Sam Hogan…Guilty."

"Wow," Andy breathed. "Rein, you ok?"

Turning to his left he saw the young girl shed a tear.

"Finally, I feel like I can breathe," she whispered back, smiling through shining tears.

"Mr. Hogan you have been found guilty of attempted murder and torture," the judge continued clearly wanting to move this along, considering there were more defendants to come.

"This court recognizes that you weren't involved in the entire process, however your assistance certainly did add to the situation. With that in mind this court sentences you to 1 year imprisonment without parole."

The judge banged her gavel finalizing the sentence and Sam was lead away.

"Next defendant, Edward Grail step forward."

Edward did, with Sam having been taken away the path was clear for him. As he stood there he adopted a grin on his face.

"Does he know something we don't?" Andy whispered to Mel, noting the grin.

"I hope not," Mel whispered back worried.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict on Mr. Grail?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor," the foreperson replied once again.

"And what say you?"

"On the count of attempted murder and torture we the jury find defendant three, Edward Grail…Not guilty by reason of coercion."

"What?!" Jenny's voice could be heard, shrieking over everyone else in the gallery that were just as shocked as she was.

The Judge banged her gavel.

"Silence in my courtroom! Continue foreperson."

The foreperson did.

"On the civil count of outrageous intentional infliction of emotional distress, we the jury find defendant three, Edward Grail…Guilty. We ask that Mr. Grail pay damages to the plaintiff Jay Taylor in the amount of $1 Million."

"Wow," Mel said aloud beneath the sea of the rest of the gallery.

"Well so he should," Andy replied, shaking Jenny's hand. "If not for him Jay wouldn't be unconscious!"

The judge banged her gavel again ordering silence.

"So noted," she said. "Mr. Grail, I stand by the jury's sentencing however…"

"However?" Andy rounded on Mel.

"Judge's discretion to overrule a verdict made by the jury, not common, but she has the authority." Mel rushed back.

"Got ya," Andy replied, before listening to the judge once more.

"As much as I may buy the coercion, I must take into consideration your actions by not allowing Mr. Taylor to be taken to hospital. As I understand it, Mr. Taylor is _still_ unconscious and personally I believe he would be in a much better state if not for your negligence."

Andy couldn't help but smile at this; after all he also felt that Jay would be better off if not for Edward.

The judge continued.

"The courts are here to teach people like you the consequences that can occur when such negligence leads to such damage. Therefore, I am sentencing you to 3 months imprisonment without parole!"

The judge banged her gavel and like Sam before him, Edward was taken away, his grin now a frown.

"Next defendant, Brian Kingston step forward."

B did and it was now that Andy felt most worried. It seemed, even if the jury were willing to let someone off, this judge most certainly wasn't.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict on Mr. Kingston?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor," the foreperson replied once more.

"And what say you?"

"On the count of attempted murder and torture we the jury, find defendant four, Brian Kingston…"

Once again Andy took a very deep breath.

"…Not guilty."

The reaction from the gallery was mixed, some people seemed pleased, others looked rather upset and some looked quite angry.

"On the civil count of outrageous intentional infliction of emotional distress, we the jury find defendant four, Brian Kingston…Guilty. We ask that Mr. Kingston pay damages to the plaintiff Jay Taylor in the amount of $10,000."

"What? Ten-thousand dollars?!" Mel reacted harshly. "It's a joke."

"Actually, I think it's…" Andy started, but was interrupted by the judge's gavel.

"Mr. Kingston, I stand by the jury's verdict however, I am not satisfied with the amount they are charging you. Ten thousand dollars is insufficient and therefore this court will order you to pay the plaintiff Jay Taylor $100,000 plus all medical costs. Payment aside, Mr. Kingston, you are free to go."

The judge banged her gavel and Brian, looking quite relieved walked very slowly out of the courtroom as the judge ordered Rick forward.

Andy turned and smiled at B, but there was no acknowledgement from the man that had saved everyone.

But now, as much as the gallery were being shocked and driven through an entire range of emotions, after hearing the judge call Rick's name, everyone turned their attention towards him and his independently hired attorney.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict on Mr. Stappord?" the judge asked referring to Rick's last name.

"We have your honor."

"And what say you?" The judge asked almost now in a bored tone, almost.

"On the count of attempted murder and torture we the jury find defendant seven, Rick Stappord…Guilty."

"Mr. Stappord, you have been found guilty of attempted murder and torture. This court finds you partially responsible for all actions taken on that tragic day at the old warehouse and therefore I sentence you to 5 years imprisonment where you will be up for parole in 2 years."

The judge banged her gavel finalizing her harshest sentence yet and Rick was taken away.

But everyone was now focused on the eighth defendant who was already being lead to the defendant's box.

There was no need to silence the gallery this time; it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict on Ms. Peters?" the judge asked as Linds' stood at the defendant's table.

This time, unlike many others that Andy had seen, Linds' looked defeated. There was no malice, snobbery or even a scent of regal nature about her.

"We have your honor."

"And… what say you?" The judge asked now very serious.

Andy took Mel's hands in his; he knew this would be the toughest ruling for her to get through.

"We the jury find defendant eight, Lindsay Peters…Guilty of all charges."

Andy was surprised at Mel's reaction. Rather than cry or get mad, she simply breathed outward.

"Oh thank god," she said.

Andy looked back to the judge.

"Ms Peters, you have been found guilty of all charges. To the charge of outrageous intentional infliction of emotional distress, I order you to pay the sum of $2 Million to the entire pool of Plaintiffs and _furthermore_ ," the judge growled sensing the gallery getting restless. "To the count of murder and torture, this court recognizes the defendant's plea of insanity and…"

" _Insanity?"_ Andy whispered harshly.

"Yep," Mel replied pissed off. "She nabbed a great lawyer."

"Orders her to be confined to the New Haven Sanatorium's Psychiatric Ward for no less than 5 years. Check out process to be completed as per normal. And with that…we are adjourned."

The judge banged her gavel for the last time, but no one seemed to hear it as they were all discussing Linds' sentence.

"Sanatorium?!" Rein asked.

"Mental hospital," Carmita confirmed.

"Check out process as per normal?" Andy asked.

"If she gets better in 12 months she can leave," Mel frowned.

Just then Lind's passed them. On her way through, as Mel was placed closest to the isle, she looked at her.

"Mel…" Linds started. "I-I'm, I'm so sorry."

But that was all she could get out as she was then taken away to loud manic cries of apologies.

"*"

Back in the cafeteria all 6 were having a celebratory coffee, if you could call it that. The mood was glum, well save for Carmita who seemed to be positively beaming with pride.

"First I sign a contract with _Celebrate Music L.A._ and now Rick is put in jail! What a great week guys!"

Some, like Lauren murmured in agreement while others like Andy and Mel didn't say anything. As great as it was that the trail and for that matter their tribulations with these people were over, there was still the matter of an unconscious Jay and a now gone Ben.

And what about Mel? Her x-wife had been placed into a sanatorium for god only knew how long. Yes Mel had explained that she could be released in 12 months, but did Mel even want _that_? Everyone had seemed shaken up by something to do with this trial. For Debbie, naturally she would be at her son's side. She had not only gotten to know, but had also fallen in love with Ben and Andy knew that like the rest of them, she would miss him terribly.

Lauren and Rein meanwhile had been nothing but beacons of support for Andy. Lauren had come to stay with Andy every morning at the hospital, bringing coffee of course and Rein had come every second evening without fail, opting to do her studying and work for the paper in Jay's room to support her friend.

But now that everything was over, plans would undoubtedly be made for everyone to return home. Of course Andy, Lauren and Rein were home and well, Jay wasn't going anywhere any time soon. But Mel, Debbie, Jenny, B and even Micah lived in Pittsburg and so would have to return soon and Carmita would be moving to L.A. to be with her new label that she'd just signed.

Andy sighed as he continued to ponder about what would happen from here. Funeral arrangements would need to be made also, and there was no way Micah would be up to it.

Just then Mel stopped everyone.

"Oh my god! Andy!" she screamed, despite the fact that she was sitting right next to him.

This made everyone turn to attention.

"What Mel?" Andy couldn't help but reflect the million-dollar smile that now appeared on his friends face.

"Look," Mel instructed, handing Andy her phone.

On it was a message from Micah.

It said: _Let Andy know, Jay's awake._

"*"

Andy burst into the waiting area and raced towards Jay's room, where he nearly bowled over his boyfriend's doctor.

"Is…" Andy stopped panting, trying to catch his breath. "Is it true is he…awake?"

The doctor kindly nodded.

"Yes Andy and he's been asking for you," he smiled.

Andy swerved past the doctor and bolted to Jay's room just as the doctor was telling the other 5 that only 1 could visit Jay at a time.

"Jay?!" Andy called out as he swung open the door to his boyfriend's room.

"Andy!" Jay called out to him from across the room in his bed.

"Oh my god!" Andy started crying. "You're awake!"

He hugged his boyfriend for what felt like the hundredth time since he was first placed in this bed, but for the first time felt the hug coming back. As the pair embraced Jay broke the silence whispering into Andy's ear.

" _You're my soul-mate too_."

Andy straightened up, shocked that this would be the first thing Jay said to him.

"How'd you…?" he asked puzzled.

"It's true Andy," Jay replied. "You _can_ hear what people say when you're out of it. I love you so much, thank you for being with me. I know I was a pain for so long but-"

But Andy cut him off.

" _Everything_ happens for a reason Jay," Andy smiled as the pair kissed longingly for the first time since Jay's abduction.

When the pulled apart Jay continued and Andy pulled up a chair.

"Hey!" Jay objected. "You better be getting that thing to hoist you up here to lie next to me!"

Andy chuckled and pushed the chair back to where it was while Jay scooted over to make room for his boyfriend. Andy got up onto the bed and laid next to his soul-mate feeling rather content to do so and knowing that nothing would drag him away from this world.

20 minutes and many conversations later and the two boys were both filled with so much love and happiness they were bursting at the seams. Naturally most conversations were broken off or cut in half by more kissing, but neither cared they were both just so happy to have each other back. Andy had informed Jay of the $1,600,000 he had been awarded during the verdicts but Jay was quick to correct Andy saying that _they_ had been awarded it as his money was Andy's money and vise-versa.

Normally when it came to relationships Andy was very quick to separate his money from his partner's but with Jay it just seemed…right.

"Well in that case," Andy smiled. "Bump it up another 200,000!"

"What?!" Jay smiled. "How?"

"The jury forced Ted to pay you _and_ me on behalf of dad…" Andy stopped. "Oh…yeah."

"Andy?" Jay sat up, concerned. "What's going on?"

"Oh Jay!" Andy cried. "Dad's…Dad's… _dead._ "

Despite the fact that he whispered the last word, it had no less impact on his boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" Jay replied. "Andy! I'm…I'm so sorry!"

He threw a comforting arm around his boyfriend as he heard the sobs spill out.

Just then Micah burst through the door.

"Ja…" he started and then stopped as he heard his son. "…ay! Is…. _is he ok?_ "

Micah had whispered the last to Jay as Andy who was facing away from the door had still not turned around.

Jay shook his head, but talked to his partner's father.

"Hey Micah, I'm sorry…" he pointed a free finger at Andy as he continued. " _For your loss_. I only _just heard_."

Micah understood at once.

"Oh," he couldn't help but reply quickly.

But then remembering why he came in the first place, pushed on. As much as he really didn't want to, he knew he had no choice.

"Ah Jay," he said tentatively. "I'm so sorry to do this, but _Andy_?"

He called to his son softly, who in turn turned around to face his Papa.

"They're going to take dad away soon if you want to say goodbye."

It had been hard to relay this information to his son, but Micah appreciated that he had managed to say it without his voice breaking.

"Thanks Papa, I'll be out in a minute," Andy replied smiling through his tears.

Micah nodded and left the room as Andy turned to Jay.

"Come with me?" he asked, almost pleading.

Jay smiled down at his soul-mate, even while crying he was the most beautiful man he ever knew.

"Of course," Jay replied. "Andy, where you lead, I will follow, remember?"

Andy looked down to the bracelet on his left hand and ran a finger over it recalling the words he himself had spoken on Christmas morning. As Jay got up out of bed he extended his right hand to Andy's to help him out. Andy offered up his left and the bracelets clicked as they bumped into each other.

"*"

 ***6 Days Later***

"This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong and _this_ is just-" Andy started.

"Wrong?" Jay smiled, lightly chuckling.

"I don't see what's so funny about it!" Andy demanded.

The pair were in Andy's room with Andy, as per usual, deciding at the last minute what to wear. Sadly in this case it was for his father's funeral.

"For a guy that owns so much black, how can _nothing_ be right?!" he demanded.

"Andy!" Jay cried out, grabbing his partner's arms and holding them in his own. "They're all good-"

"No they're not!" Andy cried out.

"You're just _pairing_ them wrong love," Jay smiled.

He quickly grabbed Andy's black Calvin Klein suit and paired it with his Daniel Ellisa Black satin shirt that he knew Micah loved and went rummaging in his closet for a tie finally settling on a Giorgio Armani black one that he knew Ben always loved.

"Here," he said placing the tie with everything else on the bed. "Appropriate, loved by both parents and a little fashionable."

Andy stared at the pairing in amazement. He was absolutely right, it went together perfectly and his dad did always like that tie after all. He hugged his boyfriend.

"Where would I be without you?" he asked.

"Lost," Jay smiled lightly.

"Too true," Andy smiled back and began to get dressed.

As Jay was already ready, he took this moment to check in on Micah who seemed to be in a similar flurry to his son.

"Urghhhhhhh!" Micah screamed frustrated as Jay shook his head smiling.

"Like son like father," he said stepping into the room.

Not too much later all three arrived at the funeral. There were so many people there that Andy was momentarily shocked. Jay squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You ready?" he asked as Micah got out of the limo and went to address some people.

"Will I ever be?" Andy asked opening the door.

He turned back to Jay before stepping out.

"Please stick by me," he asked.

"Consider me the sticker with the most adhesive," Jay smiled.

Andy scrunched his eyebrows and just looked at Jay.

"It sounded better in my head," Jay confessed.

"And admittedly distracted me for a moment," Andy replied. "Thanks sweetie."

The pair kissed quickly and then Andy stepped out of the car.

"Andy," Lauren's voice could be heard as she marched over to him.

As per usual Lauren looked stunning. She adorned a black dress with jewelry sticking at the neck-line that looked like understated golden leaves.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said consolingly.

"Thank you Lauren," Andy replied.

He looked over to see Rein hugging Jay. She had a more simple seven deadly black hearse funeral dress on, which had a nice thin black belt around the waist.

"Andy, I'm so sorry," Rein said now, hugging the boy.

"Thanks Rein," Andy replied.

There were many more condolences to come some from people Andy knew like Mel and his Aunt Deb and others from people that were complete strangers to him but that Ben knew from work.

Finally Andy had made his way into the church and to the front row of pews. Micah was to sit first in the pew followed by Aunt Deb, Andy, Jay and Mel. Behind them sat Lauren, Rein, Jenny, Carmita and as per Andy and Micah's wishes, B.

Ted was not invited.

Ben was not a religious man by any stretch and so Micah and Andy, with Jay and Mel's assistance had fought very hard to strike off anything preachy including worship songs and any mention of God, Jesus or Heaven.

That being done the program to which Andy was looking at now looked very nice. On the front was a bold picture of Ben taken by Andy the day Ben had officially become his dad. Andy remembered it well, but couldn't help the tears that started to fall as he realized those days would never happen again. Sure he still had his Papa, but he no longer had his dad. Jay put a comforting arm around him and offered him a black hanky as the 80s song _Don't you forget about me_ one of Ben's favorites was played. This of course made Andy sob even harder and by now Micah, Debbie and Mel had joined in.

Father McIntosh the minister of the church then took to the podium.

"We are here today to pay tribute to Ben. A husband, a father, a son-in-law and of course a dear friend. We would be less than honest if we said that our hearts have not ached over this situation, but we trust that Ben is in a place of warmth and prosperity. When we think of Ben, we think of his contributions to society. We think of the support he gave to the LGBTIQ community, to those suffering from the vicious HIV virus and we also think of his kind hearted soul for anyone craving fun, laughter, warmth and joy. We will all deeply miss Ben, but rejoice knowing he has moved on to… a better place," he finished.

"He so wanted to say heaven and god there didn't he?" Andy asked Jay.

" _Andy!"_ Jay whispered back, trying hard not to laugh.

The chorus of the song _Breathe (2am)_ then sounded out as Micah slowly stood up and took to the podium.

"Ben was…Ben w-…" Micah started before becoming overcome with renewed tears of sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a deep breath. "This is hard."

Andy smiled up at his Papa. He was next and he knew it wasn't going to be easy at all to talk in front of all these people about the man he loved. But what about Micah, it was his partner, his husband. What if it had been Jay? At that moment Andy gave Jay's hand a squeeze and Jay squeezed back.

"Ben was a man like no one else," Micah continued bravely. "We were married for a few years but it was a rocky road that's for sure…" Micah trailed off.

Andy was moments away from springing out of his chair to console his father, clearly he was not doing well and his heart went out to his Papa.

But just then Micah folded the sheet of paper he had prepared in front of him and looked up at the crowd smiling.

"But that was the thing about Ben. He never gave up. He never gave up on any one, thing or person. Ben was a passionate person. Passionate for himself and passionate for others. It was this passion that I fell in love with and will always love until my final day."

Andy smiled in agreement along with everyone else.

"I remember one day when Ben had finally plucked up the courage to ask me out he had us talking about other random topics. We eventually settled on the topic of our coming out. I confessed to him that my mother, bless her soul, gave me a big safe sex lecture and that I knew how to, _forgive me father_ , put a condom on a cucumber before I knew how to drive. Naturally it shocked Ben and he told me that he was going to ask me out that night, but he was now wary. I asked him why and I remember him saying; 'well Micah, a cucumber is a lot to live up to.'"

Everyone laughed; it was such a beautifully timed joke.

"You know Ben always said that it consistently amazed him how, when confronted with the worst of circumstances, we as gay men somehow manage to rise to the challenge. I think this is one challenge that we all agree is going to be tough to rise too. But he will live on in our hearts and the hearts of those that came to know him. Because when you think about it there was never anyone as strong, confident, sweet and charming as Ben. I l-l-love you B-Ben."

But that's all Micah could say as once again he was overwhelmed with a flood of tears.

Next came the song _with or without you_ another one of Ben's favorites.

At its conclusion Andy rose and walked to the podium to say a few words.

"It's a shame that Dad's favourite songs weren't joyous ones," Andy joked and everyone lightly laughed.

"But that was dad, as loving and warm as he was, he was also a very serious man who knew what he wanted and went out to get it. You know the chorus of that song is a repetitive line about how this person _gives_ herself _away._ Dad was very much like that. Anytime anyone needed anything, he gave up what he was doing for them. He always put everyone before himself. It's…It's even a big part of the r-reason we're h-here today…"

Andy stared off ahead into space realizing just how true the words he had spoken were. Ben had gone, not because of the HIV virus that many suspected would be what got him. Not because he fell off a roof or even committed suicide. Ben was gone, because again, he had given up everything to rush to Andy's aid in the quest to find Jay…

Andy shook his head; he needed to focus especially with all these people watching him.

"I can only hope to live up to the legacy that my dad taught me. When people need you, stop what you are doing and give them everything you have. Thanks for the lesson dad," he rounded off nicely.

"I will never forget the day that Ben called me his son. I am grateful to have had that moment with him. We all live our lives with regrets and I'm just so glad he knew how I felt…before he left us. I will never forget watching the movie _Divergent_ with my dad either. For those of you who don't know, it's a film about a community that gets split into 5 different factions. Despite my boldly telling Dad and Papa that I would be in Candor…"

The crowd that knew of the film laughed lightly, knowing just how right that faction would be for him.

"My Dad told us he would be Amity. Amity, simply defined, are the faction that dislike war, discord and strife of any kind. They are all about kindness and harmony, words that clearly personify my dad.

My Dad… loved my Papa with all his heart and it was their love that lead to my finding love and knowing what love is and how deep, meaningful and special it can be. Thanks for that dad. Though his mother was no longer with us, he found motherly love from his mother in-law, my Aunt Deb. He loved her too and was the only one that could speak her language at the liberty swish gala, ask Deb for more on that one."

Again polite chuckles filled the room.

"He was the rock of our family, my Papa and I and even everyone and anyone who met him are who we are, because of who he was and we will always miss him,"

Now the tears were predominantly evident as Andy sniffled through the rest.

"Goodbye dad, thank you for everything. I can only hope you are happy…wherever you are. Because I know, wherever you are…you are the one that will bring us b-bright days f-forevermore. Thanks dad… I love you."

No sooner had Andy finished and the song _Every Breath You Take_ started up, while images of Ben were displayed on a projected screen. Andy sat with Jay and balled his eyes out.

He was grateful to have gotten through his speech but saddened realizing that this was it. His father was gone.

"*"

Not too much later Micah, Andy and Debbie were called in to the priest's office for the reading of the will. Despite the fact that Andy had found it insensitive to be hearing the will during the wake, he figured he would be best to go along with Ben's wishes.

It turned out Ben had been extra generous leaving Andy a sum of $1 Million plus money that would be immediately transferred to pay off the rest of his home. He had also left Andy a silver locket that his mother had passed down to him. Inside was a picture of the three of them and Jay taken from the last time the four of them were in Pittsburg. Micah had of course retained the house, however as it was his anyway it was more of a gesture than anything else. Ben had paid that off too and left Micah everything he owned with two exceptions. A scarf and a beanie that he owned that he knew Deb loved, he left both of them to her, which had her in tears over what she felt was unworthy gratification.

After the reading of the will, the three of them went back to the wake and said goodbye to everyone. They had all been so nice to come and so good during the wake, but as everyone understood, they all just wanted to get home.

"*"

The next day everyone with the exception of Micah, Jay and Mel were flying out. So everyone went to the airport together.

First to leave was Carmita who was headed to L.A. On one hand it was tough for both boys to say goodbye to her but on the other hand they knew it was for the best.

" _Sé que va a ser mucho éxito una estrella Carmita!"_ Andy predicted as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

" _Muy feliz de que haya cumplido con Carmita!_ " Jay said surprising everyone with one of two lines he had learned from Andy the night before. " _Mucho Gracias por todo."_

" _Habla español ahora?"_ she asked shocked.

" _Está aprendiendo!_ " Andy beamed, proud of his boyfriend.

Carmita smiled and took a breath before turning to all the faces looking back at her.

"Thank you all for a wonderful time," she addressed, quite sincerely. "I know we had some tough times here, but I feel like I have made some true friends, thank you, thank you."

"Anytime Carmita!" Lauren replied for the group. "And next time you're in town…"

"Of course I will come to your fabulous hotel!" Lauren grinned hugging the woman she had grown to love.

With one last dramatic wave, Carmita had left them for L.A. and everyone headed to gate 19 to say goodbye to the Pittsburg departees.

Jenny hugged her son and then hugged Andy.

"I know I'm not your mother," she whispered to him as they embraced. "But if you need anything, _anything_ at all, you call me ok?"

As she stepped out of the hug, she noticed Andy look teary. Smiling he nodded.

"Thanks Jenny," he replied.

"I will _see you_ when you get home, you hear?" Debbie said to Micah.

"I'll see you in a week mom," Micah replied embracing her.

"And you two," she continued, looking at Jay and Andy. "Stay out of trouble you hear?"

"We w-" Jay started but Debbie stopped him.

"Oh who am I kidding?" she asked. "The more trouble you get into the quicker I come back!" she laughed hugging them both in turn.

Andy and Jay simply smiled at each other, knowing that if anything this would keep them _out_ of trouble, for a while at least.

B was next and he actually called Jay and Andy over for a quick chat first.

"I…I don't know how to say this," he began awkwardly. "Firstly Andy, thanks for diverting my community service to Pittsburg."

Andy smiled, it was the least he could do. That and he knew that there was no way he could have a completely fresh start with Jay while B was still lurking around.

"Secondly, Jay I'm really happy for you," he said simply.

"I…I," Jay started. "I… believe you."

Jay, shocked at the genuineness of B wrapped his arms around him.

"And as for you _Raggedy Andy_ ," B started, seeing Andy smile at the former nickname. "I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks B," Andy replied hugging the man.

As Jenny, Debbie and B made their way to the gate they stopped to wave to everyone left one last time and they in turn waved back.

Andy was grateful for the meeting of all his friends and family. Finally, he didn't feel divided anymore and was really loving the life he was leading.

"*"

 ***3 days later***

Mel stepped out into the bright morning air, coffee in hand and still in her sleepwear. She took a seat on the steps leading up to the door and smiled, realizing just how much of an influence Andy had had on her in just three days alone.

Andy and Jay had decided to ask Mel to stay with them while she figured out where she was going with her life. She had denied them not wanting to put them out, but when they assured her she wouldn't be she had accepted.

"As long as you don't mind the occasional… _loud_ ," Jay had humored.

"What?" Mel had asked, missing the joke.

" _Jay!_ " Andy had responded, elbowing him in the ribs as Mel worked it out.

"Hey, I'm a heavy sleeper, so be as… _loud_ …as you need."

Thinking back to that moment she had been surprised not to hear them at all and even more surprised how easy it had been to live with them. Even with Micah, who was only staying for the next 4 days to finalize things for Ben with Andy.

She had phoned her boss requesting a transfer to the New Haven office, which her firm fortunately had and was now simply taking a moment to enjoy her coffee before getting ready for her first day there.

Just then the postman could be heard riding towards Andy's letterbox. Mel, only too happily, got up and walked over to him.

"Morning Tyson," she acknowledged as he took the letters and handed them to her.

"Morning Mel," he replied. "Nice day isn't it?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," she agreed.

As Tyson waved goodbye Mel looked down at the letters in her hands. There was one clearly from Carmita as it had an L.A. stamp on it, another was a notice to pick up a parcel from the post office clearly something from Debbie and then…

She looked down at the third envelope and it all hit her.

Before she even knew what was happening her coffee mug had dropped with a crash as her eyes widened. It was a letter, addressed to her.

From the New Haven Sanatorium.

 **THE END.**

 _And that my friends, is where we will leave our characters for now. I wonder what the letter says? As you may have guessed this is what we will pick up with in the third installment._

 _So what did you think of the last chapter of Cold in the Rain? I hope you enjoyed it and the book as a whole and thankyou once again to everyone who read, replied and indeed even critiqued this book._

 _It is with a heavy heart that I say good bye to this book, but as I said earlier I will be continuing with my writing. The first focus for me will be writing another Power of Three Book, however this will be my so-to-say, off season book. A chance to have a break if you will._

 _The Power of Three is very very different to this series and that difference will allow me the chance I need to refresh. Feel free to follow that story also and let me know what you think._


	38. Author's final word

_Note from the Author:_

 _To all of my wonderful readers of Cold in the Rain,_

 _First of all I want to thank you all for reading the book, it was an absolute pleasure seeing how many people read the book and how well it was received, from the bottom of my heart a huge thank you to you all._

 _Considering this book was a sequel to one I had started over 10 years ago, I really had no idea how well it would go and, admittedly, I almost got to the stage where I didn't write it at all, for fear of how it would be received and of course with the knowledge that_ _most times_ _anything has a sequel that sequel comes off worse than its predecessor. I am so happy to know this was not the case with this one._

 _So where to from here?:_

 _I am very pleased to announce that there_ _will_ _be a 3_ _rd_ _book in the Fighting for no Reward series thanks to the overwhelming response I had not only for this book, but to the question of whether or not it should continue (again thank you). This book however will not be coming out for a little while as I take a short sabbatical from it. It will not be a long one, but just long enough to refresh my batteries so that I can come into the 3_ _rd_ _installment with fresh eyes and write a book worthy of the 3_ _rd_ _in its series._

 _So does this mean you will not write during this sabbatical?:_

 _In short, no. I will be writing during my sabbatical, I just wont be writing the 3_ _rd_ _installment. Instead I will be going back to another series I had started writing about 8 years ago entitled: The Power of Three._

 _Yes like the title suggests it is based off the TV Show Charmed however as with my own spin, in my series the girls have now started passing away and (as I didn't include their children in the series) with no one left to take over the legacy, the elders need to find 3 new people to take over the battle for 'good'._

 _As I said I wrote this series starting 8 years ago and had 7 books published online (though not here) and was working on my 8_ _th_ _. Sadly the site to which I had published the book has since gone and therefore I lost everything with the exception of the first 2 which I had fortunately the sense to publish to another site._

 _So my plan for my sabbatical is to start writing the 3_ _rd_ _installment in that series, I hope you all enjoy it and can promise it will start to be uploaded soon._

 _What can I do while I wait for the first chapter?:_

 _Well the good news is that I have found and published the first two books on this site! The first is the introduction of how the first three members were found and is called "The Power Of Three – A Destiny for something Special." The second book continues the journey and is called "The Power of Three- The Darklighter". I would recommend reading both of these first as they explain everything and bring you up to speed before I publish chapter one of book#3._

 _The first two books are of a very very short length, let alone the chapters which are also very short. But this is because of the fact that they were written long before Cold in the Rain, where I finally established a decent length. I want it known that book#3 for the Power of Three, will be of the length you expect of me (somewhere around the 2,500-4,000 word mark)._

 _Until then I'd like to go on record thanking:_

 _Once again I would be remiss if I didn't thank the fanfic website. Allowing me to have this platform to share my world of stories has given me the chance to get my books out there. I am indebted to you, thank you._

 _To lexi_charmed – Thank you for giving me the courage to come out and write cold in the rain. My fears held me back, your confidence gave me that opportunity to push through the fear. Thank you._

 _To mdexter2010 – My most consistent reader. Thank you for each and every one of your reviews. They always lit up my day and encouraged me through the week. I was so happy to see that there was someone out there who was able to be as into the book as I am as a writer. I can't thank you enough for your dedication._

 _To my mother Lian – Mum, thank you for your dedication to this book. Every time I handed you another published chapter I was filled with such joy knowing you would be reading it. I appreciate all of your feedback and love that you are coming on board for the 3_ _rd_ _installment. We will have a lot of fun collaborating together._

 _Finally again to my readers, you guys are simply the best people ever! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this book. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I appreciate every bit of feedback you all gave me._

 _So as we leave everyone for now I'll just take this final moment to once again say thank you and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about The Power Of Three!_

 _Until we meet again for the next installment of Fighting for no reward,_

 _Farewell my friends. Love and light,_

 _Francois.T. xoxo._


	39. UPDATE!

**Update to all of my loyal Cold in the Rainer's.**

Hey Guys!

Have you missed me? I sure as heck have missed you all and missed writing this series! But as I explained I needed some time off to write another quick series just to refresh. It absolutely has given me the refresh I needed, but also made me just so hungry to delve into our 3rd book of this trilogy.

And…

Great news guys! The 3rd book is on its way already. That's right! The moment I was done with the other book I immediately began working on the 3rd book and cannot wait to get it out to you all.

For those of you who follow both series FFNR and POT I announced an upload date of June 13 (2 Monday's time), but I am just that excited to bring you the next installment that I'm moving everything up a week.

Hold on to your hats guys, cause the new release date now is….. Monday the 6th of June (AEST).

This means we will be back with Andy, Mel, Jay, Lauren and your faves in less than a week! More like 5 days!

So pencil it in (adjusting for time zones of course) and once it's up feel free to follow the book so that you can get updates as soon as they arrive!

Here's to another awesome season guys!

FrancoisT xoxo.


End file.
